My HeroStand Academia: Izuku's Bizarre Adventure
by Sentinel Prime
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has a lot of things to deal with. One, he acquired a Stand at a young age and was trained by the best. Two, he inherited a very powerful Quirk from the number one hero. Izuku has a lot to live up to from both the Symbol of Peace and the Stand User of Star Platinum. With the help of his friends, can he become the greatest hero ever?
1. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya sat down on the couch, looking at the floor. His day had gone from bad to horrible. It started at his school when he was trying to protect a quirkless kid from his friend Katsuki Bakugo, Kaa-chan as he called him. Being quirkless himself, Izuku had no way of defending himself from Bakugo. He braced himself for the beatdown he was about to get from the explosion quirk his former friend had.

He got a surprise, though, when he heard the explosion but felt no pain. Opening his eyes, he saw a figure that was different shades of green, and a few inches taller than him standing protectively in front of him. It then punched Katsuki, sending him flying. The blonde boy's cronies looked at Izuku with fear in their eyes left running. The being then looked to Izuku and he got a good look at its face.

It looked a little like him but with a face that shouted 'Hero.' He wore a mask that covered the area around his eyes. His attire was a short-sleeved suit with an emerald as its emblem. It floated to him and then vanished. Shocked at this whole outcome, Izuku ran back home and told his mom, Inko Midoriya, everything. She was at first angry her son's friend would attack him just for being quirkless, but it turned to surprise and hope when he told her about how Bakugo was blown away.

Believing her son had a quirk now, Inko drove herself and Izuku to the doctors for another test. The doctors were baffled at what they heard. Not seeing a change in his pinky toe joints, they decided to take a sample of blood. Izuku didn't want a needle to be poked in his arm but his mom giving him hope that he had a quirk gave him some courage. He closed his eyes and waited for the needle to break his skin and take a sample of blood.

He was shocked though when he heard a shout of surprise. Opening his eyes, he saw the same figure holding the syringe, looking at the doctor, anger written on its face. It then crushed the syringe and let it fall to the ground. Looking around, it saw a whole box full of syringes. With one punch, it destroyed them all while keeping the damage inside of the box. It once again floated back to Izuku and vanished. The doctors had no idea what was going on, not even his mother.

Once they got home, Izuku was trying to figure out why the doctors looked at him like he was possessed. His mother also had some fear in her eyes. Every time he kept pointing to the being and saying that he was right there, the answer was always the same. They couldn't see it. He was the only one who could see it. It made him feel alone, scared and sad. Inko was busying calling every agency that could hopefully figure out what was going on. So far, she was getting no results.

_I'm all alone. _Izuku thought to himself on the verge of tears, _Even mom is afraid of me. Am I really possessed? Is my bodyguard a ghost?_

He started to cry silently with his eyes still open. He was then enveloped in a hug by his mother who noticed his tears falling to the floor.

"Izuku, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom," he said while looking up at her between sobs, "what's wrong with me?"

"I-" before Inko could answer, a knock was heard at the door. She motioned for Izuku to stay seated while she answered it. Izuku couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear.

"You can help my son?!" Inko nearly shouted. Izuku wiped away his tears with a hopeful look on his face. Inko came into view walked to a corner and stood still. A tall man walked into the house past Inko and into the living room, stopping right in front of Izuku. He was 6'4", had black hair and almost everything he was wearing was white. His white trench coat had rolled up purple and yellow sleeves on the inside. His black t-shirt had purple vests and belt on its front. He wore purple and yellow sneakers on right below his white pants. His hat was white with only a gold J and hand within a square on top. He turned to look straight at Izuku with intense light blue eyes, making the boy shudder.

"So, you're the kid with the invisible bodyguard." The man asked. Izuku nodded his head.

"The bodyguard only you can see."

Izuku nodded his head once again.

"Let's test that theory." The man then walked to the kitchen and stopped at the fridge. Izuku watched as he grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the shelf.

"Catch." The man said as he threw the knife at Izuku. Inko screamed, preparing to use her telekinesis to stop the knife but it was not needed. Izuku's 'bodyguard' caught the knife, which was an inch away from Izuku's face.

"Impressive." He said in a neutral tone.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Inko shouted, "YOU COULD'VE HURT MY SON!"

"Calm down." The man replied, "I would've caught the knife if your son hadn't."

"How?" Izuku asked in curious voice.

"Because…I'm just like you kid."

Izuku was shocked to see an imposing figure appear behind the man. The figure looked like the man but had the body of Hercules. He was different shades of blue and purple and his black hair was long, wild and unkept. On his shoulders were pads of gold and his hands wore white, fingerless battle gloves. He wore white and orange boots on his feet. The only bottom clothing it had was a white loin cloth. The form of this figure screamed 'Power Incarnate.'

"You have one too?!" Izuku asked after his bodyguard put the knife down.

"Yes, I do." The man started, "Ma'am, my suspicions have been confirmed. Your son is a Stand User."

"A Stand User?!" Inko exclaimed with surprise. In the world they live in more than eighty percent human population had quirks. It was very rare to find someone that was quirkless. It was even rarer to find a Stand User. The chances of finding someone that is a Stand User were 1/1,000,000. Hearing that her son is a Stand User shocked Inko to the core. "If he is a Stand User, then why can't I see it?"

"Only other Stand Users can see other people's Stand's." the man answered, "That's just how it works."

"So…I'm a Stand User?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, you are." The man replied.

"Does that mean I can still be a hero?!"

That question made Inko flinch. Last time Izuku asked if he could be a hero, the answer was no because he was quirkless. She feared the answer would be the same because even though he was now classified as a Stand User, he was still quirkless.

"Kid, what are you asking me for?" the man replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Just because you're quirkless doesn't mean you can't be a hero like everyone says. You can be a hero even if you don't have powers. You just went up a notch because you are now a Stand User. So, in other words, yes, you can become a hero."

Izuku had a great big smile on his face at hearing the answer. Someone just said he could be a hero, even if he didn't have a quirk. Out of the blue, he ran up to the man and gave him a hug on his leg. That was the highest point he could reach. Inko had tears of happiness at hearing the news, even if it came out in a rude way. Seeing that the man was uncomfortable, she called out to her son.

"Um…Izuku." She said, "I think the nice man would like you to let go of him now."

Izuku listened, still smiling the whole time. The man then turned to Inko and walked toward her. He stopped when he was four feet away from her.

"If it's okay with you ma'am," he said, "I would like to train him."

"Train him?" she asked.

"He needs to learn to control his Stand. To summon it on command, use for offense and defense. He'll need this training if he ever wants to get into a hero school. Without this, it will be more difficult for him to get into one."

"I understand."

"I must also warn you. I am a very strict and harsh teacher. I will drive him into the ground in order for him to be the best. It will be five days a week, Monday-Friday, after school. He will come home tired, bruised, bloody and dirty, but stronger and with more knowledge of his Stand."

"How long will this training take?"

"As long as it needs. Are you okay with this?"

Inko pondered the offer. On one hand, Izuku would get stronger and be able to control his Stand, but she was also worried about his health. From what the man said, he would come home tired and hurt, meaning the combat training would be intense. Sure, she wanted her son to get stronger and become a hero when he grew up, but if this training meant him getting hurt at such a young age then-

"I'll do it." Izuku said causing both adults to look at him. There was a determined look on his face that made the man surprised.

"Izuku, I don't know- "Inko started before she was interrupted by her son.

"I want to do this mom!" Izuku said with determination in his voice, "I know the training will be tough and I may get hurt, but it will only make me stronger! I need this training if I want to become a hero!"

Inko looked at her son with both worry and pride. Worry because if he went through with this training, would come back home bruised, bloody and possibly broken. She was proud because he was brave enough to endure the training the man had planned for him, even if it meant he would get hurt in the process. After giving her son a smile, she looked back at the man.

"I accept." She said, "You can start next week if you like."

"I'm okay with that. I'll see you next week." The man said and walked to the door. Before he could even touch the knob, he felt some pulling on his pants. Looking down, he saw Izuku let go and look at him.

"Mister, what's your name?" Izuku asked. The man snickered at realizing he had stayed nameless. Still smiling, he looked at Izuku and answered.

"Jotaro Kujo."

* * *

"Everyone listen up! It's the right time for all of you to think about your future! Now I want all of you to turn in your career documents, but I think all of you have the ambition of becoming heroes, right?"

A now fourteen-year-old Izuku sat in class, listening to his teacher as he addressed to them about the future, know that they wanted to join the hero's course. His class was right now screaming with excitement at wanting to join a hero course. He raised his hand as well but didn't try to draw attention. Not because he wasn't confident, Jotaro fixed that problem. It was because he didn't want to be bothered by a certain spikey, blonde haired, explosion quirk kid, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Hey, teach!" the said boy shouted with an arrogant smirk while standing up, "Don't pair me with these extras! I'm in a league of my own!"

Katsuki Bakugo, now older, was a good 5'7" while Izuku was 5'5". His arrogant attitude was still present, which annoyed Midoriya to a great extent. He wondered why he ever looked up to him. His train of thought was broken when one of the students spoke up.

"What's the big idea Katsuki?!"

"Shut up, fodders!" Bakugo replied.

"Ah, yes." The teacher chimed in, "Bakugo, I heard you are going to apply for U.A. Highschool."

Izuku only stopped writing for a moment to re-examine what he just heard. Did Katsuki say he was going to U.A?

_Can I never get away from him?_ He asked himself in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, the best high school for Heroes! It takes a total score of 79 to enter this year."

"Not to mention the entrance examination is the most difficult too!"

All the students looked down in defeat while Katsuki just smirked in victory.

"I'm not that surprised that all of you cower at the mention of U.A. High School!" he declared, "I will ace the entrance exam! I will surpass All Might and become the greatest hero the world has ever known in history!"

_Only in your dreams._ Izuku thought and continued to write in his notebook.

"Wait! Isn't Midoriya also going to apply for U.A. High School as well?" one of the students asked. Izuku looked up at hearing his name called but got annoyed when he realized what the question was. He was not looking forward to what was coming next. The class respected Izuku because he was the model student and for being a Stand User. There was one particular person that didn't respect him though…

"DEKU!" Katsuki shouted as he stomped to Izuku's desk. The nicknamed boy was just closing his notebook after finishing his notes, not excited for having to deal with Bakugo at the moment. Ever since Katsuki learned that Izuku was a Stand User, he had been challenging him nonstop. The blonde boy was beaten every time, though he refuses to believe Izuku is stronger than him. The nickname he had given Izuku was another way of calling him useless, even though having a Stand said otherwise.

"I'm not in the mood Bakugo." Izuku said in a neutral tone. He stopped calling him Kaa-chan shortly after he started training with Jotaro. His teacher made it very clear that the attitude Katsuki showed Izuku meant he no longer saw him as a friend. It hurt young Midoriya's feelings, but he knew it was the truth, so he accepted it, nonetheless. If Katsuki was going to treat Izuku like an enemy, then the green haired boy needed to fight back.

"I told you not to apply for U.A.! I'm the only one going to- "and fight back Izuku did while Bakugo was threatening him. Katsuki was planning to blow up his notebook and him to a degree but was stopped by an invisible force on his right wrist. He looked to see a handprint slowly squeezing, making him fall on his knees in pain. Only one answer came to mind…Izuku was using his Stand.

"One, no one's allowed to use their quirks here." Izuku said while packing his notebook and standing up, "Second, I said 'not in the mood.' What part of that do you not understand?"

With that said, Izuku got up and walked out as the bell rung. His Stand released Katsuki's wrist right as he went out the door. Katsuki was glaring at him the whole time for being humiliated in front of everyone, while nursing his injured wrist. No one was laughing but he felt that way all the same. As Izuku was walking to the exit, he was joined by another student.

"Izuku! Wait up!" the student called getting Izuku's attention. Turning around, Izuku smiled at his companion.

"Hey Haru!" he replied with a smile.

Haru Reo Watanabe went to the same school as Izuku, just different classes. He was thirteen years old and 5'3" in height. His short messy hair had a color of dark violet with some streaks of light violet in it. His eyes were an interesting color, being amethyst instead of the ordinary ones. Unlike Izuku, Haru didn't talk as much but had a ton of brilliant things to say. Like Izuku, he was a Stand User.

"How was class?" Izuku asked him.

"It was great." Haru replied, "Teacher threw some complex math problems at me, but they were easy to solve. What about you? How was class?"

"The usual. Getting through the day while Bakugo still tries to bother me."

"He just never learns, does he?"

"At least he doesn't bother you most of the time."

"You and me both."

As they were reaching the school exit doors, Izuku caught site of three girls walking there was well, not far behind him and Haru. He held one door opened while Haru held the other one. Both were taught to be gentlemen by two different people each. Haru was taught by his father, his only living parent, while Izuku was trained by Jotaro, who was less than gentle about it. The girls just walked outside without even noticing the doors were opened.

"You'd think they would stop and thank us." Haru said with an annoyed look.

"It's not like we're doing it for attention Haru." Izuku replied, "It's just good manners."

Haru nodded in agreement and let go of his door. Izuku did the same and both started to walk away from the school. The walked the same path from home to school, so they took it together from school to home, Izuku's being first and Haru's being second.

"So, any new heroes popping up?" Haru asked. From the moment he met Izuku, he could tell that the green haired Stand User was a huge hero fan. He had who knows how many notebooks on heroes, their quirks, costumes and fighting styles.

"Just one." Izuku said, "A giant woman named Mount Lady. Let me tell you, she needs to come up with better puns. I mean she said, 'You don't have to worry about this bum anymore' while doing a funny pose."

Both boys just started to laugh while continuing to walk, unaware they were being followed. Izuku noticed immediately when he heard of laugh that didn't belong to him or Haru. Looking behind them, saw what looked like green sludge, ready to pounce. Thinking fast, he did one thing that any friend would do.

"HARU, LOOK OUT!" he shouted while pushing the violet haired boy out of harm's way. It didn't go well for him, though, as he was caught by the sludge. It literally started to invade his mouth and go down his throat. Upon having a closer look, Izuku saw a big eye in the sludge and came to a horrifying conclusion. He was being attacked by a villain.

_Stay calm! Have to stay calm!_ He told himself over and over again. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stay calm though since he had that stuff coming down his throat and covering his face cutting of his ability to breathe. Izuku was both starting to panic and lose consciousness. With both those problems happening at the same time, he couldn't summon his Stand.

"Ow. Izuku, what did you push me for?" Haru said as he got up only to be met by a horrifying sight. His friend was getting attacked by a villain. Without thinking, he ran to the sludge villain and tried to pry Izuku out but wasn't having any luck. He didn't want to use his Stand because for some unknown reason using it put a huge strain on his body.

"Heh heh heh heh." The villain laughed, "Don't worry kid. Your friend won't be suffering for much longer. Once I have this body, I'm home free from the guy whose chasing me!"

_Chasing him?_ Haru thought to himself. That could only mean one thing. This villain was being chased by a pro hero and needed a place to hide, and he chose Izuku's body. Haru began to hyperventilate seeing that his friend didn't have much time unless he got him out. He tried again to get him out but once again to no avail.

"Heh heh, thanks kid." The villain said to Izuku as the boy stopped fighting from lack of oxygen and his eyes began to close, "You're a real hero to me."

_No! Please, NO!_ Haru mentally screamed, _Someone! Anyone! Please…SAVE MY FRIEND!_

As if on que, the sewer lid flew into the air, making Haru yelp in shock and jump away from the sludge villain. The said villain turned with a look of curiosity which then turned to a look of shock and fear. Standing before him was the very hero he was trying to escape.

"**It's fine now**." The hero said while standing to his full height, which was a whopping 7'2". He had short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which was casting a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. He was also very muscular, making the white t-shirt and dark green pants he was wearing look to small for his big muscles.

[**Play My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack-I Am Here!**]

"**Why**?" he asked before striking a pose and answering his own question booming, "**BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

_All Might!_ Haru screamed with happiness in his head. The number one pro hero, All Might, the Symbol of Peace and Justice had come to their aid. Hearing the sewer lid fall to the ground, the sludge villain went on the attack. He threw an ugly sludge hand at All Might who dodged and charged at him. The villain once again tried to hit the pro hero got a different result instead. All Might stopped mid charge and reared his fist back.

"**TEXAS SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**" he shouted and threw his fist forward. It didn't make contact with the villain, but the shockwave did and made the sludge villain fall apart releasing Izuku in the process. The said boy was half conscious and his vision was a blur, not being able to tell what was going on before he finally lost consciousness.

[**End Track**]

* * *

"**Hey! Wake up! Hey!**" Izuku heard as he stirred awake. He also felt like some was slapping him awake. He wasn't complaining though since Jotaro slapped him harder than that. He actually punched him just to get a point across. Partially opening his eyes, he noticed Haru kneeling next to him with concern turned to relief on his face. When he turned his head to the one who was slapping him though…

"**Oh! Thought we lost you there!**" All Might said with relief. Izuku got bug eyes from seeing his favorite hero right in front of him. With a cry of surprise, he scooted away from the number one hero a few feet and just sat there with surprise. Haru came up next to him to see if he needed any help but he just wanted to laugh at how Izuku was acting.

"**Sorry about that.**" All Might said, "**I didn't mean to get you and your friend caught up in my justicing. Normally I pay more attention to bystanders…but it turns out the city sewers system are difficult to navigate. Hahahahahaha! Anyway, you two were a big help. Thank you! Because of your efforts, I was able to capture the evil doer!**"

The number one hero did a pose while holding up two soda bottles. Inside of them were two halves of the sludge villain with x's in his eyes. He wasn't dead, just crammed.

"Hey Izuku. You okay?" Haru asked still trying not to laugh. His friend, however, just had swirls in his eyes while trying to keep his cool.

_The number one hero in all the world, _he thought to himself, _All Might, in the flesh, is standing right in front of me…HE'S SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!_

"Oh snap! I gotta get an autograph! I must have a pen somewhere!" Izuku said after composing himself and started searching his pockets for a pen. He got one when Haru handed him one while still trying not to laugh. Saying a quick 'Thank you' he grabbed his notebook and looked at the number one hero.

"Please sign my notebook!" he asked while opening his notebook. He got the shock of his life when he saw the blank page, he turned too was already filled in. Taking up the whole page in both capital and bold letters were the words **ALL MIGHT**, signed by the pro hero himself. He wrote in it while Izuku was still unconscious at the time.

"AAAHHHHH! HE ALREADY DID!" Izuku screamed with excitement, then set the notebook down and bowed to All Might non-stop while saying, "Thank you so much! This will be sacred treasure! A family heirloom passed down for generations to come!"

Haru could no longer hold his laughter in and was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes. All Might just gave Izuku a thumbs up still wearing his trademark smile.

"**Well, I better get this guy over to the police.**" He said, patting the bottles he placed in his pockets, "**It was nice meeting you. See you around.**"

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Izuku asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Haru was still laughing from earlier so he didn't know what was going on. All Might was crouched in a leaping position.

"**Of course. A hero's work is never done!**" he exclaimed.

_No. He can't go yet. _Izuku thought, _I still have so many questions I want to ask him._

"**Stand Back! I'm going to jump!**" the number one hero warned and jump he did, up, up and away shouting, "**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**"

"He left?" Haru asked, finally calming down from his fit of laughter, "Well so much for asking him some questions, huh Izuku?"

Hearing no reply, Haru looked around to find Izuku gone.

"Izuku? Izuku?!" Frantically searching the area, he didn't find any trace of the green haired boy. He wouldn't have gone home without him and school was over for the day. The only other answer was…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME IZUKU?!" Haru shouted to the sky, before taking off into a sprint.

* * *

All Might was enjoying his trip through the sky, when he felt like he was off balance. There was nothing on his arms or his torso, so that just left his legs. He got quite a surprise when he saw what was wrong. Izuku was clinging to his left leg for dear life, his eyelids and mouth being blown back by the wind.

"**Hey! What are you doing?!**" All Might shouted while trying to pry Izuku off, "**Let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!**"

"WAIT! WE'RE FLYING!" Izuku shouted through the turbulence, "IF I LET GO RIGHT NOW, I'LL DIE!"

That made the pro hero stop.

"**Oh! That's a good point.**"

"I JUST HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS I WANT TO ASK YOU! YOU'RE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE HERO!"

"**All right! We'll land somewhere! In the meantime, hold on keep and keep your mouth shut!**"

Izuku did as he was told and just opted to hide his face on All Might's leg. The pro hero set his left hand on Izuku's head to assure him that he would be okay. He still had his trademark smile on but it almost faltered when a drop of blood came out of his mouth.

_**Gah! Shoot!**_ All Might thought to himself as he finally found a place to land. They both landed on top of a ten-story building where Izuku finally got off of All Might's leg. The hero then addressed him.

"**There you go.**"He said to Izuku while turning away, "**Don't do something dangerous like that again, young man. Leave it to the pros. Now, you may ask one question for I must depart again.**"

"Alright." Izuku replied now on solid ground, "Well, All Might, I want to know…if I could…if I can…IF COULD BE A HERO EVEN THOUGH I'M QUIRKLESS?!"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I had summer classes and couldn't keep up. Been watching My Hero Academia along with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and decided to make a story out of it. Hope you like it! Sentinel Prime, out!**


	2. What It Takes to Be a Hero

Chapter 2

That question caught All Might by surprise. A quirkless boy was asking him if he could be a hero. He was about to answer, when he felt his body quiver and steam started to come out of him.

_**Oh drat!**_ He thought to himself, _**No! Not now!**_

"I know it sounds crazy and ridiculous," Izuku continued, "but all my life I wanted to be a hero. Enough I'm quirkless, I can still- "

"IZUKU!" shouted the very annoyed voice of Haru. Izuku turned to see his friend walk up to him, panting as if he had run a marathon. Regaining his breath, he looked up at Izuku and smacked him on the cheek, hard. Even though he's somewhat shy, Haru does not pull punches when deemed necessary.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" he exclaimed, "I literally had to chase the flying figure of All Might just to come find you! Are you crazy?! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!"

"I'm sorry Haru." Izuku replied while holding his cheek, "I didn't mean to worry you, but I just wanted to ask All Might- "

Both boys looked to see a very skinny man in the spot All Might was standing. He was a few inches taller than Izuku. His hair was a mess with two clusters in front of his face and the clothes looked too big for him. Instead of a smile on his face, he was frowning making him look unapproachable. Izuku and Haru looked at him in shock and did the only thing that came to their heads.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Little, no good, cruddy Deku." Katsuki complained while drinking a soda and walking down an ally with two of his cronies, "He'll regret making me look like a fool when I'm through with him!"

"Easy there Katsuki." One of the cronies said, "Don't you think your overreacting a bit?"

"Yeah, I don't think you should pick a fight with Midoriya." The other one said, "He's a Stand User after all and you know what would happen if you did."

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" Bakugo shouted to them with annoyance and anger written all over his face, ready to use his quirk. The last thing he wanted was to hear about Izuku being better than him, especially with his Stand. He considered a Stand a cheater's play because the only thing that can hurt a Stand is another Stand. Katsuki was so consumed with his thoughts, he didn't notice the soda bottles he kicked. Impacting the wall, the lids came off releasing the contents inside. Sadly, it wasn't soda that came out, as a familiar sludge formed back together.

"Yes. He'll do just nicely." The villain said and charged at Bakugo.

* * *

"No. No!" Izuku exclaimed, "This can't be real. This can't be happening. You…you were never All Might. You're an imposter! A shapeshifter! What did you do with the real All Might?!"

"Calm down Izuku!" Haru said, having calmed himself down after the scream fest but was still freaking out all the same.

"Guh." The man sighed, "I assure you boys, I am All Mi- "

He didn't get to finish as he started to cough up blood, freaking them both out more.

"No. It can't be." Izuku said, "All Might is a giant of a man who goes around saving people with a smile on his face!"

"You know how guys at the pool puff out their chests, so that they look cool…well that's basically what I do."

"How is this possible?" Haru asked, being confused himself. The figure then sat down on with the railings of the building behind him.

"Look you two," he said, "what I'm about to tell you is a secret. So, please don't go posting this on the internet, okay?"

Getting nods from both of them, the man lifted his shirt a bit, revealing a nasty scar. Both boys gasped at seeing it. It looked as if he lost a chunk of flesh and someone tried to close it back up with only stiches.

"Nasty, isn't it?" the man asked, "I got this injury five years ago. Lost my whole stomach, and countless surgeries have made it worse. Because of this, I can only be All Might for about three hours."

"Five years ago." Izuku said, "Wait! You mean the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?!"

"Wow kid, you know your stuff, but no. The punk may have landed a few hits, but he could never bring me down. This fight, I've asked to be kept under wraps. Most of the world doesn't even know this battle existed. I'm supposed to the be the guy that's always smiling, the Symbol of Peace. In truth, I smile just to keep the fear under wraps. To convince myself there's nothing to be afraid of."

Both boys looked at All Might in shock. Neither one of them would have expected this from the number one hero. That he was injured, had a limit on his form and afraid. The pro wasn't done talking though as he looked to Izuku.

"Before I answer your question, let me ask you one." He said, "You're a Stand User, aren't you?"

This caught Izuku by surprise. The number one hero, All Might, asked him if he was a Stand User.

"Yeah, I am." He said in shock, "How did you- "

"When I was about to attack the villain, I noticed handprints appearing next to where you were. They looked as if they were trying to free you. I couldn't see anyone, and I doubt it was someone with an invisibility quirk, otherwise he or she would have backed off the minute I showed up. They just kept doing their job until I dispatched the villain. So, my only guess was that those handprints belonged to a Stand."

"That…was pretty accurate." Haru said in surprise. He noticed the handprints as well when he tried to help Izuku but wasn't giving it any thought at the time.

"To answer your question," All Might said, "yes, I think you can become a hero. The only problem you'll have is applying for the hero's course at any school. Stand's aren't quirks, so you're going to have to work twice as hard to get in."

Izuku after hearing this was on the brim of tears. Tears of joy, that is. The number one hero, All Might, said he could be a hero, even though he was quirkless.

"Thank you." Izuku said, then remembered something important. "OH SNAP! HARU, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH ADRIAN!"

"Oh shoot! You're right! Come on!" Haru replied and both boys ran into the building and down the stairs. All Might wanted to laugh at how the atmosphere just changed with them. One minute they were happy the next they looked like they incurred the wrath of a kaiju. Getting up to leave, All Might felt that something was off, like something was missing. Using both of his hands, he felt his pockets.

_Where are the soda bottles?!_ He asked himself.

* * *

Both Izuku and Haru ran down the street to the arcade where they were supposed to meet up with someone named Adrian. Stopping in front of the arcade, they saw a boy fifteen years of age. He was a good 5'4", between Izuku's and Haru's heights. He had short blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and black pants. He had a brown sweater and read sneakers to complete the look. This was Adrian Thompson, an exchange student from America that went to the same school as Izuku and Haru. He was their friend and like both boys, a Stand User.

"Izuku! Haru!" he exclaimed and ran to give them a hug. Izuku and Haru weren't surprised at this gesture since he was more used to giving people hugs than handshakes. Both boys returned the hug, but immediately let go when they felt like they were being squeezed. Adrian was doing just that. Though he had a smile on his face, there was an aura of anger around him.

"What took you so long?" he asked in a calm but menacing voice. One of the things he learned was being punctual and he hated when someone else that he was acquainted with was late.

"We were caught up…in a villain…attack." Haru answered while trying to breath.

"Luckily, we were saved…by All Might." Izuku answered, his eyes almost bulging.

"No way!" Adrian exclaimed letting both Izuku and Haru go in surprise, "You two got to meet All Might?! Oh man! I'm so jealous right now! What's he like?! Is he as tall as he looks on TV?!"

"Are you kidding?!" Izuku answered after regaining his breath, "He's a lot taller in person!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"GUYS!" Haru shouted, making both Adrian and Izuku to look at him. "I'm glad we can agree on how awesome All Might is, but can we please go in the arcade now? I've waited so long to play the new Super Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game."

"Yeah, your right!" Izuku answered, "I'm going to play the new Tekken game, the all-time original fighting game."

"What era did you grow up in?" Adrian asked, "The true all-time original is Street Fighter and I'm playing that!"

All three boys were about to enter the arcade when an explosion got their attention. Turning to the source, they saw a pillar of smoke rising in the distance, not too far from the arcade. Wanting to know what was happening, Izuku ran towards the smoke. Haru and Adrian followed close behind, though they were a little more cautious to get any closer. All three boys joined in the crowd that formed to see what was going on. To their surprise, it was a villain attack, but to Izuku and Haru's shock it was the same sludge villain that All Might saved them from.

"How did he get away from All Might?!" Haru asked.

"I don't know! He was in bottles! It's not like he could- "Izuku stopped talking with a shocked look on his face. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"When I attached myself to All Might's leg, so that I could talk to him." Izuku answered, "I didn't expect the bottles to fall out and- "

"It's not your fault." Haru said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't know that could happen and I'm sure All Might wouldn't blame you."

"Wait! That's the villain the number one hero saved you from?" Adrian asked in disbelief, "He doesn't look like much. A good gust of wind would do the job. Come to think of it, why aren't the pros, who are standing in front of the crowd, doing anything?"

That question caught Izuku and Haru's attention. Looking to where Adrian was pointing, they saw three pro heroes, Kamui Wood, Mt. Lady and Death Arms, just standing idly by. Izuku walked up to the pros until he was directly behind them.

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop the villain?" he asked Death Arms.

"We can't do much since the villain has a hostage." The pro replied. Taking a better look, Izuku saw that the sludge villain did have a hostage. What shocked him though was who the hostage was. Katsuki Bakugo was mostly covered in the slime. Only his hair and eyes were uncovered. Unbeknownst to the boys, a certain skinny blonde was watching on the sidelines.

_I can't do anything._ All Might thought to himself as he watched from the crowd. His time had run out and he couldn't do anything in his state right now. He could only watch as the sludge villain caused havoc on the street. Bakugo gave a pleading look to anyone of the heroes to come and save him. That look tipped Izuku over the edge.

**[Play My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack-You Say Run!]**

Ignoring the cries of protest from the pros, he leapt over the railing towards the sludge villain. Haru and Adrian noticed and ran to assist Izuku. All Might watched, shocked at what was happening. The two boys he had spoken to, plus an unknown one was running towards the villain.

"LET HIM GO YOU BIG FAILED LAB EXPERIMENT!" Adrian shouted. This got the villain's attention.

"You two again, and you brought a friend." The villain said with malice.

_Lesson No. 5-Distract the villain to save the hostage!_ Izuku thought to himself before shouting, "AGILE EMERALD!"

To Haru's and Adrian's eyes only, they saw a tall masculine figure appear in front of Izuku. The figure was 6 ft. and was different shades of green. He looked like an older version of Izuku but had superhero gear on him. On his chest was shape of an emerald. Charging forward the figure known as Agile Emerald reeled his arm back and threw a punch while yelling "SMASH!" The fist made direct contact with the villain's eye.

"Gah! The kid is a blasted Stand User?!" he shouted in pain. This caught everyone in the crowd by surprise, including the pros. The hit caused some of the slime to remove itself from Bakugo's face, allowing the boy to breath. Agile Emerald, though, didn't let up. He continued to pound the sludge so that he couldn't focus. Izuku then turned to Haru and Adrian.

"Guys! Operation Separate and Rescue!" he told them.

"Got it!" Adrian said and took a stance which looked like one for fencing.

"GOLDEN KNIGHT!" he shouted and a figure that looked like a knight in gold armor appeared before him. He was 5'11" and had his sword and shield at the ready. Dashing forward, he started slashing the area around Bakugo without injuring the boy.

"VIOLET CAPTOR!" Haru shouted and his own Stand appeared in front of him. The one was different shades of purple and looked like one of the variations of Zorro. Using its whip, Violet Captor caught Bakugo's left arm, which was now free thanks to Adrian, and started to pull.

"What do you losers think you're doing?!" Katsuki shouted to them.

"Would you shut up and let us save you?!" Adrian shouted back. Golden knight continued to cut while Agile Emerald kept punching the sludge villain in the face. Once there was enough sludge cleared, Violet Captor pulled Katsuki out of the villain and made him land right behind Izuku.

"I can't stand you most of the time, Bakugo." Izuku said without looking at him, "There are times when I really want to punch you. Either way, it's a hero's duty to everyone, even if it's a person that hates them. That's what I was taught by my sensei. To follow my dream of becoming a hero and to save as many lives as possible!"

This statement caught All Might by surprise. This boy, who was quirkless but a Stand User, was helping someone when he was doing nothing. On top of that, from the conversation, it seemed that they were almost enemies and he still saved him.

_I can't just stand here and do nothing._ All Might thought to himself and despite his time ran out, started to buff up. Back at the fight, all three boys brought their Stand's back to them. Haru collapsed with a small headache, nothing serious, on the ground while holding his head in his hands. The sludge villain, however, wasn't done. Pulling himself together, he looked to Haru.

"I may have lost my potential body," he said before charging, "but I can at least send someone to the morgue!"

"SAVE THE BOY! THIS THING WILL KILL HIM!" Death Arms screamed as he and other pros started racing towards Haru. Izuku also noticed and quickly got between him and the sludge villain. Summoning his Stand, Agile Emerald stood, ready to take the force of the blow. Izuku stood in front of Haru, just in case some of the slime came flying past his stand. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. He heard the explosion but was surprised to feel nothing except wind.

"Hey, Izuku." Haru said after recovering. Izuku looked to his friend who was pointing behind him. Turning around he saw something he didn't expect.

"**I really am pathetic.**" Said All Might as he held back the sludge villain. The green haired teen and his friend, including Adrian, were shocked to see the number one hero stopping the blow.

"All Might…but…" Izuku didn't finish, not knowing what to say.

"**I talked about the traits that make a great champion,**" the number one hero said as he broke free from the villain, "**but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideals! Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!**"

"CURSE YOU, ALL MIGHT!" the sludge villain shouted, preparing to slap away the number one hero.

"**DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**" All Might shouted and threw a punch towards the villain. It connected and sent him flying while also making a tornado. The pros and civilians had to hang on to something so that they wouldn't get swept away. A few seconds later the tornado dispersed, and it started to rain.

**[End Track]**

"Whoa. He changed the weather?"

"That's not possible."

"That's All Might for you."

Every just started to cheer when the number one hero strikes a victory pose. The other pros then both complimented and reprimanded Izuku and his friends. Complimented them on their teamwork and use of their stands. Reprimanded them on rushing into the fray when they weren't pros themselves. After that, all three boys headed back to the arcade in high spirits. Unbeknownst to them, All Might was watching Izuku the whole time, with only one thought on his mind.

_**I have found my successor.**_

* * *

All three boys walked down the street in the late afternoon. Their time meeting pros and at the arcade was great for them. They faced each other in multiple games and got a lot of tickets for it. Putting those together, it was a total of 500,000 tickets. One prize that high was a 14'' All Might figure. Adrian and Haru decided that Izuku should be allowed to use the tickets since he acted like a true hero that day. The green haired boy was at first not for the idea, but the other two boys didn't let him have a say. So, Izuku walked down the street, with the figure in his hands, beside his two friends.

_Could anything possibly ruin this moment?_ He thought to himself with a smile.

"DEKU!" shouted the voice of an angry blonde.

_Oh great._ The green haired boy thought and stopped walking, Adrian and Haru doing the same. Turning around they saw Katsuki stomping towards them. He only stopped walking when he was in Izuku's face.

"Don't think for one minute that I owe you!" he exclaimed, "I'm still better than you in every way!"

"Umm…you're welcome?" Haru said questionably.

"Shut up, short stuff!" Katsuki hollered before turning back to Izuku, "I'm warning you Deku. If you get into U.A. you will be sorry!"

Katsuki then stormed off leaving the three boys with different emotions on their faces. Izuku was neutral about the whole thing. Haru was a little shaken from being yelled at. Adrian, though, was all kinds of angry at the blonde-haired boy.

"What an ingrate." He stated, "You sure I can't teach him a thing or two?"

"No." Izuku answered, "I know that if you get your way, Bakugo is going to end up in the hospital."

"The last thing we need is a hospital bill." Haru said after pulling himself together, "Besides, don't you think he's been humiliated enough?"

"No, not really." Adrian said, turning the other way. When he did though, he gasped in surprise and a smile came to his face. "Guys, our day just got better!"

Izuku and Haru turned around to see All Might standing there, striking a pose.

"**I AM HE-HUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRG!**" the hero shouted before coughing up blood and in a puff of smoke changed into his skinny form. This freaked Adrian so much that he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE- WHAT HAPPENDED TO ALL MIGHT?!" Adrian shouted from shock at seeing All Might shrink.

"It's a long story." Izuku said while calming him down.

"It can wait." All Might said after wiping the blood from his mouth, "So, I'm guessing you're Adrian."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes sir! Adrian Thompson!" Adrian said in both shock and excitement.

"Well, I'm glad to meet you. Both these boys made you sound like their worst nightmare come true."

"Oh, I'll explain later. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well to be honest…I came to see your green haired friend."

Both boys looked at Izuku who gave them an 'I don't know' look in response and walked up to All Might.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Young man," All Might started, "I watched as you and your friends rushed in while none of the other pros were doing anything. I wasn't doing anything either. Seeing you, rush into the fray, to save that boy, reminded me what it meant to be a hero. To save lives, even if it is the life of your most hated enemy. You have proven yourself even better that you can be a hero. I now know, even more than ever, Stand or no Stand, you are worthy to inherit my power."

That statement caught Izuku, Haru, and Adrian off guard, even to drop the All Might figure in the process. All three of them were able to only answer in one way.

"Eh?!"


	3. Roaring Muscles-Shocking Reveals

Chapter 3

"Inherit your power?" Izuku asked with a bewildered look. This sent All Might into a small laughing fit.

"Hahahahahaha!" he laughed before answering, "What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this."

_Just a suggestion? Is he joking?!_ Adrian thought to himself.

_What did he mean by Izuku inheriting his power?_ Haru contemplated.

"Listen, young man." All Might continued while pointing up then down at Izuku, "You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!"

He exclaimed the last part while coughing up more blood. All three boys looked at All Might trying to understand what he meant.

"What are you saying, All Might?" Izuku asked. Wiping the blood away, All Might continue to speak.

"I'm talking about my power, young man." He said, "The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' or 'boost,' and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural born hero. But young man, I will tell you and your friends the truth. My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch."

That took Izuku, Haru, and Adrian to a whole new level of surprise.

"WHAT?!" Haru and Adrian both yelled.

"It was passed on to you…?" Izuku asked.

"That's right." All Might answered, "And next, it is your turn."

"W-Wait! Wait a minute! It's true that your quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries. So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online. But, well, I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a quirk…I've never heard of anything like that before, and it's never been conjectured in the debate. Why is that? Is it because since the dawn of history, a quirk like that has never been confirmed? In the first place, it's…"

Izuku then went into a mumbling fest, a habit he picked up while studying heroes. All Might looked at him in bewilderment then at his friends.

"This is normal for us." Haru stated.

"It's something he does when he's figuring out something or trying to make sense of a situation." Adrian explained.

"So, he always starts with denial, huh?" All Might asked them.

"Yeah, pretty much." Adrian and Haru answered at the same time.

"NONSENSE!" That outburst from All Might pulled Izuku out of his little mumbling chant.

"Wh…!" he exclaimed.

"I may hide a lot of thing, but I don't lie! The power to transfer power…That is the quirk I inherited. I was crowned with 'One for All!'

"One for All." Izuku repeated.

**[Play My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack-Plus Ultra]**

"That's right." All Might began to explain, "One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart."

"Why are you…" Izuku asked, "Why are you giving me something so great?"

"I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be alright for you to inherit it. You're just a quirkless hero fanboy, Stand User, but you were more heroic than anyone else back there!"

Izuku was on the verge of tears at hearing that declaration. Haru had a hand on his shoulder for support. Adrian was beaming with joy at hearing All Might call his green haired friend heroic.

"Never mind!" All Might said in a partial laugh, "Well, it's up to you, though. What'll you do?"

_He said so much to encourage me, _Izuku thought to himself, _and even told me, along with my friends his secret…Is there…? Of course, there isn't…There's no reason for me to turn him down!_

Walking forward, Izuku stopped a few inches in front of All Might, wiped away his tears and looked at the pro hero with determination.

"I'll do it!" Izuku declared.

"An immediate reply." All Might said smiling, "That's what I thought you'd say!"

"You're not alone in this, Izuku." Haru stated walking up next to him, "Adrian and I are with you all the way."

"You got that right!" Adrian exclaimed, "You can count on us to support you, no matter what!"

"Thanks guys." Izuku said with a smile on his face.

**[End Track]**

* * *

Dagoba Municipal Beach Park

Early the next morning, two days later, at a certain beach, you could hear groaning if you got close enough. It wasn't Haru because he was sitting on a piece of tire, observing the scene. Adrian was as quiet as a mouse, also watching the scene unfold with a neutral expression. The one groaning was Izuku, who had two ropes around his chest while trying to pull a fridge and failing. It was a lot harder with a buffed up All Might sitting on top of it.

"**Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!**" All Might exclaimed as Izuku collapsed, "**If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier.**"

_Maybe, if you got off, he might be able to._ Adrian exclaimed in his head as he walked up to Izuku and gave him some water to drink. The green haired boy drank some, handed it back and looked up at All Might.

"Well yeah," Izuku said, "I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms, right?"

"**No**," All Might answered, "**I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms now, in this form.**"

"That's not a big difference." Haru stated.

"Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park?" Izuku asked while looking around.

All Might laughed a bit while taking pictures before answering.

"**It's cause, you know,**" he said, "**you're not a proper vessel.**"

"What you're saying now is the opposite of what you said before!" Izuku exclaimed in panic mode, screaming in the process. Haru just rolled his eyes before explaining.

"He's talking about your body, doofus." He said to Izuku, who stopped screaming at hearing that.

"**Thank you, Young Watanabe.**" All Might said before explaining, "**My quirk, One for All, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off and the body will explode.**"

"The limbs will WHAT?!" Izuku screamed at hearing that. He hugged himself out of shock at imagining it happening to him. Even Haru and Adrian shivered at the thought. Izuku shook himself to get a grip before speaking again. "Then…I'm picking up trash in order to train my body…?"

"**Yes!**" All Might said giving him a thumbs up, "**But that's not all. After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years.**"

"Yeah…" Izuku said while standing up and looking around, "For some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping…The local residents don't come here, either."

"Let's find the litterers and teach them a lesson." Adrian said with an evil smirk, "Clogging up a beach with trash is just wrong."

"You been watching way too much of Blue Bloods." Haru said with a mocking smile.

"THAT IS A GREAT SHOW! HOW DARE YOU INSULT IT!" Adrian shouted pointing his finger at Haru with a scowl on his face.

"**Argument aside,**" All Might interrupted, getting their attention, "**heroes these days are all after the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots.**"

While he was speaking, the number one hero was crushing the fridge flat with one hand. All three boys watched in amazement at All Might did the feat with little effort. Once the fridge was as flat as paper, a small shockwave shook the area. It sent some of the trash flying away, revealing the sunrise towards the waters. It was a spectacular sight to see.

"**You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming a hero!**"

"My first step…?" Izuku said while looking around again, "Clean…this…All of it?!"

_He's got to be kidding!_ Adrian thought to himself.

_He's not kidding!_ Haru exclaimed in his head.

"**Young Midoriya,**" All Might called, "**you and your friends want to go to U.A., right?**"

"Yes…Yes!" Izuku answered, "Because, for me, it's where you went! So, if I'm going to go…I thought…it would definitely have to be U.A…"

"**You're a go-getter fanboy!** **But I've told you this before. Stands aren't quirks, so it's going to be a lot harder for you and your friends to get in. It's sad, but that is what the reality is. And U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into. In other words…**"

"In the ten months until the U.A.'s entrance exam, I have to complete becoming a worth vessel!" Izuku summed up.

"**That's where this comes in!**" All Might said, holding some sheets of paper in his left hand, "**I came up with this: 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'! It's a training plan to help you finish cleaning up the beach. I'll have you follow this in every aspect of your life!**"

"Even sleep time is included." Izuku said while looking through the plan. All Might then came up next to him with his hand covering the side of his mouth. Seeing this was going to be a private conversation, Haru and Adrian backed off.

"**Frankly, this is a super hard schedule.**" All Might whispered, "**Can you follow it?**"

"Of course…" Izuku said with determination, "I have to work many times harder than anyone else, or else I can't do it!"

"**Hahahaha! I like your attitude! One other thing…you're not allowed to use your Stand.**"

That statement shocked all three boys. Then again, it made sense to them. If Izuku used his Stand, he wouldn't be training his body and he wouldn't get anywhere.

"I understand. No pun intended." Izuku said then turned to Haru and Adrian, "I want you two to make sure I never summon Agile Emerald on purpose or accident."

"Consider it done." Adrian agreed.

"You got it." Haru added.

"**By the way, Young Midoriya,**" All Might called, "**who taught you how to use your Stand?**"

"Oh, right. I never told you." Izuku answered with a smile, "My sensei, Jotaro Kujo."

"**WHAT?!**" All Might screamed, transforming back into his skinny form, "JOTARO KUJO?! THE STAND USER OF STAR PLATINUM?!"

"Yeah…Have you two met?"

"We have...he became my worst nightmare."

"You're scared of Jotaro Sensei? Why?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

* * *

For the next few months, Izuku cleaned up the beach with what little muscle he had. Jotaro didn't train to build muscle, but to control his Stand. Izuku had to do the muscle building on his own. Haru and Adrian kept their promises and made sure he didn't summon his Stand. Slowly, he started to restore the beach to its former glory. He even showed his mom the schedule and what he needed to eat.

On his off time though, even during school, Izuku exercised to increase his strength and stamina. He did push-ups, pull ups and lifted weights. He jogged at least a mile on the weekends. He swam laps in the ocean. He even carried All Might on certain occasions. Some other muscle and stamina activities he did, though, without telling either his friends or All Might. Sooner or later, they were going to find out.

Seven months later, in the season of fall, All Might was riding a two wheeled gyro down the park. Behind was Izuku, who was carrying a miniature safe on his shoulder. Behind him were Haru and Adrian, making sure that he didn't use his Stand for any reason. The day was going fairly normal, with the schedule All Might had given Izuku. Halfway through the park, though, Izuku collapsed, faced first on the ground.

"All Mi-I mean Mr. Yagi!" Haru called, "Izuku is down!"

Toshinori Yagi, All Might's true name, stopped the vehicle and looked behind him. He saw Adrian and Haru leaning over a panting Izuku, whose face was still in the dirt. Stepping off the gyro, he addressed the green haired Stand User.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked, "There are only three months left! You won't make it! Wanna give up? Wanna take it easy and rest today?"

Izuku answered Toshinori by trying to get up. It was proving difficult because of exhaustion. The pro hero took a closer look and was shocked to see something different in Izuku's behavior. He wasn't tired because he was doing the work little by little…he was tired because he was overdoing it.

"Overwork…?" he said quietly before speaking up, "The 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan' was adjusted with your body in mind to make sure you'd make it in time for the exam…You haven't been sticking to the plan, have you? Overdoing it will have the opposite effect! Don't you want to get in?"

"I do…But I can't just get in…" Izuku answered while trying to lift his face out of the dirt, "I have to work a lot more than other people…or I won't be able to catch up…I want to be like you. I want to become the greatest hero, like you! Saving people with a fearless smile, like you!"

Izuku said that last part looking up at Toshinori, surprising the number one hero. Haru had a smile on his face, seeing his friend wanting to become a hero as great as All Might. Adrian was also smiling, while pulling out a water bottle for Izuku to drink from.

_He's looking far into the future, huh?_ Toshinori thought to himself before turning into All Might. Picking up Izuku, he spoke to him. "**You go-getter fanboy! I like that! But if that's the case, then you really can't rush things now. But I understand your feelings. Leave it to this old guy to adjust your plan!**"

"You're not old…All Might…"

That comment from Izuku caused All Might, Haru and Adrian to laugh together.

* * *

Three Months Later

6 A.M., on the day of the entrance exam. Toshinori exited his truck to see how Izuku was doing. He didn't wait for Haru or Adrian because they were probably already with Izuku. Winter was coming to a close, but the cold was still around, so Toshinori dressed in something warm. Walking to the beach, he was expecting Izuku to be finished with what he was assigned. The number one hero was in for a surprise.

Hearing a yell, Toshinori looked up to see a pile of trash with Izuku standing on top of it. He was yelling at the top of his lungs in a victory cry. Adrian and Haru were watching in both amusement and pride.

"Told you he would go beyond." Haru said while holding out his hand.

"I know. Should've known better than to bet against you." Adrian said in defeat but still smiling. Reaching into his pocket, he handed Haru some money, who gladly accepted it.

"Go beyond, what?" Yagi asked, running up to the boys.

"Take a look at the view Mr. Yagi." Haru said without looking at him.

"It's a sight to behold." Adrian added.

"What- "he didn't get to finish as he looked at the beach, "Hey, hey, hey…He even cleaned outside where I told him to? Seriously? There's not even a speck of dust! Seriously?!"

It was true about everything he said. Izuku had cleaned up the entire beach, not just where Yagi had told him to. There wasn't a single bit of trash in the sand. Even the small dock on the beach didn't have any garbage in it. It truly was a sight to behold as the sun rose from the east.

_He finished at the last minute! More than perfectly! _Toshinori thought.

"Oh my…Oh my…**goodness!**" Toshinori exclaimed, shouting the last part as he turned into All Might. He noticed that Izuku looked tired. Right as the Stand User started to fall, the number one hero caught him with ease. "**Good work.**"

"All Might…I did it…I did it!" Izuku said in a tired tone.

"**Yeah, you surprised me, you entertainer!**" All Might replied, while setting him down on his feet, "**Teenagers are amazing!** **Take a look.**"

Izuku looked up to see All Might holding his phone with a picture on it. It was him, back when he was skinny and crying.

"This is…" Izuku didn't finish.

"**It's you, ten months ago.**" All Might said smiling, "**You did good. You really did! The mirage of it is finally just barely visible, but you have certainly become a suitable vessel!**"

Adrian and Haru came down to the beach to see the difference. Izuku Midoriya, who used to be skinny to most kids, now had muscle. He wasn't bulky like All Might but lean like Bruce Lee with his own six pack. The green haired Stand User looked down at his hand.

"I feel like I'm cheating…" he said with tears in his eyes, "You did of this for me…I'm too blessed…"

"What are you? Retarded?" Adrian asked in an amusing tone, "You got this far because of your own hard work. You didn't even pull out Agile Emerald to help with the work."

"Izuku," Haru interjected, "everything that Adrian said was true. Now is not the time to doubt yourself."

Izuku looked at both of his friends and enveloped them in a hug.

"Thanks guys." He said as they hugged back. They let go so that Izuku could look at All Might.

_**I couldn't have said it better myself.**_ All Might thought before speaking, "**You are very lucky to have good friends, Young Midoriya. Never let them down and they'll do the same for you. Aside from those leaky eyes of yours that we'll have to fix and friendship bonding, it is time for the award ceremony, Young Midoriya!**"

"Yes sir!" Izuku replied excitedly. All Might then pulled out a strand of his hair from his head and held it between his fingers.

"**This is something I was once told:**" All Might started, "**'Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence.' Take that to heart. This is power that you earned because of your own effort.**"

Izuku gave him a nod with a look of determination on his face. He then proceeded to watch as All Might handed the strand of hair closer to him. What the number one hero said next surprised all three of the Stand Users.

"**Eat this.**"

"Wait…what?!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Huh?" Izuku and Haru said at the same time.

"**It doesn't matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA.**" All Might explained.

"It's too different from what I imagined!" Izuku exclaimed.

"**Now, there's no time! You'll be late for the exam! Come, come, come!**"

If anyone was passing the beach, they could hear Izuku scream.

* * *

8:00 A.M.

"We made it." Izuku said as he and his friends arrived at the U.A. entrance. It was flocking with kids heading in who wanted to pass the exam. Walking towards the doors Izuku thought back to what happened at the beach.

_In the end, I didn't have time to test out the power I received from All Might._

Izuku then stopped in his tracks deep in thought. Haru and Adrian noticed, stopping next to him.

"What's wrong Izuku?" Haru asked.

"Please don't tell me your getting cold feet." Adrian said, "You've come so far."

"It's not that Adrian." Izuku answered with a disgusted look, "I swallowed the hair, but did I really receive his power…?"

"Out of my way, Deku!" shouted a familiar, annoying voice. All three boys turned to see Katsuki Bakugo walking towards them.

"Morning Bakugo." Izuku said politely without a hint of fear in his voice.

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you, short stuff and Goldilocks."

"Sheesh. Would it kill you to say please and do I look like a girl to you?!" Adrian said in an angry tone as he and the others moved. Katsuki just continued to walk by without responding to the remark, surprising the Stand Users.

"Hey, isn't that Bakugo? The one with the sludge villain?" a student asked.

"Yeah. The Stand Users saved him. Talk about awesome teamwork." Another said.

"Look at him." Adrian said with a smirk, "Being ridiculed, even before the exam starts."

"Cut him some slack." Izuku replied, "Ever since that day, Bakugo hasn't tried to do anything to me. He never even challenged me, not once. Let's just leave him alone for a while."

"Fine," Adrian replied in an annoyed tone, "but the minute we get accepted, I'm back to putting him in his place. At the receiving end of Golden Knight's blade."

"That's never going to happen." Haru said in a commanding tone.

"Well, come on guys." Izuku said while running ahead. He was so focused on reaching his destination, he tripped on his own foot.

_Are you kidding me?! I'm this close to U.A. and I'm getting a one-way trip to the hospital?!_ Izuku yelled in his mind as he fell face first to the ground. He was surprised though when he didn't make contact with the pavement. What surprised him even more was that his Stand didn't activate. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice.

"Are you all right?" it asked. The voice sounded feminine, a girl, probably his age. Izuku felt himself get righted onto his feet and looked to the one helped him. A short girl (5'1") of petite build, with fair skin. She had little pink marks on each of her cheeks, like a permanent blush. Her eyes were large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes.

Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair was bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. She had a smile that could brighten up anyone's day, anyone but Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku also noticed that on the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she had a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw.

"It's my quirk." She continued, "Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right? Aren't you nervous?"

That caused Izuku to start stuttering. "Uh, uh, uh, yeah! I mean-uh, uh…"

Haru was trying not to laugh while Adrian had an amused look on his face.

"Let's do our best. See ya!" the girl finished and walked into the building. Izuku watched with a look of astonishment mixed with shock on his face.

"I just talked to a girl!" he said with excitement.

"More like stuttered instead of talking." Adrian said walking next to him.

"I must've looked like an idiot."

"Don't worry. She had the right idea thinking you were nervous." Haru interjected, "I mean, we're all nervous. We just know how to deal under pressure. Come on. Let's head inside."

* * *

U.A. High School Hero Course Exam Orientation

"For all of you examinee listeners tuning in," said an adult voice addressing all the teenagers sitting in their seats, "welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey!'"

He was answered with silence.

"What a refined response." He continued, "Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown of the practical exam. Are you ready? Yeah!"

He was once again met with silence.

"Who is this guy?" Adrian asked.

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic!" Izuku exclaimed, "Wow…! I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved! All the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes!"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"As it says in the requirements," Present Mic continued, "you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!"

The screen showed a single room labeled 'You are here' for the students. Lines then showed up, connected to seven different rooms. Each one was labeled with a letter of the alphabet A-G.

"You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

Silence.

"Okay?!"

"In other words," Haru explained, "they won't let you work with your friends, huh?"

Izuku looked to his card then at Haru's, Adrian's and Katsuki's. His read 2234 while the others were 2235, 2232, and 2233. It even gave the location for which battle center they were going to. Izuku and Adrian were going to site B while Katsuki and Haru were going to site A.

"You're right." Izuku agreed, "Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, two of us are assigned to different battle centers."

"Please look at your own card." Haru said.

"Sorry." Izuku apologized while looking away.

"Drat, now I can't crush you Deku." Katsuki complained.

"Like you ever could." Adrian added. The screen then changed to show the diagram of a small city. Silhouettes of robots then showed up with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 on a different on each.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center." Present Mic explained, "You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks or Stands to earn points immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited."

"May I ask a question?" one of the students asked while raising their hand.

"Okay." Present Mic replied while pointing towards the student. A spotlight turned on revealing the one who raised their hand. It was a young man who was relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He had short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square blue eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He was wearing a serious expression, and his eyebrows seemed to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wore glasses with rectangular lenses. He was holding up a piece of paper for everyone to see.

_Whose Clark Kent?_ Adrian thought to himself.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains." He said, "If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be modeled into exemplary heroes."

_Speak for yourself._ Haru thought at listening to the guy. He was surprised though when the examinee turned around and pointed at Izuku.

"In addition," he continued, "you over there with the curly hair!"

Izuku pointed to himself with a puzzled look.

"You and your friends have been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"I'm sorry…" Izuku apologized.

"Mind your own business!" Adrian retorted to the boy.

"Okay, okay, examinee numbers 7111 and 2232. Calm down." Present Mic said, "As for examinee 7111, thanks for the great message. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center. An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" examinee 7111 said before sitting down and the spotlight turned off. Some of the students started to whisper.

"I see…It's like the obstacles in a video game, huh?"

"The whole thin is like a video game."

"That's all from me!" Present Mic concluded, "Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who over comes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

A bus took the examinees to their assigned locations. Izuku and Adrian went to B while Haru, who was stuck with Katsuki, went to site A. They both and other examinees, stood in front of a giant door that led to the mock city.

_How much did it cost to build this?!_ Adrian asked himself.

_It's time to do it._ Izuku thought to himself, _It's time to give everything I got from my training with All Might for the past ten months. Also, to give my all for the training Jotaro sensei put me through. I will become…the hero I always dreamed of being!_

* * *

**AN: The credit for Haru Watanabe goes to a friend of mine of was the actual creator of the character. Don't know his pen name, but thank you for your help. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sentinel Prime, out!**


	4. Start Line-Memories Past

Chapter 4

"What is this?"

"It's like a city!"

"They have more than one of these on the school grounds?"

"U.A.'s amazing"

Those were the voices of the students who were about to take the exam. They were marveling at the size of the battle ground they were about to enter. Izuku was still shaking a bit while Adrian was making sure his workout clothes were comfortable. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. He had been working out when he and Haru weren't watching Izuku while he trained so he had muscles to show. Looking to Izuku he noticed him shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to him.

"Mock battles…" Izuku answered while looking around. He was wearing the light blue tracksuit he wore while training under All Might. "How can everyone be so confident? Aren't they nervous? They even have equipment to go with their quirks…"

"Dude…I bet you they're all nervous. They just don't want to show it."

"Good point." Izuku then noticed a familiar hair style to a certain someone. "Oh, it's the person I met at the school gates! The nice person!"

"Who?" Adrian then looked in the same direction as Izuku and smiled, "Ohhhh. The girl who helped you."

Izuku just nodded in response. He then felt a push from Adrian.

"Be the gentleman and go thank her." He stated, "Also, encourage her. She looks nervous as well."

"Uhh…s-s-sure." Izuku answered while stuttering and started walking towards the girl. Adrian watched with pride as Izuku slowly walked towards the girl. Hearing movement behind him, he looked to see the same examinee who called out to Izuku rapidly walking towards him. He then looked to see that his intended target was Izuku. Acting fast, he put out his arm making the examinee stop in his tracks.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, "That girl appears to be trying to focus and your friend is attempting to interfere!"

"How dense are you, Clark Kent?" Adrian asked while turning to him, "She helped him when he almost fell on his face at the entrance of the school, so he's just going over there to thank and encourage her."

The examinee then looked to see them both calmly talking. Izuku looked a bit nervous but still smiled while the girl was smiling. He then looked back at Adrian.

"I see." He said, "I apologize for the misunderstanding. I guess I'm so stressed I began to act rashly instead of thinking it through. Thank you for stopping me."

"You're welcome, Clark Kent." Adrian replied.

"By the way…who is Clark Kent?"

A vein appeared on top of Adrian's head and his left eye twitched in annoyance with a scowl to complete the features.

* * *

A Few Minutes Earlier

Izuku slowly walked up to where the girl was and waited a few seconds before getting her attention. He gently tapped her on the shoulder making her look towards him.

"Oh, it's you." She said with surprise.

"I j-j-just wanted to t-t-thank you for h-h-helping me back at the entrance," he stuttered "a-a-and also to w-w-wish you good l-l-luck on the e-e-exam."

"Oh. Thanks." She replied smiling in the process then held out her hand to him, "My name is Ochaco. Ochaco Uraraka."

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya." He replied while shaking her hand.

_I JUST SHOOK HANDS WITH A GIRL! _Izuku screamed in his mind. Ochaco then let go and looked at Izuku's face.

"It's nice to meet you, properly." She said, still smiling. "What's your quirk by the way?"

"Well I-I-I-uh…uh…" before Izuku could come up with an excuse, a shout was heard catching everyone's attention.

* * *

"YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" the familiar voice of Adrian yelled. Everyone looked to see him giving the glass wearing examinee a scowl that would even make Katsuki cower in fear.

"Uh oh." Izuku said then turned to Ochaco, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." He then ran to Adrian's side.

"How could you not know?!" Adrian exclaimed making the examinee take a step back in fear, "Why I ought to- "

"Adrian, calm down!" Izuku commanded placing his hands on Adrian's shoulders, "Relax. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Breathe in and out. In and out. In and out."

Adrian didn't listen at first, but he slowly did what Izuku said. He breathed in and out. In and out. In and out. He did this about six times before taking three steps away from the examinee. He then gently removed Izuku's hands from his shoulders and brushed his hair back.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm fine." Adrian assured Izuku.

"I'm sorry about that." Izuku apologized to the examinee, "What exactly happened?"

"Well, he stopped me from making myself look like a fool. I apologized and then he called me Clark Kent to who I don't- "he then stopped and realized what had happened, "Oh! Superman! That's where the name comes from! My apologies again for not realizing it sooner."

"Adrian is a big comic book fan. Whenever who is into heroes doesn't know something, he loses his temper. Reminder for the future, don't ever say anything bad about comic book heroes. You will be on the receiving end of his wrath."

"Duly noted."

"Okay, start!" The voice of Present Mic exclaimed getting the examinees attention, "What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast you know!"

"Oh snap!" Adrian exclaimed then turned to his friend, "Come on, Izuku!"

Izuku nodded his head in response and charged in the mock city right behind Adrian. The other students followed as well, going in as fast as possible. While running, Izuku was mentally telling himself to keep calm.

_Lesson No. 1-Stay calm in any situation. _He reminded himself, _I can do this! I have both Jotaro Sensei's and All Might's training with me!_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Dagoba Municipal Beach Park_

_ Izuku looked like he was about to throw up as he swallowed the hair. Haru was trying his best to look settle, but he was failing. Disgusted was written all over his face. Adrian actually did hurl at seeing the whole thing. Luckily, there was a trash can nearby._

_ "Really?" Haru asked, "You can look a villain in the face, but you puke at the sight of hair?"_

_ "It's not the hair that's the problem." Adrian replied after puking a second time, "It's the fact that it's being swallowed that makes me sick."_

_ "__**All right!**__" All Might exclaimed to Izuku, "__**You swallowed the hair, right?**__"_

_ "Yeah but…" Izuku finally said after composing himself and looked down at his hands, "I don't feel any different, though…"_

_ "__**Of course not!**__" All Might replied after a small laugh, "__**What do you think the stomach does? Well, you'll feel something in two or three hours.**__"_

_ "I'm so nervous…I need to hurry back, take a shower, and eat breakfast. Haru, Adrian, you should do the same."_

_ "Got it." Both friends replied as they grabbed their bags. The three of them were about to leave when All Might called for Izuku._

_ "__**You have become a proper vessel,**__" he stated, "__**but it was one that was made in a hurry. You didn't even get to take it for a test drive…Prepare yourself for the physical repercussions it'll have on your body.**__"_

_ "Huh?" Izuku replied in a pulled manner._

I see. _Haru thought to himself, _Izuku may now be a proper vessel, but his body isn't used to having all that power. I don't want to think about what would happen if he uses One for All at 100%. Can he even handle 5%?

_"__**I don't have time to explain in detail,**__" All Might continued, "__**so I'll just tell you this. When you use my quirk, One for All, squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart-S-**__ "_

* * *

The flashback was interrupted when a building was broken through. Izuku stopped in his tracks and saw a faux villain. On one of its arms was the number 1.

"One point!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Target acquired." The faux villain said, "I'll kill you!"

The villain then charged at Izuku at full speed. Izuku was having a hard time trying to get a grip. He couldn't even remember how All Might had told him to activate One for All. Luckily, he didn't need to use it. He had another weapon at his disposal.

"AGILE EMERALD!" he shouted, and his Stand appeared right in front of him.

"SMASH!" it shouted and punched the robot head on. The machine fell to the ground with a hole in its chest. Izuku then took a few calming breaths and then continued to run with Agile Emerald floating behind him. Looking around, he noticed that Adrian was no longer with him.

_He must've decided to go his own way._ He thought, _That means I'm on my own._

Izuku then remembered something that his old sensei, Jotaro Kujo had taught him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_9 years ago_

_ Izuku laid on the ground, beaten and bruised. It has been a year into his training and he quickly learned that Jotaro doesn't slack off. He made sure that Izuku understood a few things before he decided to teach him to use his Stand in combat. He taught him how to summon his Stand on command and had him do household chores with it. Izuku didn't mind, though, since he was learning how to control his Stand._

_ Back to now, Izuku tried to get up but was having trouble. He then saw Jotaro walk up to him, kneel down on one knee and hold out his hand to him. Izuku gladly took it only for Star Platinum to punch him in the face, sending him lying on the ground, holding a red nose._

_ "Remember." Jotaro said while standing back up, "Your enemy is not going to play fair."_

_ "Jotaro Sensei." Izuku called while standing up, "What will I do if I'm on a team and I get separated?"_

_ "Where did this come from?"_

_ "I was watching the news and a team of heroes were stopping a villain. The villain then got all the heroes separated and took them down, one by one. Thankfully, he was stopped when All Might showed up and took him down."_

_ "Lazy bum. All ways showing up when things are going downhill." Jotaro said under his breath then looked to Izuku. "So, what are you saying?"_

_ "If I get on a team," Izuku explained, "and I get separated from my teammates, what should I do when the villain comes after me?"_

_ "Yare yare daze. That's simple. Fight back. That's the problem with most of the heroes today. Even if they have the villain in a secluded area and they're all alone they still hold back. When you have a chance to take an enemy down and you have the power to back it up, then you take that chance. That will be your challenge today. To continue fighting me with everything you have until you can't go on any longer."_

_ Izuku nodded with a determined look, summoned Agile Emerald and charged at his sensei._

_Flashback End_

* * *

_If I have the enemies all to myself and I'm alone…_Izuku thought to himself as two more robots, one a two pointer and the other a three, charged at him. _Then I don't need to hold back!_

"SMASH!" his Stand shouted and with one punch destroyed both robots and a building in the process. Izuku then looked around to see five more robots coming after him.

"All right." Izuku said with confidence, "Let's do this!"

* * *

In a hidden observation room, a huge number of pro heroes watched as the examinees took the exam. There were multiple screens, one for each student. At the front row seats, Toshinori Yagi sat watching next to a short well-dressed creature that looked like a mix between a dog, a mouse and a bear.

"In this practical exam," the dog-mouse-bear said, "the examinees have been not informed of the number of villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there. Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation. And pure combat ability. These basic abilities needed to keep peace in the streets are turned into points in this test."

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" a woman asked.

"Hold it." A man said and pointed to the screens that showed Izuku, Haru and Adrian, "How is it that these three have the same quirk?"

"Because they don't." Toshinori answered and pressed a button. Their screens then changed to a light red and to everyone's surprise, they saw other figures fighting for them.

"Well I'll be." The woman said, "It looks like we have ourselves a few Stand Users this year."

"Interesting." The dog-mouse-bear added, "This is the first time that Stand Users have decided to come to U.A. There is no rule against a Stand User joining, so they just have to acquire enough points to get accepted."

"Back to the other comment of 'promising group,'" Toshinori said, "we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come."

He then pressed a big red button.

* * *

Izuku had just taken down nine more bots after the other nineteen when he felt the ground shake. He then noticed some dust flying around the street and thought another villain had decided to come out of hiding. He wasn't wrong, but not what he was expecting. He saw a robot that was as tall as the original 1954 Godzilla.

_That's the fourth villain?!_ He screamed in his mind, _Isn't it a little too big?_

The robot then directed a punch to the where he was standing. Out of instinct, Agile Emerald appeared and blocked the punch before it could hit Izuku. Dust flew everywhere and Izuku flew with it. He landed on his buns thankfully, so he wasn't hurt.

* * *

"An overwhelming threat." Toshinori continued, "How people act after they've seen this shows their true nature."

* * *

All the other examinees ran for their lives while Izuku still looked at the robot in both amazement and fear. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked to see Adrian with a terrified look on his face.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed while pulling Izuku to his feet, "We have to run!"

"R-Right!" Izuku replied after composing himself and ran right next to Adrian.

"Less than two minutes left!" Present Mic reminded them.

"Bad time to remind us!" Adrian yelled back without looking and continued to run with his green haired friend right beside him. Izuku then heard a sound that made him stop in his tracks. Turning around, he saw the nice girl who helped him, Ochaco Uraraka, on the ground trying to get up but failing. The robot was getting closer to where she was. Seeing her in that state, reminded of Izuku to when he saw Katsuki captured by the sludge villain. It made him feel like he had to do something, anything to save him. He then remembered something else that his sensei, Jotaro, had told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

_11 years ago_

_ The day had finally come for Izuku to start his training with Jotaro Kujo. They both went to an abandoned part of the city where no one could watch them. Izuku was beaming with excitement while walking behind Jotaro. He was finally going to learn how to use his Stand. When they got to the location, Jotaro stopped in his tracks. Izuku accidently walked into him and fell on his buns. Standing up, he noticed that Jotaro wasn't moving._

_ "What's wrong Mr. Kujo?" he asked. Jotaro then turned to look at Izuku._

_ "Izuku Midoriya," he said, "Why do you want to become a hero?"_

_ "Why do I want to become a hero?"_

_ "Yare yare daze. Most of the people that become heroes are only in it for the glory and money. From what I've seen, they don't care about the people, they only care about the themselves. The only exception is All Might. I want to know why you want to become one."_

_ "That's easy." Izuku answered with a smile, "I want to be able to save people, like All Might. He's always swooping with a smile on his face, making everyone feel safe! I want to be like that! Saving people while smiling and making them feel safe! That's why I want to become a hero!"_

_ Kujo wanted to say the kid was lying, but all he could see was truth in Izuku's words. Surprising himself, he smiled._

_ "Then make me a promise, kid." He said getting Izuku's attention. "Promise me that no matter what happens, if it's bullying, hateful people or even villains, you'll always keep __**your **__drive to be a hero. Saving lives with a smile on your face, even at the cost of your own life. Can you do that for me?"_

_ Izuku thought about what he said. A promise to hold onto his reason for becoming a hero. To save lives with a smile, no matter the cost. Even All Might rushes into danger without thinking of his own safety. He's willing to die trying to save people in danger. He looked back up to Jotaro and gave him a big smile, showing his teeth in the process while nodding. That almost made the man laugh._

_ "Okay." He said, "Let's get started on your training."_

_ "Yes sir, Mr. Kujo!" Izuku replied._

_ "You're my student now. You'll address me as…Jotaro Sensei."_

_ "Got it, Jotaro Sensei."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

_ I promised him I would never forget why I wanted to become a hero, _Izuku thought to himself turning towards where Ochaco was and started to run in that direction, _and I'm going to keep that promise!_

"IZUKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Adrian shouted seeing that his friend was running towards the robot instead of away from it.

* * *

"There is absolutely no merit in taking on the faux villain." Toshinori said as he and the other heroes watched the screen, "But that creates the opportunity…for it to shine brightly…"

* * *

Adrian watched as his friend ran towards the villain with shock. It turned to horror when he saw Agile Emerald vanish instead of staying ready. He was about to rush in to help his friend when the impossible happened. He saw Izuku jump higher than any normal human should.

"What the…?" was all he could say. The girl, Ochaco, watched in surprise as well from seeing Izuku pull off a feat like that. She was about to be even more surprised for what came next.

* * *

"…and rise to the surface."

* * *

In the air, Izuku wasn't really paying to attention to what was going on around him. His sole focus was to destroy the robot before Ochaco got anymore hurt. Raising his right fist, he clenched it and reeled it back. Unbeknownst to him, red lines started to appear on his arm and his entire right sleeve ripped off. In that moment, he remembered when All Might told him how to activate his quirk.

_**"Squeeze your buttocks…and yell this inside your heart- "**_

_SMASH!_ Izuku screamed in his mind and punched the zero pointer head on in the face. The robot then started to fall back and explode at the same time. The other examinees watched in awe as a single unknown examinee destroyed the zero pointer with just a single punch. Adrian had a happy smile on his face from seeing that display of power.

_He did it!_ He exclaimed to himself, _He used One for All!_

* * *

"That's right." Toshinori said at watching that display of power and bravery, "It rises to the surface! The most important qualification of a hero! The spirit of self-sacrifice!"

* * *

"One-minute left!" Present Mic shouted, bringing Izuku out of his daze. Looking down he noticed that he was very high up in the air. He started to panic though when he noticed that he was falling.

_Wait, this is All Might's power. _He thought to himself, _I'm able to jump this high now. Landing should be a piece of cake-cake-cake-cake!_

Izuku tried to right himself, but for some reason, his legs wouldn't obey him. Looking up, he saw that his legs weren't stiff, like they should be. They were flailing around, like a rag doll's legs. The same was for his right arm, flailing around and bruised. Only one conclusion came to Izuku's mind. His right arm and both of his legs were broken. He didn't understand why until he remembered something that All Might said.

"_**You have become a proper vessel,**__**but it was one that was made in a hurry. Prepare yourself for the physical repercussions it'll have on your body."**_

_Oh yeah! I'm such an idiot! _He thought to himself, _A mere ten months was just barely enough time. I can just barely hold this borrowed power. I was being conceited for a second! I've only been given the right to stand at the start line! Wait, Stand. That's it!_

"AGILE EMERALD!" Izuku shouted and his Stand appeared. Agile Emerald then gently wrapped his left arm around Izuku and dug his right arm into the nearest building. The building was getting holes in it, but Izuku's decent was slowing down. Three inches before his broken legs could hit the ground, he and Agile Emerald came to a complete stop. Izuku's Stand gently placed him on the ground, with his back leaning against the building. Agile Emerald then vanished at seeing his work was done.

"IZUKU!" Adrian shouted as he ran to his friend. Ochaco followed close behind him, though she was having some trouble. Her right ankle was sprained so she couldn't run as fast. Adrian got to Izuku first and she caught up a few seconds later.

"Izuku! Are you okay?!" the blonde asked in a scared manner.

"Well…both my legs are broken and so is my right arm…" Izuku answered in a calm tone, "other than that, I'll live."

"Good to know." Out of the blue, Adrian backhanded Izuku on his left cheek, surprising Ochaco. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?"

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" Izuku shouted back, "ABANDON URARAKA AND LET HER GET HURT?!"

"WHO'S URARAKA?!"

"I'm Uraraka. Ochaco Uraraka." The said girl answered getting both boys attention. She slowly made her way to Izuku and knelt in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him while lightly touching his right arm. Seeing him hiss in pain, she quickly pulled her hand back.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Izuku asked with a weak smile.

"Why do I bother?" Adrian muttered with some amusement in his voice. He was still mad at Izuku for pulling a stunt like that, but he was just glad his friend was alright, mostly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." Ochaco answered with uncertainty.

"That's good to know." Izuku replied and lost consciousness just as Present Mic shouted, 'Times up!' Other students began to gather around where Izuku was.

"What was that guy?"

"He suddenly jumped at the obstacle."

"He seemed to have a reinforcement type quirk, but that was unusual…"

"Anyway, there's no mistaking he's an amazing guy."

_They're missing the point. _The glasses wearing examinee thought to himself, _Didn't they see? He jumped out to save that girl. He was aware of the remaining time, his own safety, and the points he needed to pass…And even so, he did not hesitate at all! _He then thought back to when the faux villain showed up. All he and the other examinees did was run for their lives, away from the danger. _If we had not been in an exam…of course, I would have done the same! Wait. 'Exam…?' 'Of course…?' Wait a minute._

The examinee was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice. Turning around he saw a short woman looked about sixty going on seventy, in a medical outfit walking towards them with a cane that looked like a syringe.

"Okay, good work." She said, "Good work, good work. Here you go. Have some gummies. Eat some gummies."

She started to hand out gummy bears to each of the examinees. They didn't understand why until one of them spoke up.

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." he said with a French accent. The elderly lady then walked up to where Izuku was.

"Oh dear," she said, "you were hurt this much by your own quirk?"

_It's as if his body is not used to his quirk yet._ She thought to herself before doing something everyone did not expect. She bent down and kissed Izuku on his forehead.

"What was that?!" one of the examinees asked.

"U.A. High's licensed school nurse…" the examinee with the French accent answered, "…the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl! Her quirk is the super-activation of healing ability. U.A. can only go through with such a reckless exam because of her."

As he was explaining, everyone watched as Izuku was completely healed. Adrian then turned to Recovery Girl.

"Thanks for healing my friend." He said, "I last thing I need is for his mom to come after me because I didn't keep him from getting severely injured."

"You're welcome young man." The heroine answered then turned to the other examinees, "Let's finish this quickly. Is anyone else injured?"

_I see!_ The glasses wearing examinee continued to think, _If this exam is set up like that…Then he's…_

"If only he had gotten one more point." Adrian said to himself, looking at Izuku with a sad look on his face. Unbeknownst to him, someone heard what he had said.

* * *

One Week Later

"Izuku…?" Inko called out to her son. Izuku was just staring at his fish in deep thought. He hadn't touched a bit of his food. "Izuku? Izuku?"

Third time was the charm as Izuku was pulled from his thoughts and looked at his mom who had a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked, "You just kept staring at your fish."

"Oh! Sorry mom. I was just thinking about something." Izuku replied and started to eat his food. After dinner and dishes, Izuku sat on the couch doing some of his fist exercises. He barely passed the written exam with a small score. During the practical exam, though, he had lost count of his points, so he didn't know if he had passed or not.

"The results should arrive today or tomorrow, right?" Inko asked as she was putting away books with her quirk.

"Yeah mom." Izuku replied.

"Jeez, I think it's amazing that you even applied at U.A.!"

"Well, Jotaro Sensei said I should learn from the best."

"That's right he did."

Izuku hadn't even told his mother about All Might or his quirk. He had kept that secret so he could continue being the Symbol of Peace. He promised not to tell anyone, not even his family. Only Haru and Adrian knew about that secret. He texted his friends, asking if they got accepted but no reply. They were probably still waiting for their answer as well. Izuku then decided to lift weights while still in thought.

_Jotaro Sensei, _he thought, _I wish you were here. I wish you could've seen me. How far the training you put me through helped in the long run. I wish you were-_

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He looked to see his mom clumsily trying to get in by crawling but was having trouble from shaking with both shock and excitement.

"Izu-Izu-Izu…! Izu-Izu-Izu…! Izuku!" she stuttered finally getting in and showing him an envelope with U.A.'s signature on it, "It's here! It came! It's here!"

Izuku grabbed the letter, said a quick 'Thank you!' to his mom and rushed to his room. Closing his door, he sat at his desk and opened the letter. There was a small circular object inside of it. Izuku gently placed on his desk and a bright light appeared from the center. It then projected a video with All Might on it.

"**I am here as a projection!**" he boomed while dressed in nice business clothes, taking Izuku by surprise.

"All Might?!" Izuku exclaimed, "Wait, this is from U.A., right…? What"

"**I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry. Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A.**"

Izuku was once again caught by surprise.

"All Might is working at U.A.?" he asked out loud. All Might was about to continue speaking when a hand appeared, making look off screen.

"**Hm? What is it?**" he asked, "**Wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to him about…It's going to push everything else back? All right. Okay.**"

All Might then looked back at the screen.

"**You passed the written exam, but sadly you missed a few points on the practical exam. That gives you a total of 78 points, meaning you didn't pass...**"

Izuku slammed his fist on the table out of frustration from hearing the news. He missed one point from getting into U.A.

_No! I was so close!_ He said to himself while looking down.

"**…if that was all there was to it.**"

That caused Izuku to look back up at the screen.

"**I am an entertainer, as well! First, take a look at this video!**"

A TV in the projection turned on, showing a familiar face on it.

"Excuse me, um…" she said.

"Uraraka?" Izuku exclaimed.

"**She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam!**" All Might explained, "**Negotiate what? Keep watching to find out!**"

The video then continued to play.

"Um, the person with curly hair and freckles…" she continued, "his name is Izuku Midoriya. Do you know who I'm talking about. Um, kind of plain looking…is it possible for me to give him some of my points?"

_What did she say?_ Izuku thought to himself.

"I heard his friend say, 'If only he had gotten one more point.' So, I guessed that he was one point short from being accepted. He saved me! Please! Please! Please!" the video paused.

"**In addition to now having a quirk,**" All Might said, "**your actions spurred other to act. The entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points.**"

The video resumed.

"Even if you ask to," Present Mic replied to Ochaco, "you cannot give him your points. Anyway, there's no reason to give him any, female listener!"

The video ended and the camera focused on All Might.

"**How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing?**" he stated, "**Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at!**"

A score panel then showed up showing the total number of points all the examinees got. Izuku was shocked to see that he was in first place.

"**Izuku Midoriya, sixty points!**"

_That's a total of 158 points! _Izuku screamed in his mind. The screen then showed Ochaco's points.

"**And Ochaco Uraraka, forty-five points!**"

The screen then switched back to All Might.

"**You both pass.**"

"This is too crazy." Izuku said on the verge of tears.

"**Come, Young Midoriya. This is your hero academia!**"

"Yes sir!" the young Stand User said while wiping away the tears in his eyes.

_Mom! Haru! Adrian…! Jotaro Sensei! I did it! I got in!_


	5. What We Can Do For Now

Chapter 5

U.A. Observation Room

"The cumulative results for the practical exam are out!" someone exclaimed. On the screen were the top ten examinees who got the most points.

Izuku Midoriya: Villain-66 Rescue-60

Katsuki Bakugo: Villain-77 Rescue-0

Eijiro Kirishima: Villain-39 Rescue-35

Ochaco Uraraka: Villain-28 Rescue-45

Ibara Shiozaki: Villain-36 Rescue-32

Itsuka Kendo: Villain-25 Rescue-40

Tenya Iida: Villain-52 Rescue-9

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: Villain-49 Rescue-10

Fumikage Tokoyami: Villain-47 Rescue-10

Yosetsu Awase: Villain-50 Rescue-6

"I can't believe he got second place with no rescue points." A woman said referring to Katsuki Bakugo.

"The faux villains acquire their targets and draw near them." A man explained, "In the second half, as others were slowing down, he used his flashy quirk to keep bringing them close and then counterattacking. It's the result of his toughness."

"Then there's the first-place student with almost an equal number of both villain and rescue points."

"There have been other examinees who took on the large villain in the past, but it's been a while since I last saw someone blow it away."

"But to suffer a serious injury from his own attack…It's like he's a young child whose quirk just manifested."

"It may have something to do with the fact that he is also a Stand User."

"You're probably right. Incredible. A person with both a quirk and a Stand. That combination has never been seen before."

An unknown person watched in the back as everyone discussed the subject.

* * *

Dagoba Municipal Beach Park

Toshinori Yagi stood by the edge of the water, watching the waves roll in and out. He put a call for Izuku, Haru, and Adrian to meet him at the beach. He was thinking about watching Izuku use One for All for the first time at the practical exam. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, he saw all three boys approach him.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed making Toshinori cough up blood in surprise.

"Who's that?!" he replied, hoping no one heard Izuku. Sadly, a couple at the beach did hear him.

"All Might?"

"No way. Where?"

"Repeat after me." Toshinori whispered to Izuku, "'I had the wrong person.'"

"Oh, I had the wrong person!" Izuku quickly repeated making sure the couple heard him.

"Aw, what?"

"I was hoping to see him…"

It worked. The moment their attention was away from them, Adrian clocked Izuku in the head.

"Ow!" Izuku screamed, "Adrian, what was that for?!"

"For nearly giving away All Might's secret identity." He answered, "Seriously, you need to think before you do something."

"Cut him so slack, Adrian." Haru said, "He's not used to calling him by his real name."

"Argument aside," Toshinori interjected while raising his hand at Izuku, "Congrats on getting accepted."

"Th-Th-Thank you very much!" Izuku said while giving him a high five.

"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my connection to you. You're the type that would think that's cheating, right? I wasn't one of the judges."

"Th-Thank you for your concern." Izuku said while bowing.

"Yep. That's Izuku for you." Haru clarified.

"But, I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher at U.A. So that's why you came here, huh? I mean, your agency is in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at-"

"Izuku, shut up!" Adrian interrupted.

"Sorry, Adrian!"

"Thank you, Young Thompson." Toshinori said, "As for me teaching at U.A., I couldn't tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. when I was searching for a successor."

_I see. _Izuku realized, _He was originally planning on choosing one of the students. One of the students gifted with an amazing quirk._

He looked down at his hands with shock and some sadness. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked see Haru with a small smile on his face. He must have come to the same conclusion as well.

"Izuku, that's in the past." He assured his friend, "You were chosen, no one else."

"Thanks, Haru." Izuku replied then looked back to All Might, "My body broke with one kick and one punch of One for All. I can't control it at all."

"That can't be helped." Toshinori replied, "It's like if you asked a person who suddenly grew a tail to do a trick, they wouldn't even be able to control it."

Izuku hung his head down in thought, but then snapped back up in realization.

"Wait, did you know that would happen?!" he asked Toshinori.

"Well, there wasn't any time…" he answered unsurely, "but it turned out all right. It turned out 'all might!'"

_Are you kidding me? _Adrian thought to himself.

_That was a very poor attempt at a joke. _Haru silently agreed. Toshinori then picked up two spray cans in one hand.

"Right now, you're either at a hundred percent or zero." He explained to Izuku, "But once you can control it, you'll be able to adjust to what your body can handle."

"Control?!" Izuku asked with surprise.

"The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely. **Like this.**"

Toshinori buffed upped into All Might and crushed the cans with little effort. Izuku got a determined look on his face wanting to learn how to control his newfound power. The display of strength, though, once again brought the attention of the couple.

"Wait, is that All Might?!"

"No way! When did he get here?!"

"**Let's go, young men!**" All Might exclaimed as he ran. The three Stand Users followed closely behind him. The number one hero looked behind him and at Izuku.

_**The flame I passed on to you is still small, **_he thought, _**but in the future, it'll be exposed to wind and rain and grow even bigger. And then, I will slowly become weak and disappear, and I will finish my job. Yeah, that's deep.**_

* * *

April The First Day of School

"Izuku, do you have tissue?" Inko asked her son as he packed his bags.

"Yeah." Izuku replied, dressed in the grey U.A. school uniform.

"And your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hanky?"

"I have it! I'm going to be late. I have to hurry!" He was just about to exit the apartment when his mom called out to him, again.

"Izuku!" she cried, getting her son's attention.

"What is it?!" he replied in a hurried tone, looking at his mom. He was going to be late on the first day, something he didn't want to be. She was smiling while also on the verge of tears.

"You're really cool." She said, "Jotaro would be so proud of you, as am I."

Hearing that made Izuku smile.

"I'm off!" he said while exiting, "Love you!"

"Love you, too!" Inko replied as she watched her son leave.

* * *

U.A. High School

Haru and Adrian had met up with Izuku five minutes after he left his home. The three of them made their way into the school in excited moods. Once they got into the building, though, they were nervous. They couldn't find the right classroom they were assigned to.

"Class 1-A…1-A…" Izuku said while running through the halls in front of his friends, "This place is too big."

"No kidding." Adrian replied, "It will take forever for us to find Class 1-A!"

"Found it." Haru stated and stopped running. Adrian and Izuku came next to him and looked at the sign that had the initials for their class. They were also surprised to see how big the entrance was.

"The door's huge…" Adrian stated, "Is it for accessibility?"

"From what I heard," Haru explained, "the elite chosen from the huge number at the exam come to this class."

"Oh no." Izuku remarked getting both boy's attention, "I just realized that we might be in the same class as Bakugo."

"I hope you are wrong." Haru said.

"Come on, Izuku." Adrian said while opening the door and looking in, "I'm sure he's in some other class in this school."

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" the familiar voice of the glasses wearing examinee exclaimed to one Katsuki Bakugo.

"Huh?" the said boy replied as if he didn't hear him.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

"I stand corrected." Adrian said as he, Izuku and Haru entered to see this argument taking place.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." The student identified himself.

"Somei?" Katsuki replied, "So you're an elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you."

"'Crushing?!' That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?"

"Don't pay attention to him." Haru called out to Iida, hoping to get on Katsuki's nerves. "He's all bark and no bite."

"Who said that?!" Katsuki called out, now noticing the three Stand Users at the door. "Oh. The Three Losers."

"It's Three Musketeers!" Adrian exclaimed, "Get it right, porcupine."

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me."

"Good morning!" Tenya said to the three boys while walking towards them, "I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is- "

"I heard." Izuku interrupted while holding out his hand to him, "I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you Iida."

Tenya was surprised at how polite this boy was being to him. He thought wouldn't want anything to do with him, after how he treated him at the exam. With a smile, took Izuku's hand and shook it.

"I'm Haru Reo Watanabe." Haru introduced himself, "I see you've already met Adrian Thompson here."

"Yes, I have." Iida replied, "He kept me from making of fool of Midoriya from a misunderstanding. Though, I did incur his anger for not knowing the name of Clark Kent. Either way, I'm glad we could meet under better circumstances."

"Same here." Adrian replied with a smile.

"Midoriya," Iida said, drawing Izuku's attention, "you realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you? I had no idea…I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me."

_Sorry. I actually didn't realize anything. _Izuku thought in his head, _I'm smart but I'm not that smart. Haru would be the one to figure out the rescue points, not me._

"Oh, morning Izuku!" exclaimed a cheery voice. Izuku turned around to see Ochaco standing right behind him. "You passed, just like Present Mic said!"

_She looks good in uniform._ Izuku thought as he blushed like crazy. Ochaco didn't notice as she kept talking while doing punching motions.

"Of course you did! Your punch was amazing! Break! Break! Break!"

"Oh, well, uh," he stuttered while trying to make sure she didn't see him blushing, "it was thanks to you going to speak directly that I uh…"

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"Oh, uh, that's because…"

Katsuki, who was hearing the whole thing, stopped listening all together. His thoughts traveled to a small memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Both boys were called to the principal's office of their old school. Izuku was a bit nervous while Katsuki was livid. Learning that Izuku had been accepted, taken first place no less while he was second, made him angry beyond belief._

_ "I can't believe we have two students from our school matriculating into U.A.!" the principle said excitedly, "Especially you, Midoriya. It's a miracle!"_

_ After the meeting, he hurried off to tell the good news to his friends. Sadly, he was intercepted by Katsuki who wanted a word with him. Grabbing him by the shirt, he held him up against the wall in a secluded area at the school._

_ "What dirty tricks did you use to get in, huh?!" he asked harshly, "'The first student from his high school to go to U.A.' My future plan has already been torn to pieces. I told you to go somewhere else!"_

_ He didn't get to say anything else as he felt something impact his stomach. Katsuki tried to react but didn't have time as he was punched in the cheek. It sent him to ground and before he could get up, he was pulled up and pinned against the wall. Regaining his focus, he planned to blow up whoever dared attack. He was shocked to see that it was Izuku who was pinning him to the wall. He was even more shocked to feel that his hands were restrained._

_ Looking down he saw just that. His hands were being held together by Izuku's right hand while his left was holding him in place. When the green haired Stand User looked up at him, it was a look Katsuki had never seen before. He had seen plenty of faces on the boy. When he was happy, sad, giddy, embarrassed, or even upset. This one look though, the one Izuku had on right now, this stone-cold scowl, made a chill go down his spine. For once, in his life, Katsuki was actually afraid of Izuku._

_ "Katsuki…" Izuku said in a low voice, once again catching him by surprise. He never used his first name when he talked to him. It made him even more afraid than before. "I don't know what happened between us…what caused our friendship to end…I honestly lost interest of learning the truth after six years of trying to reach out to you. I gave you your space…and only fought back when you invaded mine._

_ "I was never against you wanting to become a hero…and I'm still not…I'm not trying to keep you from becoming one…but know this. I have my own dreams of becoming a hero…and no one, not even you are going to get in my way. You think you can keep me from that because you think I'm scared of you? Well, guess what. I was done fearing you a long time ago. I respect you because we were once friends. That's why I'm giving you a fair warning. Don't try to keep me from becoming a hero or there will be consequences."_

_ Izuku then let go of Katsuki and walked away. The blonde was too shocked to do anything else. He just kept watching him leave until he was out of sight._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Katsuki was rubbing his left cheek, the one Izuku had punched him in, as he thought about that day. He once again looked to where Izuku was, still trying to hide his face from Ochaco.

_How dare he defy me? _He thought to himself, _Something's definitely up. He then had the nerve to hit me with his own fists. Who does he think he- _that's when he realized something that he totally overlooked. _He didn't use his Stand. He fought back with his own power! He really isn't afraid of me! Does that mean…he'll keep the warning he gave me?_

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony or orientation?" Ochaco continued to speak, "I wonder what our teacher's like? Aren't you nervous?"

"S-So close…" Izuku said under his breath. He looked to Adrian and Haru for help, but they were enjoying watching Izuku fluster in front of a girl. Thankfully, some did interrupt the blushing session.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play being friends." A tired voice said, causing Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco to look to the floor behind her, outside the door. It was a man with black, drowsy eyes, zipped up in a sleeping bag. "This is the hero course."

The man opened his zipper a bit and pulled out a juice box to drink, emptying it in less than a second.

_Something's here?! _All three of them thought at the same time. The man then stood up in the sleeping bag and unzipped it. He then removed himself from it. He looked about 6'2" with black hair that reached down to his neck. His attire was a long-sleeved black shirt with similar pants. He had some sort of super long scarf around his neck that covered his shoulders.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet." He continued to speak, "Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

_I would like to see him say that to Adrian's face._ Haru thought to himself.

_A teacher? _Izuku thought to himself, _Which means, that person is a pro hero, too? But I've never seen a hero who looked that worn out before._

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

_Homeroom teacher?! _Adrian thought, _This guy looks like he needs some sleep, not teaching kids through the whole day!_

"It's kind of sudden," Aizawa said as he showed the students a tracksuit, "but put this on and go out onto the field."

* * *

In another part of the school

Toshinori Yagi was sitting down, reading a book on the Teacher Directory. Since he was now a teacher at U.A., he needed to know what to do.

_The U.A. system does not follow the beaten path. _he thought while reading, _Depending on the homeroom teacher, even the first day can be…_

U.A. P.E. Field

* * *

"A QUIRK ASSEMENT TEST?!" All of the students shouted in surprise. They were now standing outside in the tracksuits.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" Ochaco asked, "The orientation?"

"If you're going to become a hero," Aizawa answered, "you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

Aizawa then looked to Izuku.

"Bakugo," he said, "you finished in the top ten of the practical exam. Second place, right?"

Katsuki just nodded his head, with an angry look at being reminded he came in second.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the soft ball throw?"

"67 meters." He answered.

"Then, try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa threw him a soft ball and motioned for him to stand in the circle. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up, give it all you've got."

"Then, well…" Katsuki said while stretching, _I'll add a blast to the pitch._

"DIE!" he shouted with a crazed look as he threw the ball. An explosion occurred making the ball fly even further. Izuku's, Haru's and Adrian's sweat dropped at seeing and hearing the display.

_Die? Really?_ They thought at the same time.

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa said as he watched the ball fly and fall to the ground. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

He then showed his phone to the students. The number was 705.2 meters. They all gasped in surprise at what Katsuki just did. The only ones who weren't surprised were Izuku, Haru, and Adrian.

"705 meters? Seriously?" one of the students said and then more began to talk.

"What's this? It looks fun!"

"We can use our quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!"

"'It looks fun,' huh?" Aizawa asked in a neutral tone, making the students quiet, "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

_He sounds peeved. _Adrian thought to himself. He got shivers down his spine when the man smiled. It didn't even look pleasant, it looked like the kind that would give somebody nightmares.

"All right." The teacher said, "Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"HUH?!" all the students shouted.

* * *

"Aizawa, huh?" Toshinori said with worry. He had gotten to the page where it showed Class 1-A and who their teacher was. It showed the teacher in bold letters.

**Name: Shota Aizawa**

** Erasure Hero: Eraser Head**

"He'll be facing a lot of suffering from the start."

* * *

_Punished with expulsion?! _Izuku thought with worry. He wasn't scared of his teacher but was afraid of being kicked out for failing any of the tests. He looked down at one of his hands. _Oh no…this is bad…In all eight tests? I can only use One for All at either a hundred or zero percent. I can't control it yet…_

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." Aizawa said, pulling Izuku from his thoughts. He still had that creepy smile on his face. "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"

_A huge test on the first day of school? _Izuku started thinking again, _What am I going to do?!_

"Last place will be expelled?" Ochaco asked, "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

_I agree with you on that one. _Haru silently agreed.

"Natural disasters," Aizawa began no longer smiling, "big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamites whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all that it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got. Oh, I've also got one more thing to mention. Midoriya."

"Yes sir?" Izuku replied.

"Besides having a quirk, you also have a Stand, correct?"

"Yes."

That surprised all of the students. One of their own has both a quirk and a Stand.

"This concerns only you. You'll be doing the tests twice. Once with your quirk and once with your Stand. We need to know its strength, speed, range, defense, precision and potential. You'll be doing them alongside the other two Stand Users here. Thompson and Watanabe, I believe their names are."

"Yes, those are their names."

"Perfect. All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

All the students got determined looks on their faces.

* * *

Test No. 1: 50-meter dash

The first two at the start were Tenya Iida and a girl with long green hair that almost reached her buns and was tied in a ribbon shape and black eyes. She took the stance and almost moved like a frog. When the camera robot shouted 'Go!', Tenya took off faster than she did. If anyone noticed his legs, his calves had what looked like exhaust valves, six on each leg. He reached the finish in 3.04 seconds while she passed it in 5.58 seconds. When she passed, she let out a small 'ribbit' like a frog.

"Well, he's like a fish in water." Aizawa said referring to Iida, "It'll be worth seeing what others do."

Next up was Ochaco and a boy who had a tail.

"Lighten up my clothes and shoes…" she said to herself as she used her quirk. When signaled, she ran as fast as she could to the finish line. Her numbers were 7.15 seconds while the boy's were 5.49 seconds. She wasn't upset though, seeing that her numbers were better than they were at junior high.

Up next was the French accented boy with some sort of belt around his belly. Next to him was a girl with pink hair and skin. The sclera of her eyes was black while here irises were a bright yellow. She also had horns on top of her head. The boy turned around so that his back was facing the finish line.

"Everyone, you're not being creative enough." He stated with pride, "I'll show you what it's like…"

He then jumped and a laser shot out of the belt, propelling him towards the finish, while he exclaimed "…to be allowed to use your quirk!"

Sadly, the laser stopped, and he fell to the ground. The girl beat him, and he finished with a time of 5.51 seconds. Turning towards the girl, smiling he whole way, he said, "If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache."

_Looking at the upper limit of your quirks and the room for growth in each result, _Aizawa thought, _it becomes clear what you can and can't do._

Up next were Izuku and Katsuki. He watched them both as they took off.

_That will connect to the creativity need for you to survive._

"Explosive speed!" Katsuki shouted while using explosions to propel himself and he took off like a rocket. Izuku was trying his best to keep up while not using One for All. Katsuki passed the finish line with a time of 4.13 seconds, while Izuku's time was 7.02 seconds. The green haired Stand User stopped running to take a breather. He was in deep thought as well.

_There are seven more tests. _He thought to himself, _I'm sure everyone will use their quirks to produce some extraordinary results. On the other hand, I have this power that will break my body if I use it once. Luckily, I still have a chance since I have to do each one again with my Stand, but it's still not enough. Control…control…Even if I have the image in my head, when I have to actually use it…_

He then thought back to something that Toshinori told him.

* * *

_Dagoba Municipal Beach Park_

_3 weeks ago_

_ Toshinori and the boys got out of sight from the civilians. He was no longer in his All Might form and began to tell Izuku the trick to controlling One for All._

_ "The trick to controlling it is…" he said before exclaiming the last part, "…feeling!"_

_ "Wow! That's All Might for you!" Izuku exclaimed before he was flicked in the head by Haru._

_ "Pay attention." He commanded._

_ "Sorry."_

_ "You've already pulled out the 100%!" Toshinori said while doing punching motions._

_ "It destroyed me, though."_

_ "But now that you have, it'll be easy. You should've already grasped the feeling. What was it like?"_

_ Izuku thought five seconds before coming up with his best explanation._

_ "It was like a 'bzzt' or a 'whoosh'…um…I know! It's like an egg put into a microwave!"_

_ "Hahahahaha! That's boring, but unique! If that's the image you have, then lower the wattage, or shorten the cook time. Anything's fine, just focus on the image of the egg not exploding."_

The image…? _Izuku thought._

_ "You have three weeks until school starts. Keep focusing on that image. It won't happen overnight, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it someday."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

"All right." Aizawa said, "It's time to see what the Stands can do."

Izuku went back to the starting line, where Haru and Adrian were waiting for him. To their surprise, a long piece of red stained glass was placed next to the track. All of the students gathered near it to see why it was put there.

"Mr. Aizawa." A girl with black hair, tied into a ponytail called, "What is this glass for?"

"This is a special type of glass." Aizawa answered, "It will allow us to see their Stands. Sadly, we haven't figured out a way to hear them."

This shocked the students. From what they learned, only another Stand Users can see other Stands. Now they will be able to see their Stands even though they weren't Stand Users themselves.

"AGILE EMERALD!" Izuku shouted and his Stand appeared right behind him.

"VIOLET CAPTOR!" Haru shouted, his Stand appearing next to him.

"GOLDEN KNIGHT!" Adrian shouted, his Stand appearing in front of him.

"Whoa! The green haired kid's looks like an actual hero!"

"The purple one looks a lot like Zorro!"

"A night in shining armor! How magnificent!"

The students were even more surprised though, when Izuku's Stand vanished a bit leaving only his legs visible. They then aligned themselves with Izuku's legs. When the signal happened, all three boys raced to the finish in their own way. Haru was having Violet Captor pull him. Adrian was riding Golden Knight's back towards the finish. They were both past by Izuku who was combining his own running with his Stand's speed.

He crossed the finish line with a time of 2.01 seconds. Adrian got 3.05 while Haru achieved 3.16. The students were amazed at what the Stands could do. There was no time for questions though. The next test was about to begin.

* * *

Test No.2: Grip strength

_The image of the egg not exploding…_Izuku thought to himself as he tried to activate One for All for this test. Sadly, the image that popped into his head was when his body was totally broken. That made him release his grip on the gauging device by mistake and he looked at the results. His number was 56.0 kg. The glass was already around him for when he would use his Stand. Hearing excitement he looked to where it was coming from. He saw a tall multiple appendages boy with one of the grip devices.

"540 kilograms? What are you, a gorilla?" One of the boy students asked, "Oh, an octopus?"

"Octopuses are sexy." A short boy with grapey hair said.

"That sounded disgusting, what you just said, kid." Adrian replied, his Stand gripping the device. His numbers were 160 kg. while Haru's were 149 kg. Izuku summoned Agile Emerald's right arm and aligned it with his. He pressed the reset button so that the numbers went back to zero. Tightening his grip, he was hoping to get better results. He was shocked when five seconds later, the machine started to smoke and cracked. Everyone, including Aizawa, came over to see what was wrong and if the numbers were there.

"WHAT?! 999.9 KG?!" the students shouted at seeing the numbers.

* * *

Test No.3: Standing long jump

The French laser boy cleared the whole box, Katsuki doing the same. Izuku almost made it hallway across the box. Using his Stand's legs aligned with his, he nearly jumped out of the P.E. grounds. Adrian and Haru made it a quarter to how far Izuku landed.

* * *

Test No.4: Repeated side steps

Grape haired boy used his quirk to make himself bounce continuously from side to side. The three Stand Users did great as well with Izuku still being at the top.

* * *

Test No.5 Ball throw

Ochaco threw her ball, while activating her quirk on it. The next few seconds, everyone expected it to come down. When it didn't, Aizawa simply showed the results, which was the infinity symbol.

"INFINITY?!" the students shouted.

"That's amazing! She got 'infinity!'" a boy with black streaks in his dirty blonde hair said.

_This is bad. _Izuku thought, _It's not something simple that I can just do right away. Everyone's leaving at least one amazing result…_Seeing that it was his turn, he walked into the circle and grabbed the ball. _All that's left is this, the long-distance run, sit ups and the seated toe touch. It's now or never. At this rate, even with what I did with my Stand, I'll be last._

"Come on, Izuku." Haru said under his breath after recovering from the strain. His ball throw score was 450.7 meters while Adrian's were 457.8. "You can do it."

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Iida stated.

"Huh? Of course not." Katsuki replied, "He's a quirkless small fry, you know."

"Shows what you know." Adrian retorted, "He has a quirk. It just came in later than usual. You should've seen what he did at the entrance exam."

"Huh?"

_It's about time, huh?_ Aizawa thought as he watched Izuku prepare to through the ball. The green haired Stand User was thinking about what he was told, from earlier that day to when he was a boy.

His mom, _Izuku! You're really cool._

Toshinori Yagi/All Might, _Yes, I think you can become a hero._

Jotaro Kujo, _Quirk or no quirk. You can be a hero. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

Reeling his arm back, he activated One for All, and started to throw.

_I'll definitely become one!_ Unbeknownst to Izuku, but noticed by Haru, Aizawa activated his quirk which showed by his eyes glowing red. When the green haired Stand User threw the ball, he was shocked to feel that his quirk was cancelled. As a result, the ball didn't go very far.

"46 meters." The robot shouted. Izuku looked down at his hands.

"I was definitely trying to use it just now…"

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa said, drawing Izuku's attention. The Stand User saw his teacher's hair standing up and his scarf floating around as if it were alive. "The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted, and not because of your Stand."

"You erased my quirk?" Izuku asked but then noticed some yellow goggles around the teachers neck and made a startling conclusion, "Those goggles…I see! You can erase other people's quirks with your quirk by just looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

"Eraser? I've never heard of him."

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero." Unknown to anyone, All Might was watching from behind the wall of the school.

_**He doesn't like media attention because he says it hinders his work.**_ The number one hero thought to himself, _**That's right, Young Midoriya. He and I don't get along.**_

"From what I can tell," Aizawa said to Izuku, "you can't control your quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"That's not my intention- "Izuku didn't get to finish as part of the scarf wrapped around him and pulled him face to face with Aizawa.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people himself and became a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turned into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya, with your power, you can't become a hero."

Izuku was shocked at hearing that from his own teacher and his head hung low. Aizawa deactivated his quirk and released Izuku from his hold, his scarf returning to him and hair coming back down.

"I've returned your quirk." Aizawa told him, "You have two turns for the ball. One with your quirk and the other with your Stand. Hurry up and get it over with."

The teacher then walked away. As he took five steps though…

"You don't get to decide." Izuku said in a low voice. The words couldn't be heard, but it got Aizawa's attention. He turned back around to face the student.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a demanding tone. When Izuku looked up, he had the same stone-cold scowl he gave to Katsuki. The teacher took a step back in surprise. Not because he was scared of his student, but because the scowl looked terrifyingly familiar. The rest of the students, including Haru and Adrian, got shivers down their spines at seeing Izuku's face.

"You don't get to decide," Izuku repeated, "on whether I can be a hero or not. You're not the first to tell me that I can't be a hero. I had to deal with that for most of my life. I was told I couldn't be a hero even though I was a Stand User. It all came down to the fact that I was quirkless back then. Even someone who was once my friend turned against me!"

Adrian and Haru looked to Katsuki and were shocked to see him with a scared look on his face.

"Okay, that's not normal." Adrian whispered to Haru.

"I know." Haru replied and both boys turned back to Izuku.

"My sensei, the one who taught me how to use my Stand, told me that quirk or no quirk, I can become a hero, and to not let anyone tell me otherwise. I've had to work harder than anyone to get into U.A. I refuse to be booted out just because you think I have zero potential for not being able to control my quirk."

Agile Emerald suddenly appeared and grabbed his own ball. Both Izuku and his Stand got into pitching positions.

"I can become a hero…" he said as he and his Stand began to throw.

"**Hey, hey, is he serious?**" All Might said to himself.

"…and I'll prove it!" Izuku then began to throw the ball, his Stand as well while shouting 'SMASH!'. Everyone watched with shock as the balls flew into the air, creating three sonic booms. When Izuku's ball landed, Aizawa was shocked to see that Izuku's score was 705.3, one decimal higher than Katsuki Bakugo's. The ball his Stand threw didn't come back, so he also got the infinity symbol.

"Mr. Aizawa…" Izuku said getting the teacher's attention. He still had that look, with some pain, on his face and clenched his right fist. His forefinger was bruised but movable. "I can still move!"

"This kid…" Aizawa said to himself and then, for a second, saw someone else instead of Izuku. "Now I recognize that look. It belonged to…Jotaro Kujo."

_**I came because I was worried,**_All Might said to himself,_**but what the hey, young man?! You still couldn't control your power, but you also couldn't become incapacitated. So, you propelled the ball at the last point of contact by sending the power of One for All to just your fingertip, minimizing the injury while maximizing the power…! What the hey, young man?! You're so cool!**_


	6. Rage, You Blasted Nerd

Chapter 6

"He got over 700 meters and 'Infinity?!'" one of the students exclaimed.

"Finally, a hero-like record!" Ochaco cheered.

"His finger's swollen!" Tenya stated, "There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange quirk…"

"It's not very stylish." the French accented student said. He then felt murderous intent behind him. Turning around, he saw Adrian giving him an evil look.

"Say that again. I dare you." He said with his Stand at the ready. The student just kept silent. Katsuki, on the other hand, looked like he was about to have a heart attack from what he just saw. Izuku Midoriya, the quirkless Stand User, now had a quirk. A very powerful one at that.

_Wh-What's with that power?! _He thought to himself, _Everyone's quirks manifest at the age of four. This is unthinkable! But in reality…_ He then remembered something that Izuku said.

_I have my own dreams of becoming a hero…and no one, not even you are going to get in my way._

Katsuki's anger just kept going through the roof. His plans of being the only student from his school to go to U.A. were dashed to the ground when Izuku got accepted. He only got second place when Izuku got first. Now, he beat his score in the ball throw with his quirk. Explosions started to come out of his hands.

_What is the meaning to this?! _He screamed in his mind. He then charged at Izuku with intent on doing harm.

"Hey!" he screamed, "Tell me what's going on, Deku, you dastard!"

Izuku got into a fighting position, activating his Stand in the process. Before Agile Emerald could pound Katsuki into the ground, a familiar scarf restrained the explosive boy. His quirk wasn't working either.

"What the-? "he said trying to move but failing, "These clothes are hard…!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with a metal wire made of special alloy." Aizawa explained with a scowl of his own, "Jeez…Don't keep making me use my quirk over and over. I have dry eye. Also, be happy that I got to you before his Stand did."

_It's such a waste, since his quirk is so amazing!_ The students shouted in their minds. Aizawa then released his hold on Bakugo.

"We're wasting time." He said while walking away, "Whoever's next, get ready."

Bakugo was shaking with anger at what just happened. Izuku started to walk past him but stopped when he was right next to him. His left shoulder almost making contact with Katsuki's left.

"That was strike two." He said getting the blonde's attention, "Strike one was back at the school. I remember giving you a fair warning. Don't get a third strike or you will be sorry."

Izuku then walked away towards the other students. Ochaco was the first one to meet up with him, surprising both Haru and Adrian.

"Is your finger all right?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." He replied with a smile on his face.

_Until a while ago, _Katsuki thought in his mind, _he was just a pebble on the side of the road._

* * *

_Flashback_

_11 years ago_

_ "You're so lucky, Kacchan." A four-year-old Izuku said as he followed his friend into the woods to catch bugs. Katsuki had just developed his quirk and everyone loved it, including Izuku. "Your quirk's so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too."_

_ "No matter what quirk you get," Kacchan replied looking back at Izuku, "you'll never beat me."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Katsuki was seething with rage while looking at Izuku. He was supposed to be the best. He was supposed to be number 1. No one was supposed to be able to challenge him. Sadly, for him, someone was and doing a very good job at it. Izuku had taken his spot as number one in the entrance exam. He got accepted into U.A. He beat his score on the ball throw. He was going from a nobody to a somebody and it really ticked him off.

_A pebble…on the side of the road!_

All of the students did the rest of the tests. Once they were done, they gathered in the center of the field. Aizawa was standing in front of the group.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results." He said to them, "The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

_The person with the lowest total score will be expelled._ Izuku thought to himself with his eyes closed, trying not to focus on the pain, _The only result I had that was any good was in the ball throw. For the rest of the tests, I did terribly because of the pain. I'm sure my Stand's feats wouldn't count either._

Aizawa pressed a button and the results showed up. Izuku was hesitant at first to see his results, but eventually opened his eyes.

Momo Yaoyorozu

Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Tenya Iida

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mezo Shoji

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochaco Uraraka

Koji Koda

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

Izuku Midoriya

Izuku looked down at his fist in both sadness and anger. He was angry at himself because he felt like a failure. He tried his best but still ended up in last place.

_All Might. Jotaro Sensei._ He said in his head, _I'm sorry. I failed you._

"By the way," Aizawa said after turning off the results, "I was lying about the expulsion."

The whole class looked at him in surprise.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks."

"WHAT?!" Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya shouted.

"Of course, it was a lie." The ponytailed girl said, "It should've been obvious if you just thought it through."

"Thanks for the advice Miss…" Haru trailed off trying to get her name.

"Yaoyorozu. Momo Yaoyorozu."

_Wait! Did she say Yaoyorozu?! _Izuku screamed in his mind.

"That was a little nerve-racking, huh?" a student said.

"I'll take up the challenge any time!"

Katsuki was upset at what Aizawa had said. Seeing Izuku in last place put a smile on his face but hearing that expulsion was a lie turned it into a frown. Seeing his dilemma, Adrian couldn't help but rub salt into the wound.

"Looks like you're stuck with him." He said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Goldilocks." Katsuki retorted, turning his head away.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Aizawa said and pressed another button on his phone. A screen popped up, divided into three sections. The furthest to the left showed Izuku's Stand, the middle-showed Adrian's and the right showed Haru's. Their stats appeared above their heads.

**Name: Agile Emerald**

**Stand User: Izuku Midoriya**

**Strength: B**

**Speed: B**

**Range: B**

**Defense: B**

**Precision: B**

**Potential: B**

**Name: Golden Knight**

**Stand User: Adrian Thompson**

**Strength: C**

**Speed: C**

**Range: B**

**Defense: A**

**Precision: A**

**Potential: C**

**Name: Violet Captor**

**Stand User: Haru Reo Watanabe**

**Strength: C**

**Speed: B**

**Range: A**

**Defense: C**

**Precision: C**

**Potential: D**

Everyone was impressed to see the stats. Though Haru and Adrian's Stands had great skills, Izuku's was the all-round type with everything equal in stats.

"What are the letters for?" grape boy asked.

"It's how the Stands stats are graded." Aizawa replied, "A being the highest while E is the lowest."

_Oh._ All the students said in their heads. Aizawa turned off the screen and pocketed his phone.

"With that, we're done here." He said while walking away, "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them."

Izuku was still in thought about the name when Aizawa approached him.

"Midoriya," he said while handing him a piece of paper, "have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself and keep up that never give up attitude."

When Izuku took the paper, the homeroom teacher walked away.

_Looks like I'm starting from the bottom all over again._ Izuku thought to himself, _I don't mind though. That just shows where I need to improve, and I'll be more than happy to do so. In the end, it will help me become a better hero._

"**Aizawa, you liar.**" All Might said to the homeroom teacher as he rounded the corner. He stopped to look at the number one hero.

"All Might." He replied, "So you were watching? Too much time on your hands?"

"'**A rational deception,' you said? April Fools was last week. You punished a whole class of last year's first years with expulsion. You cut those you judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words…that must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?**"

"'Also?' You seem to be supporting him quite a bit." That made All Might recoil in shock, "Is that how a teacher should be acting?" He once again began to walk away, "His potential was not zero, and the skill with his Stand was over the top. That's all it was. I will always cut those without potential. There's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway."

He didn't want to admit that Izuku did surprise him with that look he gave him.

_Jotaro Kujo gave me that look many times that I made him mad. _He thought to himself, _Is it possible…that the boy was trained by Jotaro?_

"**So, you're being kind in your own way, huh, Aizawa?**" All Might said under his breath as he watched him leave, "**But we don't really get along after all.**"

* * *

"I'm so tired." Izuku said to himself as he left the school. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Out of instinct, Agile Emerald grabbed the wrist and the neck of whoever was the owner. Izuku quickly turned around to see it was Iida and it looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Iida! Agile Emerald, return!" Izuku commanded and his Stand returned to him and vanished. Iida coughed a bit before composing himself.

"I am guessing that your Stand saw me as a threat since I didn't identify myself." He summarized, "Is your finger healed, by the way?"

"Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl." He answered, showing his bandaged finger.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ Izuku screamed, being surprised to be kissed on the cheek by Recovery Girl. He was even more surprised to see his finger healed._

_ "Wow, it's healed." He said and then felt drowsy, "But I suddenly feel very tired…"_

_ "My quirk can only stimulate a person's healing ability." She said while grabbing a small candy dispenser and offered a piece to Izuku who accepted it, "Healing requires stamina. If you keep getting major injuries, you'll use too much stamina and end up dying instead, so be careful."_

_ "I'll end up dying instead?!" _

_Flashback End_

* * *

_ I can't just keep getting help from others. _Izuku thought to himself, _I have to hurry up and learn to control my power._

"I was really taken in by Mr. Aizawa." Tenya said, "I even thought, 'This is the best of the best,' and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie."

_I thought Iida was a bit stuck up, but he's just earnest. I didn't get to talk to Yaoyorozu yet, though. I need to ask her if-_

"Hey! You two!" both boys heard and looked to see Ochaco running towards them, Haru and Adrian following close behind. "Going to the station? Wait for me!"

"Ochaco! Haru! Adrian!" Izuku exclaimed as the three students stopped in front of him and Tenya.

"You're the infinity girl." Tenya said.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka." She introduced herself, "Um, you're Tenya Iida, right?"

"That is correct."

"Hey, Izuku." She said turning to the green haired boy, "I met your friends, Haru and Adrian. They're really great."

"I'm glad you were able to meet them."

"By the way, why did Bakugo call you Deku instead of your real name? Is that your middle name or something?"

"No, it's just a nickname Bakugo uses to make fun of me since I was quirkless back then."

"An insult?" Tenya asked.

"Yep." Haru said, "It means useless."

"Though, having a Stand says otherwise." Adrian added.

"It does?! I'm sorry." Ochaco apologized, "But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'you can do it', so I like it."

"R-Really?" Izuku asked, "I never thought of it that way. Well, if it does, then you can call me Deku."

"Midoriya?" Tenya interjected, "You're accepting it way to easily! Wasn't that an insult?"

"Who asked you, Clark Kent?" Adrian retorted then turned to Izuku with a sly smile, "Besides from what I can see, Izuku is more accepting of the name if it's coming from a girl."

"Adrian!" Izuku exclaimed while blushing like crazy.

"Um, Adrian," Ochaco said turning to the blonde Stand User, "who is- "

"DON'T FINISH THE QUESTION!" Izuku, Tenya, and Haru shouted to Ochaco making her stop speaking. While walking to the station, they explained why they had stopped her. In the end they all had a good time before each of them went home.

_There are a lot of things that I can't do. _Izuku thought to himself, _I just have to train hard and do my best to improve. All Might, I have made some more friends. Jotaro Sensei, I wish you could be here to meet them as well._

* * *

_You don't have time to relax, young man._ Toshinori thought to himself while looking at one of his old suits. _The real thing starts tomorrow._

* * *

The next day was when the classes began. In the morning the students had English with Present Mic. At lunch, they could by gourmet food for reasonable prices. Cooked especially by the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush. The class that Izuku was especially excited for was Hero Basic Training. Once everyone took their seats, the teacher came in a weird way. Having both hands holding onto the outer part of the door while the rest of his body tilted in towards the room. Who was the teacher for this class? Well…

"**I am…coming through the door like a normal person.**" All Might exclaimed, his partially torn cape flowing inward. All of the students were surprised to see the number one hero as a teacher.

"It's All Might!" Denki Kaminari said excitedly.

"Wow, he really is a teacher!" Eijiro Kirishima added.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu Asui commented. All Might marched to the desk and turned towards the class.

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps." Mashirao Ojiro exclaimed.

"**I teach Basic Hero Training.**" All Might explained, "**It's a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today-**"

He showed them a card written in bold, red letters 'Battle.'

"**Combat Training!**"

"Combat…" Katsuki said with an evil look.

"…Training." Izuku finished with a determined look.

"**And to go with that are these!**" A panel opened in the wall with numbers on them, "**Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and request sent in before school started.**"

The class shouted in excitement at hearing what he said.

"My costume is ready." Izuku said excitedly.

"**After you change,**" All Might finished, "**gather into Ground Beta.**"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

In the Ground Beta mock city, All Might waited for the students. A few minutes later they all emerged from the shadows in their costumes.

"**They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies.**" All Might stated, "**Be fully aware…From now on…you are heroes! That's great, everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?**"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Three weeks ago_

_ "I need to go to city hall to get my quirk registration for the clothing allowance." Izuku said to himself while looking through some papers, "But I'm already registered as 'none'…Oh, what should I do…?"_

_ After some thinking Izuku decided to call All Might. Getting a hold of him, he told him about his dilemma._

_ "Quirk registration?" Toshinori asked, "Oh, you can update that."_

_ "Really?" Izuku asked._

_ "Everyone is examined and registered all at once when they enter elementary school and junior high, right? But there are cases where people discover their quirks aren't what they thought they were. So, you're allowed to update it once or twice. They won't accept outrages changes, but if you had 'none' before, it's probably fine. And by 'probably', I mean I'm sure- "_

_ "I'm home!" Inko called startling Izuku and causing him to accidentally hang up on All Might._

_ "Oh, I hung up by accident!" He said to himself while putting away his phone. _I'll have to apologize later.

_"Welcome home!" he greeted his mom as she entered the apartment._

_ "Hey, Izuku- "she said while reaching into her bag, "Congrats onto getting into U.A.! I might've jumped to conclusions, though."_

_ "A trench coat?" Izuku said, standing up to see it clearly. It was indeed a trench coat. It's was a dark green with long sleeves. By the looks of the back, it looked like it would reach halfway past his calves._

_ "It's not as much as it is now, though." Inko explained, "When you'd dozed off while studying, I happened to see your notebook."_

_ "What?"_

_ Inko then took on an ashamed look._

_ "The terrible thing I said kept bothering me. Even when you acquired a Stand, I gave up back then. But you didn't give up. You kept chasing your dream, didn't you? You also had Jotaro to help you along the way."_

_ Izuku just smiled at his mom._

_ "I'm sorry, Izuku." Inko then smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'll support you openly with everything I've got from now on."_

_ Izuku then took the trench coat. Looking at it, though, made him think of Jotaro. Surprising his mom, there were tears in his eyes._

_ "Izuku! What's wrong?!" she asked worriedly._

_ "I miss him." He replied in a sad tone. "I miss him so much." He was surprised when he felt his mom hug him._

_ "I know. I miss him, too." Inko let go of Izuku to see him still looking at the trench coat._

_ "At first, I wanted to dress like he did to honor his memory…but now…I feel like I'd be doing the opposite."_

_ "Don't say that. He didn't put you through all that training for you to just give up. In fact, I think he would be a bit happy to see someone else wanting to be like him. Not all the way, but enough to make sure he's never forgotten."_

_ Izuku looked at his mom then at the trench coat. His sensei never reprimanded him for what he wore. Only how he handled situations. He would probably tell him to continue with what he was doing, but not copy his color scheme. The Stand User got a determined look on his face._

_Flashback End_

* * *

_ These are my mom's feelings,_ he thought to himself as he ran to Ground Beta,_ and a piece of Jotaro Sensei's teachings. What'll I wear if not this? Even if it's not the most convenient or state-of-the-art, it's fine. This is my costume, and I'll honor them both by wearing it._

"Oh, Deku?" Ochaco said noticing Izuku emerging from the shadows. Izuku was dressed in a light green t-shirt with black pants and red sneakers. On his elbows and knees were guards that kept them protected. On his hands were white gloves. On top of his head was a squared baseball hat, the back part was a bit cut out to let his hair flow. Around his waist was a red utility belt with supplies. Over his eyes were sunglasses to protect his eyes from either the sun or light attacks. Covering all of it was the trench coat his mom had bought him.

"Uraraka!" he exclaimed seeing walk towards him. Seeing her costume, he started to blush like crazy. The sunglasses did little to hide it. He turned his head away to try and hide it.

"That looks cool!" she commented, "Really down to earth. I should've written what I wanted…Mine ended up being a skin type bodysuit. It's embarrassing."

_She looks amazing! _He exclaimed in his mind while still trying to hide his blush.

"The hero course is the best." Mineta stated, looking at how all the girls were dressed. He shivered though when he felt murderous intent. Looking behind himself, he saw Adrian looking at him with an evil glare.

"Keep staring," he said, "and I'll make you wish you were back home."

The grape haired student nodded his head and walked to where the other male students were. Adrian then noticed Izuku and walked up to him.

"Izuku, you look like a boss!" he stated.

"Thanks, Adrian." Izuku replied, looking at his friend's costume. "Your costume looks awesome, as well!"

Adrian's costume was more like a knight's armor. All of it was the color gold with some white in it. Strapped to his waist was a three-foot sword, sheathed in its scabbard. On his back was a shield that could protect his whole body if he knelt to the ground. A dragon's head was the insignia placed on his shield.

"Glad you like it." He said, "The sword and shield are real. Got to have something to fall back on if my Stand fails."

"Looks like you took precautions, just like me." Said the voice of Haru. Both boys turned to see him in an almost similar costume to Zorro. Instead of it being black, though, it was different shades of purple. Strapped on either side of his waist were a rapier and a whip.

"Yours is cool as well, Haru." Izuku stated.

"I wasn't planning on anything fancy." He replied, "Just wanted to make sure I got some protection."

"What do you mean?" Ochaco asked, "Don't you have your Stand?"

"He does but…" Izuku answered, "…for some reason, when he uses his Stand, it puts a strain on his body. The longer he uses it, the worse it becomes."

"Why does it happen?"

"That's…something I don't want to talk about." Haru said with a level of hurt. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Izuku next to him.

"It's all right." Izuku said to him, "You can tell us when you're ready."

"Thanks, Izuku."

All Might heard the conversation and looked to see what was going on. He stopped mid-step when he saw Izuku's costume. For a moment, he thought his successor was a certain Stand User. When he saw the color scheme, though, he realized his mistake. That didn't stop him from shaking in fear though.

_**He looks almost like Kujo!**_He said in his mind, _**It's really scary.**_

Composing himself he addressed the students.

"**Now, it's time for combat training!**" he stated.

"Sir!" Tenya said while raising his hand.

_Oh, that was Iida._ Izuku thought to himself as he saw him in his costume, _He looks cool._

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

"**No,**" All Might answered, "**we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals…In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows. For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles.**"

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

"**This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up.**"

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Katsuki asked.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Ochaco added.

"How shall we be split up?" Tenya also added.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Yuga Aoyama asked out of the blue.

"**I'll answer all of your questions!**" All Might said while trying to keep his cool and pulled out a piece of paper, "**Now listen here.**"

_A script? Really? _Haru asked in his mind.

"**The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes.**"

_The situation sounds very American._ Adrian thought to himself.

"**Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!**"

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Tenya interjected.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies," Izuku informed him, "so maybe that's why?"

"I see. The discernment to look ahead…Please excuse my rudeness!"

"**It's fine.** **Let's do this quickly!**" The lots were drawn, and the teams formed.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Kouda

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

Team K: Haru Reo Watanabe and Adrian Thompson

"Wow, it must be fate!" Ochaco exclaimed, excited to be on Izuku's team. "I'm counting on you!"

_Seriously?! _Izuku thought to himself while blushing, _I have to speak properly, or else-_

"**The first teams to fight will be…**" All Might proclaimed pulling Izuku out of his thoughts. The number one hero had one hand in a box labeled 'villain' and the other in a box labeled 'hero.' He then pulled out his hand, each with a single ball with a letter on it, signifying the teams. "**these guys!**"

Team D vs Team A

"**Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head towards the monitor room.**"

"Yes sir!" the rest of the students shouted and headed in the said direction.

_Oh great. _Izuku thought annoyingly, _I was hoping not to have to deal with Bakugo._

Izuku looked to his left to see Katsuki glaring at him. He sent him his own glare, wasn't effective because of the sunglasses, but it got the message through. A challenge, letting the opponent know they are not going down without a fight.

"**Villain team,**" All Might said, "**go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in and the battle will start!**"

"Yes sir!" the four students replied. As Katsuki and Tenya made their way into the building, All Might stood next to the entrance to give them some advice.

"**Young Iida, Young Bakugo, learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt.**"

"Yes sir!" Tenya acknowledged.

"**If things go too far, I will stop it.**"

"Yes sir!"

Katsuki wasn't paying attention to All Might. He just kept staring at Izuku. The said boy was holding something in his hand. It appeared to be some sort of locket. Feeling like he was being watched, he looked at Katsuki, surprising the blonde. His glasses were off, and he was glaring at him. Katsuki grinded his teeth in anger.

_Just you wait, Deku. _He said in his mind, _I'm going to put you in your place!_

Tenya and Katsuki had hidden the bomb in the top floor of the building. Now all they had to do was wait for the heroes. Tenya had decided to take off his helmet at the moment.

"Even if this is training," he said while walking up to the nuke, "it pains me to become a villain. So, our job is to protect this?"

He knocked on it twice to see if it was really metal.

"It's papier-mache."

"Hey!" Katsuki called getting Tenya's attention. He was facing the door so Tenya couldn't see his face. "Deku has a quirk, right?"

"You saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you? It appears to carry a lot of risks, though…However, you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya…"

Katsuki stopped listening after that. It was already annoying to him that Izuku obtained a Stand. Now he got a quirk, as well.

_Did he dare trick me?! _He thought to himself, _That blasted nerd!_

Outside, Ochaco and Izuku were trying to memorize the floor plan of the building, so that it would be easier to try and find the bomb.

"It's a lot of work to memorize the building's floor plan." She said to Izuku, still looking at the blueprints. "But All Might is just the same as when he's on TV. Unlike Mr. Aizawa, it looks like there's no punishment, so we can relax and- "

She stopped mid-sentence when she looked at Izuku. In his hand was a locket on top of the blueprints he was reading. Getting a little closer, she saw that it was opened. Inside of it was a picture of three people. One she immediately recognized as a smiling Izuku, even though he looked to be only seven years old. The hair was a dead giveaway. On his left was a woman with darker hair color than him. Judging by the similarities, Ochaco guessed that was his mom. Behind both of them, was a very tall man who wasn't smiling. She guessed that couldn't be his dad because there was no resemblance.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked. Ochaco looked up to see him without his sunglasses and he was blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I was just curious as to why the locket was important to you."

"Oh." Izuku said with a smile but in a sad way, "As you probably guessed, the two people in front are me and my mom. The man in the back was my Sensei, Jotaro Kujo."

"What?! Jotaro Kujo?! The Stand User of Star Platinum?!"

"The one and only. He's the one who trained me, taught how to use my Stand, and told me to never give up on my dreams. He didn't smile much, but just being around him made me feel special and safe."

"Where is he now? Wouldn't he want to be here to see you become a hero?"

That question made Izuku flinch. Closing the locket, he put it away inside of a hidden pocket in his trench coat. Ochaco saw that question must've disturbed Izuku in some way. She was about to apologize when All Might's voice sounded through the speakers.

"**Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!**" he said.

* * *

All Might and the rest of the students were in an observation room with five monitors. They were there so that the students and teacher could see what was happening inside the building.

** "Okay, everyone," **All Might addressed his students, "**you all should think as well.**"

_**Young Midoriya! **_All Might thought to himself, _**Here, you are no more than a single student. I'll grade you strictly, without playing favorites.**_ He put a communicator in his ear so that he could hear their conversations and talk to them when necessary.

* * *

"We've infiltrated successfully." Ochaco said as she and Izuku got into the building without being noticed.

"There are a lot of blind spots," Izuku said, "so let's be careful."

Izuku lead the way as he and Ochaco moved through the building. He carefully looked past every corner to make sure there were no surprises. During that whole time, he was formulating a plan.

_Bakugo will no doubt come for me. _He thought to himself, _It will be perfect because the only one guarding the weapon will be Iida. I won't use my Stand, so it can be a fair fight, but that leaves me with another problem. I still can't control One for All, so I can't use it against anyone…If I use that on someone, it'll kill them. We just have to do it with the power I now have and Uraraka's Zero Gravity. I've got to use my head…Those notes on indoor battles…battles in tight spaces…as well as the martial arts training, I got from-_

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard movement. Looking towards a corner he saw the familiar figure of Katsuki Bakugo leaping towards them. Acting fast, Izuku grabbed Ochaco and got them both out of the way of Katsuki's explosion. They both landed on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Uraraka, are you all right?" Izuku asked as he stood up, facing the smoke created from the explosion.

"Yeah, thanks." Ochaco replied as she sat up. Looking to Izuku, she saw that the left side of his glasses were broken, showing his left eye. He also had a small scratch on his cheek from landing on the ground. "Deku?"

"It's just a scratch." Izuku then removed the broken sunglasses from his face and pulled out what looked like a lower portion of a gas mask (**AN: The mask from Izuku's Beta Costume**). He then placed it on his face, preparing for what was coming next. Some of the smoke flew away to reveal Katsuki, ready to go another round.

"Come Deku," he taunted, "don't dodge."

"I figured you come for me first." Izuku replied, "It looks like we have some unfinished business."

* * *

"A surprise attack from the start?" Mineta exclaimed.

"Bakugo, that's cheating!" Kirishima stated while pounding his right fist into his left hand, "A surprise attack isn't manly at all!"

"Do you really think he cares?" Haru asked.

"**A surprise attack is a strategy, too.**" All Might added, "**They're in the middle of a real battle right now.**"

"Midori avoided it!" Mina said.

"Trust me, he's just getting started." Adrian stated, "Bakugo is in for a world of hurts."

"There goes Bakugo!" Kaminari exclaimed seeing Katsuki charge at Izuku.

* * *

"I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped," Katsuki said as he charged, "but I'm gonna get close!"

He threw his right fist towards Izuku for a punch. He was shocked to see Izuku catch it with both hands, holding it in place.

"Wow, he's like a martial arts master!" Ochaco said to herself. Izuku then pivoted himself to where Katsuki's right arm was over his right shoulder, but still in his grasp.

_What's with this guy? _Katsuki thought to himself, _Did he read my moves?_

Izuku then threw Katsuki over his shoulder, making him hit the ground, hard. Some spit flew out of Katsuki's mouth from the force of the impact. Everyone in the observation room, except Haru and Adrian, were surprised at what they saw.

"Bakugo…" Izuku addressed as the blonde sat up, "You usually start with a big right swing. How much do you think I've been watching you? I wrote an analysis for all of the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. The notebook you tried to blow up."

The blonde looked at Izuku, anger written all over his face.

"By the way, the nickname you gave me as useless, 'Deku,' a friend told me that it has another meaning. Deku also means 'you can do it.' To put simply, your own insult backfired. Instead of insulting me, you've been complementing me!"

Hearing that surprised Ochaco. Izuku was talking about her. She didn't have time to contemplate on that though. They were in the middle of a fight. Katsuki had completely stood up and was facing Izuku, ready to go again. During the whole thing, Ochaco noticed something was missing. Then she figured it out. Izuku was fighting, but he wasn't using his Stand or his quirk. To sum it up, he was completely defenseless.

"Deku…" Katsuki said in a low tone. He had also noticed Izuku was not using his Stand and it ticked him off. There was some fear in Izuku's eyes. It made the blonde think back to when they were kids. Back to the day when Izuku first obtained his Stand. When Izuku was defending a quirkless kid from him.

_If you keep going, _he said with tears in his eyes, _I'll never forgive you!_

Some of that fear was still there, but it was being pushed back. Small explosions started to ignite in Katsuki's hands. He planned to do harm to Izuku. He wasn't sure if it was going to be easier or harder because he wasn't using his quirk or his Stand. Either way, he was very angry and couldn't care less. Here was the one person he least expected to get in his way, not using either one of his abilities and he was still willing to face him.

"Even though you're scared…" he said to the green haired Stand User, "That's what I hate about you!"


	7. Deku vs Bakugo

Chapter 7

"Hey, Bakugo!" Tenya said through the communicator in his helmet, "Give me your status! What happened?"

"Just shut up and defend." Katsuki growled back, "I'm really angry right now!"

"I'm not asking about how you feel!" he was stunned when he got silence, "Hey! He hung up…Going off on his own like that…What is wrong with him?! Jeez!"

* * *

"What was Bakugo saying?" Kirishima asked, "Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound."

"**He's talking to his partner over the small wireless radio.**" All Might explained, pointing to the one in his left ear as an example and held up something in his right hand. "**You can bring that plus the building's floor plan, and this capture tape.** **Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you have captured them.**"

"The time limit is fifteen minutes," Momo observed, "and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, correct?"

"**Yes!**"

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" Mina exclaimed.

"**Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in. Besides, didn't Mr. Aizawa you, too? You know…Here we go!**"

All Might then pumped his fists in the air and so did the students. They all shouted, 'PLUS ULTRA!'

"Mousier, Bakugo is- "Yuga said pointing to the monitor. All Might turned to look at it.

* * *

Katsuki got into a ready position. Izuku seeing what he was planning turned to Ochaco.

"Uraraka, Go!" Izuku said and Ochaco ran the other way. Katsuki then propelled himself towards Izuku. Instead of swinging his fist though, he swung his left leg towards Izuku's face. The green themed hero in training blocked the incoming attack. He then looked away so that Katsuki couldn't read his face.

"Looking away?" he taunted, "You must be sure of yourself."

The blonde boy then noticed Izuku wrap something around his leg. He identified it as the-_Capture Tape?!_

_Hero Notebook No. 10, page 18! _Izuku recited in his head, _I'm glad I got to see Eraser Head's moves in person! What's next? If it's Bakugo, he'll get impatient and swing with his right again!_

Katsuki did just as Izuku predicted. He swung with his right fist to stop him from using the capture tape. Izuku dodged at the right moment, once again surprising the blonde.

_I was right!_

* * *

"That guy's amazing!" Rikido stated at seeing Izuku dodge Bakugo.

"He's not even using his quirk or his Stand and he's fighting against the guy with one of the most powerful quirks in our class!" Hanta added.

_**He was always good at reacting quickly in a crisis. **_All Might thought to himself, _**He spent years writing his notes and internalizing them. That fanboy knowledge is now paying off, coupled with the training he got from Jotaro, as it propels him forward.**_

* * *

_He kicked first this time to keep me from reading his moves. _Izuku thought to himself, _He's being cautious now._

Katsuki planned to propel himself again towards Izuku. He was shocked when he saw him run the other way.

"Come back here, Deku!" Katsuki exclaimed as he gave chase.

_My plan is working. _Izuku thought, _His sole focus is on me. Now if one particular lesson from Jotaro Sensei can work its magic._

* * *

_Flashback_

_9 years ago_

_ "ORA!" Star Platinum shouted as he plowed Izuku's Stand to the ground. Izuku felt the damage on his left cheek._

_ "Okay, Izuku." Jotaro said, "I want you to tell me why you are having trouble getting a hit on me."_

_ "I can't get a hit on you because you're stronger than me." Izuku replied while rubbing his cheek. _

_ "Correct. Watching the news, I saw a group of heroes try to take down a villain that was much stronger than them and failed. Luckily All Might showed up, late as usual, to defeat the villain. Since he was stronger than him it was a piece of cake."_

"_I don't understand what that has to do with the training for today."_

"_That's the topic of the lesson today. If you can't overpower them…you can defiantly out smart them. From most the people I dealt with, they rely on brute strength alone. They don't consider the fact that they have weaknesses themselves, and it's the hero's job to find it. Something the ones on the news didn't do. Now, get up. You're going to continue to fight me until you find a flaw in my fighting style."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

_ This part of the building is full of twists and turns. _Izuku summarized, _If I can make him mad by not letting find me, he'll get predictable and I can fight him on equal ground._

Izuku then vanished behind one of the corners. After trying to find him past a few more corners, Katsuki started to lose his temper.

"Hey!" he screamed, "You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun tricking me all this time?!"

Izuku heard what he was saying as he ran. _He thinks I was born with this quirk and never used it. His temper is causing him to not think straight._

"Huh?! You've got a flashy quirk there, don't you?! That as well as the annoying, invisible weapon you call a Stand! Try and get me with it! 'Cause I'm better than you!"

"I'm not using it for a reason!" Izuku shouted back, hoping Katsuki would follow the sound of his voice. It worked as he heard his footsteps.

* * *

"He seems really angry." One of the students said, "It's scary."

_**I heard from Young Midoriya, Watanabe, and Thompson that Young Bakugo thinks well of himself,**_ All Might thought as he watched Katsuki blow a door off its hinges, _**but this is too much.**_

* * *

_He'll find me sooner or later. _Izuku analyzed as he stopped to catch his breath, _Iida would've been a better choice, so it's obvious that they're not working together. This can end in two ways. The first is that Ochaco can locate the weapon and then I'll join her. The second is I keep Bakugo busy while she grabs the weapon. The problem is that I'm not using either my Stand or quirk, so I'm at a small disadvantage. Small being the key word. I think it's time I give Bakugo both what he wanted and what he had coming to him._

Katsuki walked slowly down the halls with a scowl on his face. He couldn't get the images of Izuku's confident and angry looks out of his head.

_I have my own dreams of becoming a hero…and no one, not even you are going to get in my way._

_ Deku also means 'you can do it.'_

_ He's just a pebble! _Katsuki thought to himself in anger. He then remembered times when he and Izuku were kids.

* * *

(**AN: KB is for kid Bakugo and TB is for teen Bakugo.)**

_Flashback_

_11 years ago_

_ "Wow, Kacchan!" a four-year-old Izuku said as he watched a four-year-old Katsuki bounce a ball with his knees and feet._

_ "This is easy!" he stated as he continued to bounce it. Izuku tried to do it but failed. "Izuku, you really can't do anything, can you?"_

_Fast-forward_

_ "You can read the characters for 'Izuku' as 'Deku,' you know." he said, pointing to initials on a yellow bucket._

_ "Kacchan, you can read?" one of three odd boys asked excitedly._

_ "You can't? And 'Deku' means someone who can't do anything!"_

_ "Really?" The three boys looked to Izuku, knowing Katsuki was referring to him._

_ "Stop that…" Izuku said with a pouty face._

KB: Why don't you know?

_Fast-forward_

_ A rock skipped on the water seven times._

_ "Kacchan, how many times did yours skip?" one of the odds asked._

_ "Seven!" He said with pride._

_ "Wow!"_

_ "That's Kacchan for you!"_

_ "What about you, Deku?" Katsuki asked his 'friend.'_

_ "Z-Zero times." Izuku answered with embarrassment. The three odds just laughed._

KB: Why can't you do it?

_Fast-forward_

_ Everyone, even the adults watched in amazement as small explosions emitted from Katsuki's hands. He had manifested his quirk._

_ "Wow!"_

_ "Lucky!"_

_ "That's so cool!"_

_ "Wow, that's an amazing quirk!" the adult male complemented Katsuki._

_ "It really is!" the female adult added, "It's a flashy quirk just right for a hero. Right, Katsuki?"_

KB: Oh, I see. I'm amazing. No one is amazing as I am.

_Fast-forward_

_ "You're so lucky, Kacchan." Izuku said as he followed his friend into the woods to catch bugs. "Your quirk's so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too."_

_ "No matter what quirk you get," Kacchan replied looking back at Izuku, "you'll never beat me."_

_Flashback end_

_ He's just a pebble._ Katsuki said to himself as he continued to look for Izuku.

_Flashback_

_11 years ago_

_ "Hey, did you hear?" some kids whispered as a surprised and depressed Izuku sat on the floor, "Deku doesn't have a quirk."_

_ "What? Really?"_

_ "Yeah, it's called being 'quirkless.'"_

_ "That's lame."_

_ "Too bad for him."_

_ "He's so weird."_

_ "Don't worry about it, Izuku." A female adult said to comfort Izuku. Katsuki was just looking at him with a smile._

KB: You're the least amazing, Deku.

_Fast-forward_

_ "Forward march, members of the Bakugo Hero Agency!" Katsuki sang while creating explosions with his right hand, also leading the three odds and Izuku across a log. He suddenly slipped and fell into the water, eight feet below._

_ "Kacchan!" the three odds shouted worriedly._

_ "Hey, are you okay?"_

_ "He's fine. Kacchan's real strong! See?"_

_ The point was made when Katsuki popped out of the hollow water and shook his head._

TB: I was fine!

_"Hurry up and get back up here!"_

_ "'Kay, No problem!" Katsuki called back with a smile._

TB: Nothing was wrong!

_Hearing footsteps in the water, he looked to see what it was. He got a dumbfounded look when he saw Izuku standing next to him, offering a helping hand with a worried look._

_ "Are you all right?" he asked in a worried tone, "Can you stand?"_

_ He held that dumbfounded look until it morphed into a look of anger._

_ "It would've been bad if you had hit your head."_

_ The anger intensified._

TB: Don't look at me with that face!

_Flashback end_

* * *

_-it's a hero's duty to save everyone, even if it's a person that hates them._

_ I gave you your space…and only fought back when you invaded mine._

_ Stop it…! _Katsuki screamed in his mind as he continued to look for Izuku, _Stop looking at me like that as well! I'm…I'm better than him!_

* * *

Ochaco was on the fifth floor when she finally found the bomb. Hiding behind a pillar, she saw Tenya guarding it.

_Found it. _She thought triumphantly, _Now I just have to tell Deku and hide until he gets here._

"Bakugo is a natural at being bad," Tenya said to himself, "but that fits this training perfectly. Then I must also devote myself to being a villain. That's right. This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family. Become a villain! Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero! I am…extremely evil!"

_He's taking this so seriously! _Ochaco laughed to herself. Sadly, she alerted Iida to her presence in the room.

"Have you arrived, Uraraka?" Tenya asked, surprising Ochaco and making her come out of her hiding place, "I knew that you would come here alone the instant Bakugo ran off by himself. Your quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That is why I put away all the things on this floor before you arrived. Now you cannot play your little tricks. You have blundered, hero! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"He's starting to look…" she said to herself, "like a villain...!"

* * *

"Deku!" Izuku heard in his earpiece as he waited for Bakugo. Pressing his hand to it, he answered Ochaco.

"Uraraka! How's it going?" he asked.

"Iida found me. Sorry! Right not he's slowly…"

"Where are you?"

"The middle of the fifth floor."

"Almost directly above. We probably don't have much time left, either. If we run out of time, our opponents win! Ochaco, keep Iida distracted. Once I've taken care of Bakugo, I'll come up and help."

"Okay!"

Izuku stood up, patiently waiting for Katsuki to show up. He didn't have to wait long. Hearing a sound, he looked to see the said boy standing at the far end of the hall with a frown on his face.

"They're loaded." He said in a matter of fact tone while holding his right grenade gauntleted arm.

"That can't be good for me." He answered while taking a fighting stance.

"Why aren't you using your quirk or Stand? Are you saying you can win even if you don't use them? Are you underestimating me, Deku?"

"No. If I was underestimating you, my face would already be on the floor with you as the one who put it there. I have two reasons to why I'm not using my quirk or Stand."

"Lay it out on me. I'm listening."

"First, I have no control over my quirk, yet. I'll break myself if I use it. Second, using my Stand against someone who doesn't have one is just wrong. In the past, I only used it because I didn't have a quirk. Before I got one, I made a promise to my sensei."

"Oh? What was that promise?"

"If I got a quirk…that was a big 'if'…I would only use my Stand as a last resort."

"That's a messed-up promise."

"Maybe to you, but not to me. In this situation, I'm stuck. Because of those two reasons, I can't use my quirk or my Stand. If you want me to use either…you'll have to force me too."

That last part made Katsuki growl, but then smile evilly.

"All right." He said, "I accept the challenge. By the way, with your stalking, you probably already know, but my quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands in the palm of my hand and make it explode."

Izuku watched with caution as Katsuki pointed his right arm at him. He then pulled back the handle which revealed a firing pin.

"If they made this the way I asked," he continued while getting into a steady position put his left forefinger inside of the firing pin, "then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and…"

* * *

"_**Don't tell me that's…**_" All Might didn't finish the thought, afraid of what the answer was. "**Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!**"

* * *

"If I don't hit him," Katsuki replied to All Might as he pulled the firing pin with a crazed face, "he won't die!"

The explosion, that came out of the gauntlet shook the whole building. Even the observation room felt the shockwaves.

* * *

"This is supposed to be a class!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"**Young man!**" All Might called worriedly, "**Young Midoriya!**"

* * *

Katsuki had a wicked grin on his face as he saw the damage. As the smoke cleared, he saw the silhouette of Izuku. His smug look turned to shock though, when he saw the green haired boy standing straight up as if nothing happened. He was hit a bit though. The right sleeve of his trench coat was incinerated, and his hat was on the ground, burnt.

"I did not see that coming." He said aloud, "You can go ranged now. I'll have to be more careful."

"You got that right." Katsuki replied as he walked out of the smoke. His face was no longer in shock. He was grinning like a madman. "Wow. The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast."

Izuku saw his other gauntlet light up, showing that it was ready.

_I've got to get that one off of him, somehow._ He thought to himself and got into a fighting position. Katsuki stopped walking when he was ten feet away from Izuku.

"Come on, use your quirk, Deku…" he said in a threatening tone, "or your Stand. I don't care. I'll force you to surrender even at your full strength."

* * *

"Bakugo, answer me!" Tenya cried in his earpiece, "Did you do that? What in the world did you do? Explain yourself!"

_This is my chance!_ Ochaco said to herself, seeing that Iida was occupied, and ran towards the nuke. _If we retrieve the weapon, we'll win!_

Tenya noticed Ochaco and started running towards her, not using his quirk.

"I won't let you, hero!" he said in the best villainy way. He was surprised to see Ochaco jump over him like an Olympic athlete. Using her quirk on herself, Ochaco was now weightless and could possibly reach the bomb.

_We need to touch the weapon itself for it to count as being retrieved. _She thought to herself as she flew towards it.

"She can make herself float now, too?" Tenya said with surprise. Ochaco then put her fingers together.

"Release!" she exclaimed and returned gravity on herself. Before she could touch the weapon, though, Tenya used his quirk and moved it away from her. Instead of touching the weapon, Ochaco fell to the floor and rolled to the wall, her helmet falling off in the process.

"Your quirk is not a threat if you can't touch anything." Tenya stated from the entrance next to the bomb, "I'll hold out until time runs out! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

_Deku's trying so hard, though!_ Ochaco thought as she recovered.

* * *

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Deku?" Katsuki asked in a taunting manner, "I didn't hit you, so you can still move, can't you? Come and get me!"

_This is bad! _Izuku thought to himself, _With the other one loaded, my top priority will be to get it off. The time will run out before then and we'll lose. Unless…_

"One second, Bakugo. I'll be right with you." Izuku said as he looked away and touched his earpiece. "Uraraka, what's the situation?"

"Deku." Ochaco replied. Katsuki was getting annoyed at seeing Izuku ignore him, again.

"Ignoring me again?" he said, standing straight up. "I can't believe him!"

* * *

"Sir, you should stop them!" Kirishima said with worry, "That Bakugo's really crazy! He's gonna kill him!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Adrian added, "I agree with Kirishima. You have to stop them!"

"**No…**" All Might replied calmly as he remembered Katsuki's words.

_"I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!"_

_ "If I don't hit him, he won't die!"_

_**Strangely enough, some part of him is still sane. **_The pro hero thought, _**I don't know if it's small minded or what, but anyway…**_

"**Young Bakugo,**" he said into the mic, "**the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose.**"

* * *

"Huh?" Katsuki said with surprise, turning his attention away from Izuku.

"**To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting.**" All Might explained, "**That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!**"

The blonde looked down and shook in anger.

_**As a teacher, I should stop this. However…**_

Katsuki yelled in anger being restricted from using his grenade attack.

"Go to the pillars by the window!" Izuku finished, standing up in the process. "Over and out!"

"Fine, then!" Katsuki exclaimed, propelling himself towards Izuku. "Let's fight it out with our fists!"

Izuku got into a stance, only fell the floor become uneven, making him go off balance. He watched as Katsuki soared towards him.

_This isn't good. _He thought to himself, _I can't dodge it! A counterattack…watch the timing…Now!_

Surprisingly, Katsuki changed his strategy. Instead of going in for a punch, he shot an explosion blinding Izuku and propelling himself behind him. Still in the air, he shot an explosion into Izuku's back. It made the desired effect burning more of his trench coat and making the mask fly off of Izuku's face. What Katsuki didn't expect though was for the green haired boy to pivot himself on his left leg and deliver a swift kick to his right cheek.

* * *

"About time he got a hit on him!" Haru exclaimed seeing Izuku kick Katsuki.

"But what was that just now?" Kirishima asked.

"He doesn't look like the type to think," Shoto Todoroki spoke up, getting the students attention. "but he's more suitable than I expected."

"What do you mean?"

"He changed his course in a blast that doubled as smoke screen and then did it again immediately."

"Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions." Momo explained.

"He's too talented…Too talented…Ugh…" Denki commented.

"He's a stuck-up jerk! That's what he is!" Adrian said corrected, "I wish I could go in there and let him know how I feel about him!"

Kicking the podium All Might was standing on; they were surprised to hear sound coming from the monitors.

"No way!" Kirishima said, "How did you do that?!"

"I don't know."

"Here I come!" they heard see Katsuki charging at Izuku, "It's your favorite right swing!"

The attack connected with Izuku left arm making him wince. That didn't stop him, though, from grabbing Katsuki's right arm with his left and delivering a hard punch to his gut. Doubling over, the blonde didn't have a chance to recover as Izuku grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the wall.

"Where did he learn martial arts?" Mashirao asked.

"I have no idea." Hanta replied.

"He is very skilled with his fists." Tsuyu said.

"His hand to hand combat puts him on even ground with Bakugo." Tokoyami added, "It's hard to tell who's going to win."

* * *

Katsuki was more than surprised at Izuku being able to fight back. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, he decided to use the same trick again. As predicted, Izuku swung with his right fist and Bakugo prepared to send out an explosion.

_No! Not this time!_ Izuku exclaimed in his head and placed his left hand over his eyes, protecting them from the smoke. When he was sure Katsuki was behind him, he dropped to the floor making the explosion miss. He then did a leg sweep and sent the blonde to the ground. Standing up, started to walk towards Katsuki to use the capture tape when he felt something was missing. Look at his trench coat, a piece of the right side was burnt off and the secret pocket was missing. Looking frantically in every direction, he spotted the torn plus burnt piece of cloth on the ground. He started to run towards it until he lost his footing and fell face first on the floor. Katsuki had regained his composure and tripped Izuku. For good measure, he jumped on his back knocking the wind out of him and walked to where the pocket laid.

"What is this?" he asked as he picked it up, "What is so important about this piece of cloth, that you would turn your back to me?"

Opening it up and reaching his hand in it, he was surprised to see the locket Izuku was holding before the lesson started.

"What's in here, Deku? A recovery pill or something? An assist object so that you can beat me?"

Opening it, he was not expecting to see what was really inside.

* * *

_Izuku, you idiot! _Haru exclaimed in his mind at seeing the locket, _Why didn't you leave it at your apartment?!_

"Is that a picture?" Kyoka asked. Sure, enough as the camera zoomed in, they saw the picture clearly.

"Is that Izuku?!" Mina squealed, "He's so cute!"

"I'm guessing that's his mom." Toru added, "She's very pretty."

"She still is." Haru stated.

"Hold on. The man in the background." Kirishima said pointing towards what he was looking at, "Is that…"

"JOTARO KUJO?!" all of the students, except Haru and Adrian, screamed.

"**Yes.**" All Might answered, "**That is indeed, Jotaro Kujo. The Stand User of Star Platinum, and…the one who trained Young Midoriya to use to Stand.**"

"WHAT?!" they screamed again.

"No way! He was trained by Jotaro Kujo?!" Denki commented.

"The physical embodiment of manliness and power rolled into one?!" Kirishima added.

"No wonder his Stand is so strong!" Rikido exclaimed.

"If Kujo is the one who trained him," Todoroki said, "why isn't he here to see his student learn to be a hero?"

"**That…is a sad story, I'm afraid.**" All Might warned before continuing to speak, "**Besides being a Stand User, Kujo was also a marine biologist. After Midoriya had completed his training at thirteen, Kujo left on an expedition to study some aquatic life. Perhaps you would remember the ship known as the Flying Dutchman.**"

"Oh yeah!" Mineta exclaimed, "It was all over the news! The ship got destroyed by unknown means. When the heroes showed up, there were…no…survivors."

Everyone got quiet.

"Poor Midori." Mina said in a sad voice.

"He must've been very close to Kujo." Tsuyu added.

"You have no idea." Haru stated, "Jotaro Kujo was a father figure to Izuku. Our friend took his death very hard. Didn't speak to us for a week, he was that upset. That locket holds the only picture he has of Kujo. He never lets it out of his sight."

"I wonder how Bakugo is going to react," Koji said, "seeing that it's probably not what he expected."

Everyone watched in a tense silence at what Katsuki would do.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" Katsuki said in an annoyed tone, "You were willing to turn you back to me in order to get a picture back? Are you serious, Deku?"

Izuku tried to stand up but was having trouble with the wind knocked out of him. He only managed to get on his hand and knees, looking up at Katsuki with pleading eyes. Eyes that were practically begging him not to do anything that he wouldn't damage the locket.

"I'm even more insulted than before."

Closing his fist around the locket, Izuku watched in horror as a small explosion accord inside of him fist. Katsuki opened his hand and Izuku tearfully watched as the remnants of his most prized possession, broken and burnt, fall to the floor. His head fell and sobbing was heard as tears fell to the floor.

* * *

"BAKUGO! YOU NO GOOD, SON OF A- "whatever Adrian was going to say was stopped, as Hanta used his tape to cover his mouth. Everyone was stunned at seeing what Katsuki did.

"That's low." Denki commented.

"Super unmanly." Kirishima added.

"Even if I were that angry at someone," Tokoyami said, "I would never do something like that."

"Bakugo…" Haru said quietly shaking in anger, "When you get of that area, I'm going to give you a piece of mind and fist. All Might or no All Might, you're going to get hurt."

"Poor Midori." Mina said with tears in her eyes, "To be stripped of the one thing that he had left of his father figure."

"Bakugo has taken this too far." Momo added.

* * *

"Bakugo, what is going on?" Tenya asked through his earpiece.

"One second, four eyes." Katsuki replied, "Need to finish what I started. I just destroyed Deku's little trinket."

"Trinket? What trinket?"

_Trinket…Izuku's locket?! _Ochaco figured out, _No…he didn't._

* * *

"You're below me." Katsuki said as he walked up to Izuku, "You let your guard down for a stupid picture. I don't know what's more infuriating. You getting accepted into U.A. or taking me lightly and losing over a little trinket with a picture inside."

He stopped right in front of the sobbing Izuku. He then raised his right hand up to Izuku's head. Small explosions started to emit from that hand.

"You don't deserve your quirk or to be in U.A."

Hearing that, Izuku stopped sobbing and no more tears continued to fall.

(**AN: Triggered**)

"I was going to say the same thing to you…Katsuki." He replied in a cold tone making the blonde freeze with shock and fear written all over his face.

* * *

Everyone in the observation room was shocked to that tone of voice in Izuku. He always spoke in a polite and goofy manner. This…this wasn't something they were expecting. Even Haru and Adrian were shocked. They've never seen this side of him before.

"He never calls Bakugo by his first name." Adrian said with worry after removing the tape from his mouth, "Haru, any thoughts?"

"Only one." Haru answered with a hint of fear in his voice, "Bakugo took it too far, and Izuku has finally had enough."

"Wait, you mean…you've never heard him talk like that before?" Mineta asked worriedly. Both boys just shook their heads.

_**I'm worried at how this is going to end.**_ All Might thought to himself, watching the screens with uncertainty.

* * *

_What's wrong with me?_ Katsuki screamed in his head while his whole body shivered, _He's right there, at my mercy, but I can't do anything. Why am I shivering? I'm not cold. Am I shivering out of…fear?_

Izuku slowly stood up, putting his left hand on Katsuki's right gauntlet. His head was still down, so no one could see his face. When he looked up though, it was the same stone-cold glare that he gave Katsuki at both their old school and the P.E. track in U.A. Right there and then, Katsuki knew the answer for his shivering. He was truly afraid.

"Katsuki…" he said again looking at him dead in the eyes, "you just got your third strike!"

He threw a punch at Katsuki that connected with his chest. Now it was the blondes turn to have the wind knocked out of him. He wasn't finished with him though. Izuku pinned Katsuki to the wall and started wailing on him. He felt every punch, every kick. This lasted for eleven seconds and then Izuku punched him square in the jaw and threw him into another wall. Katsuki fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him as he tried to stand.

"What I just did to you…" Izuku said in that cold tone, "the beating I just gave you…is all of the anger that I've kept under wraps for the past eleven years. I made you feel how I felt in eleven seconds. Weak, defenseless…useless. Every one of those emotions in each of my punches and kicks."

Katsuki started to get up, not wanting to lose to Izuku but it was proving difficult.

"I admired you when we were little. Even when you got your quirk and you began to ignore me; I still saw you as my friend. All I ever wanted was for us to stay friends! Quirk or no quirk! Why do you hate me for that?!"

"I don't hate you…for being quirkless." Katsuki said as he began to stand up, "I hate the looks you shot at me…the ones full of concern. Did you enjoy it? Looking down on me all that time?!"

That caught Izuku by surprise.

"All this time you had a quirk! You never used it! Was it fun for you?! Looking down on me that whole time while I made a fool of myself?! Do you think you can just- "?

"WAKE UP!" That made Katsuki shut his mouth. "You're so blinded by your own pride that you can't even see the truth right in front of you. I never looked down on you. A small part of me still admires you, even though you're such a jerk. I just want you to see that you're not on top of the world! That there will always be someone better than you!"

Katsuki had finally stood up and was ready to finish what he started. He crouched down getting ready to launch. Izuku prepared to dash towards him. Both then charged at full speed. Katsuki readied his right hand with an explosion while Izuku charged up his right arm with One for All.

* * *

Everyone saw and heard the whole thing and were shocked. None more shocked than Haru, Adrian and All Might. They were brought out of their thoughts though when they saw both boys charge at each other.

"I said this looks bad!" Kirishima said getting All Might's attention, "Sir!"

All Might desperately wanted both boys to finish their fight, for Izuku to get more experience and learn the meaning of being a hero. Sadly, Kirishima was right. It was looking and both boys had plans to seriously injure the other.

"**Both of you, st-** "

"Let's go, Uraraka!" That surprised All Might to look up and see Ochaco grab onto one of the pillars.

* * *

_It's time you learned the hard way, _Izuku shouted in his mind while charging towards Katsuki, _not everything goes the way you want it to go!_

"DETROIT…SMASH!" he yelled and threw his punch upward. Using his left arm, he grabbed Katsuki's hand and pivoted his explosion into the floor. The force of the punch caused the groundwork of the upper floors to break a hole upward all the way to the roof.

* * *

On the fifth floor, Tenya was desperately holding onto the bomb so that he wouldn't fly away. He was shocked to see Ochaco holding up a broken pillar like it weighed nothing.

"What the- "he exclaimed and realized she was using her quirk on the pillar.

"Sorry, Iida!" she apologized, "Improved special move, Comet Home Run!"

Ochaco then swung the pillar and it hit some debris sending it towards Tenya.

"You call that a home run?!" he shouted out of fear. He crossed his arms over his face, hoping none of the debris would hit him. In doing so, Ochaco was able to use her quirk on herself and flung herself towards the weapon.

"Release!" she exclaimed, deactivating her quirk and grabbing onto the bomb. "Retrieved!"

"No…! THE WEAPON!"

* * *

Three stories below, Katsuki heard the echo of Tenya's voice. He knew without a doubt, the bomb had been retrieved by Izuku's partner.

"You planned this…didn't you?!" he asked Izuku who was still holding down his right arm with his left. His own right arm, though, was swollen and in need of medical attention.

_He wasn't kidding about something being broken!_ Katsuki though in his mind.

"Bakugo…" Izuku called in his normal tone, though, he sounded tired. "I finally beat you…in a fair fight. I still remember the game you forced me to play before I fought back, King of the Hill. I was the court jester, the joker who was made to look like a fool. You were the king and challenged anyone with a quirk to come and defeat you. If they defeated you, they got to be king and say three words, any words to the loser.

"I distinctly remembered what you said to almost all of the losers. 'Farwell, you losers.' 'Don't come back.' 'Maybe next time.' Well guess what…I've won…now I get to say three words to you, your majesty. You've…been…dethroned."

Katsuki had a look of shock on his face. He was beaten by Izuku Midoriya, the last person he expected to ever come and challenge him. Having said what he wanted to say, Izuku lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Katsuki was in so much shock, he didn't even pay attention when All Might spoke through the speaker.

"**Hero team wins!**"


	8. Bakugo's Pride Meets The Start Line

Chapter 8

All of the students in the observation room were shocked at the results. The hero team had won right before the time had run out. Even Haru and Adrian were impressed at what they saw their green haired friend do. They were worried though at seeing his right arm in a bad state. Tenya was making sure that Ochaco was okay since she overused her quirk.

"What the hey?" Denki finally spoke up, "Only one of the losers are uninjured while both of the winners are on the ground…"

"They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?" Tokoyami added.

"This is training, though." Tsuyu stated.

_Bakugo…_Adrian screamed in his mind, _you deserve far worse for what you did._

_Izuku…_Haru thought, _I've never seen that side of you before. Have you really been holding in all that anger for eleven years? How did you deal with all that?_

* * *

All Might, who was in the destroyed building, watched as two robots pulled the unconscious Izuku out on a stretcher. He was surprised to see that there was a smile on his face. Perhaps he was seeing a good memory, or it was one of victory. He wouldn't know until the boy woke up.

"To the nurses office." The lead robot said.

"I know." The other robot replied.

The pro hero then turned to see how Katsuki was doing. The said boy had taken a beating but was still standing. He was standing where the remnants of Izuku's locket laid on the floor. Katsuki was still in shock and looking down at his right hand.

_My right…_he thought to himself, remembering how Izuku pivoted his right arm so that the explosion only did damage to the floor, _Deku predicted it…On top of that…he found a way to win the exercise…and he didn't even pull out his Stand. Not once!_

He then thought back to what Izuku had said to him before they charged at each other.

_A small part of me still admires you, even though you're such a jerk. I just want you to see that you're not on top of the world!_

Katsuki then clenched his fist and started to hyperventilate.

_Does that mean…_he started as he breathing became more erratic, _…even if we fought all-out…Deku would completely beat…?_

He didn't finish the thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped hyperventilating as well.

"**Come back, Young Bakugo.**" Said the voice of All Might, "**It's time to review the results. Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life.**"

* * *

"**Well, even if I say that,**" All Might addressed to the students, "**the MVP for this battle was Young Iida.**"

This surprised everyone of the students.

"Excuse me?!" Adrian exclaimed.

"It's not either of the winners, Ochaco or Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked.

"**Hmm, well…why is that? Does anyone know?**"

"Yes, Mr. All Might." Momo answered raising her hand, "That is because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugo acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as Mr. All Might said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya's plan was somewhat rash. He did, though, have a good plan with keeping Bakugo distracted so that he wouldn't catch onto his partner heading towards the weapon's location.

"Going to Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the paper-mache as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Iida had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack. The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

Most of the students had dumbfound expressions because Momo had just pointed everything out. Tenya was crying tears of joy, Ochaco looked down ashamedly and Katsuki just wasn't paying attention, still in shock. Adrian, though, looked like he was about to blow a fuse.

_**S-She said more than I expected.**_ All Might thought before speaking up. "**W-Well, Young Iida has parts of him that could be more relaxed, but well, that was correct!**"

"We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes."

"OH, GIVE ME A BREAK VICTORIA'S SECRET!" Adrian screamed getting everyone's attention, "Those are the exact same speeches I've heard adults and older kids give to Izuku when he was little! It was basically their way of saying 'You'll never become a hero!' There was almost no one who was willing to comfort him! I bet you had a lot of friends, so you were never alone, did you Veruca Salt?!"

Before he could continue, Adrian was smacked upside the head with the butt end of Haru's whip.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized, "Adrian and Izuku have been friends since they were small. Whenever Izuku was bullied, the only one he could turn to was Adrian when Mrs. Midoriya wasn't around. The constant bully being Bakugo, Adrian took the job of being there for Izuku very seriously, so in a way, he's overprotective."

"I see." Momo replied, "I apologize if you are offended Thompson."

"Apologize to Izuku." Adrian replied, rubbing his head.

"**Argument aside,**" All Might interjected, "**let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about.**"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

Battle Building B

"**Match two!**" All Might said through the speakers, **"Team B are the heroes and Team I are the villains!**"

"Ojiro!" Toru said, "I'm going to get serious. I'll take off my gloves and boots, too!"

"O-Okay…" Ojiro then looked away, _Hagakure, that's the correct decision as an invisible person, but that's not great for a girl, morally speaking._

"You can't look, okay?" Toru added.

"I can't see you even if I tried." Ojiro answered.

"**Now, let's start the second indoor person-to-person combat training match!**"

* * *

Mezo used one of his extra limbs, turning it into an ear, to locate the other two students. Hearing Shoto walk up to him, the ear turned into a mouth.

"One in the hall on the north side of the fourth floor." It said, "The other is somewhere on the same floor…They're barefoot…"

"The invisible one is coming to ambush and capture us, huh?" another mouth appeared on another limb stating.

"Go outside." Shoto said, walking past Mezo, "It's dangerous. I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle…"

While speaking, he raised his right hand which emitted a frost like smoke.

"…but that does not matter to me."

Stepping outside, Mezo watched in astonishment as the whole building froze over.

"Owww…My feet." Toru exclaimed, being frozen in place.

"Th-This quirk is…" Ojiro started to say but stopped when he heard footsteps. Turning towards the ajar door, he saw Shoto walking towards him. He got into a fighting position.

"You can move if you want," Shoto said still walking with a smirk on his face, "but the skin on your feet will come off, so you won't be able to fight your best."

The have ice covered student just walked past the tailed martial artist.

* * *

Everyone, including All Might were shivering from the temperature drop.

"**He did not cause any damage to his teammate or the nuclear weapon,**" the pro hero stated, "**and on top of that, he weakened the enemy.**"

"He's so strong!" Eijiro exclaimed through chattering teeth. Katsuki watched the boy's display of power in shock.

The minute Shoto touched the weapon…

* * *

"**Hero team wins!**" All Might called through the speaker. Ojiro looked down in defeat. He was surprised when he felt the temperature rise. Looking around he saw all the ice melting.

"Heat?" he asked himself and looked to Shoto, seeing that he was the source of it all, using his left hand. In just a few short seconds, the whole building was thawed out.

"It's-It's-It's hot!" Toru exclaimed, trying to keep her feet out of the hot water.

"Sorry." Shoto apologized to Ojiro while turning to leave, "The difference in our ability was too great."

* * *

"W-Wow!" Rikido said.

"What's up with that quirk?" Denki asked.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations." Tsuyu stated.

"Looks like Izuku will have some competition that will actually force him to use his Stand." Haru commented.

"No kidding." Adrian agreed.

"**All right,**" All Might said getting the classes attention, "**everyone gather around for a review of the second match. Next, we will begin the third match!**"

"Yes, sir!"

The only student who didn't answer was Katsuki. At seeing that display of power, he thought back to what Izuku said.

_ I just want you to see that you're not on top of the world! That there will always be someone better than you!_

He bit his bottom lip in annoyance but couldn't deny what Izuku had said.

The team battles continued without any problems. Team J went up against Team H, Team C against Team G, and Team F against Team. Team K, Haru and Adrian, didn't get to go up against any of the other students, sadly. Instead, they fought off security bots inside of a building. When all the sessions were done, All Might led the students to the exit.

"**Good work everyone!**" All Might told them, "**We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya, either! You guys took this on seriously! You all did a good job for your first training!**"

"To have such a proper class after Mr. Aizawa's class…" Tsuyu commented, "It's kind of anticlimactic…"

"**We're free to have proper classes, as well! Well then, I must review the results with Young Midoriya! Change and return…to the classroom!**"

While saying the last part, the pro hero took off like a rocket through the exit. All the students watched in amazement at seeing his power in person.

"All Might's amazing!" Denki commented.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Ojiro asked.

"So amazing…" Mineta added.

While running, All Might looked behind himself to take one more look at the students. He noticed throughout all the sessions, Katsuki Bakugo always had his head down.

_**Young Bakugo is a mass of pride…**_he thought to himself, _**and there's nothing more fragile than a heart that's swelled to bursting. Both his pride and ego have taken a massive hit when he lost to Young Midoriya. As his teacher, I must counsel him well. But right now…**_

All Might then entered a room with a sign saying, 'Staff Only' and closed the door behind him. Steam was emitting from his body and he was panting hard.

_**If I teach a class…**_he then turned into Toshinori Yagi, the suit looking much too big for him, _I barely have enough time. Shoot!_

* * *

Nurse's Office

"The school year has just begun," Recovery Girl said from her chair in an angry tone, "and he's already been in here three times! Why didn't you stop him, All Might?"

"I apologize, Recovery Girl." All Might replied, still as Toshinori Yagi.

"What are you apologizing to _me _for? On top of his total exhaustion, he was here just yesterday."

Both looked to where Izuku laid, unconscious, on the hospital bed. His right arm was in a cast while his left was hooked to an IV tube.

"I can't treat him all at once. I did first-aid treatment already, so after the IV is finished, we can only wait for his body to heal slowly overnight. Jeez, I know he's your favorite and that you passed on your powers to him, but that doesn't mean you should spoil him!"

"There is nothing I can say to that. Because I wanted to consider his feelings, I hesitated to stop the training match. Even so…Will you please not talk about One for All so loudly?"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Natural-Born Hero. Mr. Symbol of Peace." Recovery Girl replied in a sarcastic way.

"My injury and this form of mine are common knowledge among the U.A. teachers and a certain group of pros, but the secret of my quirk, One for All, is known only to you, the principal, my close friends and Young Midoriya, as well as his close friends."

"I know it's not like you want to rest your laurels at the top, but is being a 'natural-born hero' or the 'Symbol of Peace' really that important?"

"If I no longer am, then the superhuman society will be seized by evil. This is the responsibility of those of us with this power."

Recovery Girl smiled at that declaration.

"If that's the case," she said to him, "then it's even more important for you to learn what it means to guide someone."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If Jotaro Kujo were alive, he could give you a few pointers."

"I would gladly accept them. From what I heard from Young Watanabe and Young Thompson, he was like a father to Young Midoriya."

* * *

_Flashback_

_8 years ago_

_ Izuku had just completed another of Jotaro's lessons. As a reward for doing a good job, Izuku was allowed to decide on a celebration. He heard that a carnival had come to town, so he wanted himself, his mom and sensei to go there. They arrived an hour after lunch, bought their tickets and walked into the carnival area._

_ "Wow." Izuku exclaimed, looking at all of the rides and attractions, "There are so many things to do. Where should we go first? Jotaro Sensei, where would you like to go?"_

_ "Why are you asking me?" Jotaro replied to his student, "It's your celebration. You get to call the shots."_

_ Hearing this, Izuku pointed to the roller coaster and all three walked towards the ride. Izuku and Inko were screaming their heads off the whole ride while Jotaro remained silent. Next they went to the house of mirrors. Izuku's laughed at one when he looked like a stick. Inko made a small joke about going on a diet when seeing herself fat in a mirror. Both laughed when Jotaro stood in front of a mirror that made him look like a bad drawing. Izuku then went to the petting zoo, wanting to see which animals he could play with. There were puppies, sheep, goats and piglets. Inko watched with a smile, while Jotaro still had his neutral look. Izuku then found a photo booth. All three crammed inside to take pictures. Three pictures were taken, one was all smiles, another was silly, the final was fright. Through it all, Jotaro did not smile._

_ While walking with the photos, Izuku saw a ball throw stand. Running up to it, he saw an All Might action figure. A sign read, 'No Using Quirks for Ball Throw.'_

_ "Um, sir…" Izuku called to the stand owner, "how do I get a prize?"_

_ "Why it's simple little man." The man said with a smile, "All you have to do is knock over two of these little spaceships for a prize. Knock down all three and you get two prizes."_

_ "Cool!" Izuku said with excitement. Paying for his three tries, he took the balls and threw them as hard as he could. His aim was good and so was his throw. Sadly, not a single one of the spaceships got knocked over._

_ "Ah man." He said disappointedly._

_ "Sorry, little man." The owner said, "Better luck next time."_

_ "Hold it." Jotaro called, getting the owners attention, "I take a whack at it."_

_ "Okay, your money my friend." The owner replied. What he didn't know what that Jotaro saw his game. The spaceships were made of metal, so that no matter how hard you hit them they wouldn't go down. It would take someone with a quirk to take down those ships. Sadly, for him, the one throwing the balls was none other than Jotaro Kujo, the Stand User of Star Platinum. Pulling his arm back, the Master Stand User threw every ball, not only knocking the ships down but also putting a dent in them._

_ "Hey, you cheated!" the owner accused only to have his shirt grabbed and his face centimeters away from Jotaro's._

_ "Listen pal…" the Stand User said in a low voice and a scowl on his face, "I know you rigged the game so that no one could beat it. You're not used to having someone beat it, are you? Well, guess what, I just did, and it looks like you're refusing to cooperate. This can end two ways. One, you give me the prizes I choose, and you can keep your job. Two, you don't cooperate, and I'll have a word with your boss, and you'll be out of a job. Which one will to you take?"_

_ Not wanting to lose his job, the owner let Jotaro pick his prizes. The Stand User walked back to Izuku with two objects. One was the All Might action figure, the other was a locket._

_ "You didn't have to do that, Jotaro Sensei." Izuku said, "I was alright not getting a prize."_

_ "It wasn't." Jotaro said in a matter of fact tone, "Both of these are for you."_

_ "The All Might action figure I get," Inko said, "but what's the locket for."_

_ "That's where the pictures come in. Izuku, please hand me your smiling photo."_

_ Izuku did as he was told and gave the photos to Jotaro. The older Stand User handed the All Might action figure to Izuku, who gladly took it. The boy then saw Star Platinum appear and take the photo from Jotaro. He carefully ripped the picture so that the figures in the photo were in a small circle. Jotaro then put a small drop of glue into the locket. Taking the picture back from his Stand, Jotaro place the picture inside the locket. He then showed it to Izuku._

_ "I won't be around forever, Izuku." He said, "When that day comes, I want to at least have something to remember me by. This locket is yours as well and I want to hold onto it wherever you go. Can you do that for me?"_

_ Izuku looked at his sensei and nodded. Jotaro knelt and placed the locket around Izuku's neck. The boy looked at the locket for a moment then back at his sensei. Out of the blue, he smiled and hugged him. Jotaro was surprised at first, but he slowly hugged him back. Inko watched the whole thing with a smile on her face. She was shocked though, when she saw something she didn't' expect. For the first time, through the whole night, Jotaro was smiling._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Izuku woke up with some tears in his eyes. That was one of the rare occasions he saw his sensei smile. Looking around he saw that he was in the nurse's office. Noticing a clock, Izuku saw the time to be five minutes away from 4 P.M.

"It's late afternoon…?" he said to himself.

"Are you awake?" Recovery Girl asked surprising Izuku. After giving him an arm sling, she said he was free to go. "That's all for today's treatment. Come back again tomorrow, okay?"

_I ended up skipping my afternoon classes…_Izuku thought to himself as he walked to 1-A, _Mr. Aizawa's going to wrap me in those bindings again…_

Upon entering the classroom, he did not expect what came next.

"Oh, Midoriya's here!" Kirishima exclaimed as he Hanta, Sato, Mina, Tsuyu and Yagi walked up to him, "Good work! Man, you were awesome in that fight. Sure, you lost your temper, but were fired up!"

"You were able to go up against Bakugo, who's one of the most talented in the class!" Hanta added.

"You did a good job dodging!" Mina stated with excitement.

"You guys did that in the first match so the rest of us had to give it our all, too!" Rikido said.

"You were far from elegant, but- "Yuga was interrupted by Mina.

"You did a good job dodging!"

"Huh?!" Izuku exclaimed, surprised at the praise he was getting.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima! We're all going over the training together right now."

"I'm Hanta Sero."

"I'm Yuga Ayo- "

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job dodging!"

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu."

"I'm Sato!"

"Um…er…" Izuku tried to speak before grape haired boy interrupted.

"I'm Mineta!" he stated, "So, you were trained by Jotaro Kujo?"

"Uh…yes." Izuku answered with a smile, "Yes I was."

"That's so awesome!" Eijiro exclaimed, "You must've had some great training with him! What was it like?!"

"Was he ruff?!" Sato asked.

"Did he keep you on track?!" Mina added.

"What method of Stand using did he use on you?" Tsu added.

"Let's just say the training I got was basically tough love." Izuku answered, thinking back on when he was pounded by Jotaro in every training session. "Very tough love."

"You guys are too loud." Tokoyami said while sitting on one of the desks then looked to where Haru and Adrian were standing. "You're not going to intervene?"

"For what reason?" Adrian asked, "For once in his life, Izuku is being praised by someone else other than us."

"It's nice to see that he is making some more friends now." Haru added.

"Tokoyami!" Tenya exclaimed, marching up to the bird headed boy and waving his hands, "That desk in not a chair. Get off immediately."

"It's not a big deal, is it?" Kyoka asked.

"Wh-?! "

"What's with those hands, anyway?" Ojiro asked pointing out the way Tenya waved his hands.

"You people…I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are upperclassmen once used!"

"You're too loud." Tokoyami replied in a bored tone. All the students who heard it gave him different looks.

_Iida never wavers, does he?_ Izuku said to himself. Just then, Denki walked in carrying a bunch of books with Uraraka right behind him, carrying some as well.

"Hey, Uraraka," he said stopping once they were inside the classroom, "wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?"

"Mochi- "she was about to answer when she noticed Izuku and ran to him, "Wait, Deku, she didn't heal your injuries?"

"Oh, uh," Izuku answered, "it's because of how much stamina I have, and…"

"Huh?"

He stopped when he noticed that Katsuki was missing.

"Um, Uraraka, more importantly…"

Izuku was running through the whole school trying to find him. He thought back to what Ochaco had told him.

* * *

_We all tried to stop him, _she had said, _but he just went home now without saying anything._

In his mind, Katsuki was a lot of things. A jerk, a bully and a prideful individual who needed his ego taken down a few notches. One thing he knew for sure, a quitter was not one of them. He then thought back to during the training session when Bakugo was looking for him.

_Hey! You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun tricking me all this time?! You've got a flashy quirk there, don't you?!_

He finally found him when he exited the school. He saw Katsuki walking towards the exit of the school property. He had to know if he'd given up or not.

"Bakugo!" he called and ran up to him. The blonde boy stopped in his tracks when Izuku called him a second time.

"What?" he said, barely turning his head to look at him. Izuku could tell that he had really damaged Katsuki's ego. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like he needed to tell him the truth about One for All.

_It's a secret I didn't even tell my mom... _Izuku thought to himself, _But…Jotaro Sensei told me to never take damaging a person's pride too far if they fought fair and square. I think I did when I gave him that beating. Well…here goes nothing._

"There's one thing I feel like I have to tell you." Izuku started, "My quirk is something I received from someone else."

"Huh?" Katsuki muttered looking more to him.

"I can't say who I got it from, though. I won't say…but it's like a story out of comic books, except it's true. On top of that, I still can't control it properly. It's just a borrowed power that I haven't made my own yet. If you remember, I told that's one of the reasons I tried to beat you without using it. But in the end, even with my martial arts training, I still needed it to win. I've still got a long way to go, with both my quirk and Stand…That's why…One day I will make this quirk my own and beat you with my own power!"

Finished speaking, he looked directly at Katsuki who had a surprised look on his face. Izuku supported one of his own.

_I just came to tell him I didn't trick him. _Izuku thought in his mind, _What have I done?!_

"What is that?" Katsuki asked fully turning to Izuku, 'Borrowed power?' You're talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make me out to be more of a fool than you already have? Huh? What are you trying to say? Today, I lost to you…utterly and completely…That's all it was…That's all…As I watched the ice guy, I thought, 'I can beat him!' Drat it! I ended up agreeing with what both you and ponytail girl said! Drat it! Drat it! Drat it! Hey, you too, Deku! I'm just…I'm just getting started! You hear? Here, I will become number one!"

Izuku saw tears in his eyes and just nodded his head.

"I'll be waiting for you when we both have gotten better for a rematch." He said to him and was about to walk away.

"Hey, Deku." He heard Katsuki call to him, "I'm not sure if you'll accept what I'm about to say…but…I'm sorry."

Izuku turned back to him with a surprised look on his face.

"That locket…the fact that you turned your back to me during training…it must have meant a lot to you. I did deserve that beating you gave me. That's all I have to say."

Katsuki then turned and started to walk away. Unbeknownst to both boys, Haru and Adrian had come outside to make sure Katsuki didn't try to do something harmful to Izuku. They arrived just at the part when Katsuki said he was agreeing with what Izuku and Yaoyorozu had said. They both had surprised looks on their faces at what they heard the spiked blonde just said.

"Did Bakugo just…apologize?" Adrian said in surprise.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who's surprised." Haru added.

"**There he is!**" shouted the voice of All Might, running up to Bakugo and placing his hands on his shoulders. "**Young Bakugo! Just so you know, pride is important. You definitely have the abilities needed to become a pro. You still have a lot of-** "

"Let go of me, All Might. I can't walk." Katsuki said in an angered tone and looked back at him. "I'll become a hero who surpasses even you without you telling me!"

_Only in your dreams._ Haru and Adrian thought at the same time.

"**Huh?** **Oh, right.**" The pro hero replied as he removed his hands from Katsuki's shoulders. He watched as the spiked blonde walked away. _**He's gotten over it. It's hard being a teacher…**_

Up in class 1-A, Mina, Ochaco, and Tsuyu were watching the whole interaction from the window.

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"The fated battle between men." Ochaco said with a fierce look.

"It looked like Midoriya was trying explain something to him." Tsuyu suggested.

"The fated battle between men!" Ochaco stated again, her face on the glass.

_Bakugo's fuse has been lit._ Izuku thought to himself, _He still plans on becoming number one, then I won't make it easy for him. I intended to give him a run for his money._

"**Young Midoriya!**" All Might said, making the boy turn seeing the pro hero next to him along with Haru and Adrian. "**What were you talking about with Young Bakugo?**"

"Um, we were, uh…" Izuku hesitated.

"**Hmm…I'm so curious. Why don't you tell me in detail?**"

* * *

Bar Unknown Location

"Did you see this?" said an unknown figure who was covered with hands. He set down a paper telling about All Might becoming a teacher at U.A. "It say's he's a teacher…Hey…What'll you think will happen…if the Symbol of Peace…is killed by villains?"

* * *

**AN: In these chapters, I accomplished two things I wanted to do. 1: Put Katsuki in his place. 2: Get a little more into the relationship between Izuku and Jotaro. I hope you all like it and thank you for your continued support and patience. Sentinel Prime, out!**


	9. Yeah, Just Do Your Best, Midoriya

Chapter 9

Izuku had to go to the nurse's office to have his arm checked. Sadly, some reporters stopped him and started to ask questions. It seemed that everyone knew about All Might's job at U.A. now and wanted to know how the pro was teaching the students.

"Hey, you!" a reporter said putting her microphone in Izuku's face, "How are All Might's classes?"

"Uh, excuse me, I have to go to the nurse's office!" Izuku answered and ran into the school.

"Will you tell us about what the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher?" the same reporter asked Ochaco.

"W-What he's like?" she replied, "Um…he's very muscular!"

"What do you think of All Might as a teacher?" the reporter asked Tenya.

"He made me recognize anew that I attend an educational institution that is the best of the best." He replied, "Of course, his dignity and character go without saying, but we students are constantly able to see his humorous side. It is a unique opportunity to learn about being a hero directly from one."

The reporters moved on to someone else, almost falling asleep from Tenya's speech, who happened to be none other than Katsuki Bakugo.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me about All Might- "recognition crossed the reporters face, "Oh? You're the one who was captured by the sludge villain."

"Stop it!" Katsuki replied in an annoyed tone and continued to walk. The reporters then went on to the next person, Aizawa.

"Um, about All Might…Wow, you're scruffy…What's your deal?"

"He's not on duty today." Aizawa replied in a neutral tone, "You are disturbing the classes. Please leave."

The teacher then walked away from them and towards the school. They called to him still wanting to get an interview.

_I can't believe All Might was able to work as a hero with all of this._ Aizawa thought to himself.

"Hey! Just a little time is fine!" the reporter said as she tried to follow Aizawa in, "Just let me see All Might-"

She didn't get any further as red lights and a small alarm went off. Metal doors then closed the entry and raised the walls.

"What the…?!" she said in surprise.

"It's the U.A. barrier." The cameraman said, "That's what we call it."

"That's so lame! What the heck is that?"

"If someone tries to get in without a student ID or pass to enter, the security system kicks in. Apparently, there are sensors all over the school."

"What the heck? They think they're so high and mighty. They could at least give a brief comment."

"Seriously, we've been here for two days, and they still won't say anything."

"Two days? That's nothing compared to what I did." A new voice said getting the reporters' attention. They looked just in time to see someone leap over the wall and into U.A. grounds with little effort. Surprise was written all over their faces.

"What…just…happened?"

* * *

Class 1-A Room

"Good work on yesterday's combat training." Aizawa addressed to the students, "I saw the videos and results. Bakugo, you're talented so don't act like a kid."

"I know." Katsuki answered begrudgingly. The teacher then turned his attention to Izuku.

"And Midoriya. You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? I'm glad you're not labeling it as an excuse, only a way for you to better yourself. That said, keep up the attitude but also please reign in your temper. I saw what you did to Bakugo and it was unnecessary."

"Yes, sir!" Izuku replied.

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you…"

_…take another special test?! _The students concluded in their minds.

"…decide on a class representative."

_It's actually a normal school activity!_

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Kirishima shouted.

"Me too!" Denki chimed in.

"I want to do it, too." Kyoka added.

"It's a job made for m- "Yuga started before Mina interrupted him.

"I'll be the leader!"

"My manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30 centimeters above the knee!" Mineta shouted.

"Let me do it! Me!" Bakugo shouted.

_Well I know he's not going to get picked. _Izuku thought to himself and looked towards his friends. He noticed Haru and Adrian weren't joining in. "You guys don't want the job?"

"No thanks." Adrian replied, "I've got enough responsibilities as it is."

"Besides, we know someone else better suited for the job." Haru added.

"Silence, please!" Iida said getting the classes attention, "It is a job with a serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one."

"Your hand is raised the highest!" the students stated to Tenya.

"Why did you suggest that?" Denki asked.

"We haven't known each other for that long," Tsu stated, "so how can we have trust or anything?"

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima added.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" Tenya said, "What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." Aizawa said as he zipped himself up in a sleeping bag and laid down on the floor.

"Thank you very much!"

A few minutes later the results came for class rep. What Izuku saw shocked him.

Izuku Midoriya 5

Momo Yaoyorozu 2

"I got five votes?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Why Deku?!" Katsuki exclaimed clearly upset, "Who besides Short Stuff and Goldilocks voted for him?!"

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Hanta replied.

"What did you say?!"

Haru and Adrian looked to Ochaco who was whistling a merry tune with smiles on their faces.

_It'd be scary if Bakugo finds out…_ Ochaco thought to herself. Meanwhile, Tenya was shaking with failure while muttering to himself.

"Zero votes…" He said, "I knew that would happen…That is only to be expected of a person's calling."

"You voted for someone else, huh?" Momo asked.

"But you wanted to do it, too." Rikido added, "What are you trying to do, Iida?"

Outside, Izuku was as cool as a cucumber. Inside, he was shaking like desert lizard in the artic. Being trained by Jotaro, he saw himself as more of a fighter not a leader. He would ponder on those thoughts later as he stood in front of the class with Momo next to him.

"Then, the class rep is Midoriya," Aizawa said, "and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu."

"Seriously?" he said in an angered tone, his face turning to Adrian and Haru. Both looking back at him with innocent looks.

"How vexing…" Yaoyorozu said in a bored tone.

"That might not be too bad." Tsu stated.

"After all's said and done," Kirishima added, "Midoriya can be very fired up, anyway."

"And Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going after the battle results." Hanta stated.

"Before I forget…" Aizawa added, "there's a possible transfer student here in U.A. He's here to see if he would want to attend this school. Please make him feel welcome. Also, his name is Jonasan Jouichirou Yaoyorozu."

The students were surprised to hear that a student might be transferring to U.A. None were more surprised than Izuku and Momo as they looked towards the door. A figure then entered room.

He looked to be sixteen years of age and was exactly six feet tall. He had dark blue eyes and equally dark blue hair. He wore a white button up shirt that was covered with a black long-sleeved business shirt. His jeans were also black, as were his shoes. He completed the look with a light black hat on top of his head. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on Izuku and Momo who were staring at him in shock.

"Zuku? Momo?" he asked with surprise.

"JOJO?!" the rest of the class shouted.

"No way!" Denki said, "The most popular kid from Best Boys Magazine is transferring to U.A?!"

"His last name is Yaoyorozu." Tsu stated, "Is he related to you, Momo?"

"Yes, he's my younger brother." She answered.

"YOUR WHAT?!" they shouted back.

"If you're going to socialize," Aizawa interjected, "do it in the cafeteria."

* * *

Lunch Rush's Eatery

"There are a lot of people today, too!" Ochaco stated, seeing at how many students were eating lunch.

"That's because everyone in the hero course," Iida explained, "support course, and management course meets in the same place."

The students of 1-A walked into the cafeteria to get food. Iida then noticed that Jonasan had not followed them. He was still standing at the entry.

"Miss Yaoyorozu!" he called to Momo, "Why hasn't your brother entered the cafeteria?"

"Probably because of the girls." She replied.

"Why do you say, 'because of the girls?'" Denki asked.

"Yare yare daze." Jonasan said while adjusting his hat and taking a deep breath. "Lets just get this over with."

He then started to walk towards where Izuku and his friends were sitting. The moment he took a step into the cafeteria, though, a scream was heard. Shortly after another scream was heard, and another and another. All the boys were startled, wondering why almost all of the girls were screaming, until they looked at what they were focused on.

"IT'S JOJO!"

"NO WAY!"

"HE'S HERE, IN U.A.!"

The next minute, Jonasan was surrounded by girls trying to get his attention. He gave them a hello and continued to walk. Most of the boys watched, with jealousy, as the girls crowded around Jonasan. Once he reached where Izuku was sitting (Ochaco, Tenya, Adrian and Haru were with him) he sat down as well, the girls finally getting off his back. Ochaco had just put a bit of rice in her mouth.

"The rice is so delicious!" she stated.

"Even though I've been chosen as class rep," Izuku said while staring down at his food, "I don't know if I'm qualified for it."

"You were chosen as class rep?" Jonasan asked with a smile, "That's awesome, Zuku! Also, don't even say that you aren't qualified. You've got this."

"Mr. Yaoyorozu is right." Tenya added, "Your courage and judgement at critical moments make you worth following. That is why I voted for you."

"You voted too?" Izuku said with surprise.

"But didn't you want to be class rep, too, Iida?" Ochaco asked, "I mean you've got glasses and everything."

"Wow, that was…very blunt." Haru stated.

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues." Iida stated, "I merely did what I judged to be correct."

That caught four of the other five occupants off guard.

"You don't usually use that word…" Izuku said.

"Oh, that's…"

"I've been thinking…" Ochaco said, "Are you a rich boy, Iida?"

"Rich?" the glasses wearing boy let out a sigh of defeat, "I tried to change the way I talk because I didn't want to be called that. Yes, my family has been heroes for generations. I'm the second son."

"What?! Wow!" Izuku and Ochaco exclaimed at the same time.

"Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?"

"Yeah." Haru said, "He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo Agency! Don't tell me…"

"He's my elder brother!" Iida clarified with a proud stance.

"He's telling us straight out!" Ochaco said.

"That's amazing!" Izuku added excitedly.

"He's a likable hero who honors the rules and leads people." Iida stated, "I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother. However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the exam, so he is more suitable for the job."

Tenya saw surprised looks on Izuku's and Ochaco's faces.

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile, Iida." Ochaco said.

"What, really? I smile!" Iida said with surprise.

_Ingenium is to Iida what All Might is to me._ Izuku thought to himself, _But I should tell him…_

"About the entrance exam…" Izuku began before an alarm sounded. "An alarm?!"

"There has been a level 3 security breach." a voice through the speakers, "All students please evacuate outdoors promptly."

"What's 'Level 3 security?'" Tenya asked another student.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds!" the student replied, "I've never seen anything like this in the three years I've been here! You should hurry too!"

Instead of walking out of the school calmly, the students began to panic. They were pushing and shoving each other while trying to get outside. In the middle of it all were Izuku, Ochaco, Tenya, Haru, Adrian and Jonasan. They were getting crushed by the majority of students.

"Ow." Ochaco cried, "What's going on all of the sudden?"

"So much for being the best of the best." Jonasan commented, "They're supposed to stay calm not panic."

"I wonder who could have trespassed." Izuku said before he was shoved out of sight, "Oh shoot!"

"Midoriya/Izuku/Zuku/Deku!" Tenya, Ochaco, Adrian, Haru and Jonasan shouted seeing their friend get pulled away from them.

"Who in the world trespassed?" Haru asked.

"I'll take a look." Adrian replied and with difficulty moved to the window. He was shocked to see who was on school grounds. "What the…the press?!"

"Give us All Might!" the reporter demanded to Aizawa and Present Mic who were standing in front of the entrance, "He's here, isn't he?!"

"We told you, he's not here!" Present Mic responded.

"If you just give us one comment, we'll leave!" another reporter said.

"If you guys get one comment," Aizawa replied, "you'll want another. That's just how you are."

"They're illegal trespassers, you know." Present Mic whispered to Aizawa, "You could call them villains. You think we can beat 'em up?"

"Don't do it, Mic." Aizawa whispered back, "They'll write up a bunch of half-truths about you. Let's wait for the police."

"Are you kidding me?! It's just the press?!" Adrian exclaimed before turning towards the people next to him, "Hey, everyone! It's just the- "

He didn't get to finish as he was smushed against the glass. On the other side, Izuku had heard him but couldn't tell the students either since he was constantly being moved.

_Come on, Izuku, think!_ Izuku thought to himself, _What would All Might do? What would Jotaro Sensei do?_

Izuku then thought back to one of his lessons.

* * *

_Flashback (10 years ago)_

_ "ORA!" Star Platinum shouted as he started to pound on Agile Emerald, "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"_

_ "SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!" Agile Emerald shouted back as he tried to counter the punches. Tried being the key word. After three more attempts to block, Izuku was sent across the ground, his face in the dirt._

_ "I already see what's wrong." Jotaro said._

_ "What is it, Jotaro Sensei?" Izuku asked rubbing his cheek._

_ "The reason I can hit you so easily is because you're predictable. You're predictable not because you're a kid or untrained, it's because you're panicking. One of the biggest key's to winning a fight is the ability to stay calm even in the most of difficult situation. Even when the going gets bad for the heroes, they still keep calm to fight back and do their jobs."_

_ "Did you have to keep calm most of the time, Jotaro Sensei?"_

_ "Kid, I had to be calm all of the time. Having a Stand is no excuse either. If you remember what I told you, Stands are the physical manifestation of a person's fighting spirit. Right now, you're Stand is strong because of your drive to be a hero. Your inability to stay calm in a dire situation is the biggest problem as to why you can't control your Stand. You learn to stay calm, not only will you be able to control it, you'll be able to calm others down as well. That last part will most likely take a stern voice."_

_ "So…in order to control my Stand and get stronger, I have to remain calm?"_

_ "Exactly, especially under intense situations, like dealing with Bakugo. Can you do that for me?"_

_ "Yes, I can Jotaro Sensei."_

_ "Good. Now get ready for another beating, and this time…stay calm."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

_The most important thing a hero should be in any situation is calm._ Izuku said in his mind. Looking around he saw that no one was calm. Wanting to diffuse the situation, he saw the best vantage point. He found one at one of the tables. Weaving through the crowd, he got to the table he was looking for. Standing up on it, he planned get the attention of all through shouting. The problem was that the noise wouldn't let his voice be heard. He wished he could use One for All, but not being able to control it would probably cause his voice box to be severely damaged. Instead, he chose to use his Stand. Around his throat was the throat of Agile Emerald. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shouted.

"ENOUGH!"

That got everyone's attention, including most of the windows cracking.

"IT'S JUST THE PRESS! STOP PANICKING! THIS SCHOOL IS SUPPOSED TO HELP US BECOME THE BEST AND YOU'RE ALL RUNNING AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF SCARDEY CATS! START ACTING LIKE THE BEST, CALM DOWN AND EVERYONE EXIT IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!"

All of the students did as Izuku said and exited the room calmly. The police had finally arrived, and the reporters were forced to leave. A bit later, Izuku called the students back to 1-A for a meeting.

"Now, let's start on some class officers." Izuku addressed them, "For emergency situations, I would like Tenya Iida to be in charge."

"Me?" Iida said with surprise, "Why me?"

"Because throughout the whole thing, I saw that you were the calmest. I believe you will be perfect for the job. Will you accept the job?"

"Well…yes. Yes, I will. Thank you for this opportunity to prove myself, Midoriya."

"For keeping students on time, Adrian Thompson, since he's the most punctual."

"I'll do my best!" Adrian declared.

"And finally, for physical and combat fitness, I nominate Jonasan Jouichirou Yaoyorozu."

"You sure that's a good idea, Zuku?" Jonasan asked.

"What's wrong with you, Deku?!" Katsuki said standing up, "You would choose Jojo over me?!"

"I chose him because unlike you, he's not a loose cannon. He also knows how to keep people like you in check."

Unknown to both boys, Jonasan hand was twitching. Some of the students noticed this and became nervous.

"Loose cannon?! People like me?! You no good little punk, Deku! I'm going to make you- "

"SHUT UP, OR I'LL REARANGE YOUR WINDPIPE!" Jonasan shouted with an angry look. All of the students had scared looks on their faces, even Katsuki. The only ones who weren't scared were Adrian, Haru, Izuku, and Momo. Jonasan took a few breaths to calm himself down then looked back at Katsuki. "No one, I mean no one yells at my best friend. Also, only friends and family can call me JoJo, and last I checked…you're not my friend."

"I appreciate it JoJo," Izuku replied, "but I can take care of myself. So, will you accept the job?"

"You bet I will."

"Okay. Meeting adjourned."

"Don't I get a say?" Momo mumbled.

* * *

Downtown, the heroes were having trouble with a villain who had taken a family hostage.

"Listen heroes," the villain said, "don't come after me. If you do, I'm gonna kill this rich family here."

"**It's fine now, family!**" shouted the familiar voice of All Might falling from the sky, "**MISSOURI SMASH!**"

With a simple karate chop to the back of the head, the villain was down. The number one hero was now holding the family safely in his arms. All Might wasn't wearing his hero costume. Instead he was wearing a business suit.

"**Why? Because I am here on my way to work.**"

"A hit-and-run!" a woman screamed.

"**It'll be bad if I'm late but...!**" All Might said to himself after putting the family down and jumping away towards the scene and noticed something.

_**I've gotten slower…? **_He thought to himself, _**After I gave Young Midoriya One for All, my powers have been weakening. On top of that, after forcing myself that time, the time I can spend in that form has gotten shorter than before.**_

All Might then thought back to when he talked with Izuku after trying to counsel Katsuki.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ "You…did…WHAT?!" Haru exclaimed._

_ "__**You told Young Bakugo**__?" All Might asked._

_ "What's wrong with you?!" Adrian added._

_ "I'm sorry." Izuku apologized while looking down in shame, "I didn't even tell my mom, but for some reason, I felt like I just had to tell him. I'm really sorry."_

He'll always be the honest friend I grew up with. _Adrian thought with a sad smile, _Even if it has its drawbacks.

If I know Bakugo, _Haru deduced, _he won't take this information seriously since he's not too bright.

**I judged that he was not the type to show off, **_All Might thought to himself, _**so I did not admonish him strongly, but this seems to be the result of his sincerity backfiring.**

_"__**Fortunately,**__" All Might finally spoke up, "__**Young Bakugo did not seem to take it seriously, so I'll let it go this time.**__"_

_ Izuku looked up at All Might with a surprised look._

_ "__**But please don't do it again. Please think carefully about what it means to have this power. If word gets out, it's clear that the world would be teeming with those trying to steal the power from you. This secret should be kept both to prevent chaos in society and for your sake. Do you understand?**__"_

_Flashback End_

* * *

_**Even if he is a suitable vessel, **_All Might thought as he stopped the car with a punch, _**he is still only a fifteen-year-old boy. I have to pull myself together. If Jotaro Kujo were still alive, how would he handle the situation? I should probably find someone who knew him at a professional/personal level when I get the chance.**_

"Someone's barricaded themselves in the neighboring town!" a citizen shouted, pulling the number one hero from his thoughts, leaping into action to the location. Yep, he was going to be late for work.

* * *

Classroom 1-A

"For today's hero basic training," Aizawa addressed the students, "it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person."

_'Turned into?' I wonder if it's a special case._ Izuku thought to himself.

"Excuse me!" Hanta said while raising his hand, "What'll we be doing?"

Aizawa then held up a card in bold blue letters that read, RESCUE.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between." The teacher explained, "It's rescue training."

"Rescue…" Denki said, "Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too."

"Yeah." Mina quietly exclaimed.

"Idiot," Eijiro interjected, "_this _is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!"

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit." Tsu stated.

"Hey, I'm not done." Aizawa interrupted, "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too. The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all, start getting ready."

_Rescue training… _Izuku thought to himself as the students went to get their costumes, _What I've admired…It's training to get another step to being the greatest hero. I'll do my best!_

* * *

Izuku was dressed in a P.E. outfit with a mouth guard, gloves along with knee and shoulder guards. He wore this because his costume was severely damaged and needed to be repaired.

"Oh, you're wearing your P.E. clothes." Ochaco said walking up to him, "Where's your costume?"

"They got ripped and burned during the combat training," Izuku replied with a smile, "so I'm waiting for the support company to fix it."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" exclaimed the voice of Mineta. Everyone looked to see Jonasan pulling on Mineta's ear in a painful way. The grape boy had been ogling Ochaco's figure during her and Izuku's conversation. The potential transfer student didn't take kindly to it and decided to do his job.

"No girl likes it when a boy continuously ogles them, little boy." Jonasan said in a stern voice, "I also heard about how you eyed my sister. Be happy it was only that, otherwise I'd be feeding you your teeth instead of just pulling on your ear."

"Midoriya! We should get on the bus!" shouted the voice of Iida getting everyone's attention.

"Got it! Thanks Iida!" Izuku replied then turned to the rest of the class. "Okay everyone. Enter the bus single file."

"You were just kidding about feeding me my teeth, right?" Mineta said while rubbing his ear. Jonasan had finally let go to get in line. When he didn't answer, the grape boy started to get worried. "Right?!"

"He wasn't joking." Momo replied, "Last time someone tried to look under my skirt, JoJo fed them their teeth, literally."

Mineta shook with fear as he got on the bus. Once everyone was on, the vehicle headed towards its destination. On the way, everyone decided to converse.

"Hey Momo." Mina called, "Does your big brother have his eye on any girls?"

"He's actually my little brother." Momo replied, "His growth spurt just made him taller than me, so people mistake that he is older than me. Also, no, he doesn't have his eye on any girls."

"He's your younger brother?" Jiro asked while looking at Jonasan, who was currently sitting on a chair with his arms crossed and the fudo over his eyes, trying to take a nap. "He acts like an older brother."

"He's what you call the ultimate gentleman. He will take the job of defending a lady's honor very seriously."

"We saw that when he was holding Mineta by his ear." Toru said.

"I say whatever comes to mind." Tsu said out of the blue then turned to Izuku, "Midoriya…"

"Yes, Asui?" he replied.

"Call me 'Tsu.'"

"R-Right…"

_That's bold. _Haru thought to himself.

"Your quirk is like All Might's."

Izuku started to inwardly and outwardly panic. Even Haru and Adrian had looks of shock on their faces. The secret of One for All getting out was something that could never happen.

"H-Huh?!" Izuku said while stuttering, "Y-Y-You think so? But I'm…uh…"

_Come on, Izuku. _Adrian thought inwardly worried, _Think up a legitimate excuse._

"Wait a sec, Tsu," Kirishima interjected, "All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same."

The trio sighed with relief.

"But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My hardening is strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much."

"I think it's really cool!" Izuku stated, "It's a quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!"

"A pro's, huh? But you have to think about popularity as a hero, too, you know."

"My Naval Laser is a pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Yuga stated.

_Does he ever stop talking about himself? _Adrian thought annoyingly.

"But it's not great that it gives you a stomachache." Mina corrected, getting an upset look from Yuga.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong," Kirishima interjected, "it's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugo, though, huh?"

"Bakugo's quirk is as flashy as his temper." Haru said getting Katsuki's attention, "It's explosive and runs on a short fuse."

"Watanabe has a point." Tsu agreed, "Bakugo is always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though."

"What the heck!" Katsuki exclaimed, "You wanna fight?!"

"See."

"We haven't known each other that long," Denki joined in, "so it's amazing that everyone already knows that his personality is garbage seeped in sewage."

"What's with that vocabulary idiot?!" Katsuki bellowed, "I'll kill you!"

He didn't get to say anything else as he felt a hand around his throat. Looking up, he saw a very angry Jonasan looking down at him, his hand on his neck. He was apparently woken up from his nap and in a really bad mood. Almost everyone was watching the whole interaction in shock.

"I'm in a very bad mood right now, porcupine." He said, "So choose your next words very…very carefully."

"Jojo." Izuku said getting the boy's attention, "Please don't strangle him. I know he can be a bother, but don't stoop down to his level. Besides, if you do transfer to U.A., combat practice is the one place you'll be able to fight Bakugo man to man."

"Deku you little- "Katsuki didn't finish as the hand around his throat tightened. A few seconds later, Jonasan removed his hand from Katsuki's throat.

"Zuku, I love the way you think." Jonasan said to Izuku and both did a special kind of handshake.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo said to Ochaco, "It would be unwise for Bakugo to make an enemy out of my brother."

"But I like stuff like this, too." Ochaco said with a smile.

"We're here." Aizawa informed the students, "Stop messing around."

"Yes, sir!" the students replied. Once the bus came to a complete stop, they all got out to be greeted by someone waiting for them. The person had some sort of oversized, futuristic astronaut suit and was a foot shorter than Aizawa.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you." It said to them.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Izuku said starting to geek out, "The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!"

"Oh, I love thirteen!" Ochaco exclaimed.

_She's a hero geek as well?! _Adrian thought to himself with a smile, _She's perfect for Izuku!_

He was literally pounded out of his thoughts when he was hit on the head by Haru.

"Now's not the time to play match maker." Haru stated, "Focus."

"Let's go inside without delay." The pro hero said.

"Look forward to working with you!" the students exclaimed. Going inside, they were amazed at what they saw. A huge pond with a water slide and boat, a building stuck in mountains, a dome with rain and wind falling and a building on fire.

"Wow, it's like Universal Studios Japan!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"No kidding." Jonasan said, impressed as well.

"A shipwreck," Thirteen explained, "a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or 'USJ' for short!"

_It really is USJ…_ all the students thought.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Aizawa asked, walking up to the pro, "He was supposed to meet us here."

"About that…" Thirteen whispered, "It looks like he did too much hero work on his way to work and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge."

* * *

Teachers' Lounge

"Sorry…" Yagi apologized on the phone to someone, "I should be able to go for a little bit at the end. I'm really sorry!"

* * *

"That's the height of irrationality." Aizawa stated and thought to himself, _Well, we took precautions just in case…_ he then turned to address the students. "It can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

"Let's see…" Thirteen started, "Before we begin, let me say one thing…er…or two, or three…or four…five…six…seven…

_It's increasing! _The students screamed in their minds.

_It's going to turn into a whole speech._ Jonasan thought to himself.

"Everyone, I'm sure you are aware of my quirk, Black Hole." Thirteen finally began, "I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"You've been able to use that quirk to save people from disasters, right?" Izuku stated while Ochaco was vigorously nodding her head.

"Yes, but this is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have quirks like that, right?"

"I can think of one." Adrian said quietly while giving Katsuki the stink eye.

"In a superhuman society, personal quirks have been certified stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn to use your quirks to save people's lives. You do not have power so that you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

_Thirteen is so cool! _Izuku shouted in his head.

"That is all." Thirteen ended while taking a bow, "Thank you for listening."

All of the students cheered at hearing that speech.

"That was wonderful!" Ochaco screamed.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Iida shouted.

"All right then, first- "Aizawa didn't finish as he watched the lights flicker out. Sensing something sinister behind him, he turned around to see a purple mist appear. He was shocked when a hand appeared out of it and came to a conclusion.

"Gather together and don't move!" he commanded the students, "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What's that?" Kirishima asked looking in the same direction as Aizawa. Everyone followed to see the purple mist and several beings walk out of it. Getting a count, they were completely outnumbered by the new arrivals. "Is this like the entrance exam where the lessons already started?"

"Don't move!" Aizawa commanded noticing Izuku start walking forward. He then put on his goggles. "Those are villains."

They were all shocked at hearing what their teacher just said. From their short time at U.A., they knew that Aizawa doesn't joke. If he said that something was wrong, that would be the case and this was one of those cases, except it was a thousand times worse. Villains had infiltrated the school and looked to be ready to do harm.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Finally got another chapter in with a new character. I am planning on having Jojo's Bizarre Adventure characters show up later on in the story. Please be patient a little longer and thank you for your continued support. Sentinel Prime, out!**


	10. Encounter with the Unknown

Chapter 10

"Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh?" the mist said after the last villain appeared, a hulking bird like monster, and yellow eyes appeared in the mist, "The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here."

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Aizawa said out loud.

"Where is he?" the guy with hands all over himself said, "I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too…All Might…the Symbol of Peace…I can't believe he's not here. I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?"

The students were shaking in fear as they heard what the villain had said. He was planning to kill most of the students to get All Might to come to USJ. Aizawa's haired flowed int the air, along with the bandages, as he activated his quirk. Not one of his students were going to die if he had a say in it.

"What? Villains? No way…" Kirishima finally said after a what felt like minutes of silence, "There's no way they could get into a hero school!"

"Teacher," Momo called to Thirteen in worry, "what about the trespasser sensors?"

"We have them, of course, but…" Thirteen answered but couldn't finish what the statement.

"Did they only appear here," Shoto asked aloud, "or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

Almost everyone looked scared at what he said, including Izuku. The only ones who weren't scared were Jonasan, Adrian and the teachers. Adrian was ready to cut down any villain that came to close. Jonasan reached into his pockets for something.

"Thirteen," Aizawa said walking up to the said hero, "start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible that someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your quirk, too."

"Yes, sir." Kaminari replied.

"What about you, sir?" Izuku asked, "Will you fight by yourself? With that man, even if you can erase their quirks…Eraser Head's style is capturing after erasing the enemy's quirks. A frontal battle is…"

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." Aizawa replied then turned towards the villains, "I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen."

The astronaut hero nodded in response. The homeroom teacher then jumped down the flight of stairs and rushed towards the villains. Three stood in front of him, two men and one woman, all with gun type quirks, aimed and ready to fire.

"Shooting squad, let's go!" one of the males said with finders for guns.

"Didn't our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that?!" the female asked as her hair stood up.

"I don't know!" the other male asked who looked like a Frankenstein styled bull man, "But if he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself…"

"…then he's a huge idiot!" they said to together as they prepared to fire. They were shocked though to see that their quirks had stopped working.

"Huh? My quirk…"

"The bullets won't come out?!"

The next instant, all three villains were wrapped up in Aizawa's cloths. He then proceeded to make them impact each other and throw them to the ground. The villains were surprised to see some of their comrades taken down so easily.

"Idiot, he's Eraser Head!" a villain warned, "He can erase quirks just by looking at them!"

"Erase?" a four-armed villain questioned while charging at the hero, "Are you gonna erase the quirks of heteromorphic-type villains like us, too?"

"No, I can't." Eraser Head replied while punching the villain. "But the skills of guys like you…are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat…so I've taken measures against that."

"He's also strong in hand to hand combat," the hand covered villain said to himself while scratching his neck, "and since he's hiding his eyes with goggles, you can't tell whose quirk he's erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together. I see. I hate pro heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them."

The mist villain saw an opening when Eraser Head looked away.

* * *

"Wow…" Izuku said while watching his teacher fight, "Mr. Aizawa's actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh? I wonder if either he or JoJo would win in a one on one fight."

"Zuku! Bad time to be taking notes!" Jonasan shouted to his best friend, "We have to leave, now!"

He quickly caught up and they all ran towards the exit. When they got halfway though, the mist villain appeared, stopping them in their tracks.

"I won't let you." He stated.

* * *

_Shoot! _Aizawa thought to himself at seeing the villain vanish, _I just blinked once and the guy who looks like the most trouble got away…_

He went to go help Thirteen and the students but was blocked by more villains.

* * *

"Nice to meet you." The mist villain greeted to the scared students, "We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath."

"Huh?" Izuku questioned quietly.

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. That is the part I am to play."

While he was speaking, Thirteen had opened one of the covers on his fingers. He then pointed it at the villain to use his quirk but was shocked to see Katsuki and Eijiro charge at the villain. A large explosion occurred after the attack, some of the smoke clearing away showing both boys smirking.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did?" Kirishima asked.

"Oh dear, that was dangerous." The voice of the villain said, shocking everyone. The smoke cleared showing that he had taken no damage. "That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs."

"No. Move away, you two!" Thirteen shouted, his open finger pointing towards the villain.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

"What the-?!" Kirishima exclaimed as more black mist came out of the villain. Everyone was getting covered by it. Thinking fast, Tenya grabbed the classmates closet to himself and leapt out of the mist. Looking, he saw the classmates he saved were Rikido, Ochaco and Haru. Turning around, he saw the mist had become a giant dome of darkness.

"Everyone!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

_Izuku…please be okay._ Haru pleaded in his mind, tears brimming in his eyes. _I don't want to lose any more people in my life._

* * *

Shipwreck Zone

Izuku felt that he was sinking into the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was falling headfirst towards water. Quickly taken a diving position, he plunged into the water. He stated still for a few seconds before regaining his bearings and started swimming to the surface.

_A warp. Is that his quirk? _Izuku thought to himself, _They want to kill All Might? What in the world is going on? What the heck?_

As he was swimming up, he caught some movement in his line of sight. Looking at the source, he saw it was a villain with the features of a shark, swimming towards him at high speed.

"Here he comes!" the villain said, "I don't have anything against you, but see ya!"

Izuku then saw the villain swimming towards him even faster with his mouth open, showing all of his shark teeth.

_AGILE EM-_ Izuku didn't get to finish summoning his Stand as the familiar form of Tsuyu collided with the villain.

"Midoriya!" she said and shot out her tongue, wrapping it around Izuku's chest. She then leapt off the villain, with Izuku in tow.

"See ya!" the villain exclaimed as he sunk deeper underwater.

"See ya." Tsuyu replied right before she swam up to the surface. The whole way, she had Mineta in her left arm. Once her and his head popped out of the water, Tsuyu gently placed Izuku on the boat that was present when they entered USJ. Izuku righted himself so that he would land on his feet.

"For a frog…" Mineta said in a dreamy state, "your boobs…are pretty big."

"Ribbit." Said with surprise, embarrassment and a hint of anger. She used her tongue to put Mineta on the boat but in a rougher way, him slamming onto the deck. She then started to climb into the boat herself.

"Thanks, Asui." Izuku said to Tsuyu as she climbed onto the deck.

"Call me 'Tsu.'" She replied.

"T-T-T-T-Tsu, thanks!" Izuku corrected himself while stuttering in the process.

"This has turned into a bad situation though."

"Yeah. What the villain said earlier…"

_All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?_

"They knew U.A.'s schedule! Looking at the big picture, those guys must have set up the media intrusion the other day to get information. They were waiting to pounce, just as Todoroki said."

"But, but-It's not like they can kill All Might!" Mineta exclaimed after recovering and doing punching motions, "Once All Might comes, he'll pound those guys!"

"Mineta." Tsuyu said, getting his and Izuku's attention, "Don't you think they are trying so hard because they have a way to kill him?"

That peaked Izuku's interest as well as his fears.

"Guys that strong just told us they would torture us to death, you know. I wonder if we'll be able to hold out until All Might arrives…Even if All Might comes, I wonder if we will win to make it out in one piece…"

"We will." Izuku stated getting Tsuyu's attention, "From what I heard after the Combat Training, everyone can handle themselves pretty well. Right now, there are only two things I'm worried about. One, all of the villains' well-being. The three people who they shouldn't mess with are Bakugo, Adrian and JoJo. Neither one of them will care if they hurt the villains enough that they have to be sent to the hospital."

Mineta wasn't paying attention and was sweating bullets while looking somewhere else.

"Second, Haru is the only individual I'm mostly worried about."

"Why Watanabe?" Tsuyu asked, "Isn't he also a Stand User?"

"He is…but- "

"M-M-Midoriya!" Mineta screamed, "What the heck is that?!"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu said with shock as both she and Izuku looked in Mineta's direction. More aquatic villains appeared as well as the same shark guy from before, making sixteen in total, surrounded the boat.

"You little reptile!" He said in anger to Tsuyu, "I'll kill you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mineta screamed, "THERE'S A TON OF THEM!"

_Those guys have a way to defeat All Might. _Izuku thought to himself, _She's probably right about that. I can't think of any other possibility. Why do they want to kill him? Because he's become a person who deters villains and evil? Because he's the one and only Symbol of Peace? No, I mean…_

While he was thinking, he then remembered something Jotaro had told him. (**AN: J for Jotaro and I for Izuku's thoughts.**)

J: _When your backed into a corner…_

I: _Right now, I don't…_

J: _and the enemy thinks they got you beaten…_

I: _I don't…_

J: _show them how wrong they are._

I: _I don't care about why!_

"If those guys…" he said aloud getting Tsuyu's and Mineta's attention. They saw the determined look on his face. "have a way to defeat All Might, then right now, we should be stopping whatever they're planning. By fighting and winning!"

* * *

Landslide Zone

A bunch of villains tried to come at Todoroki thinking he would be easy since he was alone. Boy, were they wrong on their part. They were completely frozen solid with only their heads uncovered.

"It's pathetic to lose against a single child." Shoto said, "Get a hold of yourself. You're an adult, aren't you?"

* * *

Collapse Zone

Katsuki and Kirishima were dealing with villains in a broken-up building. They were doing fine with the quirks they had. The villains were even started to get scared, of Bakugo mostly.

Mountain Zone

Momo, Jiro and Denki were surrounded by villains, some of them with weapons. Momo created a metal seven-foot rod for herself and a machete for Jiro. Denki had his quirk, so he didn't need a weapon.

* * *

Mashirao and Jonasan were face to face with close combat villains, surrounded by building on fire. Mashirao had gotten into a fighting stance while Jonasan placed black fingerless gloves on his hands (**AN: Think about the gloves that Kazuya from Tekken wears.**) and got into a fighting stance of his own.

* * *

Squall Zone

Tokoyami and Koda were surrounded by villains while the artificial rain poured down on them. Koda looked scared while Tokoyami looked completely calm.

* * *

USJ Entryway

Ochaco and Mina had scared looks as the boys, Iida, Hanta, Rikido, Mezo and Haru stood protectively in front of them. Thirteen stood protectively in front of them all, keeping the villain from advancing.

* * *

Teacher's Lounge

"The number you have dialed is not in service," a voice said through Toshinori's phone, "or has been temporarily disconnected."

_I can't reach Thirteen or Aizawa…_ Toshinori thought to himself with worry after hanging up, _Whatever the reason, I'm neglecting my teaching duties because of what happened outside of work hours. I did something very foolish. What if I go say something at the end? My body will last for another ten minutes or so._

He then turned into All Might and stood up with his trademark smile on his face.

"**I will g-gwack!**" the Symbol of Peace didn't finish as he coughed up some blood. The door then opened to reveal a creature that looked like a mix between a mouse, bear, and dog.

"Hold your horses." He said in a calm tone.

"**Oh! Principal Nezu!**" All Might exclaimed.

"Yes! Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? My real identity is…the principal!"

All Might knelt down to where he was almost eye level with the principal.

"**Your fur is well groomed today, as usual.**" All Might complimented.

"The secret is keratin." Nezu replied, "Humans can't get this kind of color and luster. But let's talk about that later."

The principal then pulled out a large tablet, showing All Might what was on the screen. It was a news website with a headline that read, _All Might Resolves Three Incidents in Only One Hour!_

"Look at his!" the principal exclaimed, surprising the pro hero at seeing the headline. "All Might Resolves Three Incidents in Only One Hour!"

The principal then let out a sigh.

"The fault mainly lies with the ruffians who still cause trouble in this town even when you're here, but you also shouldn't react every time you hear of an incident! You really haven't changed at all, have you? Your hero activities are limited because of your injury and its aftereffects. Along with that, you need to train your One for All successor. Since you insist on remaining the Symbol of Peace, the only way you can keep the world from finding out about both of those is for you to come here. That's why I suggested you become a teacher."

All Might then deflated, turning back into Toshinori, still kneeling on the ground.

"I think you can stay here and relax for a little longer." The principal continued while climbing and sitting on the couch. Toshinori scooted closer to the table in front of it. "In actuality, you can only teach this class for a little bit, right? I'm the one who suggested it, but since you accepted the position, I wish you'd prioritize your teaching duties. I mean, there are a lot of hero agencies in this town."

"It is as you say." Toshinori replied, "But that is why I was preparing to go to USJ."

"Even if you went now, you would be forced to return right away, right?" The principal stated as he poured two cups of tea, "If that is the case, then you might as well listen to my theories on teaching and use that to help you in the future."

_He's pouring tea..._ Toshinori thought to himself.

"Have a drink." The principal said after passing a cup to Toshinori and drinking from his own.

_He's always been long winded. What bothers most me is that I didn't get a voicemail and couldn't connect at all…_

"First of all," Nezu said, pulling Toshinori from his thoughts, "regarding the vulnerability and responsibility of being both hero and teacher…"

"You haven't changed at all either, sir." Toshinori commented.

* * *

USJ Entryway

"Shoji, is everyone here?" Tenya asked the said individual who was using his multiple appendages to look around the building, "Can you check?"

"Everyone's scattered," Shoji replied, "but they're all in this building."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at hearing that. They couldn't relax though as there was still a villain blocking their path. He looked to be reassembling himself after teleporting most of the class in random locations.

"Dang it!" Sero cursed, "Physical attacks can't hit him, and he can warp things…his quirk's the worst!"

_Think Haru…think. _Haru thought to himself, _The sensors are down, villains are here and we're cornered at our only exit. If only we were fast enough…fast. THAT'S IT!_

"Iida!" Haru called, getting Tenya's attention.

"Yes?" he replied.

"If we cleared a path for you, do you think you could go get help?"

"What are you saying Haru?" Rikido asked.

"I see where you're going Watanabe." Thirteen said and addressed Tenya, "Iida! Run to the school and tell them about what is happening here. The alarms are not sounding, and our phones don't have signal. The alarm system is based on infrared rays. Even though Eraser Head is erasing people's quirks left and right, they are still not working, which means they must have some with an interference quirk who hid right when they arrived."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Haru said, "Iida, it would be easier for you to run than for us to find that person."

"But it would be a disgrace as a future hero to leave everyone behind- "Tenya started but was interrupted.

"Go, Emergency Exit!" Rikido said while stepping forward and getting into a fighting position, "If you can get outside, there are alarms. That's why these guys are only doing this inside, right?"

"As long as you go outside," Hanta said also walking up and getting into a fighting position, "they won't follow you! Blow away this fog with your legs!"

"Use your quirk in order to save others!" Thirteen spoke up, Mezo walking up to fight as well.

"I can totally support you just like Deku did when he appointed you as head of emergency procedures!" Ochaco stated with a confident look, Mina doing the same thing. "Please, Iida!"

Tenya looked towards the exit right behind the villain with hope and determination. Their biggest chance of survival lied in getting outside and going for help. Revving up his boosters, he got into a running position, ready to dash to the doors when he had the chance. During that time, the villain had completely reassembled himself.

"Even if you have no other choice," the villain said while throwing more darkness at them, "are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy?!"

"We did it because it doesn't matter if we're found out!" Thirteen stated while pointing his opened finger and sucking in the mist, "Black Hole!"

* * *

Shipwreck Zone

"What do you mean, fight?" Mineta exclaimed in fear, "Are you stupid?! These guys might kill All Might, right? You're contradicting yourself, Midoriya! The best plan would be to sit tight and wait for the U.A. heroes to save us, of course!"

"Mineta," Izuku replied, "those guys down there are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water, right?"

"Are you ignoring me?!"

"Does that mean they knew what was in these faculties before they gathered people?" Tsuyu theorized.

"Yeah." Izuku answered, "For people who gathered that much intel so meticulously, there's something strange. They sent you, Asu- "he stopped himself, realizing his mistake.

"Ribbit?"

"I mean, Tsu-to the shipwreck zone." Izuku corrected himself while shaking and blushing at the same time, still a little uncomfortable addressing a girl by their first names. Seeing how uncomfortable he looked, Tsuyu turned to him.

"Your own pace is fine." She told him, seeing as calling her by her face name will take some getting used to for him.

"Oh, is that right?" he replied, calming down in the process.

"Well, what about it?!" Mineta interjected in a panicked tone. That got Izuku back onto his train of thought.

"This means," he explained, "in other words, the villains probably don't know what our quirks are."

_Ribbit. That's true. _Tsuyu thought in her head with surprise, _If they knew I was a frog, then they would probably have thrown me into the fire zone over there._

"They probably separated us because they don't know our quirks, so they planned to overpower us with numbers." Izuku summarized, pulling Tsuyu out of her thoughts, "We have inferior numbers and less experience. Our only hope lies in the fact that our opponents don't know what our quirks are! The enemy isn't trying to climb the boat. That supports my hypothesis! But that probably means they aren't underestimating us, either."

"I'll tell you more about my quirk." Tsuyu said, "I can jump high, stick to walls, and stick my tongue out up to 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it and secrete toxic mucus that actually just stings a little. The last two are practically useless, so you can probably forget about them."

"I already kind of knew," Izuku said, "but you're really strong. I have super strength, but once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission. It's like a double-edged sword. I only upside is that I have a Stand for backup."

"My quirk lets these stick super tight." Mineta said pulling one of the grape things from his head and sticking it to the boat. "Depending on how I'm feeling, they can even stick for a whole day. They grow back after I pull them off, but if I pull off too many, I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me. They just bounce off."

Five seconds of silence followed after the explanation of his quirk. Izuku looked to be in thought while Tsuyu had a neutral look.

"That's why I said we should just wait quietly!" he exclaimed anime tears coming out of his eyes, "My quirk is totally unfit for battle!"

"Th-That's not it!" Izuku tried to calm him down, "It's an amazing quirk so we should think of a way to use it- "

He didn't get to finish as the boat began to rock. Izuku saw that one of the villains had a water type quirk that could form anything he wanted. He had used it to split the boat in half, making start sinking.

"I'm getting impatient." He said, "Let's end this quickly!"

"Where's the fun in that?" one of them said. On the villains left was someone who looked to be no older that seventeen. He had navy blue hair, that reached to the back of his neck and the same colored eyes. You couldn't see what he was wearing since only his head was out of the water. "Let them think that they can escape. It will only make it even better to break their spirits."

"We don't have time for this. We're on a timetable. It won't be long before some of the heroes get suspicious and decide to come here. You're not even here for that."

"You're right. I'm here for another reason."

"What power…" Tsuyu said with shock, "The ships broken."

Mineta then ran forward and started to throw multiple of his grape things into the water. He stopped after throwing five.

"What are you doing?" Izuku said while looking out of the boat, "The enemy will figure out your quirk- "he stopped speaking when he saw what one of the villains were doing. They were splashing away the grapes so that they wouldn't get touched by them.

_They're being cautious and not touching them?_ Izuku thought in surprise. He then started to formulate a plan.

"The boat will sink in less than a minute." The shark looking villain said, "Once they get in the water, we're sure to win."

"That's right…" Mineta said in fear.

"Mineta, did you really enter U.A. to become a hero?" Tsuyu asked with a calm face.

"Shut up!" Mineta screamed with more fear in his voice, "It's weirder not to be scared right now! We were only in junior high until a while ago! Who would have thought that we would be almost killed right after starting school?! I wish I've could've at least asked Jonasan how he's able to attract so many girls!"

"When your backed into a corner…" Izuku said in a calm voice, catching Mineta's and Tsuyu's attention. He was looking away from them towards the villains. "and the enemy thinks they got you beaten…show them how wrong they are. Those were words from my sensei. When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, that will be our chance. All Might said so before on TV."

"What…?" Mineta said through his tears. He was surprised to see Izuku's fist clenched and shaking not with fear, but anticipation.

"This is the only way…" Izuku said before turning around to face them, "to win!"

They were shocked to see the determined look on his face. He showed them that face back at orientation and the battle trial. For a moment he almost looked like his teacher, Jotaro Kujo.

"You really must be kids," the shark villain said, "with all the chirping and screaming."

"Hey, Shigaraki said just don't let your guard down, remember?" the water controlling villain said, "Don't judge them by their age. Look at their quirks. It's common sense, isn't it? Because our quirks will definitely have an advantage in the water."

"AGILE EMERALD!" Izuku screamed, summoning his Stand. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He was constantly searching for the one who could control water. The moment he found him; he would use his Stand to knock him unconscious. Agile Emerald rushed to the said villain and while shouting 'SMASH!' he punched the villain in the face, knocking him out.

"What was that?!" one of the villains asked.

"I don't know!" another replied, "He just shouted and one of our own was knocked unconscious!"

_That boy…_ the blue haired boy thought to himself with surprise written all over his face, _He's a Stand User?!_

_Think like Jotaro Sensei. _Izuku thought to himself as his Stand returned to him. He then jumped towards the water. _Even if it's a Smash, I can't get them all at once if they form a circle. Anyway, even if we get through this shipwreck zone, there are still other enemies. I can't sacrifice my arm._

"Once he hits the water..." One of the villains said in preparation.

_Imagine…the egg not exploding!_ Izuku told himself while making a flicking position with his left hand. He then started to charge up One for All in his thumb and middle finger.

"Mineta." Tsuyu said to the grape haired boy, holding on to him and getting ready to jump. Minoru was still shaking and on the verge of tears.

_Even though he's shaking…_ Mineta thought to himself, _Even if he's the same as me…Even though he's scared…why? Why?!_

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku shouted and flicked his fingers. The result was him flying back a bit into the air and creating a whirlpool in the water, sucking the villains in. He then looked back to the boat. "Tsu! Mineta!"

Tsuyu then jumped into the air with Mineta in her arms. She then shot out her tongue, wrapping it around Izuku's waist. Izuku's face was contorted in pain from using One for All. His thumb and middle finger were broken from the power.

_Dang it! _Mineta thought while clenching his fists, _What the heck, Midoriya?! Why are you acting so cool?_

With a new feeling of determination, Mineta started to throw a lot of his grapes towards the villains that were trapped inside the whirlpool.

"Even I…" he said, "Even I can…!"

The villains started to get worried as they were being sucked into the middle of the whirlpool. It didn't help that some weird oversized grapes stuck to them. They couldn't remove them, even when they tried using their quirks. They then started to get stuck together.

"If a strong force is applied to the surface of the water," Izuku said to himself, "it'll spread…and then converge back in the middle!"

The whirlpool then let out a big splash of water, sending the wrecked boat and rounded up villains into the air.

"Rounded everyone up at once." Tsuyu said, "I guess it's like we cleared the first hurdle. You're both amazing!"

Both Mineta and Izuku smiled at the compliment through their pain. Izuku his fingers being broken and Mineta with his head bleeding. What the three students were unaware of was that one of the villains weren't caught in the whirlpool. The boy had escaped it and was still in the water, away from the chaos. Breaking the surface of the water was his left hand, with a marinate in it.

"I finally found you, student of Jotaro Kujo." He said to himself with an evil grin, watching the three students get away from the chaos, "Izuku Midoriya, Stand User of Agile Emerald, I will have my revenge!"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. School and work have been taking up most of my schedule, so I've hardly had time to write a new chapter. Thank you for your patience and continued support. Sentinel Prime, out!**


	11. Game Over-Raging Stands

Chapter 11

"I had a bowel movement this morning," Mineta said as she pulled him to shallower water, "so those things will stick all day."

"We were lucky that was all of them." Izuku said through his pain, "I took a huge gamble. Jotaro Sensei would have said it was reckless but necessary. Normally, they would've kept some people underwater in reserve. I was trying to keep my composure but couldn't stay calm. Jotaro Sensei would not be happy about that. This is dangerous. I have to be more careful…"

"Midoriya, stop that." Tsuyu said, "It's scary."

Izuku then stopped walking and looked at her.

"Instead of reflecting back, shouldn't you think about what to do next?"

"Y-You're right." He replied, but then his face contorted into one of pain.

"Are you alright?" Tsuyu asked with worry.

"Y-Yeah." He said while moving his left elbow guard over his injured hand. "Anyway, we should make getting help our priority. It would be best to follow the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head toward the exit."

"That's true. Mr. Aizawa has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza."

_But, there are too many villains. _Izuku thought to himself, _Of course, Mr. Aizawa is trying to suppress them…_ "But I think he overexerted himself by jumping into that crowd of villains to protect us."

"Wait, Midoriya, don't tell me you…" Mineta asked with fear in his voice, Tsuyu looking at the green haired boy in surprise. Izuku just nodded his head in response. He was going to join the fray with Aizawa. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"I'm not thinking of doing anything that will get in his way. But if we can just find an opening and lessen Mr. Aizawa's load, even a little…"

"Sorry to disappoint you but you're not going anywhere, Izuku Midoriya." Said an unknown voice behind the trio. Turning around, they saw a boy who looked to be seventeen years of age and his height being 5'8". They couldn't be sure because his waist was only a bit above water level. He wore what looked like the school uniform Izuku wore at his old school. His right hand was behind his back while his left was in front, holding a marinate by its strings. The feature that stood out were his navy-blue hair and eyes.

"W-W-Who are you?" Mineta asked in fear.

"I'm glad you asked." He replied with an evil smirk, "My name is Katsumi Kakyoin and I'm here to kill your fellow classmate, Izuku Midoriya."

Both Mineta and Tsuyu were shocked to hear this declaration. Even Izuku was in a bit of shock from hearing that.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because of who you are related to." Kakyoin then did something with his left hand, making the marinate move. Mineta and Izuku were shocked to see Tsuyu's tongue wrap around Kakyion's stomach. She then gently lifted him out of the water and onto the shore. Red stained glass then popped out of the water, near the edge. Both boys then looked at Tsuyu who had a look of surprise on her face.

"Why did I…" she said with shock in her voice. Her right hand then landed on Mineta's head, gripped one of his grapes and threw him over the glass, onto the shore. The grape boy quickly sat up, looking between Tsuyu and Kakyoin's marinate. He then saw the marinate take a frog like stance. He looked back at Tsuyu doing the same towards Izuku, who took a step back.

"Tsu, what are you doing?" Izuku said with a hint of fear.

"Midoriya, please believe me." She said with some fear written on her face, "I'm not doing this."

"She's telling the truth!" Mineta shouted, "This creepy puppet guy is controlling her!"

"Controlling her?" Izuku asked, looking at the puppet. "A body manipulation quirk?"

"Close…but no." Kakyoin replied, then for a brief moment glanced at Mineta. "Sit down, grape boy, and watch the show."

_If not that quirk, then what? _Izuku thought to himself, _Invisible strings? Something in the water? Also, why put up red stained glass? That's glass is used for…! _The answer came to him like a punch to the face.

"You're a Stand User!" he declared,

"Somebody, give the boy a prize." Kakyoin answered with a chuckle, "Yes, I am. My Stand, Aquatic Sapphire, is inside of the young lady. He entered her the minute she opened her mouth underwater. Now, I'm going to use her to kill you. Tell me Midoriya, do you have the will to hurt your own friend to stop me?"

Kakyoin then had Tsuyu go on the attack. Izuku dodged as much as he could without trying to fight back. He wanted to free Tsuyu without hurting her but didn't know how. Her hands and tongue made contact with his face and gut a few times. He wasn't seriously injured by still felt pain.

_This dodging is getting me nowhere. _Izuku thought to himself after dodging another punch from Tsuyu, _I have to figure out some way to get the Stand out of her. Kakyoin said that it entered her the minute she opened her mouth under water. If that's the case, then the only way to get it out would be…to…_

Izuku's face went tomato red at the idea. Even Kakyoin and Mineta noticed, getting puzzled looks on their faces. Out of the blue Izuku ran up to Tsuyu instead of away. He placed his right arm on her shoulder and his left on her back. Tsuyu had a look of shock as her fist cocked back to punch him, out of her control that is.

"Tsu, I'm sorry!" he apologized and slammed his lips against hers. Tsuyu's shock went over the roof. Even Kakyoin looked surprised at what Izuku did. Mineta was crying hysterically.

"Really bad time to be stealing a kiss, Midoriya." Kakyoin said with amusement, even though surprise was still written all over his face.

"I'm seen this in movies!" Mineta said through his tears, "The hero kisses the girl before going off to the final battle, signaling that he's not coming back! Please, not Midoriya! He's too young and awesome to die!"

Izuku had his lips on Tsuyu's for three more seconds and then pulled back, his teeth grinding like he was pulling something out. Agile Emerald materialized with something in tow. An aquatic looking Stand was being pulled out of Tsuyu's mouth. The Stand looked like a Roman soldier without his helmet. His upper torso was the only visible part of his body so far, with Agile Emerald holding him by his hair between his teeth.

"I don't need to hurt her." Izuku said turning to Kakyoin, a small blush still on his face, "Dragging it out will be simple, and then I can fight you on my terms."

Agile Emerald then pulled a bit on his hair, making Kakyoin flinch in pain. Completely pulling the Stand out, Agile Emerald gently threw Tsuyu to the other side of the glass, onto the shore. Agile Emerald then held Aquatic Sapphire by his neck, with the other hand keeping his hands together. The rest of his Aquatic Sapphire's body formed, it's legs with the rest of the Roman armor, sword included at the waist.

"So, this is your Stand, Kakyoin." Izuku said, "From seeing him up close, I'm going to guess that his range is over the top, but some power is sacrificed for it."

"You're spot on, Midoriya." Kakyoin said in pain, "The information won't help you though."

The reply he got was Agile Emerald tightening his grip on Aquatic Sapphires writs. Kakyoin winced in pain, finger marks appearing on his wrists.

"No way. He's taking damage, even though he isn't the one whose being grabbed?" Mineta said out loud, "How awesome is that, Asui?"

When he looked to the frog girl though, he saw that she was unresponsive. Her mouth hung open a bit and there was a small blush on her face.

"Asui, you okay?" Mineta asked.

"Kissed." She simply said, her face becoming red with embarrassment, "Midoriya…kissed me."

"Your Stand is incapacitated." Izuku reminded Kakyoin, "I don't think you realize the situation you're in. Stand down and I won't hurt you anymore than I already have."

"No need." Kakyoin replied through his pain, "I'll free myself."

"What do you- "Izuku didn't get to finish as he felt a searing pain in his stomach. Looking at his Stand, he saw that Kakyoin's Stand had made a battering ram from its hands and rammed it into Agile Emerald's stomach. Izuku's Stand released Aquatic Sapphire because of the pain. The aquatic Stand then turned both of it arms into water whips. With its right one, it started to attack Agile Emerald. With its left, it grabbed Kakyoin bringing him back to the water. It gently placed him down behind it for protection.

"Weren't expecting that, were you Midoriya?" Kakyoin taunted. The response he got was Izuku holding his stomach and face in pain. "Aquatic Sapphire can shapeshift his body into any weapon it desires, though it prefers using the sword strapped to his waist."

To emphasize his point, he fiddled around with the marinate. His Stand did the same movements, unsheathing the sword, holding it at the ready.

"I heard that your defense is pretty impressive." Kakyoin stated. Agile Emerald charged at his Stand. "Let's put it to the test. DIAMOND BARRAGE!"

Aquatic Sapphire swung its sword in a horizontal direction, multiple projectiles flying towards Agile Emerald. Izuku's Stand was able to block and dodge some but became heavily damaged. Izuku was also getting injured in the process, getting a black eye and his lip bleeding. His PE uniform was also torn, and blood flowed down his right arm.

"Midoriya!" Mineta and Tsuyu exclaimed, rushing to help him.

"Stay back!" Izuku shouted, making them stop in their tracks. "You won't even be able to touch him. I don't want to see either one of you get hurt on my behalf."

"How noble of you." Kakyoin said, "Don't worry, they aren't my targets. None of the students, not even All Might, was the reason I came here. You are my objective."

"Why?" Tsuyu asked, "Why do you want to kill Midoriya?"

"What did he ever do to you?" Mineta added.

"I don't even know you." Izuku exclaimed.

"I'm not after you specifically." Kakyoin explained, "You're just the bait."

"Bait? For who?"

"For your teacher, Jotaro Kujo."

That caught all three of them by surprise.

"For three long years, I have searched the globe for Jotaro Kujo to exact my revenge. It's a personal matter so I won't go into details. I traveled the world, hoping to run into him. Sadly, luck was not on my side. I couldn't discern his location, let alone find him. How was that possible? He couldn't have just vanished into thin air. Then an idea popped into my head. I had heard rumors that he had taken a student. Researching, I found your name in all of the articles of his fans. Your picture and address weren't listed, so I had very little to go on.

"I continued to search until I ran into the League of Villains. They shared with me their plans on killing All Might. One of the resources I read explained that you were an All Might fan. I had a hunch you would be here, and it looks like I was right. Now, I shall accomplish what I had come to do, and that is flush Jotaro Kujo out of whatever hole he is hiding in! With the news of your death, he will come, and I will have my revenge!"

_Does this guy not know that Jotaro Sensei is dead? _Izuku thought to himself, _He died two years ago._

"Nothing personal against you, Midoriya. Your just needed for my revenge."

Aquatic Sapphire then got into a slashing position.

_Oh no! Agile Emerald is weak from the last attack! I don't know if we'll survive this one!_

"DIAMOND BARRAGE!"

With that command, Aquatic Sapphire sent out a slew of projectiles at Izuku and his Stand. Mineta and Tsuyu could only watch as the attack was sent at Izuku, everything happening in slow motion.

_No, I can't die here! _Izuku shouted in his head, trying to move, but couldn't since he was injured. "I don't want to die…without becoming a hero first."

"Then let me help you."

* * *

{**Play Noble Hierophant-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [Departure]**}

Izuku looked up to see a figure in front of him, facing Kakyoin. He recognized the person immediately thanks to the armor he was wearing.

"Adrian." Izuku said weakly, tears in his eyes.

"GOLDEN KNIGHT!" Adrian shouted, summoning his Stand. Golden Knight appeared, raised its shield and blocked the incoming attack, taking no damage. Kakyoin was shocked to see another Stand User at U.A., but quickly shook away the surprise.

"I have no quarrel with you." He told the knight, "My business is with Midoriya. Move away and I'll let you live."

"I don't think so pretty boy." Adrian replied with a scowl on his face. Mineta and Tsuyu actually took a few steps back, literally feeling the malice intent from him. "You see, Izuku happens to be my friend. I vowed to watch his back and he did the same for me. That's what friends do…be there for each other when the going gets tough. My only question is…did you do this to him?"

"Is that a trick question?" Kakyoin replied and then laughed, "Yes, I did that to him."

"Is that a fact?" The malice intensified, "That would be bad for your health. You see, when I see my friend covered in bruises and blood…people get hurt. People like you…get hurt."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Now move. I have unfinished business with Midoriya."

"You want to get to him, you gotta go through me."

"So be it."

Both Stands then charged at each other, their swords clashing. The three spectators watched as a Roman and a knight traded blows with their weapons. Neither one of them had hurt the other yet. Aquatic Sapphire came very close to being sliced a few times though. Kakyoin was actually starting to get worried at seeing the newcomers Stand hold out against his own and overpower Aquatic Sapphire through some of his defenses.

_This is bad. _He thought to himself, _His Stand's defense is obviously greater than mine. If this keeps up, Aquatic Sapphire and I will be cleaved in two! I have to end this now!_

Placing both his right and left hands on the marinates pull strings, he made a certain set of movements. Aquatic Sapphire took a jump back and got into a slashing position. Seeing what his opponent did, Adrian had Golden Knight get into the same position. Ten seconds of silence followed as the two duelers stared each other down. Then, in a flash, both Stands were the opposite sides of each other, their swords in a finished move position. After three seconds, a small cut appeared on Golden Knight's shoulder, the same injury appearing on Adrian.

"I win." Kakyoin said with a victorious smirk as his Stand slowly moved closer to Adrian. Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta were freaking out as why Adrian wasn't moving. They were shocked when they started to hear him laughing. After five seconds, he finally spoke.

"You only wish you won." He said with a smirk of his own. Kakyoin was shocked to see his marinates strings come apart and the puppet fall into the water. A huge gash then appeared on his chest, blood exploding out of it. He got on one knee, both hands on his chest. His Stand wasn't fairing any better, having the same injury as its user.

"But…but how?" he said through his pain contorted face, "Aquatic Sapphire put all of his power into that slash. You shouldn't even be standing!"

"True, I shouldn't be standing…" Adrian replied, "if I had sacrificed all of my Stand's defense into that slash."

"What?"

"I could tell from how you were preparing to attack; you were dropping every last bit of defense to put as much power as possible into that one attack. My Stand has much better defense than yours, so I only had to sacrifice a quarter of it. If I had decided to use all of it, I would have been wide open and with more injuries, but you would also have been cut in two."

"No way! That shouldn't be possible! Your friend's Stand is stronger than yours and I was able to hurt him!"

"You were only able to hurt Izuku because he was already winded. If he was in tip top condition, you would have a bunch of bruises and a few broken bones. You started this fight…I'm gonna finish it."

"Thompson is so awesome!" Mineta cried out with a smile and pumping his fists in the air, "He's got the whole unbeatable guy act down and the perfect lines to go with it!"

"He was completely calm during the whole fight." Tsuyu pointed out, "Even though he saw Midoriya injured, he kept his anger in check, and we saw how defensive of Midoriya he could be."

"Adrian." Izuku spoke up, standing at the same time getting his friend to look at him. "Finish this fast so we can go help Mr. Aizawa, but please don't kill Kakyoin."

"Alright." Adrian replied with a hint of annoyance then looked back at his friend's attacker, "Your lucky my friend is a forgiving person, even when the said guy, who does something wrong against him, doesn't deserve that forgiveness. I'm not as merciful though. I won't kill you Kakyoin, but I'm going to do something that I can't trust the prison guards to do for me. And that's…to turn your body into a pin cushion!"

Golden Knight then did multiple piercing attacks even though they never touched Kakyoin. The said boy was confused throughout the whole thing. Adrian's Stand then vanished after doing fifty piercing attacks. Kakyoin stood up to check himself for more injuries and found none. He then began to laugh.

"Turn my body into a pin cushion?!" he asked hysterically, "You almost got me there! I thought you were actually going to kill me for an instant!"

Adrian just turned away from him.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru." He said with a smile.

"Nani?" Kakyoin replied in a puzzled tone. Adrian then took out his phone and pressed the play button in his screen. A 'PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT' sound was heard. Right as it ended, Kakyoin's body exploding with multiple stab wounds, his Stand getting the same. He then fell on his back into the water that started to turn red around him. As he started to lose consciousness, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hokuto no Ken. Good reference…for a moment…like this." He said and then lost consciousness, Aquatic Sapphire vanishing in the process.

[**End Track**]

"Whew. That Kakyoin guy sure thought he had this fight in the bag." Adrian commented, "He's needs to learn to not underestimate his opponents."

"Omae wa mou shindeiru?" Izuku repeated with a puzzled look, "Since when did you start watch Hokuto no Ken? Last I checked, you only watch American hero shows."

"I widen my horizons when it comes to TV. Besides, it's a classic. How could I not watch it?"

"What's Hokuto no Ken?" Mineta asked. That was the wrong thing to ask apparently. Izuku looked at Mineta like he had grown as second head. The grape boy then felt some killer intent towards him. Looking at Adrian, he saw his head down so he couldn't he his eyes.

"You…" Adrian said with a menacing tone and summoned Golden Knight. Mineta took a step back in fear. When Adrian lifted his head up, it was with an angry look that would make Katsuki freeze.

"YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" he shouted, his Stand slashing at Mineta, breaking the glass in the process. Shards flew everywhere around USJ. "HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION! I'M GOING TO HAVE GOLDEN KNIGHT CARVE OUT A NEW EYE FOR YOU!"

Just as Golden Knight was about to charge, he was held back by Agile Emerald. Izuku was doing the same with Adrian.

"Adrian, calm down!" he said, "Breathe, Adrian! Breathe! In and out. In and out. In and out."

The blonde knight slowly listened to Izuku and started to take calming breaths. After five seconds, Adrian calmed down to the point where his Stand vanished.

"I'm calm, Izuku." Adrian said in a normal tone, "You can let go now."

Izuku released Adrian, who in turn combed his hair back with his hand. He then looked to Mineta with a calm look. After taking a few steps toward him, he stopped a foot away. Out of the blue, he backhanded Mineta in the face.

"What was that for?!" Mineta exclaimed.

"For not knowing what Hokuto no Ken is." Adrian replied, "When we get out of this, I'm going to tape you to a chair, and have you watch the first five episodes."

"How is that a punishment?" Tsuyu asked.

"No lunch break or bathroom breaks."

"Okay, I understand. Ribbit."

"Come on guys." Izuku said getting their attention, "Let's go see how Mr. Aizawa is doing."

* * *

Landslide Zone

"'Scatter you and kill you,' huh?" Shoto said in a bored tone, "I hate to say this, but you just look like guys with quirks they didn't know what to do with. I doubt you could even harm a Stand User, even if you ganged up on him."

He then started to walk past the villains.

"Th-This guy…" the villains spoke aloud from fear and the from being frozen solid, "The instant we warped here…"

"Is he really a kid?"

"O-Ow…"

Shoto then thought back to what the hand covered guy said.

_Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too…_

_Killing All Might…_ Shoto thought to himself, _At first glance, I thought they had gathered all their elite and would over power him by numbers…_

His train of thought was interrupted when two villains charged at him. Like the others, they couldn't even touch him and were frozen in place.

_...but a closer look shows that the pawns they prepared for us were just a ragtag bunch of thugs. Jotaro Kujo could beat these amateurs without the help of his Stand. From what I saw, there were only four or five truly dangerous people. If that's the case, the next step I should take is…_

The half hot, half cold student turned his attention to one of the frozen villains.

"Hey," he said getting his attention, "at this rate, your cells will slowly die. I want to be a hero. I would like to avoid something so cruel if possible."

The villain was almost in tears at hearing what Todoroki had said. He got even more scared when the boy placed his right hand in front of his face, the cold coming off of it, threatening to freeze him completely.

"On what basis do you think you can kill All Might? What's your plan?"

* * *

Mountain Zone

Kaminari was screaming as he ran from a villain that tried to punch him.

"Scary!" he said while still running, "Seriously, did you see that just now? I saw the River Styx, seriously! What the heck is up with these guys? What's going on?!"

"Worry about that later." Jiro said to him as the three stood next to each other against the varies weaponized villains, "Right now, we need to figure out how we'll get away from all these people."

"Then give me a weapon, too!"

"You're the electric guy, aren't you? Hurry up and take care of them!"

"You saw during combat training, didn't you? We were paired up! I can only cover myself with electricity! I can discharge electricity, but it's not like I can control it! I'll hit you two, too! It's like, you know, the same as Todoroki! Even if we wanted to call for help, there's interference jammin' the signal. Listen, you two. Right now, you can't count on me. I'm counting on you!"

"You're a guy, aren't you? Stop whining."

Another villain tried to punch Kaminari who narrowly dodged it.

"Then," Jiro said as she kicked Denki back towards the villain, "I'll use you as a human stun gun!"

"Seriously? Idiot- "Kaminari didn't finish as he slammed into the villain. To his surprise and relief, the villain was getting zapped on contact. The boy's confidence went back up. "Oh, it's working. I'm strong. You two can count on me!"

"Hey, you're too happy-go-lucky." Jiro replied in an annoyed tone. She then noticed a villain try to attack her. Plugging her ear jacks into her shoes, which were equipped with speakers, amplifying the sound of her heartbeat to a painful rate, making the villain stagger into Kaminari's electricity. Momo then produced a net that caught a villain, making him fall into the electricity as well.

"Both of you should take this more seriously." Momo told both Jiro and Kaminari.

"Sorry," Jiro replied, "I thought it was a good idea at the time. Kaminari, you should've requested something to help you aim in your costume order."

"Done!" Momo suddenly said next to Jiro.

"Huh?!"

"It takes some time…" some sort of sheet then popped out of Momo's back covering both her and Jiro, "to create something big."

"A sheet?" the villains asked themselves, "Is it supposed to be a shield?"

"It's an insulation sheet 100 millimeters thick." Momo said with a smirk, "Kaminari."

Kaminari gave off his own smirking, understanding what she meant. Electricity then started to build up around him.

"I see." He said, "In that case, I can be really strong!"

He then discharged the electricity throughout the area. All the villains were electrocuted to the point of shock or unconsciousness. The only ones uninjured were Momo and Jiro, who were protected inside of the sheet.

"Now then," Momo said, "I'm worried about the others. Well, everyone except JoJo. Any villain who crosses him will be in for a world of pain. Let us join them quickly."

"Wait, your close got super punk!" Jiro mentioned with shock. It was true. The sheet may have protected them from the electricity but Momo's clothes got damaged to the point revealing some skin.

"I can make them again." Momo replied with a smile. Jiro then noticed Kaminari walking in their direction.

"Kaminari, don't look this way!" Jiro cried while hugging Momo to cover her. She didn't want Denki to see anything he shouldn't and face the wrath of Jonasan. Jiro saw and heard the incident between the boy Yaoyorozu and Mineta before coming to USJ. After hearing Momo's explanation of her brother on the bus, she had no doubt that Jonasan would punish any who saw his sister in her state of dress. She was surprised though when Kaminari walked past them without taking any notice. Both girls were shocked to say at the least but looking closely they saw why.

Kaminari was acting like a bozo with a dumb look, making some little sound. The reason was because Denki had used so much electricity that it short circuited his brain, making him act like an idiot for some time. Momo walked out from under the sheet first, already having fixed her costume. Jiro followed after but stopped noticing something that wasn't in the area before.

"Red stained glass?" she said with surprise. Momo turned to see what Jiro was talking about. There was a 3x4' piece of red stained glass unevenly lodged into the ground. Momo walked over to it and found a shard the size of her fingernail. She picked it up, inspected it for a few seconds, and placed it in one of her pouches for later study.

"We should tread carefully." She said to Jiro and the short circuited Kaminari, "If there's red stained glass, then there's most likely a Stand User in the area."

The three students failed to notice a hand pop out of the ground.

* * *

Plaza

"Hey, Midoriya," Mineta spoke up, "we're just here to see how things are going, okay?"

"Don't be such a baby." Adrian replied.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu simply said.

"I know." Izuku said, "We'll run away the instant it seems dangerous."

All four students, one extra, stopped at the ground that connected to the water. Adrian was currently hauling Kakyoin's unconscious body on his back, not trusting to leave him to his own devices in case he woke up. All four students watched as Aizawa took down the villains with some ease. The fight was starting to take its toll on the pro hero as he took a two second respite to catch his breath. He then noticed the hand covered villain charging at him.

"23 seconds." The villain said to himself while running.

"The last boss?" Aizawa said and charged as well.

"24 seconds. 20 seconds. 17 seconds."

Aizawa landed a blow on the villain's gut with his right elbow, or so he thought. The villain that caught his elbow with his left hand. It was at that crucial moment that Eraser Head's hair went down.

"It's hard to see because you keep moving around," the villain said to him, "but there's an instant when your hair falls."

Aizawa then realized the situation he was in. The villain had figured out his quirk and wasn't using it. He then felt something wrong with his elbow. The villain had disintegrated part of the shirt and was slowly doing the same with his elbow.

"That's when you've finished an action. And the space in between had gotten shorter and shorter. Don't push yourself, Eraser Head."

Aizawa thought fast and punched the villain off of him. He then jumped back to get some distance between himself and the villain. The students were so occupied with the fight they didn't notice someone walk up to them until they spoke.

"Well, now…" they said, "I didn't expect Kakyoin to be defeated this early."

All four students looked to see a boy seventeen years of age. His height was 5'8", a foot taller than Bakugo. He wore what looked like an orange and black fighting uniform from the old Bruce Lee Kung Fu movies. Caught their attention though were his features. His hands had three-inch-long claws that looked like they could tear someone in two. On top of his head, above his neck length black hair, were some kind of animal ears. His eyes were an animalistic orange that sent chills down Tsuyu's spine. The feature that caught their attentions the most was the tiger tail that could be seen between his legs.

"What do we have here?" he asked, "A broccoli, a grape, a lemon, and a frog."

Izuku almost wanted to laugh at being called a broccoli. Someone had once that him that his hair did look like the vegetable. Mineta didn't seem all that insulted since it did look like he had grapes in his hair. Adrian looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. He was not a big fan of lemons and being called one was annoying. Tsuyu had a frightened look on her face. The tiger-based quirk boy looked at her like a predator would look at the prey it was going to eat. She grew even more frightened when he smiled, his teeth having fangs as well.

In the blink of an eye, Tsuyu had disappeared from her spot. All three boys looked around to find her. Mineta screamed pointing towards where Aizawa was. Izuku and Adrian followed his gaze to see the tiger boy, pinning Tsuyu to the ground. One hand pinned both of her hands above her head while the other was around her throat. He wasn't chocking Tsuyu but letting her know she couldn't escape. She tried to hit him with her tongue, but he caught it between his teeth. He didn't bite down hard so that she bled but kept a tight grip so that she couldn't escape.

"Tell me…" he said as clearly as he could while not letting go of her tongue, "Should I eat you raw or cook you first?"

That question actually brought tears to Tsuyu's eyes.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. You're still going to be my lunch. I'll start with your tongue since I already have it in my mouth."

Tsuyu's tears started to run her face at hearing that. She even felt his teeth apply pressure. Before he could apply anymore though, a fist connected to his cheek making him release his hold on Tsuyu and fly a few feet away from her. The frog girl looked to see Izuku with an angry look on his face. He immediately turned to Tsuyu to help her up, only to be knocked down to the ground. Tsuyu had enveloped him in a hug, tears still streaming down her face.

"Thank you." She said with a shaky voice.

"It's alright." Izuku said, hugging her back. "You're safe now."

"Wow. You pack of punch." The tiger boy said, standing up while nursing his cheek. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Savage Bengal and I'm impressed with how well you hit. I almost want to have a one on one with you, but I'm on a tight schedule, so sorry."

He then snapped his fingers, and a figure materialized behind him. This figure was 6'2" in height and had the body of Arnold Schwarzenegger, its color being different shades of orange. He wore only shorts that reached to his kneecaps. He didn't look human though, his head being that of a tiger and his body covered in stripes. He even had claws on both his hands and feet. It let out a great roar, almost making Izuku take a step back.

"What did he just do?!" Mineta asked worriedly. Izuku looked to see a scared and puzzled look on the grape boy's face. He then looked to Adrian who's face had shock. Tsuyu's face went from shocked to puzzled.

_Another Stand User?! _Izuku exclaimed in his head.

"I'll make this quick." Savage said and pointed to Izuku. His Stand charged to slash at the boy's face but was intercepted by Agile Emerald who punched him in the face, while yelling 'SMASH!'. A bruise was left on the Stand's face, the injury also transferring to Savage. The villain was shocked at first, but then started to laugh.

"So that's how Kakyoin lost!" he said with excitement, "U.A. has finally decided to allow Stand Users enroll in the school! Okay Broccoli, let's see what your Stand can do!"

Both Stands then charged at each other, dodging and trading blows. Aizawa heard the commotion and turned to see Izuku facing off against another villain. He was surprised to see that both were getting minor injuries but never moving from their spots. He knew his student's quirk wasn't telekinesis and he doubted the villain had it because no objects were being thrown. He looked for an explanation until…

_The villains have a Stand User in their group?!_ He thought to himself in shock. He didn't have time to ponder on it since he was about to be attacked. He went back to fighting the villains with only one arm.

"That quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it?" the hand covered villain asked the pro hero who was panting heavily from exhaustion, "Isn't this too different from your usual job? What you're good at is a short fight after a surprise attack, right? Even so, you jumped right in to fight us from the front. Was that to put your students at ease?"

_This guy read is reading him like an open book. _Adrian thought with worry, _It's bad enough that Izuku is fighting another Stand User, now we've got a villain who can read heroes actions._

Aizawa took down the villains with ease, even in his tired state. He then turned to face the hand covered villain.

"You're so cool…" the villain said, "You're so cool…! By the way, hero…"

Aizawa felt that something was behind him. Turning around he saw a hulking bird mouthed monster towering over him.

"I'm not the last boss."

With blinding speed, the creature slammed Aizawa's face to the ground, repeatedly. The sound of something breaking caught Izuku's attention. Turing to the source, he was shocked to see his teacher face first on the ground. In that moment, his slip up of not focusing on the fight gave his opponent an opening.

* * *

USJ Entryway

"Black Hole, which sucks up everything and turns it all to dust." The mist villain said as he was getting sucked up, "I see. That is an astounding quirk. However, Thirteen, you are a hero who works to rescue people from disasters. As expected, your battle experience is less than half of that of a normal hero."

As he was talking, a portal appeared in front of him. To everyone's shock, another one appeared behind Thirteen, the black hole pulling him.

"A warp gate!" Thirteen exclaimed with shock. Thirteen then started to fall apart from the power of his own quirk.

"You turned yourself into dust." The mist villain mocked.

"VIOLET CAPTOR!" Haru shouted summoning his Stand. Violet Captor used his whip to wrap around Thirteen's left arm and pull him out of the black hole, deactivating his quirk in the process. The hero landed on his side a safe distance away from the villain.

"H-He got me…" the hero said painfully.

"Teacher!" Mina exclaimed as she and Ochaco run to Thirteen. They both kneeled down to check on him, while Haru stood in front of them protectively, pulling out his rapier and having his Stand at the ready.

"Iida, run!" Haru shouted.

"Hurry!" Rikido added.

Iida was about to protest until he remembered what Thirteen told him.

_Use your quirk in order to save others!_ He had said. Iida was not comfortable with leaving his classmates in danger. He wanted to stay and fight but knew deep down that they needed help from professionals. Getting a determined look, he activated his quirk and ran for the door.

"Drat it!" he exclaimed as he ran past the villain. Sadly, that got the villain's attention

"One of the children who was not scattered…" the mist villain said to himself, "We are only waiting for All Might. If the other teachers are called here, it will be hard for us."

He then made a warp gate in front of Iida, hoping to stop him. He engine quirk student tried to stop so that he wouldn't fall into the portal.

_Everyone…_ he thought to himself while skidding closer to the portal. _Has entrusted me…with this responsibility…the whole class…I will…_

He was shocked to see Shoji wrap his arms around the portal and roll away with it.

"Go!" he screamed, "Hurry!"

Iida began to run again.

_Everyone. Wait for me!_

"You impertinent-!" the misted villain exclaimed as he gave chase. While doing so, Ochaco noticed a metal plating on the villain. "I will not allow you to go outside!"

Iida was getting closer to the door, running as fast as his quirk would allow him.

_An automatic door! _He thought to himself, _Should I kick it down? Is it a thickness I can kick down?_

"You're impudent, four eyes." Iida heard, looking behind to see the mist villain on his tail. "Be gone!"

* * *

Plaza

"I'll tell you, Eraser Head." The hand villain said to the downed hero, "He's the anti-Symbol of Peace, the bioengineered 'Nomu.'"

The Nomu let out an in human roar that made the Adrian, Mineta and Tsuyu shiver. Izuku didn't focus because of the pain in his left hand. From taking his attention away from his opponent, the tiger Stand charged at Agile Emerald. The green Stand acted fast, but not fast enough. Both Stand's hands were interlocked with the villain's Stand hands, but his left was being pierced by its claws. The guard on Izuku's left hand was ripped as a result and blood dripped out of his hand.

_This is bad. _Izuku thought to himself, _I have to beat this guy, or he'll kill my classmates and friends._

* * *

Collapse Zone

"Die…!" Katsuki screamed as he attacked multiple villains, taking them down with ease. He refused to be taken down by a bunch of bad guy wannabes. Kirishima was also taking down villains easily was well. Seeing that their opponents were down for the count, he deactivated his quirk.

"Is this all of them?" Katsuki asked, "They're so weak."

"All right." Kirishima said, "Let's hurry up and go save the others! If we're here, then everyone else should be inside USJ, too. I'm worried about the guys with less offensive ability. Besides, because we ran off ahead, we slowed thirteen down. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that fog guy, then this wouldn't have happened! As men, we have to take responsibility for what we did!"

Both boys were unaware of an invisible villain creeping up on them.

"If you want to go, then go by yourself." Katsuki replied, "I'm gonna kill that warp gate."

"What?" Kirishima asked, "You're going to act childish at a time like this? Besides, that guy's attacks are-"

"Shut up! That gate freak is the enemy's way in and out. I'm gonna cut off their gateway when the time comes. It's not like we don't have a way to fight that fog."

"Stop your chit chatting." The villain said as he charged with a knife, "Since you left your guard down- "

He didn't get to finish as Katsuki reflexively caught the villain by the head and exploded him to unconsciousness.

"Anyway," Katsuki continued, "if these small fry are the ones assigned to us, pretty much everyone will be fine, right?"

_That reaction time was amazing... _Kirishima thought to himself before speaking. "Anyway, were you always so calm and rational? I thought you were more like- "

"I'm always calm and rational, you spiky-haired punk!"

"Oh yeah, that's more like it."

"Then go if you want to!" Katsuki then began to walk away before Kirishima called to him.

"Wait, wait!" he said while activating his quirk, "Believing in our friends! That's real manly, Bakugo! I'll follow you!"

* * *

[**Play HeroA-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

Fire Zone

"Drat it!" the villains exclaimed while trying to find either Ojiro or Jonasan, "They're too fast!"

Hearing a whistle, they turned to see Jonasan waving at them with a smile on his face. All three villains charged to attack him. The one in the back was knocked out by Ojiro who hung upside down from a flagpole with his tail.

"Behind us!" One of the villains said, hearing their comrades grunt of pain. "There he is!"

Both turned to go after him, which was a mistake on their part. One was kicked in the back to the ground by Jonasan who no longer had a smile on his face, instead he had a scowl. The villain tried to punch him and missed. The boy Yaoyorozu then grabbed the punching arm and brought it down on his knee, breaking the arm. The villain cried out in pain before a round house kick was delivered to his head, rendering him unconscious. Jonasan then looked up to Ojiro.

"I'm going to go find my friend, Izuku." He said, "Will you be okay without me?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Ojiro said and jumped away. Jonasan then ran to find the exit.

_I feel bad for any villain that gets in his way. _Ojiro thought to himself looking back in the direction Jonasan ran.

* * *

Squall Zone

"Found you!" a villain shouted as he and his friend saw Koda standing still. Both villains charged at him but then were smashed up against a wall by a giant black hand. It came from Tokoyami, using his quirk.

"That makes six." He said giving Koda a thumbs up. The triangular headed boy returned it with the same gesture. "If we can just reduce enemy numbers little by little until help comes…"

* * *

USJ Entryway

The mist villain had caught up to Iida, who covered him in darkness. Iida closed his eyes, fearing he failed and hoping against hope that he could make it. Opening his eyes again, he was shocked to see that the mist villain fell back.

"I don't know the theory behind it," Ochaco said while activating her quirk on the metal the mist villain hid, "but if he's wearing something like this, then it must mean he has a physical body."

_She figured it out faster than I did. _Haru thought with surprise. Ochaco then threw the mist villain into the air, away from Iida.

"Go, Iida!" she cried.

"My body!" the mist villain said as he flew into the air, "Oh no!"

Iida made it to the doors but was having trouble opening them. Seeing his plight, Haru had Violet Captor fly to the door and help pry it open. It's strength wasn't near on par with Agile Emerald, but it was enough as the door slowly started to open.

"However- "the mist villain said as he was able to change his trajectory and charge at Iida.

"I won't let you!" Sero shouted as he used his tap to catch the metal. Rikido then grabbed the tape and pulled the villain away. He then continued to spin around with the villain in tow.

"Go…!" he screamed at Iida as he let go of the tape, letting the villain fly even further away. Violate Captor held the door open as Iida used Engine Boost and ran out of USJ towards the main campus. Seeing that the plan succeeded, Haru called back his Stand and then it vanished, the doors closing in the process. A headache soon followed with some blood dripping out of his nose.

_He's going to call for support. _The mist villain thought as he saw Iida exit the building, _It's game over._

[**End Track**]

* * *

Plaza

Aizawa cried out in pain as the Nomu broke his right arm.

"You can erase quirks." The hand covered villain said, "That's wonderful, but it's nothing impressive. In the face of overwhelming power, you might as well be quirkless."

Aizawa turned his head around and tried to use his quirk on the Nomu. The response he got was he left arm being broken.

_It's like he's breaking a twig…_ he thought to himself, _I'm sure I erased his quirk. That means he is just that strong. He's as strong as All Might…_

The Nomu then grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, making a crater in the process. Mineta, Adrian and Tsuyu watched in fear as their teacher was mercilessly pummeled. Izuku didn't have time to focus on his teacher because of his opponent but knew what was going on just by listening.

"What do you think of Wild Tiger, student of Jotaro Kujo?" Savage asked with a smirk.

"Here's what I think." Izuku said with the intent of wiping that smirk off his face. Agile Emerald then used his right hand to crush Wild Tiger's left. Savage cried out as his own hand was broken. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and then began to laugh, surprising Izuku.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" he laughed, "Thank you. Thank you, student of Jotaro Kujo! It's been so long…since I've had a good fight!"

"Thompson," Mineta said with his hands covering his own mouth, "I can't take it anymore."

"Ribbit." Tsuyu agreed, her eyes and nose being the only parts of her body above the water. She had rejoined them after Izuku had saved her and started to fight Savage.

"You're not the only one." Adrian said with a hint of fear in his voice. The mist villain then appeared next to the hand covered villain.

"Tomaru Shigaraki." The mist villain said.

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?" The villain, now known as Tomaru asked the mist villain, Kurogiri.

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away."

"Huh?"

_One of our classmates got out?! _Adrian thought in his head, _That means help is on the way!_

Tomaru was clearly upset as what he heard. He began to violently scratch his neck. He started with one hand and then used both. He was seething with anger at the fact that one of the students got away and was no doubt bringing back help.

"Kurogiri, you…" he seethed, "If you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces."

Surprisingly, instead of continuing to be angry, he stopped starching all together.

"We can't win against dozens of pros." He said in a dejected voice, "It's game over. Man, it's game over this time. Let's go home."

_Are you serious?! _Savage thought angerly, _I finally found a worthy opponent and we're retreating?!_

"They're going home?" Mineta asked, "Did he say they're going home?"

"That's what I heard." Tsuyu replied, which brought tears of happiness to Mineta's eyes.

"All right! We're saved!" he said while hugging Tsuyu.

"Don't count your chickens before they…hatch." Adrian turned to warn and faltered at seeing where Mineta's hand was. While he was hugging Tsuyu, Mineta had either purposefully or accidently placed his left hand on her right…ahem…breast. Tsuyu had a look of shock and embarrassment.

_Oh, you're gonna regret that._ Adrian thought at seeing what happened. He wasn't wrong either. Tsuyu then pushed Mineta underwater, not letting him up.

"You noticed as well, Thompson?" she asked, still not letting Mineta above the water.

_Don't they want to kill All Might? _Izuku thought to himself at hearing what Tomaru said, _If they leave like this, U.A. will just beef up their security. 'Game over?' What's going on? What are those guys planning?_

"Oh, yeah." Tomaru said while turning towards where Adrian, Tsuyu, and Mineta (who was now above water) were. "Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!"

[**Play Villain Invasion-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

He moved so fast that no one could follow him. One minute, he was next to Kurogiri, the next he was right in front of Adrian, Tsuyu and Mineta. Everything has happening in slow motion for Izuku as he watched Tomaru reach out for Tsuyu's face. The fastest reaction he could make was only to watch as Tomaru's hand made contact with Tsuyu. After a few seconds, Tomaru was shocked that nothing happened.

"Dang it." He said and looked back towards the Nomu. Fighting through the pain, Aizawa staring intensively at Tomaru to deactivate his quirk. "You really are cool…Eraser Head."

_Thank goodness. _Adrian thought as seeing their teacher stop Tomaru. His relief was short-lived though as Aizawa was knocked unconscious.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!_ Izuku cried in his head. He immediately had Agile Emerald do a round house kick to Wild Tiger's head, making the Stand release his. He then leapt towards Tomaru, channeling One for All in his right arm. _He's clearly different from our earlier opponents. I've gotta save Asui and use Agile Emerald to pull the others away!_

_What the-?! _Adrian thought as he noticed that Agile Emerald had not vanished. Instead, red streaks appeared on his right arm as well. _Is One for All being channeled…to Agile Emerald?!_

"Let go of her!" Izuku exclaimed getting Tomaru's attention, then both him and his Stand yelled, "SMASH!"

The resulting shockwave sent some of the remaining villains flying. Even poor Adrian flew to another location, minus Kakyion who was still unconscious. Some of the lights were broken was well. What shocked Izuku though, when the shockwaves died down, was the fact that his arm wasn't broken.

_My arm isn't broken?! _He thought, _Am I finally able to control my power at a time like this? I did it! I was able to get in a good smash! All right!_

His joy was short lived though as he saw what he had punched. Instead of Tomaru, it was the Nomu. Looking up he also noticed that his Stand had punched it as well.

_When in the word…_ Izuku started to think until he noticed something very disturbing. _Wait…this guy took a punch from both me and my Stand…and it didn't…hurt him?!_

He then remembered something that Tsuyu said.

_Don't you think they are trying so hard because they have a way to kill him?_

_No way…_ Izuku said in his head.

"You move well." Tomaru said from behind the Nomu, "Your 'Smash'…Are you a follower of All Might's as well as a Stand User? Oh well, I'm done with you."

The Nomu then grabbed Izuku's right arm. Izuku's winced in pain since his arm was a bit injured from his fight with Savage.

"Call off your weapon, Tomaru!" Savage exclaimed in anger, "He's my opponent!"

Tomaru didn't listen instead focusing on Mineta and Tsuyu. The frog girl noticed the Nomu down his left hand on Izuku and shot out her tongue to him, hoping to pull him away from the Nomu. Everything was happening in slow-motion for them. The Nomu's left hand descended on Izuku while Tomaru stretched out his hands to Tsuyu and Mineta, intended on disintegrating them. Nothing could stop what was happening. If the students wanted to live to see tomorrow, they needed a miracle.

[**End Track**]

The USJ Entryway doors were blown off their hinges. All of the students looked to see some smoke come from the entryway. The students near the entrance immediately recognized the silhouette.

"All Might!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, looks like we're getting a 'Continue.'" Tomaru said at hearing them scream the Symbol of Peace's name.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. I just saw My Hero Academia Two Heroes and it was awesome! I plan put put that into this story in the future. Thanks for your continued patience and support. Sentinel Prime, out!**


	12. All Might

Chapter 12

[**Play Plus Ultra-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

All Might walked into USJ, looking at the students around him. Both Mina and Ochaco were crying tears of joy at seeing the No. 1 hero come to their rescue. The boys all had smiles on their faces at seeing All Might come to their aid. Thirteen was on the floor from the injury Kurogiri gave him.

_**I had a bad feeling**__,_ he thought to himself as he continued to walk, _**so I tore myself away from my chat with the principal and came. I passed Young Iida on my way and got a rough idea of what happened. Good grief, it really makes me angry. Thinking about how frightening it must have been for the children…and how hard my juniors fought…but that is why I must proudly say-**_

He then stopped right at the stairs.

"**It's fine now!**" he stated while ripping off his tie, "**I am here!**"

"ALL MIGHT!" Mineta screamed with tears of joy.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu said with an equal amount of joy.

"All…Might…" Izuku said then noticed something. _He's not smiling…_

True to what he thought, the Symbol of peace was not smiling. Instead, he had an angry look with a frown that would make almost anyone cower before him. Almost being the key word. One of the people that didn't cower to that frown was Jotaro Kujo, the Stand User of Star Platinum, Izuku's teacher.

_**How could I not keep my promise to you, Jotaro?**_All Might thought to himself as he saw Izuku in his injured state. He then thought back to a time when he spoke to Jotaro.

* * *

_Flashback (8 years ago)_

_ All Might stood a few feet away from the Stand User of Star Platinum. Jotaro had called the number one hero to speak with him, alone. No news reporters, no fans and no other heroes. All Might agreed to the terms and met up with him in the park at night._

_ "__**What is it you wish to speak to me about, Kujo?**__" All Might asked._

_ "All Might…" Jotaro began, "When we first met I had very little to no respect for you. I thought you were just like all the other heroes. Only wanting to be one for the fame and glory. You became one to save lives and give people hope, nothing else. In all of my life…_Yare, yare daze…I can't believe I'm saying this. _In all my life, I've never been happier to have been proven wrong about you. You really are a hero."_

_ "__**Well…thank you.**__" All Might said. He was shocked to say in the least at hearing what the Stand User had said. Jotaro didn't like heroes, mostly for the reason of their pursuit for riches and fame. All Might was the only exception to him._

_ "That's why I need to ask something of you." Jotaro continued._

_**"What is it?**__"_

_ "I've taken a student under my wing. A young boy who is also a Stand User. I'm teaching him on how to control it. He's wants to go to U.A. and become a hero when he gets older."_

_ "__**Hahahahahahaha! Then I wish him luck! There are no rules against a Stand User entering a hero school. He'll just have to pass the entrance exams.**__"_

_ "I thought the same thing. I'm not going to go into much detail, but I just want you to be there for him as much as you can."_

_ "__**What do you mean?**__"_

_ "He doesn't have much experience when dealing with someone attacking him. He hardly fights back, believing that it'll make him no better than them. Yare yare daze, the only thing he'll be doing is defending himself. I'm hoping that he'll get a backbone during the training I'll still be giving him. When he gets into U.A., I want you to look after as if he were the most important person in the world."_

_ "__**You mean, **_**if **_**he gets into U.A.**__"_

_ "He will. He's got a heroic spirit that makes most look like a sputtering campfire. Can you do that for me?"_

_ All Might thought for a few minutes about what Jotaro was asking him. A stranger that he never met, who was a student to Jotaro, was going to apply to U.A. later in life. From what he heard; it was a boy. He knew he wouldn't get anymore than that, and it was probably not a good idea to pester Jotaro about it. He would get a barrage of Star Platinum's fists to his face. Not seeing anything wrong with what he asked, he looked back to Jotaro._

_ "__**Yes!**__" he answered, "__**I will watch over him as if he were my own son!**__"_

_ All Might was surprised to see the Stand User chuckle._

_ "That's funny." He said._

_ "__**What is?**__" All Might asked._

_ "I think the same about my student. That he's like a son to me. Anyway, thanks."_

_ Jotaro then walked away leaving All Might alone in the park._

_Flashback End_

* * *

_**Even after I became a teacher I failed,**_All Might said in his head, _**and Young Midoriya is injured because of it. I vow, on the respect I earned from you Jotaro, I will not fail again! I will watch out for him, teach him, and protect him as if he were my own son!**_

"I've been waiting, hero." Tomaru said at seeing All Might, "You trash of society."

[**End Track**]

"That's All Might…?" one of the villain's asked, all of them shivering in fear.

"It's my first time seeing him in person."

"He looks so intimidating."

"Idiots, don't hesitate! If we kill that, we'll- "Nothing else got to be said as All Might vanished from sight. All the villains then fell to the ground unconscious from the number one hero punching them while getting to the still body of Eraser head. He gently picked him up and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that he was alive. It didn't fully relax him though at seeing his injuries.

[**Play My Hero Academia-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

"**Sorry, Aizawa.**" He apologized to the downed hero. He then looked to where Tomaru and the Nomu were. In the blink of an eye he grabbed Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta and the downed Kakyoin away from the villains, getting a hit on Tomaru in the process.

"Huh? Huh?! What?" Mineta was shocked to see that instead of being in the water, he was on land with his classmates.

"**Everyone, go to the entrance.**" All Might said while kneeling next to the unconscious Aizawa and Kakyoin. "**I'm leaving Aizawa and this person to you. They're unconscious. Hurry!**"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Mineta replied.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu agreed. Both she and Mineta grabbed Kakyoin while Izuku grabbed Aizawa.

"It's no good…" Tomaru said in an almost scared tone while covering his face with his own hand. The original one fell off when he was hit by All Might, and now he was looking for it. "It's no good…It's no good…I-I'm sorry, Father…"

He finally found the hand and place it back on his face. He took a few calming breaths and calmed down. No one could tell, but he was smiling behind the hand.

"He hit me as he was saving them." He said, "Heh. It's the violence of a government official. He's fast, as expected. I can't follow him with my eyes. But not as fast as I thought he'd be. I guess it's true, after all…that he's getting weaker."

Izuku looked around and noticed that Adrian was missing. He guessed that he went to make sure that no more Stand Users came with the villains, since he was in the best shape to deal with them. He then looked to the pro hero.

"All Might, you can't." He called, "That brain villain took One fo- "he stopped himself from revealing the secret. "He took a punch from both me and my Stand, but he didn't even twitch. He's gotta be- "

"**Young Midoriya!**" All Might interrupted him. He then stood up and looked back at his students. He was once again smiling and gave the peace sign. "**It's fine!**"

Izuku was a little hesitant at leaving All Might but knew he would probably be doing more harm than good. He was already injured enough because he fought two Stand Users. He turned and walked away with Aizawa on his back, following Tsuyu and Mineta who were carrying Kakyion. Seeing that his students were out of harms way, he dashed towards Tomaru.

"**CAROLINA…**"

"Nomu."

"**SMASH!**"

All Might's attack hit the Nomu with no effect, which shocked the pro hero. He dodged a swipe from the Nomu.

"**It seriously has no effect at all, huh?!**" he questioned and punched the Nomu in the gut. Once again, the creature didn't even flinch. All Might had to dodge another swipe.

"**In that case-** "All Might sent multiple punches to the Nomu's face and got the same result. He had to dodge another swipe from the creature.

"**It doesn't work on his face, either, huh?!**" he stopped dodging and went on the attack trying to overpower the Nomu.

"It doesn't work because of shock absorption." Tomaru explained, "In order to cause damage to Nomu, it would be most effect to slowly gouge out his flesh. Whether he'd let you do that or not is a different issue, though."

"**Thanks for telling me all that!**" All Might said as he dodged a punch and then grabbed the Nomu from behind, "**If that's true, then it's easier for me!**"

He then did a suplex wrestling move and slammed the Nomu headfirst into the ground. A cloud a dust and a big shockwave were the result of the attack.

"Hey, hey." Tomaru said while trying not to get blown away.

* * *

[**End Track**]

USJ Entryway

"All right!" Rikido shouted with excitement, "Take that!"

"W-Wow…" Was all Sero could say.

"Those guys are underestimating All Might too much!"

Both Ochaco and Mina had tears of joy in their eyes as they heard that All Might was winning.

"Haru! You're bleeding!" Shoji exclaimed making everyone turn to the said boy. He was sitting against the railing, blood coming out of his nose. Sero ran to the young Stand User and knelt to his level. That got Haru's attention.

"Oh, this?" he asked, wiping away the blood from his face. "The bleeding stopped a while ago."

"The mist guy didn't hurt you, did they?" Mina asked with worry.

"No, he didn't. Using my Stand puts a huge strain on my body. Holding the door open for Iida was a…hurtful task on me."

"Why would having a Stand hurt your body?" Mina asked. Haru looked at her with a surprised look. First Ochaco, now her?

"I…don't want to talk about it." He answered while looking away.

* * *

Plaza

"How did he make a suplex look like an explosion?" Mineta asked as he helped Tsuyu carry Kakyoin to the entrance, Midoriya carrying Aizawa behind them. "All Might's on a whole nother level!"

"Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes." Tsuyu commented.

_It's possible they have a way to kill him…_ Izuku thought, _Even so, there's nothing we can do right now. Instead, if anyone gets held hostage, we'd be worse than in the way. Rather than wondering about the villains, we have to trust All Might!_

"Get 'em!" Mineta screamed to All Might, "Aim for his tenders!"

"Were we overthinking it?" Tsuyu asked, "He's amazing."

Izuku though didn't share their thoughts.

_But…_ he said in his head, _But Haru, Adrian, and I know…Everyday on our way to school, we read the hero news in real time together. When they were talking about how All Might wasn't at USJ, the three fingers Thirteen put up secretly were probably…because All Might was at his limit. It must've been because he used too much of his power! We're the only ones who know…_

Izuku then remembered what he and Haru were told when they first saw All Might as his true self, as Toshinori Yagi.

_I got this injury five years ago. Lost my whole stomach, and countless surgeries have made it worse. Because of this, I can only be All Might for about three hours. I'm supposed to the be the guy that's always smiling, the Symbol of Peace. In truth, I smile just to keep the fear under wraps. To convince myself there's nothing to be afraid of._

_ We're the only ones who know…All Might's secret and the predicament he's in._

His fears were confirmed when the smoke cleared. Kurogiri had used his quirk to make a portal before the Nomu hit the ground face first. It was then popping out of another portal, below All Might and grabbing him in his sides with both hands.

"**Is…**" All Might said with blood coming out of his mouth, "**Is that how it is?**"

[**Play Villain Invasion-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

The Nomu then applied pressure to where All Might's scar was, making it bleed.

"Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep into the concrete?" Tomaru asked, "You won't be able to stop him like that. Because Nomu is as strong as you are. Heh heh heh heh! This is good, Kurogiri! It's an unexpected opportunity."

Kurogiri then started to make the portals shrink, while the Nomu applied more pressure to All Might's scar, making it bleed more.

_**Ouch! **_he said in his head, _**That's my weak spot. Stop it!**_

He then let go of the part of Nomu he was holding on to try and pry himself free. Sadly, he wasn't making any progress.

_**What power! **_He thought while still trying to pry himself free. He then looked to the two villains.

"**This is your first offense?**" he asked, "**You'd better prepare yourselves…**"

Tomaru just scratched his neck, ignoring the Symbol of Peace's comment.

"Kurogiri." He simply replied.

"I don't want blood and guts overflowing within me," the mist villain explained, "but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you. You are too fast to see with the human eye. Restraining you was Nomu's job. And then, when your body is halfway in, to close the gate…and tear you apart is my job."

Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta had stopped after seeing the dust clear and were shocked at seeing All Might trapped. They were even more shocked to hear what was about to happen to them. They were pulled out of their shock when they heard a groan. Turning to the source, they saw Kakyoin's eyes open. Mineta freaked out and let go of his legs. To their surprise, he stood up, painfully, and walked towards Izuku. He stopped when he was right in front of Izuku.

"Why?" they heard him ask with a confused look, "Why did you have your friend spare me? Why did you bother to bring me with you? I was trying to kill you."

"Civilian or villain," Izuku replied, "it's a hero's job to make sure nobody dies."

That answer shocked Kakyoin to the core. This boy, the one who he tried to kill, was willing to spare his life, even though he came very close to putting him at death's door. Izuku then looked to where All Might was and remembered the predicament, he was in.

"Asui." He called.

"What is it, Midoriya?" she replied.

"You and Mineta carry Aizawa to the entrance."

"Ribbit? Okay…but why?"

Without replying, he gave Aizawa to both of them and started running back to the plaza.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu and Mineta both yelled.

"It's okay." Kakyoin said to them as he started walking towards the entrance, slowly because of his injuries. Tsuyu and Mineta closely followed him, not worried about him attacking them because of his injuries.

"What do you mean 'it's okay?'" Mineta asked with uncertainty.

"He has both the teachings of Jotaro Kujo and the heart of a hero." Kakyoin replied, "As well as friends like you to fight for and beside. Someone like that…like Izuku Midoriya…will not be killed so easily by someone as petty like Tomaru and his Nomu."

_No, All Might! _Izuku thought will running, _There are still tons of things I want you to teach me!_

"ALL MIGHT!" he screamed, getting the villains and hero's attention.

"Welcome back." Savage said, on the ready. "I thought we weren't going to get to finish what we started."

_**Young Midoriya? **_All Might thought, _**What are you…**_

Izuku then dashed towards where All Might was, only for Kurogiri to get in his path.

[**End Track**]

"How foolish." He said and opened a portal. Izuku could only watch as he came closer to the portal with no way to stop himself.

{**Stardust Crusaders- JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders O.S.T [Departure]**}

"Over my dead body!" someone shouted and collided with Kurogiri, hitting his metal plate. The mist villain was pinned to the ground by the fist of a familiar potential transfer student.

"JOJO!" Izuku screamed with joy.

"Sorry I took so long." He said, looking at his friend with a smile. "It was a lot harder to find the exit to the Fire Zone than I thought."

"How dare you steal my kill!" shouted the familiar voice of Katsuki as he came up next to Jonasan.

"Ah, just the exploding porcupine I was looking for." He said getting a growl from Katsuki, "I have someone to deal with, so I need you to look after this guy…if he tries anything, blow him to kingdom come."

Hearing that, Katsuki immediately forgot about his rage and replaced Jonasan's hand with his on the villain.

"With pleasure." He said with an evil smile, never taking his eyes off Kurogiri. Ice then came into the portal, freezing the Nomu's entire left side, minus his head.

_**He's frozen?**_ All Might thought and looked to the source, _**Young Todoroki?!**_

"All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might." Shoto said with a semi bored/angry look.

_**He controlled it so that the ice stopped just before it reached me. **_All Might thought to himself as he once again grabbed the Nomu's hands and felt that its grip wasn't as tight anymore. _**Thanks to that, his grip loosened. **_The pro hero freed himself and jumped away to a few seconds of respite.

Another figure showed up to try and land a hit on Tomaru. It was none other than Kirishima, his right arm as hard as rock. Sadly, he missed and hand to jump away from the villain for safety.

"Dang it!" he cursed, "I didn't get to show off!"

"Stop acting so stuck-up, foggy nobody!" Katsuki warned the mist villain.

"I can same the same about you." Jonasan replied to his comment.

"The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you." Shoto stated with an angry look.

"Am I glad to see you guys!" Izuku said to them with relief.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Savage shouted charging at him, "Lets continue from where we left off!"

Izuku got into a battle stance ready to fight him again, mostly. His injuries were starting to slow him down. When Savage was three feet away from him, a fist connected with his left cheek and sent him away from Izuku. The green haired Stand User looked to see Jonasan as the one responsible. The tiger quirk Stand User got up while rubbing his cheek.

"Face me, Sher-Khan." Jonasan said, "I'm your opponent now."

"Don't interfere," Savage warned, "or you'll share his pain."

"Pain? You don't know the meaning of the word. I'll show you the true meaning of pain for attacking my best friend, with my Stand!"

Jonasan's Stand materialized on his left. Its height was 6'4" and was very muscular, its body being different shades of red. Its long hair stood up as if the wind were blowing in its face. On his shoulders were pads of silver and his hands wore black, fingerless battle gloves. He wore black and red boots on his feet. The only bottom clothing it had was a black loin cloth. In fact, his Stand looked a lot like…

"STAR PLATINUM?!" Savage screamed in shock (**Think of Star Platinum's look from Stardust Crusaders except different shades of red**).

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't Star Platinum." Jonasan said with a smirk. Everyone was surprised to hear the name of Jotaro Kujo's Stand. Everything had come to a halt at hearing what Savage had said. Only Izuku, out of everyone else, could see Jonasan's Stand and he knew that when his friend pulled out his Stand, there were bond to be broken bones.

"Wow, I was actually scared for a moment." Savage sighed in relief, "For a moment there I thought you were Jotaro Kujo, back from the dead."

"Well, I could be counted as someone related to him." Jonasan replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Jotaro Kujo did train me to control my Stand."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Izuku shouted.

"That's right." Jonasan answered, "I was also a student of Jotaro Kujo. My Stand didn't manifest until I turned 11, so I started training later, right next to Izuku."

"If that's the case…" Savage said finally composing himself, "let's see how you take damage!"

Wild Tiger then charged, claws at the ready.

"I'm afraid you made a mistake wanting to charge me head on." Jonasan said, "You see, Izuku is a forgiving person."

The tiger Stand slashed at Jonasan's Stand and made contact with its chest. The results, though, was just a scratch no more fatal than if it was from scratching an itch.

"What the?!" Savage cried, "His Stand shrugged off that attack like it was nothing!"

"I on the other hand…" Jonasan continued, "am not!"

Jonasan's Stand then grabbed Wild Tiger by the neck with its right hand and started to shake him while shouting his war cry, that only the Stand Users could hear.

"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

Savage spit out some blood from the action. He got even more frightened when the Stand cocked his left hand back and made it into a fist.

"ORA!" it cried again and began to rapidly punch Wild Tiger in the face, "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

"Meet my Stand," Jonasan said, "Crimson Omega!"

With one final punch, Crimson Omega sent Wild Tiger flying into a pillar. The resulting shockwave made the whole plaza shake. Blood came flying out of Savage's body from the injuries his Stand had accumulated.

"What a…powerful…Stand." He said with shock and fell to the ground, unconscious.

[**End Track**]

"Another difference between me and Izuku is our skill with our Stand's." he stated to the unconscious Savage, "He has more experience since he trained for nine years straight. Luckily, I'm a quick learner so I caught up eventually. Also, my Stand is stronger than his. Now, where were we?"

He said the last part looking at Tomaru. He couldn't tell what mood he was in since his face was covered by a hand. Everyone else got out of their stupor and looked at Tomaru as well. The hand covered villain just stood there, quietly.

"Todoroki…Bakugo…Yaoyorozu." Mineta said quietly with happiness. All three had stopped at hearing the commotion, to see what was going on.

"And Kirishima." Tsuyu added.

_That boy…_Kakyoin thought referring to Jonasan, _I thought for a moment he was Jotaro Kujo back from the dead._

All Three then heard a groan coming from Aizawa.

"Leave this to them." Tsuyu said, "Lets hurry!"

"Right." Mineta replied and both started to continue forward, with Kakyoin following closely behind.

* * *

"Everyone…" Ochaco said with joy at seeing All Might get back up. She then noticed two familiar figures, plus one stranger, walking towards their location. "Wait, isn't that Tsu? HEY! HEY!"

"OCHACO?" Tsuyu called back.

"HEY, HELP US OUT!" Mineta called, "HE'S HEAVEY, AND THE GUY BEHIND US IS INJURED!"

"Mr. Aizawa?!" Ochaco said in a shocked voice.

"Let's go!" Rikido replied, as he and Ochaco ran towards their fallen teacher. Mina just watched with worry at where All Might was, while still sitting next to the injured Thirteen.

"L-Leave this to All Might…" Thirteen said getting her attention, "When the other teachers get here, get to a safe place…"

"O-Okay!" Mina replied. Haru watched from the railing he was sitting against. He then looked to where the action was happening.

_I wish I could help. _He thought to himself, _I feel so weak. The only thing I've done so far is get Thirteen out of harm's way and open a door for Iida, while Izuku and Adrian are out there on the front lines, fighting the bad guys. If we survive this…I vow to get over my problem…and get stronger!_

* * *

Plaza

"Kurogiri," Tomaru said to himself, "our exit and entrance, has been overcome. We're in a pinch."

"You careless dastard." Katsuki said to Kurogiri, "You're just what I'd thought you'd be. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right? Back then…If you were completely made of mist and physical attacks couldn't touch you, then you wouldn't have said 'that was dangerous.'"

Kurogiri then tried to move but was stopped when he felt and explosion on his metal plate.

"Don't move!" Katsuki commanded and got closer to his face, "If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up. So please, give me an excuse!"

"His behavior isn't very hero-like…" Kirishima said to himself.

"In addition to capturing them," Tomaru continued to talk to himself, "they're almost uninjured. Only the green haired boy is covered in blood. Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look back."

Tomaru then turned to his Anti-Symbol of Peace weapon.

"Nomu." He simply said and the creature started to move. Everyone was shocked to see it, despite its frozen arm and leg get out of the portals. Its arm and legs shattered because of the ice but still moved.

"Even though his body's broken…" Izuku said with shock, "he's still moving?!"

"**Get back, everyone!**" All Might commanded. They got an even greater shock when the ice broke off and the Nomu's arm and leg started to grow back.

"**What?**" All Might asked, "**His quirk wasn't shock absorption?**"

"I didn't say that was all he had." Tomaru said with glee, "This is his super-regeneration."

_That freak has more than one quirk?! _Jonasan screamed in his head.

"Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag."

Seeing the Nomu was fully healed, everyone got into fighting positions. Izuku and Jonasan also pulled out their Stands.

"First, we need to get our gate back." Hearing that shocked everyone, "Go, Nomu."

_**He's fast. **_All Might thought to himself, being the only one fast enough to see the Nomu move. To everyone else's eyes, all they saw was the Nomu vanishing and then a shockwave blowing them away. When the smoke cleared from their last location, they saw the Nomu kneeling next to the down Kurogiri.

"Bakugo!" Izuku exclaimed out of shock and worry. He may no longer see Katsuki as a friend, but he didn't want to see him severely injured or dead. He then noticed the said boy sitting a foot away from them with a shocked look on his face.

"Bakugo? You were able to- "Izuku didn't get to finish as he almost fell to the ground landing on one knee, pain showing in his face.

"No, I wasn't Deku! Now shut up!" Katsuki replied and turned to Izuku, to be even more surprised. When he first arrived, his only focus was on the mist villain. Looking at Izuku closer, he noticed the multiple slashes and bruises on his body.

_When did he get those?_ Katsuki asked himself at seeing Izuku in his injured state.

"Then how…?" Kirishima began to ask, then stopped as both he and the others looked in the direction of the impact.

"Then that was…" Shoto didn't finish as his reasoning was confirmed as the smoke cleared to reveal All Might. He was still standing but didn't look in good shape. His long sleeves were torn off and he was coughing.

"All Might!" Izuku screamed in worry.

_He protected the child, huh? _Tomaru thought to himself.

"**Do you not know how to hold back?**" All Might asked.

"It was to rescue my companions." Tomaru answered, "I had no choice. I mean, earlier, that…plain looking one, who obviously has a Stand." He said that part while pointing to Izuku. "He was about to punch me with everything he had, you know. Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero?"

All Might just grunted in response.

"You know what, All Might?" Tomaru continued, "I'm angry. I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad. 'Symbol of Peace?' Ha. You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breed violence. The world will know that once we kill you!"

"**That's preposterous.**" All Might finally spoke, "**They eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you liar?**"

_He already figured me out?_ Tomaru thought with surprise.

"It's three against five." Todoroki said to his classmates and the transfer student.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked trying to get up, "It's three against six."

"No, it's not, Zuku." Jonasan said, forcing Izuku back into this kneeling position. "You're injured and lost some blood. I'll be helping them with the villains. You just rest."

Jonasan then walked up next to the three boys.

"Bakugo already exposed the fog's weakness." He stated while summoning Crimson Omega. "He should be the easiest one to handle."

"These guys are crazy," Kirishima said while activating his quirk, "but if we back up All Might, we can push them back!"

"**No!**" All Might said as he walked away from the wreckage, "**Run away.**"

"You would've been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?" Shoto fired back.

"**That was a different story, Young Todoroki. Thanks. But it's fine! Just watch as a pro gives it everything he's got.**"

"All Might, you're bleeding…Besides, time's- "Izuku stopped himself from accidently revealing more. He hoped no one had noticed. All Might gave him a thumbs up, assuring him that he would be alright.

_All Might..._ Izuku said with amazement. Unbeknownst to the pro hero and student, Jonasan had heard what Izuku had stopped himself from saying.

_Time…what are you talking about Izuku?_ Jonasan thought to himself but then shook away the thoughts to focus on the problem at hand.

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him." Tomaru commanded, "I'll deal with the children."

[**Play You Say Run-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

_**It's true that I barely have a minute left. **_All Might thought to himself, _**My power has been declining faster than I expected.**_

"Now, let's clear this and go home." Tomaru then charged towards the boys.

_**But I must do this.**_

"Hey, we've gotta do this after all!" Kirishima said, getting into a fighting position as Tomaru ran towards them.

_**Why? Because I am…**_ All Might then tapped into the deepest reverses of One for All "**the Symbol of Peace!**"

Tomaru and the students looked in surprise as All Might dashed towards the Nomu. The weapon charged as well towards the Symbol of Peace. Both threw punches at each other, their fists colliding creating a shockwave that blew away the villains and students.

"Dang." Tomaru said as he landed, "Hey, you talked about his shock absorption yourself earlier, didn't you?"

"**Yes, I did!**" All Might replied as he and the Nomu started to punch at a faster rate, the area around them getting destroyed in the process. To Izuku, who was trying to not fly away because of the shockwaves, it looked like when Jotaro would sick Star Platinum on a villain and punch him at almost supersonic speeds.

"A head-on fistfight?" Izuku asked.

"W-Wow…!" was all Kirishima could say while trying not to fly away.

"I-I can't get near them!" Kurogiri said to Tomaru, landing next to him from the shockwaves.

"**If your quirk isn't shock nullification but shock absorption,**" All Might said as he continued to punch at the Nomu, "**then there's a limit to it, right?**"

He then started to force the Nomu back. The weapon then made a cowardly move and punched All Might where his scar was. The hero felt the pain but that didn't stop him. His punches started to get faster, harder and he was driving the Nomu back even further. Tomaru looked in shock as his Anti-Symbol of Peace was getting forced back.

"**Made to fight me? If you can withstand me at 100%, then I'll force you to surrender from beyond that!**"

All Might's punches got even faster and harder, the Nomu also started to flinch from getting hit.

_He's bleeding while giving it his all…! _Izuku thought to himself, _He's not swinging randomly. Every single hit…is more than 100% of his power!_

The next punch All Might threw sent the Nomu flying. Tomaru watched in anger as his weapon was getting beaten.

"**A hero…**" All Might said as he punched the Nomu who recovered and charged at him, "**can always break out of a tough spot!**"

All Might then threw the Nomu around like he was a sack of potatoes. The weapon kept trying to recover, but the hero wasn't giving him the chance. Seeing that the Nomu was taking more damage, All Might could tell that his shock absorption quirk had reached its limit and he planned to push it. He then grabbed the Nomu by his arm, jumped almost to the roof of USJ and threw the Nomu back down onto the ground. He then descended at a fast rate and landed as the Nomu was rebounding off the ground.

"**Hey villain,**" he said as he prepared one last punch, "**have you ever heard these words? Go beyond! Plus Ultra!**"

_**This one's for you…Jotaro!**_ All Might said to himself as his fist towards the Nomu. When it connected, he screamed "**OOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

The area around All Might became useless debris and the Nomu went flying. It broke through the roof, flew into the sky, putting holes in two clouds and vanished with a twinkle.

* * *

Squall Zone

"Wh-What's this vibration?" Tokoyami asked.

* * *

Fire Zone

Ojiro had just dispatched another villain when he heard something.

"An explosion?" he said to himself.

* * *

USJ Entryway

Ochaco, Mina, Tsuyu, Mineta, Haru, Sero, Sato (both carrying an injured Thirteen), Kakyoin and Shoji (carrying an unconscious Aizawa) saw the Nomu fly through the roof and felt with shock written all over their faces.

"That was a villain up there just now, wasn't it?" Sero asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Sato answered.

"This power is…" Shoji didn't finish it, knowing the answer.

"It's All Might's!" Mineta said with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, "There's no one else who can do something so amazing!"

_Except for Jotaro Kujo._ Both Haru and Kakyoin thought at the same time. Nevertheless, they smiled at seeing that the Symbol of Peace had won along with the rest of the students.

* * *

Plaza

"Is this a comic book or something?" Kirishima asked in shock, the rest of the boys with the same looks on their faces. "It's like he nullified the shock absorption. His brute strength is crazy."

"What insane power…" Katsuki stated, "Does this mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate?"

_So, this is the top…_ Shoto thought to himself.

_Is this…the world of pros…? _Katsuki said in his head.

_Someone who would risk his own wellbeing to protect others…_ Jonasan thought to himself, _I can see why Sensei respected him._

[**End Track**]

_All Might…_ Izuku simply said in is head, worried about his teacher's state. He carefully watched as the smoke cleared and the figure of the number one hero was revealed. He had some more blood on him, his hair was messed up and his shirt was even more torn, but he was still standing and smiling.

"**I really have gotten weaker…**" He said out of the blue, "**In my prime, five hits would've been enough. But it took more than 300 hits.**"

Izuku sighed with relief, with a smile and tears in his eyes.

_**And now…**_ All Might thought to himself as steam started to rise from his body, _**I'm out of time…**_

He then turned towards Kurogiri and Tomaru, who was shaking with anger.

"**Now, villains…**" he said, "**I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible.**"

Tomaru was seething with anger. His weapon, his Nomu, was defeated by a hero who was supposed to be weak. It was supposed to be an easy win. Instead, All Might sent the Nomu flying out of the building and away from its masters.

"He used a cheat?!" Tomaru said to himself in anger.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Giving you a heads up. In the future, I'm adding characters from another member's stories. Read Stardust Crusaders - Blooming Adventures and If Diamond Is Unbreakable Then The Show Must Go On! by nene9131 to know more about these characters. They're amazing and well done! Until next time. Sentinel Prime, out!**


	13. In Each of Our Hearts

Chapter 13

[**Play THE DAY-translated by NateWantsToBattle**]

(**The camera shows different angles of All Might before showing a kneeling Izuku looking at his back**)

You see the Sunrise  
A new day's upon you

(**Izuku stands up**)

You bite you nails, and you knees start to Tremble

(**The camera shows All Might's back)**

The time is upon you to show them what you can do

(**Izuku starts to reach for All Might**)

-And soon they will know that

(**He is then pushed by an arm towards All Might**)

THE DAY HAS COME!

(**Izuku looks to see his sensei, Jotaro, walking away and vanishing. Fast shots of the students of Class 1-A appear, one by one. The title of the story then appears. The title then fades out to reveal Izuku standing in the rain but not getting wet**)

Late into the night I hear it stormin'  
-And into the rain is what I pray and I'm hopin

(**Izuku starts to walk away, the rain not falling on him revealing the shape of his Stand**)  
Now I feel the pressure of the City  
Oh, How it eats me Whole

(**Fourteen-year-old Izuku's feet shift to a four-year-old Izuku's feet**)

So many names and faces

(**We see a four-year-old Izuku closely following Jotaro Kujo as they walk through the city, the boy smiling through it all**)

Sleepless nights spent in unknown places

(**As Izuku gets older, Jotaro starts to fade**)

-And every day I watch read into the great unknown

(**Jotaro completely fades, leaving a fifteen-year-old Izuku to look down in sadness and a single tear rolls down his face. The tears splashes switching to a four-year-old Izuku, smiling, looking at a four-year-old Katsuki with a proud look on his face**)

I'm not to blame  
I'm gonna take a stand

(**Both boys now older, Katsuki 16, Izuku 15, are looking away from each other. Katsuki has an angry look while Izuku had a determined one**)

Say my name

(**Camera zooms in to see Katsuki get angrier while Izuku gets more determined. Both then throw a punch at each other, their fists colliding.**)

I'm telling you to reach out and finally take my hand!

(**The screen breaks and we see Tomaru reach forward. All Might's fist then pops up and he **  
**starts throwing punches at the villains and then focuses on the Nomu)**

Their word's gonna make you  
You grit your teeth

(**Kurogiri pops up**)

-Or their gonna break you

(**We see Aizawa beating up a bunch of villains**)

The time is upon you to show them what you can do  
You're breaking the the mold to show your

(**We are behind Izuku, watching him run in his U.A. Uniform**)

NOT THEM!

(**We see most of Class 1-A make their appearances while using their quirks, as well as Haru and Adrian activate their Stands. Katsuki pops up with his wild grin, but is then pushed away by Jonasan who activates Crimson Omega, ready to throw a punch with his left**)

Will we break through?  
I DON'T KNOW, DON'T KNOW  
The bells are ringing  
Come out and play now!  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do

(**Camera changes to the front of Izuku, fading into his hero costume and activating Agile Emerald**)

-And soon they will know that

(**The camera then focus on his arm throwing a punch while above his Stand is throwing multiple punches, the arms switching from Izuku's and Agile Emerald's to All Might's and Star Platinum's**)

THE DAY HAS COME!

(**We see all of Class 1-A in their hero costumes. The camera zooms out to the original picture at the end of the opening of season 1. The only difference is Izuku's costume, Adrian, Haru and Jonasan in the picture with their Stands activated, and the transparent face of Jotaro Kujo in the sky**)

[**End Track**]

* * *

Mountain Zone

"Hands up." A villain with a skull mask said, holding Kaminari hostage. "No quirks allowed. If you use your quirks, I'll kill this guy."

"Kaminari!" Momo exclaimed.

"He got us." Jiro said, "We let our guard down completely. An ambush after they made us think we got all of them. I can't believe we didn't predict this."

"I don't wanna kill someone with who's an electric-type, like me," the villain interrupted, showing his quirk and scaring Denki. "but I guess I have to, huh?"

"I'd think…it'd be better…death by you…" Kaminari joked through his stupor, "then having...to deal with…the wrath of…Jonasan…Jouichirou…Yaoyorozu."

"Jonasan…" the villain then looked to the ponytailed girl, who had her hands up as well as her companion. "Ohhh. So, your JoJo's big sister. I can see why your electric friend is not afraid of me."

"An electric-type…" Momo said, "He was probably the one Todoroki said was jamming communications."

The villain then started walking towards the two girls.

"I'm going over there." He said, "Don't move a muscle."

Jiro looked away for a moment and then looked back at the villain.

"Electric-types like you and Kaminari are both winners, right?" she asked.

"Huh?" the villain stopped walking and deactivated his quirk.

"What are you- "Momo started but Jiro continued to talk.

"I mean, even if you aren't a hero, there are tons of jobs you could do. You're in great demand, right? It's just an innocent thought."

Momo then noticed what she was doing. While talking to the villain, Jiro was stealthily moving one of her ear jacks to her shoe. She was hoping to catch the villain off guard and blow him away, freeing Kaminari from his hold.

"I'm just wondering, why is someone like you a villain?"

_I see._ Momo said in her head, _Jiro can attack without moving as long as she gets her plug in._

"It's fine if you don't want to answer." She was a few centimeters from inserting the jack into her shoe.

"Give it up." The villain said putting his electric hand near Kaminari's face, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Jiro was forced to put her jack back.

"A kid's naïve thinking only works on dumb adults. Novice heroes shouldn't make light of hostages. If you two don't put up a fight, I'll let this idiot go."

"Wriiii." Was all Kaminari could say.

"Someone else's life, or your own."

The girls could do nothing as the villain continued to walk towards them.

"Now. Don't move."

"Don't take this personally…" a new voice said, "but I'm saving you a lot of pain!"

Turning to his left, the villain was thrown back when something hit him in the face, releasing his hold on Kaminari. Jiro and Momo turned to see Adrian holding his shield with both hands, the object he used to hit the villain.

"Sorry I took so long." He said while helping Denki up, "Wind was knocked out of me for a few minutes, so I had to catch my breath. Then, I had to climb this thing and let me tell you. It's a lot harder when you're wearing armor."

"Thompson!" Momo said with surprise, running towards him with Jiro behind her. "You came in the nick of time."

"Well that's a knight's job. To help the innocent!"

"Sorry to break up the compliments," Jiro said, "but we need to get out of here."

"She's right." Momo agreed, "If you can show us which way you came up, then maybe we can-"

"Look out!" Adrian shouted and pushed Jiro out of the way of an incoming electric bolt. It hit him and he let out a scream of pain. Falling to his knees, he tried to get up but felt paralyzed. Both girls looked to see the electric villain get back up with a cracked mask and his right hand covered in electricity.

"Gotta admit." He said, "I didn't see that coming. Sadly, the situation hasn't changed. You don't have to put your hands up, but you can't move. Stay as still as statues."

Looking at Adrian then back at the villain, both girls could do nothing but comply.

"I wish there was something we could do." Jiro said while looking at Adrian who was still getting electrocuted, "He saved us, me twice, and we're unable to do anything."

"I know." Momo said in sadness, "I feel absolutely helpless."

"There is only one thing you can do." The villain said as he walked towards the girls, "You both can be good girls and die without a fight."

Pained laughter was heard, and they looked at the source being Adrian.

"How pathetic…and much of a…coward are you," he asked through the pain "you Taskmaster rip-off?"

"Excuse me?" the villain said, stopping next to Adrian.

"You're…afraid to fight…someone who can…fight back…are you? I can…see it in…your eyes…You don't have the…guts to fight…someone who…has actual combat…experience. Just admit it…you insult to…Stan Lee…you're scared."

This got the villain angry and he kicked Adrian to the ground. The girls wanted to move but were afraid of wat was going to happen to their classmate if they interfered.

"You know what, I changed my mind." The villain said with anger in his voice, "I'll kill you first, then your friends."

He was about to amp up the power of his quirk when…

"Excuse me." An unknown voice said. Everyone turned to the source, not expecting what they were about to see. A tall (5'11"), handsome young man of average build was walking towards them. On each of his ear was a small stud. He was wearing a purple long-sleeved business outfit with matching pants and shoes, with a gold heart on the left side of his shirt and the piece sign on his left. The feature that really stuck out though was his well-maintained pompadour that was black with purple highlights.

"Who are you?" the villain asked, angry to be interrupted again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said while bowing in respect, "My name is Josuke Higashikata, owner of Joestar Realty. I came here hoping to speak to the principal of U.A. Would you happen to know where he is?"

"Hey, stupid." The villain replied, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something? Also, stop walking towards me."

The man, Josuke, stopped walking and slowly took in what was going on.

"When did this happen?" he asked, "I'm guessing the knight is your hostage and there's nothing I can do."

"Exactly."

"Well, the I guess I'll just wait for help to arrive." Josuke then did something out of the blue. He pulled a comb out from the inside of his shirt and started to brush his hair, his back now turned to the villain and students. This act caught everyone by surprise.

"Are you serious?!" Jiro asked with anger, "We're hostages, our friend is about to die and you're wasting time with the comb?!"

"Sir, please!" Momo pleaded, "If you are able, please run and call for help! I don't think our friend will last much longer."

"Shut up!" the villain commanded, boosting up his quirk's power and making Adrian scream in pain. "You two are next on my list! Hey, landowner! Stop brushing your stupid hair in front of me! It's annoying!"

Josuke let out a gasp of surprise and everyone felt an aura of malice radiating off of him. He then slowly put away his comb and turned towards the villain. He no longer had the calm face when he walked in. Instead, it was replaced with a scowl, making look like he had intent to kill.

(**AN: Triggered**)

"What did you just say…" he growled out, "about my hair?!"

Feeling suspicious, Momo slowly took out the piece of red stained glass that she had stowed away. Putting it in front of her face, she was shocked to see a Stand next to the man. The Stand was pink with silver armor in the shape of muscles. The Stand looked almost robotic with the wires coming out of its back and connecting to its neck. The only part that looked human was its face, partially hidden the its silver heart shaped helmet.

"You didn't hear me?!" the villain replied, "I called your hair stupid you- "

Whatever the villain was going to say was cut off by the barrage of punches delivered to his body. Josuke's Stand did a few more punches before delivering one final blow at the villain's face and sending him flying into the rocks.

"Whether it be the lowest of villains or the highest ranking of heroes." He declared with anger still radiating off of him, "No one insults my hair and gets away with it!"

"You mess with…(cough, cough)…the bull…you get…the horns." Adrian said, painfully. Josuke then turned to the downed knight.

"Sorry, for not healing you right after I pounded the guy." He said, no longer angry buy apologetic, "Here, let me help."

He once again summoned his Stand and to the student's surprise, the wounds on Adrian began to heal. Even the one he got from the fight with Kakyoin. Adrian even felt reenergized, ready to go another round with the bad guys.

"That is one helpful Stand you got there Mr. Higashikata." Adrian complimented.

"Thank you." He said, "Now, are we going to get off this mountain and help the rest of your class?"

The three students nodded and ran ahead, Josuke following close behind them.

* * *

Plaza

Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, Eijiro and Jonasan were watching as All Might stared the villains down. Tomaru was scratching his neck like crazy, obviously very irritated at the moment. His weapon had failed and was probably a thousand miles away from their current location, with no way of being called back.

_Hey, what's going on?_ He asked himself, _He's not weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?!_

"**What's wrong?**" All Might called out, "**You're not coming? You said you'd 'clear' this or something, right? Come and get me if you can.**"

That made Tomaru take a step back in fear.

"All Might…" Katsuki said in awe.

"As expected," Shoto stated, "it looks like there is no need for us to fight."

"Midoriya! Yaoyorozu!" Eijiro exclaimed, "We should get out of here now! It'll be worse if we end up getting taken hostage instead!"

"That's a good idea." Jonasan replied. Izuku however wasn't paying attention. His sole focus was on All Might, who had steam coming off his body.

_No… _Izuku said in his head, still looking at All Might. _He's bluffing. It's almost lost under the cloud of dust, but I can see the steam-like substance that comes out when he transforms. All Might is…_

_**I can't move anymore...**_All Might thought to himself, _**That Nomu was too strong…Frankly, if I move even one step, I won't be able to keep up this bluff. I'll go back to my true form. Just a little more…**_

"**Well? What's wrong?!**" he called out to the villains, scaring them some more. _**Hesitate. If I can stall for just a little longer…**_

Izuku was watching in worry at what would happen next. He then looked to see Tomaru scratching his neck furiously.

"If only I had Nomu…" he said in anger, "That guy would've been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!"

"Tomaru Shigaraki!" Kurogiri called, "Please calm yourself. Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of Nomu's attacks."

That made Tomaru stop scratching his neck and look.

"Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear. We still have underlings who can be used."

His point was proven as some of the other villains started to get up.

"There are likely only a few minutes before reinforcements arrive. If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him."

Tomaru relaxed at hearing what Kurogiri just said. There was still a chance they could complete their mission.

"Yeah…" he said, "yeah, yeah…That's right…That's right…We have no choice but to do it. I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes."

The boys then heard commotion behind them. Turning around, they saw some the villains wake up, ready for a fight.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys." Eijiro said while activating his quirk, "Let's go help the others!"

"Zuku! Let's get out of here!" Jonasan exclaimed to his friend. He was surprised to see that he didn't move an inch. Even Shoto seemed to notice the boy's lack of response as well.

"Midoriya?" he called, getting no response as well.

_Adrian, Haru and I are the only ones who know…_ Izuku thought to himself, never taking his eyes off of All Might. _The mist guy is probably the most dangerous. All Might has most likely gone past his limit. If the mist guy toys with him, I'm sure…_

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Tomaru cried as he ran towards All Might. Kurogiri following close behind.

_**Jeez. **_All Might exclaimed in his head and tried to move, _**Holy smoke! Hurry! Everyone, hurry!**_

To their surprise, they saw Izuku flying towards the mist villain. Tomaru was the most shocked at seeing the same boy, who looked like he came from being stuck in the middle of a gang war, flying towards Kurogiri.

_He's fast! _He thought in his head.

"Midoriya/Zuku!" Eijiro and Jonasan exclaimed at seeing their friend fly towards the villains.

_We're the only ones who knows the predicament he's in! _Izuku shouted in his mind as he flew towards Kurogiri. He then felt that his legs were broken. _They're broken…even though I controlled it earlier…But I made it! The hidden part of his body! As long as I aim at that, I can blow him away!_

"Get away from All Might!" he exclaimed, rearing back his right fist for a punch to Kurogiri's metal plate. He was shocked though, when the villain made a portal and a hand started to come towards Izuku's face.

_This hand is…the one from back then?!_ Izuku thought to himself, recognizing the hand of Tomaru. Fear then started to overcome his calmness to react.

"I won't fall for that again!" Kurogiri exclaimed to Izuku. Everything was happening in slow motion for Izuku. Being unable to dodge, he could only watch in fear as Tomaru's hand got closer to his face. All Might could only watch in horror at hearing Tomaru's laughter and Izuku at deaths door.

_**Jotaro…I'm sor-**_

A shot rang out and a bullet flew through Tomaru's hand, making it miss Izuku, he fell to the ground.

"**Are they here?**" All Might asked and looked towards the entrance.

"Sorry everyone!" shouted the voice of the principal, "Sorry we're late! I gathered all who were immediately available."

The boys were ecstatic at seeing help arrive, while the girls were crying tears of joy.

"Iida!" Ochaco said at seeing their classmate had succeeded in bringing help.

"I, Tenya Iida, have now returned!" Iida shouted with the many heroes behind him. The villains began to panic and went on an all-out attack. Sadly, for them, they were messing with the best, heroes with a lot of experience on their side. They were easily being overwhelmed.

"Split up and protect the students!" Nezu commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the heroes replied and scattered. All around USJ, heroes dealt with the villains that dared attack the students.

"Aw man, they're here." Tomaru said while nursing his injured hand, "It's game over now. Shall we go home and try again later Kurogir- "

He didn't get to finish as he got a few more bullets. One for his other arm and two for his legs. Luckily, Kurogiri used his mist to block more bullets coming for them and warp them somewhere else.

"Someone who's quirk could capture them all from this distance…" the pro hero Snipe said as he continued to fire at the mist.

"Me!" said the familiar voice of Thirteen.

"Tomaru Shigaraki! Savage Bengal!" Kurogiri said as he was enveloping the hand covered villain and tiger boy in his mist. He then felt himself getting sucked in by a familiar black hole. "This is…Thirteen!"

The said hero, who was till injured, was using all five of his fingers to suck the villain towards their location so that they could be brought into custody.

"I may have failed this time," Tomaru said in anger to the number one hero, his head being the only part of his body outside of the mist. "but I will kill you next time…Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

The three villains then vanished without a trace. Thirteen deactivated his quirk, seeing that the villains had escaped. The heroes then captured all of the villains that were left behind. Every zone was checked and any villain there was captured, as well as any student rescued.

"I wasn't…able to do anything…" Izuku said in sadness as he tried to not fall on his face again, "I didn't even…summon my Stand to help…"

"T**h**a**t**'s **n**o**t** t**r**u**e**." Said All Might, getting Izuku's attention. Looking up at him, the green haired Stand User saw the number one hero half transformed. His right side was Toshinori Yagi, while his right side was All Might. He was still smiling through the whole thing. "I**f **i**t **w**e**r**e**n'**t** f**o**r **t**h**o**s**e** f**e**w **s**e**c**o**n**d**s **y**o**u **b**o**u**g**h**t **m**e, **I** w**o**u**l**d'**v**e **b**e**e**n **k**i**l**l**e**d. **Y**o**u** s**a**v**e**d **m**e **a**g**a**i**n**."

"All Might…" Izuku said as he smiled and started crying tears of joy, "I'm…so glad you're okay…!"

* * *

USJ Entryway

"My goodness…" Snipe said after everything had calmed down.

"I can't believe we let them escape after they made such a big show of trespassing." The pro hero, Midnight, stated.

"They caught us completely off guard, huh?" Nezu said after being let down on the ground by Vlad King, "More importantly, we must make sure the students are safe."

The two heroes nodded in agreement.

* * *

Plaza

"If this many pros have gathered here," Shoto summarized, "then it looks like they did not attack the whole school."

"Midoriya/Zuku!" Kirishima and Jonasan shouted as they ran towards where Izuku was.

"Oh, Kirishima. JoJo." Izuku said, noticing them.

"Are you alright?!" Kirishima asked as both he and Jonasan got closer.

_Young Kirishima and Yaoyorozu, I applaud your concern for your friend! _All Might thought until he realized he was fully transformed into his true form. Both boys still couldn't see because of the dust. _But wait, they'll find out! Shoot, wait! Dang it!_

Izuku, noticing All Might's predicament, turned to Kirishima and Jonasan.

"K-Kirishima, JoJo, wai- "he didn't get to finish because a wall rose between them, compliments of the pro hero, Cementos.

"We want to make sure that all the students are safe," he said, "so please gather in front of the gate. We will deal with the injured here."

"That makes sense. Roger that!" Kirishima answered and ran to the exit, telling Katsuki and Shoto the same thing. Jonasan was a little hesitant but complied and followed. Izuku and All Might let out a sigh of relief, seeing that the secret was safe. The number one hero sat down from exhaustion as Cementos walked up to him.

"Thanks." Toshinori said to Cementos, "You saved me, Cementos."

"I am a fan of yours, too." The hero replied, "Let's get you to the nurse's office while keeping you hidden. But man, you act recklessly every time, huh?"

"If I didn't act recklessly, I would've been killed. That was how strong the enemy was."

Both Cementos and Izuku were surprised to hear All Might state that. An enemy that he had to take seriously was a big shock. Izuku looked down in worry for a moment until…

"IZUKU!" a voice shouted. Turning to the source he saw Adrian running towards him, followed by…

"Mr. Josuke?!" Izuku said with surprise.

"Move!" Josuke said gently nudging past Adrian, but forcefully shoving Toshinori who fell into Cementos' arms. Adrian gave him a worried look but was reassured when Toshinori gave him a thumbs up. Cementos then quickly carried him out of the building without being seen. Seeing them gone he turned back to where Izuku was.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" Adrian asked while walking up to Izuku's left and seeing his legs broken, "I'm glad you're alive, but please dial down on the number of bones you break."

"I'll try." Izuku replied then turned to Josuke who was knelt on his right, "When did you get here Mr. Josuke?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Josuke replied, "It's just Josuke. Mr. Josuke makes me sound older than I am."

Josuke then pulled out his Stand and started to heal Izuku. All of the claw marks vanished, so did the bruises and the broken bones were fixed. Izuku stood up without any problems.

"Crazy Diamond hasn't lost his touch." Izuku stated, "Also, are you using a new hair gel? Your pompadour is looking a lot sleeker."

"Thanks for the compliment," Josuke answered, "and yes, I am using a new hair gel. Enough talk though. Let's get you with the rest of your classmates so the teachers can do a head count."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Adrian said as the three of them walked to the exit of the building.

* * *

Bar (Unknown Location)

"Ouch…" Tomaru said as he landed on the floor inside of the building, Savage landing unconsciously next to him. "I was shot in both arms and both legs…We lost completely…Even Nomu was defeated! All the underlings were defeated in an instant. Those kids were strong…The Symbol of Peace was healthy…You were wrong, Master!"

He shouted out that last part in anger at the TV on the counter. It was turned on, with the words **Sound Only** on the screen. Whoever was talking, didn't want their faces to be seen.

[**Play Darkness Dominates the Heart-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

"No, I wasn't." A man's calm soothing voice said on the other side of the screen, "We were just not prepared enough."

"Yes, we underestimated them." A second voice said, sounding older than the first. "It's good that we did it under that cheap 'League of Villains' name. By the way, what about my Master and my joint creation, Nomu?"

"He was not retrieved?"

"He was blown away." Kurogiri answered, the only mist part of him now being his head and hands. The rest of his body showed him in what looked like a bartender's outfit.

"What?!" the second voice exclaimed.

"More precisely, without coordinates to his precise location, I could not find him, even with my warp. I did not have the time for that."

"After all we did to make him as powerful as All Might!" the second voice said in rage.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped." The first voice added, "That's unfortunate."

"Power…" Tomaru said thinking back to Izuku, "That's right. There was one child who was as fast as All Might."

"Oh?"

"If he hadn't gotten in the way, we might have been able to kill All Might. That brat…that brat!"

"Of course, you have regrets. But this was not a futile exercise. Gather the elite. Take all the time you need. We cannot move freely, which is why we need a symbol, like you. Tomaru Shigaraki. Next time, show the world that you are to be feared."

"You left out…some vital…information…Tomaru." The voice of Savage Bengal said, having woken up during the part where Tomaru was describing Izuku.

"What information?" the second voice asked.

"That 'brat'…not only has a quirk…but also…a Stand."

"A Stand?! Impossible!"

"Hey! I have both…a Stand and…a quirk. What gives you…the right to say…impossible?"

"Calm yourselves." The first voice intervened, "Continue, Savage."

"His Stand is powerful. If you're wondering why Kakyoin isn't here with us…it's because that boy defeated him. If you remember he only joined us to take revenge. I'm the only one he told about his entire plan and who the target was."

"Target?" the first voice asked.

"Yes. That boy was only meant to be the bait for a bigger fish."

"Who was the real target?" the second voice asked.

"His teacher, the one who trained him to use his Stand…Jotaro Kujo."

"Jotaro Kujo…" the first voice said in wonder, "That is a name I haven't heard...in long time."

[**End Track**]

* * *

USJ

Multiple police cars, ambulances and buses had arrived to take the villains to prisons. A detective was doing a head count of the students. Izuku had joined them just moments before he had arrived. Everyone was shocked to see him fully healed with only his clothes showing where he was injured. They shook it off though when the detective called to them and started to count.

"…16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22." He finished counting, "Well, every student is here and accounted for. Although, I heard that you were injured…Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"Yes, I was." He replied, "A friend healed me up, though."

"A friend?"

"Excuse me." A voice said, making the detective look towards the source. Josuke then walked up to him. "Do you know where I could find the principal of U.A.? I was supposed to meet him to talk a about a possible partnership."

"Partnership?" the detective replied, "The principal will come out shortly but…who are you, exactly?"

"Josuke Higashikata. Partner to the Speedwagon Foundation and owner of Joestar Realty."

"JOESTAR REALTY?!" most of the students exclaimed in surprise.

"SHUT UP!" Jonasan yelled out of the blue, "MY EARS ARE ALREADY BOTHERED BY THE MULTIPLE SIRENS GOING OFF! DON'T ADD TO IT!"

The students immediately quieted down.

"Well…" the detective said after shaking off his surprise, "if a partner of the Speedwagon Foundation is meeting with the principal then it must be important. He's busy at the moment, but you can wait for him in the Teacher's Lounge at the main campus."

"Thanks. See you later Izuku." Josuke said as he walked off.

"Ojiro." Toru said getting the tailed boy's attention, "I heard you were fired up this time. You were strong by yourself, huh?"

"I thought everyone was by themselves." He replied, "I survived by using hit and run tactics. Though, I wasn't alone. Jonasan was fighting the majority of the villains' head on. Where were you, Hagakure?"

"In the landslide area!" she replied while pointing to Shoto, "Todoroki was super strong. I was surprised!"

"Anyway, I'm glad you weren't hurt."

_I almost froze her…_ Shoto thought to himself in embarrassment. _That was close._

"Where…do you think I was?" Yuga asked a group of students (Tokoyami, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Koda), who just ignored him and continued to talk amongst themselves.

"I see," Tokoyami said, "so the people you fought were also just hooligans?"

"They underestimated us 'cause we were kids!" Kirishima said while pounding his right fist into his hand.

"Where…" Yuga tried to ask the next group (Sero, Sato, and Shoji) who ignored him as well.

"So, it was All Might who put the hole in the dome after all?" Sero stated.

"That's some crazy power." Sato exclaimed.

"Yeah, as expected of All Might." Shoji agreed.

"Where do you think I was?" Yuga asked the next group (Tsuyu, Adrian, Haru and Jonasan).

_Do I really care?_ Adrian thought in his head.

"Where?" Tsuyu asked.

"It's a secret!" Yuga answered.

_Then why bother asking if you're not going to tell? _Haru said in his head.

"Yare yare daze." Jonasan simply said in annoyance.

"Forget about our experience for a moment!" Mineta exclaimed while turning towards Izuku, "How in the world do you know the owner of Joestar Realty?!"

That drew everyone's attention (minus Jonasan) to the green haired Stand User. It was already surprising enough that he had both a quirk and a Stand. It got even more surprising to learn that he was trained by Jotaro Kujo. To learn that he had some sort of connection to the owner of Joestar Realty was just over the top.

"Oh…well…" Izuku started uncomfortably, luckily, he was saved by the detective walking back to them.

"Let's have the students return to the classroom for now." He said to a police officer, "We won't be questioning them right away, anyway, right?"

"Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked. The detective was hesitant at first, but he pulled out his phone and played a recording.

"Comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture." The doctor's voice said, "Fortunately, there does not seem to be any serious brain damage. However, his orbital floor has broken into small pieces, and his eyes may suffer from the aftereffects."

"That's what he said." The detective said at the end of the recording. Everyone looked sad and concerned at hearing the news.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu said in worry.

"No…" Mineta cried with tears in his eyes.

"What about Thirteen?" Mina asked.

"Thirteen has been treated." The detective answered, "The laceration from the back to upper arm was bad, but Thirteen will survive."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and gratitude.

"All Might will also survive. Recovery Girl's healing is enough to treat him, so he's in the nurse's office."

"What about Kakyoin?" Izuku asked out of the blue, surprising Adrian and Haru.

_For real, Izuku?! _Adrian thought in his head, _You're worried about one of the Stand Users that tried to kill you?!_

"Kakyoin?" the detective asked then remembered the name, "Oh, he's in the nurse's office as well. Surprisingly, he surrendered without a fight, even though he has a Stand. Right now, he is resting after Recovery Girl healed his wounds."

"That's good to know." Izuku said, making Adrian even more suspicious.

"Now, go back to your classroom."

"Yes, sir!" the students replied and walked away. Unbeknownst to them, Izuku, Haru and Adrian had broken away in secret to head to the nurse's office.

"Sansa," the detective said turning to a police officer with a cat head, "I also have some business in the nurse's office. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes, sir." The officer replied.

_It's a cat. _Ochaco thought in her head.

_Not a dog, huh?_ Mina thought as well.

Bakugo stood near the exit of USJ, just looking at the building. He was thinking back to when Izuku jumped in to save All Might and how Jonasan effortlessly defeated that one Stand User, revealing he had a Stand as well.

"Shoot." Was all he could say, feeling like he was showed up.

"Bakugo!" Kirishima called, "He said go back to the classroom!"

"I know, idiot!" Katsuki replied and walked to join the rest of the students. Jonasan stayed behind, thinking about something that Izuku had said.

_All Might, you're bleeding…Besides, time's-_

_ What did he mean by time?_ Jonasan thought to himself. Hearing footsteps he looked to see Izuku, Adrian and Haru sneaking away from the class, towards the nurse's office. Jonasan silently started to follow them.

* * *

USJ Entryway

"We need to make some drastic improvements to school security, don't we?" Nezu asked the two heroes next to him.

"Yes." Snipe answered.

"A warp quirk is very rare," Midnight said, "but for a villain to have one of all things…"

Nezu understood how worried Midnight sounded. For a villain to have such a versatile quirk, it would certainly be a problem to find them. Even harder to try and predict when their next attack will be.

* * *

Outside USJ

"Detective Tsukauchi!" an officer called the detective that talked to the students, "We received word that someone thought to be a villain was captured in a grove of trees on school grounds."

"How is it?" Tsukauchi asked.

"He has no apparent injures and seemed docile, not resisting capture. He does not respond even when called to, so he is thought to be mute."

The detective was in thought for a while until he heard footsteps. Turning to the source, he saw Nezu, Midnight and Snipe walk out of USJ.

"Principal," he said walking up to Nezu while taking off his hat in the process, "we would like to investigate every corner of the school, just in case."

"Of course!" Nezu replied in a cheerful manner, "Some people might complain, but you police have more authority. Investigating is what you're good at. I'm counting on you!"

"Thank you." Tsukauchi replied, "Also, there is the man named Josuke Higashikata waiting for you in the teacher's lounge."

"The owner of Joestar Realty here? He's early. Thank you for the heads up. I'll meet with him right away."

Tsukauchi placed his hat back on his head and turned to the police officers.

"Teams, proceed with the investigation of the school!" he ordered.

* * *

Nurse's Office

Katsumi Kakyoin slowly opened his to see that he was looking up at a ceiling. He guessed that he was indoors but didn't know where. Looking to his left he saw an IV pack on a pole and a tube connected to it going all the way to his right arm. He put together that he as in the infirmary and looked to his right. He was shocked to see a blonde, skinny man lying in the bed next to his with bandages covering his chest.

_I don't remember seeing him at USJ._ He thought to himself. He then saw, who he guessed was the nurse, walking up to him.

"This isn't my first time tending to a Stand User," she said, "but definitely my first tending to a villain."

"Excuse me miss," Kakyoin said, "where am I?"

"You're in the U.A. infirmary. I'm Recovery Girl. The police wanted you all healed up so that you can be questioned."

"That makes sense. I wouldn't be able to give much information if I was still injured."

Kakyoin tried to move his hands but felt restrained. Looking at them, he saw that his wrists were handcuffed and attached to the bed, restraining his movements.

"I guess I'm not going anywhere." He stated.

"Not until the police come to take you away." She replied, "Honestly, I don't know why you were even brought here. I know you surrendered peacefully but still you tried to kill one of the students."

The door was then opened to reveal Izuku, Adrian, and Haru walking in.

"Kakyoin, I need to talk to you." Izuku said.

"So do I." Kakyoin replied, "I want to know even with all of this commotion, why didn't Jotaro Kujo show up? Surely the news of the school his student attends would get his attention."

"You don't know, do you?" Haru asked.

"Know what?"

"Jotaro Kujo has been dead for two years." Adrian answered.

"Jotaro Kujo…is dead?"

"Off topic, are you related to a…Noriaki Kakyoin?" Izuku asked.

"He was my uncle."

"I thought I heard your last name from somewhere! Jotaro Sensei talked about him!"

"Your master knew my uncle?"

"Wait a minute!" Recovery Girl interrupted, "What is going on here?!"

"Kakyoin here tried to kill Izuku out of revenge for something we didn't know happened." Adrian summarized.

"Well…that explains a lot."

"Tell me," Kakyoin said to Izuku, "did your master talk trash about my uncle? Did he speak about how glorious it was to end his life?!"

"What are you talking about?" Izuku asked, "You think Jotaro Sensei killed your uncle? That's not what he talked about at all. He talked about how good of a partner and friend he was."

"What do you mean?"

[**Play Plus Ultra-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

"He talked about how Noriaki Kakyoin helped him on some grand adventure. Destroying some great evil or…something like that. He said he died a hero, trying to save the world. His sacrifice was what helped him defeat this evil. If anything, Jotaro Sensei saw your uncle as almost something of a brother."

To everyone's shock, tears appeared in Kakyoin's eyes. Immediately his Stand broke the handcuffs, holding him to the bed. Izuku, Adrian and Haru got ready for a fight. They were even more shocked though when instead of attacking, Kakyoin knelt prostrate on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, "This whole time, instead of looking for the truth, I have only plotted for revenge based on rumors! I have done you a great wrong, Izuku Midoriya! I can only hope you find it within your heart to forgive me! I understand though if you won't. I have caused harm to both you and your friends for a revenge that was unjustified. Both my mother and uncle would be disappointed in me because of my actions. I will gladly go to prison for my crimes."

The nurse was taken aback by what the boy had done. Instead of calling Izuku a liar and trying to attack him, he was face down on the floor apologizing. She was even more surprised when Izuku walked up to him and knelt. Kakyoin looked up with tears still in his eyes. He was surprised to see Izuku smiling.

"Jotaro Sensei once told me," he said, "'If someone has seen the wrong they've done and want a second chance, they should never be turned away to have an opportunity to do the right thing.'"

"Does that mean…" Kakyoin said through his sobbing. Izuku nodded his head.

"I forgive you."

Before Kakyoin could say anything else, a couple of police officers barged in. They had heard the commotion and rushed in to stop anything bad from happening. Imagine their surprise to see the prisoner on the ground with tears in his eyes. They were even more surprised. When he walked up to them and held out his wrists to them.

"I'm ready to go." He simply said. Putting a new pair of handcuffs on him and prepared to lead him out the door. Before they left though, Kakyoin turned back to Izuku with a smile on his face and said, "Thank you." He was then led out of the infirmary and towards the exit of the building. When the door closed, all of the tension that was in the air had suddenly disappeared.

"That's something I didn't expect to see." Said the voice of Toshinori Yagi, getting everyone's attention. "To actually see a villain admit that he was wrong and apologize."

"All Might!" Izuku said in surprise, "How long have you been awake?!"

"I woke up at the part when the boy was talking about his uncle, so I basically heard the whole thing. You truly do have a heart of gold Young Midoriya. I am even more certain that one day, you will become a great hero!"

"That's Izuku for you." Adrian said, "Always exceeding expectations."

"I've gotta admit," Haru interjected, "I wasn't expecting Kakyoin to apologize. You certainly have a way with people Izuku. I can't wait to see how you'll progress in the future."

"You don't have." Izuku said turning to his friends, "Because we're going to progress…together."

[**End Track**]

"I'm glad to see that you are able to handle the situation better then most people." Recovery Girl said then turned to Toshinori, "Because of the situation this time, I can't really scold you…"

"I'm not sure," he said, "but I think I might've shortened the time limit of my hero form again. I hope I still at least have an hour…"

"All Might…" Izuku said in worry at hearing the news. Even Adrian and Haru were shocked at seeing what the pro hero had said.

"Well, it can't be helped." He said while sitting up, "These things happen."

They all looked at him with both worry and sadness. To know that his time as a hero is probably coming to an end some day must weigh heavily on him. They were pulled from their thoughts to hear the door open. In walked the detective from USJ that was making sure they were okay.

"Excuse me." He said while taking off his hat before noticing Izuku and his friends, "Well, I didn't expect to see you here. I guess you have his trust also. All Might, it's been a while."

"Tsukauchi!" Toshinori exclaimed in surprise, "You're here, too?"

"All Might!" Izuku cried, "Is it okay to show that form…?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Why? Because he's Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend in the force."

_Of course, he had to do a heroic introduction. _Haru thought with a smile.

"What's with that introduction?" Naomasa asked with a laugh, "Sorry to cut to the chase, but All Might, can you give me details about the vill- "

"Wait! Please, wait!" All Might interrupted, "More importantly, are all the students okay? What about Aizawa-Eraser Head-and Thirteen?"

"Other than the boy, Kakyoin, who was just being escorted to one of the squad cars, only a few students had light injuries, and the two teachers are in a stable condition for now."

"I see."

"If you three heroes had not risked your lives, then the students would not have survived."

"You're wrong about one thing, Tsukauchi. The students also fought and risked their lives, especially Young Midoriya and Thompson, who had to fight a few Stand Users that came with the villains."

"All Might?" Adrian said in surprise, hearing the number one hero giving them credit.

"Have there been any first-years who experienced a real fight so soon, survived and learned of fear and the world of adults? The villains did something dumb. This class is strong. They will become strong heroes. I am certain of that."

Everyone was smiling at what Toshinori had said. He was right. The students have proved to the villains that they were capable to defending themselves and not to be underestimated. The hero then looked to where Izuku and his friends were and gave them a thumbs up. They smiled in return at seeing the pro acknowledge them as future heroes.

Unknown to the group though, a certain possible transfer student was listening in with his Stand outside near the window. Jonasan had heard everything, from the moment Kakyoin had woken up to when All Might was acknowledging the students. He was shocked at everything had he had heard.

_Form? Time limit? _He thought to himself and he slowly walked away, _I confront Izuku, Thompson, and Watanabe about this later. Right now, I need to let mom and dad know I'm okay._

* * *

Unknown Location

An unknown figure sat on top of a water tower, overlooking the city. The scarf around his neck flowed in the wind along with his hair. Looking down at the city, he eagerly licked his lips, ready to begin what he set out to do.

* * *

**AN: Season 1 has come to its epic conclusion! What do you think of the theme song insert? Let me know what you think and if I should use it again in the future. Next season will introduce characters from nene9131's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure stories. If you hadn't read them yet, then go read them. They are awesome! Until next time, Sentinel Prime, out!**


	14. That's the Idea Ochaco-Faces Old and New

Chapter 14

"This is a follow-up report on yesterday's incident at the U.A. rescue training facility where hero course students were attacked by villains." A news woman said on a big screen TV in the middle of the city, "According to police investigation, the criminals call themselves 'The League of Villains' and have been plotting to kill All Might, who has been a teacher at U.A. since spring of this year. Police have arrested 72 villains, but they still do not know the whereabouts of their ringleader."

Most of the crowd had stopped to listen to the report. Someone with a strange blonde hairdo in the crowd was listening as well. After hearing the report, he walked away in the opposite direction. If anyone in that crowd had red stained glass or was a Stand User, they would have noticed the slightest silhouette of a Stand appearing behind the man.

Unknown Location

Inside an old rundown building, an old man was reading a letter that he had just received.

_Greetings,_

_ It feels like summer is just around the corner. As for you, sir, I hope that this letter finds you well. Since Spring, I have been a teacher at U.A. High School and have taken on the task of guiding the next generation. I thought I find someone worthy to inherit my power among the promising students aiming to become heroes._

[**Play Plus Ultra-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

_ However, before I took up my post at U.A., I met a young man who was a Stand User. Even though his young man had no quirk, he and his friends, who were also Stand Users, rushed toward the scene in a situation where pro heroes, including myself, hesitated, using what power he had to try a find a way out of the situation. He may not have had a plan at the time. Even so, he ran. I feel like I relearned from that young man what a hero must have in order to be worthy to be a hero. The essence of the answer to that question. He proved that he could be a hero, even if he only had a Stand and no quirk._

_ I proposed to transfer my quirk to him. The power cultivated by one person, who passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. The crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart-One for All. They young man inherited my power without hesitation and underwent training to be accepted into the hero course at U.A. High School. Even as he struggled with his new quirk, he kept giving it his all to make it his own. Imagine my surprise when I learned that he got that determination from the man who trained him to use his Stand, Jotaro Kujo. It seems, that even in death, his drive to protect others and never give up still lives on in that young man._

_ I'm proud of him. I don't like to toot my own horn, but I do not regret passing on One for All to him at all. However, I am still inexperienced as a teacher. If Jotaro were still alive, I would ask him for advice. Though, sadly, that is not the case. The day may come when I must trouble you, my old teacher. I am counting on you when that time comes. Please take care of yourself as the seasons change. I will continue to keep you updated on my circumstances._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Toshinori Yagi_

The old man then place the letter down and started to eat some sweets while thinking. His thoughts were on the boy Toshinori had chosen to inherit One for All. Not only was he as Stand User, but he was also trained by Jotaro Kujo, the Stand User of Star Platinum. He had great respect for that man, though he had to earn his first. In his eyes, Jotaro was more of a hero than any of the other ones that were in the world.

"The boy was acknowledged by Toshinori and trained by Jotaro, huh?" he said to himself as he took another bite out of his cookie.

* * *

UA

Night had fallen and almost everyone had gone home. Almost being the key word. The school had been closed for the day to improve the security measures. Toshinori Yagi, Nezu, Snipe, Midnight, Vlad King and the newly acquainted Josuke Higashikata were all in an office, listening to Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi give a report of the investigation.

"The police have investigated the group calling themselves 'The League of Villains'," he started, "and there does not appear to be anyone registered with the name Shigaraki in his 20s or 30s with a quirk that lets him disintegrate whatever he touches. It's the same with the villain, called Kurogiri with the Warp Gate. They are probably not citizens and using false names. In other words, they're people with unregistered quirks who are part of society's underbelly. Katsumi Kakyoin, one of the people we caught, who is also a Stand User, has been very cooperative in this investigation. Sadly, he couldn't remember where their hideout was located."

"You mean, we don't know anything…" Vlad King spoke up, "other than they have Stand Users in their ranks."

"We must hurry." Snipe stated, "Once their ringleader, Shigaraki's gun wounds heal, they'll definitely try again. It'll be a pain."

"And with Stand Users on their side," Midnight added, "it will be a lot harder to fight. Times like this, I really wish Jotaro Kujo were still alive. His presence alone could keep trouble making Stand Users at bay."

"I have connections to the Speedwagon Foundation." Josuke chimed in, "They'll be glad to help with anything concerning the bizarre, Stands falling into that category."

"Their ringleader, huh?" Toshinori said aloud.

"What is it, All Might?" Nezu asked.

"It was a bold attack that normal people wouldn't carry out even if they thought of it. To suddenly go on and on with his wild statements like that…Even though he didn't reveal his own quirk, he bragged about that Nomu's quirk…And when things didn't go the way he wanted, he was visibly upset. Well, the incident with the quirk was also to force my hand, but…"

"Even so," Nezu interrupted, "it was foolish to throw away the advantage of having unknown quirks when fighting against heroes."

"He made immature, wild statements with a straight face." Toshinori continued, "He bragged about his possessions. He thought everything would simply go his way. Adding to what I saw of him when he carried out the attack, the picture I get of Shigaraki is…someone who hasn't gotten rid of his childish sense of omnipotence…a man-child."

"A child with power?" Vlad King asked in surprise.

"Could it be that he never received the quirk counseling every child gets in elementary school?" Midnight theorized.

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Snipe asked.

"There were 72 villains arrested the other day at USJ." Tsukauchi said, "They were all small-timers that lurked in back alleys. But the problem is how they all agreed with that man-child and followed him. In the current environment saturated with heroes, villainous people who have been oppressed may be drawn to that kind of simple-minded evil."

"That's true." Vlad King agreed.

"There are plenty of people who don't know what to do with their quirks." Snipe said.

"This is alarming, though…" Midnight added.

"Especially if they decide to get more recruits that are Stand Users." Josuke warned.

"Well, it's thanks to you heroes, Kakyoin's cooperation and help from the Speedwagon Foundation that we are able to devote ourselves to our investigation." Tsukauchi stated, "We'll expand our search network and continue to assist in arresting the perpetrators."

"A man-child…" the principal said aloud, catching Toshinori's attention. "In some ways, he's like our students. He still has room to grow. If there was someone capable backing him, trying to cultivate his malice…"

_I don't want to think about of what could happen. _All Might thought to himself.

* * *

Midoriya Apartment

Izuku was watching the video of All Might's debut with semi-sad look on his face. After it ended, walked to his bed and sat down. Picking up one of the dumbbells in his room he started to exercise. While doing so, he looked around his room and something caught his eye. Amongst his study books and All Might collection, a single picture stood out from it all.

A four-year-old Izuku was smiling at the camera while doing a heroic pose. Behind him stood a straight faced Jotaro Kujo, looking at the camera as well. It was taken the day when Izuku first began his training by his mother. She was worried at first when Izuku would come home covered in dirt and bruises, but through it all Izuku never wavered. He never gave up. He just kept on pushing and training to better control his Stand. He then thought back to the time when he first showed Jotaro his room

_Flashback_

_ "Come in, Jotaro Sensei!" a six-year-old Izuku said as he tried to pull Jotaro into his room. The tall Stand User just casually walked in and looked around. The room was almost covered in All Might franchise from posters to action figures. One side of the room had books for studying, and a small corner housed a computer._

_ "You must really like All Might to have your room covered with him." Jotaro commented with a straight face._

_ "Yeah! I'm a big fan!" Izuku said excitedly, "He swoops in with a smile on his face and saves people. I even remember his catchphrase! 'It's fine now. Why? Because I am here.' Isn't he awesome?!"_

_ "Yare yare daze." Jotaro replied, "I've never met him, so I can't really say. Izuku, I'm glad that you found a hero to look up to- "_

_ "He's not the only one I look up to!" Izuku interrupted._

_ "Oh? Who else?"_

_ "I look up to you, Jotaro Sensei. You're strong, smart and kind in your own way. You may not smile a lot, but you show that you care! You should be recognized as a hero as well!"_

_ Jotaro had a surprised look on his face at hearing what his student just said. With his personality and how most people except his own family and few friends avoid him, he hardly considered himself a role model. This little boy though, his own student, looked up to him as if he were the most important person in the world. A small smile showed up onto Jotaro's lips._

_ "No training tomorrow." He said while walking out of the room._

_ "No training…why?" Izuku asked following him._

_ "I heading to a town for a meeting. Something about whales needing to be examined. You and your mom are welcomed to join me on the trip."_

_ "Where would we be going?"_

_ "To a town called Morioh."_

_Flashback End_

Izuku smiled at the memory. One of the rare times that he saw Jotaro smile. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door.

"Izuku…?" his mom called.

"Yes?" he replied to see the door open, revealing his mom.

"The food's ready."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

"Today, we're having pork culet bowls!"

* * *

1-A Classroom

"Hey, did you watch the news last night?" Toru asked Shoji and Ojiro.

"Yeah." Ojiro answered.

"Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for a second? I didn't stand out at all.. No pun intended."

"That's true." Shoji agreed.

"It's hard to stand out looking like that, huh?" Ojiro asked.

"But man, all the channels made a big deal out of it." Denki commented.

"I was surprised." Kirishima stated.

"Can you blame them?" Jiro said, "The hero course that keeps pumping out pros was attacked."

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers didn't come in when they did." Sero added.

"Stop it, Sero!" Mineta screamed, "Just thinking about it makes me wet myself- "

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki shouted, "BE QUIET, SCUM!"

"But man, All Might was great." Rikido stated, "He pushed back those crazy strong villains."

"Yes, his strength is truly something to marvel at." Tokoyami agreed.

"Everyone!" Tenya exclaimed, "Homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!"

"We're already in our seats." Kirishima pointed out.

"You're the only one who's not." Denki added, "Also, isn't Midoriya the one who's supposed to be in charge?"

"Shoot. My bad." Tenya said as he sat down.

"Don't worry about it." Ochaco reassured him. She then looked to Izuku and noticed that he was constantly looking around the room. "Deku, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Uraraka." Izuku acknowledged, "I noticed that JoJo hasn't arrived. Wonder where he is."

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later, Izuku." Adrian said.

"Jonasan isn't one to miss a class from what I've heard." Haru added.

"Tsu, who's…" Mina said leaning back and almost falling, "gonna teach homeroom today?"

"Well, Mr. Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries…" Tsuyu stated but was interrupted when they heard the door open. "Ribbit?"

"Morning." A fully bandaged Aizawa said.

"Mr. Aizawa, you're back too soon!" the students shouted.

"You're too much of a pro!" Denki commented.

"So you're all right, Mr. Aizawa?" Tenya asked the teacher walked up to his desk.

"Can you really call that 'all right?'" Ochaco asked with worry.

"My well-being doesn't matter." Aizawa said as he faced the class, "More importantly, the fight is not yet over."

"Fight?" Katsuki asked.

"Don't tell me…" Izuku theorized.

"The villains again…?!" Mineta shrieked.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near." Aizawa finished.

"THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!" the class (Minus Adrian and Haru) shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Denki called out.

"Is it okay to have a sports festival soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked, thinking the same thing as Kaminari.

"What if they attack us again or something…?" Ojiro added.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is as solid as a rock by holding the event." Aizawa answered, "Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a chance. It's not an event to be canceled because of a few villains."

"But that's a good reason, isn't it?!" Mineta asked in fear, "It's just a festival of sports."

"YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!" Adrian screamed to the grape headed boy, "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT AN IMPORTANT FESTIVAL SUCH AS THIS!"

"Calm down!" Haru said while smacking Adrian on the head.

"Mineta, you've never seen the U.A. Sports Festival?" Izuku asked calmly.

"Of course, I have." Mineta answered then looked to Adrian who was rubbing his head, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then say what you mean next time." The blonde Stand User replied.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events." Aizawa explained, "In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reduction in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"Of course, all of the top heroes around the country will be watching." Momo explained, "For scouting purposes!"

"I know that." Mineta said quietly.

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro hero agency as a sidekick." Kaminari explained with excitement in his voice.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though." Jiro stated, "Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since your dumb."

Denki felt insulted at that comment.

_Talk about harsh. _Haru thought at hearing that.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity." Aizawa continued to explain, "Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year…a total of just three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes sir!" the class responded.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

* * *

Lunchtime

"Even though all that stuff happened," Kirishima said after their class with Cementos finished, "I'm getting really excited!"

"If we put on a good show and stand out," Sero added, "we'll taken the first step to becoming a pro!"

"It was worth coming to U.A.!" Rikido stated.

"We will only receive a few chances." Tokoyami interjected, "We cannot afford to miss this."

"Ojiro, I'm getting kind of nervous now." Toru said to the tailed boy, "I need to stand out at the sports festival! Hip, hip, hooray!"

"Y-Yeah." Ojiro replied, "But the pros might not notice you unless you try really hard…"

"Oh dear, what'll I do?" Yuga exclaimed, "I stand out just my standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me, right?"

"Does he ever talk about anything other than himself?" Haru said to himself.

"You're lucky, Shoji." Denki said, "Your brawn stands out on its own."

"There's no point if I cannot show them my usefulness." Shoji replied.

"I think you'll stand out, too." Jiro said to Denki, trying not to laugh as she thought back to when he was in his dumb state.

"What's with all the Stand puns?" Adrian asked to no one in particular. He then noticed that Izuku wasn't that much into it. He was still looking around the room. Jonasan had not once joined them in any of their classes and he was getting worried.

"What's wrong Midoriya?" Iida asked, seeing him in the state he was in as well. "Why aren't you into it? We have enrolled here to become heroes, so of course we should get fired up, but you don't seem to be for some reason."

"I am into it, Iida." Izuku replied, "It's just that…well…JoJo hasn't showed up to any of our classes at all. I thought he'd want to hear about the U.A. Sports Festival and all."

"Now that you mention it…" Iida then turned to Momo, "Yaoyorozu, do you happen to know where your brother is?"

"No." she replied, "He said that he had some business to take care of and wouldn't be able to make it to any of the classes."

"Well, that explains his absence." Izuku said, "Though, what business could be so important that he wouldn't come to class?"

"Deku, Iida…" said the voice of Ochaco, though it didn't sound like her normal cheerful tone. Turning to look at her, Ochaco had a determined looked that actually made some of the students afraid to get near her. "Let's do our best at the sports festival."

"U-Uraraka, your face…! It's…" Izuku said in fear. It was very rare for him to get scared nowadays. To see one of his friends, that was mostly cheerful, with a look that could make a lion freeze in its tracks frightened him to an extent. Even Iida was shocked to see the look Ochaco had on her face.

"What's the matter?" Mina asked unfazed, "You don't look carefree at all, even though that's what your name means."

_What the heck?! _Adrian screamed in his mind, _She just pulled a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! _He then turned to Haru and was shocked at what he saw. His friend didn't look surprised or shocked. Instead, he looked genuinely afraid as if he had seen a ghost that had come back to haunt him.

"PM- "Mineta started before he was cut off by a slap from Tsuyu's tongue.

"Everyone, I'm gonna do my best!" Ochaco stated while pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Izuku, Iida, Mina and Tsuyu cheered.

"I'm gonna do my best!"

"Y-Yeah…" Kirishima, Rikido, Tokoyami and Sero cheered hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked, "Your personality is all over the place."

"Excuse me, is this Class 1-A?" a familiar voice asked, pulling Ochaco out of her state as well as Haru. Everyone turned towards the entrance to see…

"Mr. Josuke?!" Izuku cried in surprise.

"Well, seeing you here Izuku, I'll take that as a yes." Josuke replied with a smile, "Also, how many times do I have to tell you? It's just Josuke. I mean, come on. I've known you since you were six. We're practically family."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted and looked at Izuku who had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Ehh, yeah." He replied, "Sorry M-Josuke."

"No way!" Mineta cried, "You've known the owner of Joestar Realty since you were six?!"

"Deku! What the heck?!" Katsuki screamed.

"I've known you for eight years and never once have you told me this!" Adrian exclaimed also in surprise at this information.

"How did you two even meet?!" Haru asked.

"Did you get to go to extravagant parties?!" Ochaco added.

"Did you shine as much as me?!" Yuga exclaimed.

"Is he fun to hang around with?!" Mina chimed in. Izuku was getting overwhelmed by the amount of questions being asked. Luckily, he was saved by a new voice.

"SHUT UP AND BACK AWAY! YOU'RE MAKING HIM UNCOMFORTABLE!" the voice shouted, belonging to a woman. Everyone looked to see a woman, who looked a year younger than Josuke, her height being 5'6". walk into the room. She had bright orange hair, that faded into red, tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes were an enchanting amber that could catch anyone's attention. She wore a business suit, similar to Josuke except the shirt was red while the pants were orange and had not ornaments on it. Her high heeled shoes faded from the orange of her pants to a bright yellow. In her hands, she was carrying a few boxes into the room.

_SO HOT! _Was the only thought on Mineta's and Denki's mind.

"Hey, boys…" the woman called with a mischievous smirk, "If you stare at me with those looks too long, I'll just have to come over there and beat you. Only my husband can look at me like that."

"Yes, ma'am!" both boys exclaimed in fear.

"Mrs. Hope!" Izuku exclaimed in more surprise.

"Izuku!" the woman, Hope, said back in surprise and happiness. Handing the boxes to Josuke, she ran towards Izuku and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you again! Also, just call me Hope. The Mrs. Part makes me sound old."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Izuku answered while trying to breath.

"Uh, Hope…I think you're squeezing the life out of him." Josuke pointed out at seeing Izuku's face turning blue. Seeing what Josuke meant, she quickly let go of Izuku who took a huge gasp of air.

"Hey Midoriya, who's Mr. Higashikata's?" Sero asked.

"Oh right." Izuku said after regaining his breath, "Everyone, meet Hope Higashikata. Wife of Josuke Higashikata."

"HIS WIFE?!" they all shouted.

"What else would I be?" Hope asked with a smile.

"I was thinking his mistre- "Mineta was about to answer before being interrupted.

"It was a rhetorical question." Said Hope then walked back to Josuke and hugged him from the side, making him blush. "Honey, why don't you explain why we showed up."

"H-Huh? O-Oh, right!" Josuke shook off his embarrassment and looked at the class, "As you know, the U.A. Sports Festival is coming up and I'm guessing you all are pumped about it."

"YOU BET!" the class replied.

"Well, I also know that there are a few Stand Users that are going to be entering. Also, since they're were Stand Users in the villain attack, some improvements needed to be made to identify them. Therefore, U.A. and the Speedwagon Foundation have worked together to come up with these."

While saying the last part, Josuke put down the boxes and opened them. Inside of the boxes were sunglasses that looked like the one Cyclops from the X-Men wore, complete with the red visor.

"Go ahead. Try them on. Also, Izuku, could you and your friends summon your Stands?" Hope said with a smile, to which the three Stand Users complied. All the students (minus Izuku, Adrian, and Haru) put the glasses on their faces. The first one to react was Iida when he looked at Izuku. He was shocked to see Agile Emerald clearly as if he was a Stand User himself.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, "Not only do I see your Stand, Midoriya, but the glasses are also showing its stats!"

"Yeah, your right!" Ochaco said in amazement as she looked at Haru and Adrian. Both their Stands were visible and so were their stats. Everyone was shocked to be wearing something as amazing as the glasses to see Stands.

"As you all know," Josuke spoke, "Stands can only be seen by other Stand Users. Since most of you aren't Stand Users, we thought it best to even the odds. That's why I spoke to Principal Nezu about having these glasses distributed to all the participants, then later, to the whole school."

"Now, you can fight a Stand User on equal footing." Hope interjected, "Be mindful though, these are prototypes so don't go breaking them. The Speedwagon Foundation is hoping to make more casual ones in the future. To all of you who are going for the top, good luck."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" the students thanked. During all of that, Katsuki had his eyes on Izuku. He was wearing the glasses and staring at his Stand.

_So, someone made a way…_ he thought to himself, _Now I don't have to worry about being punched by an invisible force. Deku…I'll finally be able to fight you, even if you pull out your Stand. First, I'll beat Goldilocks, next Short Stuff, then if he shows up, JoJo. I'm saving you for last! I'm finally going to put you in your place!_

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a pop. The whole classes attention was turned to where Josuke was.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that?!" he cried out with a scared look. Some laughing was heard, which sounded like they belonged to children. Turning to the source, the class saw two kids laughing with their eyes closed, one boy and one girl. Both were the same size, 4"1, and looked to be 8-9 years old. The boy had short orange hair that faded to red at the end of the tips. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with red shorts. He completed the look with black sneakers. The girl had indigo hair that was tide into a side hanging ponytail. She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a yellow heart in the middle and a purple skirt that reached past her knees. She completed the look with black slippers. The remnants of a popped balloon were scattered around their feet.

"Oh Tatsuki, Ichika…" Josuke said after calming down, "Please don't scare me like that. Also, why aren't you two waiting for us in the teacher's lounge? I heard that All Might was going to be there."

"He wasn't there, and we were getting bored." The boy, Tatsuki, said.

"We decided to com look for you and mom." The girl, Ichika added, "It was very hard though since the school is so big."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to find us," Josuke replied, "but you can't just go wandering around like that. You could've gotten lost or even hurt and no one would know about it until later. How do think that would make your mom and I feel, if anything happened to you?"

The two kids looked ashamed at Josuke's words.

"We're sorry dad." They both said at the same time.

"Oh, come here you two." Josuke said grabbing them both in a hug with a smile on his face, "There's no way I can stay mad at you two for long."

"Oh, sorry everyone." Hope said getting Josuke and the kid's attention. Both children then let go of their father and stood to where the whole class could see them. "Meet our kids, Tatsuki and Ichika Higashikata."

"KIDS?!" everyone, including Adrian and Haru shouted out of surprise. They then noticed the two kids smile while looking at something. Following their line of sight, they saw Izuku, who was smiling back.

"BIG BROTHER!" both kids shouted and ran towards Izuku. The said boy was knocked to the ground in a double hug. Izuku just laughed it off and hugged them back.

"SO CUTE!" the girls, minus Jiro, squealed at seeing the display.

"We missed you, big brother." Tatsuki said after both twins got off Izuku, letting him stand up.

"We haven't seen you in a year." Ichika added, "Why didn't you come visit us?"

"Sorry." Izuku apologized, "I was very busy training so that I could get into U.A. I meant to call you guys, but I guess I forgot."

Both twins then looked at each other then back at Izuku, with mischievous smirks. The green haired Stand User started to get a scared look. Then out of the blue…

"Tickle Attack!" both twins said at the same time and charged at Izuku. They then started to tickle him making him laugh uncontrollably.

"No way!" Kirishima said in surprise, "Midoriya, subdued by two kids!"

"Well, they seem to know each other." Shoji stated calmly.

"Why did they call Midoriya 'big brother?'" Mineta asked.

"Well, like Josuke said," Hope answered, "we've known Izuku since he was six. I was ready to give birth to the twins at that time. When they were born, Izuku was the first person outside of the family to hold them. You could say that he became a part of our family the moment the twins reached out to him."

"ADORABLE!" the girls squealed at hearing the answer.

"Okay! Okay! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I give-hahahahahahahahhahaha! I give up!" Izuku said in between laughs. The twins stopped tickling him at his admission of defeat. Izuku took a few deep breaths from laughing for so long before speaking. "You two could seriously win a war without throwing a single punch. The enemy would be laughing to death."

"Izuku!" Adrian screamed while pointing an accusing finger at him, "I don't mean to sound like Bakugo at this moment, but why didn't you tell us your connection to the owner of Joestar Realty?!"

"You never asked." Izuku replied calmly. Adrian looked like he was about to make a retort but silenced himself in thought.

"Good point." He said after five seconds of silence.

"Deku!" Katsuki yelled, "How is it that a nobody like you have such big connections?! First JoJo, now the head of Joestar Realty?!"

"He doesn't have to explain anything to you, Bakugo." Haru stated.

"Shut up, Short Stuff! Answer me, Deku!"

"Let's not get agitated, young man." Josuke said in a calm tone, "I'm sure when he wants to, he'll tell you."

"I wasn't talking to you, lollipop for hair!"

(**Triggered**)

(**Play Diamond is Unbreakable-Main Theme-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable O.S.T Vol.1 ~Good Morning Morioh Cho~**)

Everyone then felt an anonymous aura of murder. Izuku and Adrian both looked like that a xenomorph was staring in the face with intent to kill.

"TAKE COVER!" Izuku shouted while grabbing the Higashikata twins and running to the far end of the room.

"Well, you heard our class representative." Iida stated, "SCATTER!"

With that said most of the class ran to the far end of the room. Haru, not understanding what was going on, just kept sitting in his desk. Adrian, though, grabbed him and pulled him to the far end of the room as well. He even activated Golden Knight, having his Stand with the shield ready. Momo also made a wall so that whatever happened wouldn't bring them harm.

"Why are you all running?!" Katsuki asked them, "What could possibly be so terrifying to Deku that you have to follow- "

"Hey, porcupine." Josuke interrupted with a change in his voice. Katsuki turned around to see the head of Joestar Realty with a scowl on his face. The calmness in his voice was replaced with malice that sent a shiver down Katsuki's spine. A purple/pink like aura was flowing around him as well. "Care to repeat…what you just said about my hair?!"

Everyone then saw a Stand appear next to Josuke. Momo recognized it as his Stand when she along with Jiro, Kaminari and Adrian were rescued from the villain. The Stand then trough a punch towards Katsuki.

"DORA!" the Stand Users heard as Josuke's Stand's fist made contact with Katsuki's nose. The target then flew away from his desk and towards the wall. Falling to the ground he held his broken nose with his hands. Josuke then walked towards him, the scowl still on his face.

"I don't care if you're the best student in this school." He said, "I don't care if you are All Might's favorite. No one disses my hair and gets away with it! You need to learn to show respect for your elders! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Y-Y-Yes Mr. Josuke!" Katsuki replied out of fear with his right hand covering his broken nose. Josuke placed his foot on the student's forehead roughly.

"THAT'S MR. HIGASHIKATA TO YOU!"

"What just happened?!" Mineta asked, "Mr. Higashikata went from gentleman to an angry motorcyclist that's been robbed of his bike!"

"Call it an anger trigger." Izuku explained, "Whenever someone insults Josuke's hair, then end up on the receiving end of his Stand's fists. You see, he fashioned his hair after a guy that got him safely to the hospital when he was sick. So, whenever some insults Josuke's hair, they're insulting the man that saved him."

"That's…SUPER MANLY!" Kirishima exclaimed. Everyone then watched as Josuke removed Katsuki's hand from his broken nose. They were amazed when Bakugo's nose healed up, as if nothing had happened. He was shocked at first but then looked scared when Josuke stood up.

"Explanations are done. Head on to lunch." He said to class, then turned to Katsuki. "As for you…get out of my sight!"

Katsuki quickly stood up and ran out of the classroom. After a few seconds, the rest of the class slowly came forward. They saw Josuke take out a comb and brush his hair while taking breaths to calm himself down.

(**End Track**)

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." He apologized as he brushed his hair, "Whenever someone insults my hair, it just ticks me off. I can't help but just have to hit them."

"It's one side of him that I love." Hope said getting the classes attention. They were shocked to see a dreamy look on her face complete with a blush. The Higashikata twins rejoined their parents and the students exited the classroom. They were not expecting their morning to start off this way. Meeting the owner of Joestar Realty as well as his family, getting glasses to see Stands and watching Katsuki get his butt kicked. Adrian enjoyed seeing that part the most. Izuku, Ochaco, Iida, Haru and Adrian were on their way to the cafeteria when Izuku spoke up.

"Uraraka, I've been meaning to ask." He said, "Why do you decide to come to U.A. and become a hero?"

"Huh? Um…because…" Ochaco replied, stopping in the process. The boys did the same "For money."

"For money?!" Adrian said, "You want to become a hero for money? That wasn't an answer I was expecting."

"To boil it down simply, yes…Sorry it's such an unwholesome reason. Deku and Iida have such admirable motivations, it's embarrassing…"

"Why?" Iida asked, "How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?"

"I agree with Iida." Haru chimed in, "You're an honest person Ochaco. I doubt that the money would just be for you. You probably want to help someone."

"My family owns a construction company," she replied, "but we haven't gotten any work at all, so we're flat broke. This isn't really something to tell other people, though…"

"Construction…" Iida said in thought. Izuku then came up with the answer.

"With her quirk," he explained, "if she gets licensed, then it'd bring the costs way down, right?"

"That's true." Haru chimed in, "She could make any raw material float."

"They wouldn't need any heavy equipment, either." Adrian added.

"Right? That's what I told Dad when I was little!" Ochaco repeated excitedly then calmed down, "But…"

_Flashback_

_ "You want to work for us?" a man asked his five-year-old daughter, Ochaco._

_ "Yeah!" she replied with tears in her eyes, "When I get big, I'll help you and Mommy!"_

_ Ochaco's father just smiled, her mother doing the same. The man then knelt to Ochaco's level and lovingly rubbed the top of her head._

_ "I appreciate the thought, Ochaco." He said, "But as your dad, I'd be happier if you could achieve your dream. When that happens, you can take us to Hawaii!"_

_Flashback End_

"I'll definitely become a hero and make money and let my parents take it easy." Ochaco stated with a determined expression. All four boys were both shocked and amazed at her drive at becoming a hero.

"Bravo!" Iida shouted out of the blue while clapping, "Uraraka, bravo!"

That outcry of praise made Uraraka smile.

_She's not just aspiring to be a hero. _Izuku thought to himself, _She's also taken reality into consideration._

Heroic laughter then boomed close to where they were standing.

"Young Midoriya, Watanabe and Thompson are here!" the familiar figure of All Might exclaimed while pointing to the said boys.

"All Might?" Izuku asked with a surprised look, Haru, Adrian, Ochaco and Tenya sharing the same expression. "What's the matter?"

"Lunch!" The number one hero replied while holding up his own lunch box that looked small and wrapped in some cloth, "Wanna eat together?"

"He's like a maiden!" Ochaco exclaimed with humor in her voice.

"How about it?"

Izuku, Haru, and Adrian looked to their other two classmates who just nodded in approval.

"We'd love to." Haru replied as he and his friends followed All Might.

_I wonder what's going on…_ Adrian thought to himself. Iida and Ochaco then when to get in line for lunch.

"I wonder what he wanted with Deku." Ochaco blurted out while she and Iida waited in line.

"I heard that when All Might was attacked by villains during the USJ Incident," Iida replied, "he rushed out alone to help. Perhaps it's about that?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Remember what Asui said on the bus?"

_Your quirk is like All Might's._

"The boundless power they both have are similar, too, so maybe All Might has taken a liking to him. He's amazing and so are his closest friends."

Unknown to both students, Shoto heard what they were saying as he was waiting in line. It was surprising enough for him to learn that Izuku was trained by Jotaro Kujo. It was even more surprising that he was friends with the owner of Joestar Realty. Now, it seems that he had a connection with All Might.

_All Might…_ he thought, _and Izuku Midoriya…_

* * *

Teachers' Lounge

"**Oh, I almost forgot.**" All Might as he opened the door, "**There are some guests here who have been wanting to see you, Young Midoriya.**"

"Wanting to see me?" Izuku asked with surprise, "Who would- "

"IZUKU!" a happy voice shouted, and a figure grabbed Izuku in a hug. It was a boy that looked to be 14 years of age and 5'2", one inch shorter than Haru. He had blue hair that was neatly combed and reached to the back of his neck. His attire consisted of some expensive wear. He wore a long-sleeved, dark blue button-down shirt with a white necktie. His bottoms were jeans that were a darker blue, complete with black dress shoes. After letting go of Izuku, the looked to see that he had a pretty boy face complete with blue doe like eyes and a smile on his face.

"Jouji!" Izuku exclaimed with a smile of his own, "It's so good to see you!"

"Same here." The boy, Jouji, replied, "I haven't seen you in a whole year. Why didn't you come and visit?"

"I'm sorry. Training to get into U.A. took up most of my time."

"Either way, it's good to see you again Izuku." A new voice said, belonging to a woman spoke. Turning to the source, it was a woman who was an inch or two shorter than Jouji (4'10"). She had lavender hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders. She wore a white, short sleeved drees that reached a few inches past her knees. Black high heeled shoes decorated her feet. She had silver eyes that shined in the sun. She was smiling as well while looking at Izuku.

"Mrs. Hanabi!" Izuku said in happiness more than in surprise. He ran up and hugged the woman gently. She returned the hug, still smiling.

"**Mrs. Kujo, it's been a while.**" All Might said, getting Haru's and Adrian's attention. Both looked in surprise at the two people that greeted Izuku. These people were the wife and son of Jotaro Kujo, the Stand User of Star Platinum. Their surprise wasn't as big as it was when they met Josuke though.

"Thank you for inviting us, All Might." Hanabi said letting go of Izuku then looked at the said boy, "Also, just Hanabi would be fine, Izuku. The Mrs. Part makes me feel old."

"I told him the same thing." The familiar voice of Hope said. The boys looked to see the Higashikatas sitting down near the table that was in the middle of the room. "The kid is just too polite. He needs to loosen up a bit."

"Hope! Be nice!" Hanabi retorted back.

"Snacks are ready." Said another voice, belonging to another woman. Placing the snacks down on the table, she stood straight up to greet the guests. She got a surprised look on her face, but none more surprised that Izuku and his friends at seeing who the woman was.

"MOM/MRS. MIDORIYA?!" they shouted in shock.

"Izuku. Haru. Adrian. You made it." She said, her shock turned into happiness. "We're just waiting on one more person."

"Who?" Adrian asked.

"Me." Said a voice behind the boys. Turning around they saw Jonasan enter the room then close the door.

"JoJo!" Izuku said in surprise, "Where have you been? I was worried that- "

"You've been keeping secrets from me, Zuku." Jonasan interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Izuku wouldn't keep secrets from you." Adrian said, "Unless it's about some personal issues."

"Oh really?" Jonasan retorted, "It has something to do with time, form and All Might in the mix. Does that sound about right?"

Looks of shock appeared on All Might, Izuku, Haru, Adrian, the Kujos and Higashikatas. Even Inko had a look of surprise and confusion on her face.

"I'm your friend, Izuku. I don't like being kept out of the loop. Spill."

"But JoJo- "Izuku tried to protest.

"Now!"

Izuku was very hesitant at answering his friend. His full first name was used. Jonasan only every called him by his first full name if it was something serious. Jonasan had found out some details about All Might's condition and wanted to know the rest. Actually, he demanded to know the rest and wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. All Might then stepped in before anything got out of hand.

"**It's all right, Young Midoriya.**" He said as a puff of smoke appeared around him. The smoke then cleared to reveal his skinny form. "Given as how worried he was for you during the USJ incident, he was going to find out sooner or later."

Izuku, Haru, Adrian, Jouji and Inko screamed at seeing the number one hero in his true form. Even Jonasan had a look of shock on his face. The only ones who didn't look surprised were Hanabi and the Higashikatas.

"I…didn't see that coming." Jonasan spoke up after five seconds of silence.

"Izuku, what's going on?!" Inko asked with shock, "What happened to All Might?!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Inko." Josuke said, "Everything will be explained shortly."

Toshinori then went on to explain everything to both Jonasan and Inko. About how he met Izuku, saw his potential to be a hero, trained him and gave him One for All. All was quiet for almost a minute until Jonasan spoke.

"So, let me see if I heard correctly." He said, "You met Izuku when he ran into a sludge villain…"

Toshinori nodded.

"Then the villain escaped your custody and captured Bakugo…"

Nod.

"Izuku, Thompson, and Watanabe jumped in to save him and succeeded…"

Nod.

"You followed them to talk to Izuku…"

Nod.

"Revealed the true nature of your quirk, One for All…"

Nod.

"Trained him so that his body could handle the power to a certain extent…"

Nod.

"And then gave him your quirk."

Nod.

"Well, now I understand why I wasn't told…" he then turned to Izuku with an angry look while flipping a bare table with one hand, "BUT WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY NOT TO TELL YOUR MOTHER?!"

"Believe me, JoJo, I wanted to tell her!" Izuku retorted, "It's just that…well…"

"You didn't want to worry her more than she usually is."

Izuku just nodded in response. Inko then walked to her son and sat down next to him.

"Izuku, I was already worried when you applied for U.A." she said, "I got even more worried when you came home with those injuries. But, I'm not as worried seeing that you have made more friends since you came. Even your old friends have joined you. You've already gone through a lot abuse because of Katsuki, but Jotaro helped you prepare for more of that in the future. I understand why you didn't tell me, but please. No more secrets between us. Next time something comes up, you tell me."

Izuku was surprised to here his mom said. He knew that she would be worried, but he didn't expect her to accept what was happening that easily.

"Aren't you a little bit freaked out at what you heard mom?" Izuku asked.

"Considering the fact that you had a teacher with an invisible bodyguard, you and your friends having them as well," she replied with a smile, "I think a quirk being passed on is an easier pill to swallow."

"That…makes a lot of sense." Haru replied at hearing Inko's explanation.

"By the way, Mr. Yagi," Adrian asked, "how did the Kujos and Higashikatas find out about your quirk?"

"You can thank Jotaro Kujo for that." Toshinori replied, "He was a lot smarter than he looked."

"Well now that's out of the way," Hanabi intervened, "how about we catch up?"

For the next few minutes, everyone had conversations about what was happening in their lives. The Higashikata twins then played a small prank on Jouji that included a toot bag, everyone laughing at what happened, even Jouji. Toshinori then told them one of the reason's he called Izuku and his friends.

"Only about fifty minutes?!" Izuku said with shock.

"Yeah…" Toshinori said while drinking some tea, "That's the limit to how long I can use my power now. I overdid it too many times. That Nomu was also a tough opponent. And it hurt…I can just barely maintain muscle form for about 1.5 hours now."

"That's rough." Adrian commented.

"Did you know it was this bad, mom?" Jouji asked.

"No, I didn't." Hanabi replied.

"About that…" Izuku spoke up, "Sorr- "

He was interrupted by Toshinori laughing. Everyone was shocked to see the number one hero laughing at Izuku's attempt at apologizing.

"You don't have to apologize!" he said after he stopped laughing, "Man, we really are alike, you and me. More importantly, about the sports festival. You still can't regulate One for All, can you? What'll you do?"

"Can't he just train and the power won't hurt him anymore?" Inko asked.

"It's not that simple Mrs. Midoriya. True, training will help him, but right now his body is not used to holding that much power."

"But there was one time…!" Izuku said, "When I aimed a Smash at that brain villain, there was no backlash."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that!" Toshinori spoke up, "What was different?"

"Different…the biggest difference between that and the One for All I'd been using was…" Izuku then thought back to what Thirteen had said before the USJ Incident happened.

…_my quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust. But this is a power that can kill easily._

"It was the first time…" Izuku answered while looking at his clenched right fist, "I tried to use this power on a person…"

_From what I heard, _Jonasan thought to himself, _if it made contact with the guy covered with hands, it would've hurt…a lot._

Toshinori was in thought before he spoke up.

"Hmm…Looks like you succeeded in putting on the brakes unconsciously." He said, "Anyway, that's progress. I'm glad."

Toshinori then stood up and walked towards the window, looking outside.

"Frankly, I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace." He said.

"No way…" Izuku said, looking down at his cup of tea. Everyone else was shocked to hear that from the number one hero.

"You're almost out of time?" Hanabi asked with worry.

"Yes, Mrs. Kujo." Toshinori replied, "And some of those with built-up villainous intent are starting to realize."

"What does have to do with Izuku?" Inko asked with worry.

"I granted your son my power, Mrs. Midoriya, because I want him to succeed me." The number one hero said turning around to look at Inko.

Izuku stood up at hearing both his mom and Toshinori mention him. It made him remember what he told All Might during his training to inherit One for All.

_I want to be like you. I want to become the greatest hero, like you! Saving people with a fearless smile, like you!_

"You still feel the same as you did back then, don't you?" Toshinori asked Izuku.

"Yes." Izuku replied with a determined look on his face.

"Then the time has come for you to show that."

That got a surprised look on Izuku's face.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is something pro heroes-no, the whole country is watching closely. A big event. That is what I brought you hear to talk about and to let your friends and family know! The next All Might…the fledgling Symbol of Peace…the first student of Jotaro Kujo…the Stand User of Agile Emerald…Izuku Midoriya. I want you to tell the world 'I am here!'"

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long update. School and work have been a pain. Also, trying to change around the episode was a lot more difficult than last time and may get harder in the future. So, you might have to expect some delays in the updates to this story. Still, thank you for your continued support and patience. Also, thank you nene9131 for allowing me to use your characters in my story. I hope you like how they appear in here. Sentinel Prime, out!**


	15. Roaring Sports Festival-Familiar Faces

Chapter 15

[**Play Peace Sign-NateWantsToBattle**]

(**Camera shows Izuku watching All Might soaring through the sky from a building, with a smile and determined look on his face. Title of story then shows up. Camera then switches to Jotaro walking towards the ocean and vanishing as his foot touches the water.)**

One day I set my eyes up to the sky

And like a plane my dreams were passing by

(**Scene switches to Haru practicing with his Stand with a small trickle of blood running from his nose as the silhouette of a woman appears.**)

And I awoke to tears that had filled my eyes

I need to spread my wings out and fly

(**Scene changes to Adrian practicing with a wooden sword and shield. Silhouettes of two men, one in a knight suit and the other in a black suit with a heart shape cut at the chest area with ladybug buttons, appear behind him.**)

I lie awake at night with these memories

Of feeling powerless and they're haunting me

(**Scene changes to Katsumi in a business suit with a house arrest watch in his left wrist. He is walking down a hallway while writing on a clipboard with paper and a pen**)

I'm always reaching out for this destiny

To make it happen that's all on me

(**We see Izuku on top of a building stretching while his Stand is throwing punches and kicks**)

Cruel fate sets in motion

And no one else knows why

Waiting for the day to come when will it show up

Claiming what's before my eyes

(**Scene changes to Jonasan doing some martial arts moves and his Stand mirroring his movements**)

With every issue I gotta breathe through

Or the moment might just pass

They all told me I can't, they were laughing

Well look who's laughing now

(**We see class 1-A, as well as some of 1-B, in their P.E. uniforms facing off against each other. The key fights being Izuku VS Shoto, Adrian VS Jonasan, Katsuki VS Ochaco and Izuku VS Jonasan, Agile Emerald and Crimson Omega throwing punches at each other. The debris obscured the picture for a few seconds.**)

Now I can feel the fire burning deep within me

I'll be the hero, and no one can stop me

Loudly I will scream it from the top of my lungs

(**We see Izuku kneeling in front of a gravestone in the rain, with tears in his eyes. He looks to see a hand on his shoulder. Looking for the source, we see Jouji, Jolyne and Hanabi, as well as the Higashikatas behind him with comforting smiles on their faces.**)

You've got those tired eyes from crying every moment

You cannot hide it, someone's gonna notice

(**We see Izuku in his hero costume reaching towards a little girl's hand with her arm covered in bandages.**)

I'll be your hero, no one's gonna hurt you again

(**We see class 1-A as well as the Kujo's and adult Higashikata's with their Stand's at the ready, making the peace sign.**)

Gonna raise my hand with a peace sign

Our story will last forever

(**For the end of the opening, we see Jotaro walking towards a train station with an eleven-year-old Jonasan and a ten-year-old Izuku walking on either side of him.**)

* * *

"'I am here…'" Izuku repeated, "But how…?"

"You know the sports festival system, right?" Toshinori asked as he walked back to the couch.

"Yes, of course. The support, business, general studies and hero courses come together and fight through preliminary games of different types by class years. The students who make it through face off in the finals. It's a round-robin tournament divided by grade."

"That's right! In other words, you can sell yourself with everything you've got!"

"Right…" Everyone fell, anime style, at hearing Izuku's uninterested answer. "I mean, what you're saying is correct!"

_Here comes the muttering fest. _Almost everyone thought.

"But honestly, it's kind of hard to get completely into it right after what just happened…Besides, All Might is teaching me, so I'm not as motivated to stand out at the sports festival…In the first place, I don't think I can stand out in my current state, and I did terribly on the fitness tests…"

"SHUT UP! I'LL HEAR NO MORE OF THAT NONSENSE COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Jonasan screamed at Izuku being the first to stand up.

"Nonsense?!" Izuku shrieked at being spooked from Jonasan's outburst.

"You had to work twice as hard to get into U.A., more than anybody else. The U.A. Sports Festival is the perfect opportunity to show everyone all that hard work wasn't for nothing."

"JoJo."

"Also, if you're looking for motivation to be in the festival…I'm going to be in it."

"HUH?!" Izuku, Adrian and Haru exclaimed at the same time.

"Did you three forget that he is a possible transfer student?" Toshinori asked.

"Uh, yeah." Adrian admitted.

"Sort of." Haru agreed.

"I didn't." Izuku exclaimed, "I'm just surprised you're going to be in the tournament. May I know why?"

"It's because we never got our rematch." Jonasan answered.

"Rematch?" Tatsuki and Ichika asked.

"That's right." Jouji spoke, "Your last spar against each other was like…two years ago?"

"Correct." Hope answered, "All the time Jonasan has trained along side Izuku, never once has he beaten him."

"Jonasan, I hate to ask…" Hanabi said, "but how many fights did you have with Izuku and lost?"

"Um…" Jonasan replied, "I'm not sure. 10 to 15, but whose keeping count?"

"159." Izuku said almost making him mom, Haru and Adrian laugh.

"Sorry?" Jonasan asked turning to Izuku.

"He said 159." Inko replied, "That's how many fights you've had and lost."

"They were all pretty close though." Izuku interjected.

"Well Young Midoriya," Toshinori said, "it seems you have a challenger who wants to personally beat you to the top. Are you going to back down?"

Izuku then looked back at Jonasan, who had a smile on his face. Not the pleasant smile that he gives when he's greeting people. The kind of smile that shows he is ready for anything his opponent can throw at him. The kind of smile that shows he's not going to back down no matter who his opponent is.

"Challenge accepted." Izuku replied giving a smile of his own.

* * *

Classroom 1-A

"Wh…Wh-What's going on?" Ochaco asked allowed to the score of students that were blocking the doorway to the classroom. School had ended and the class wanted to go home and train for the tournament. Unfortunately, they couldn't get out because of the students blocking their way. Most of the girls were looking at Jonasan, who was less than happy about the attention being on him.

"Yare yare daze." He simply said while pulling his hat over his eyes.

"What business do you have with class 1-A?" Tenya asked them while doing his usual hand chops.

"We can't get out!" Mineta exclaimed, "I want to go home and continue watching Bleach! What'd you come here for anyway?"

"Bleach?" Jiro asked.

"It's a manga turned anime." Adrian replied, "He didn't know what Hokuto no Ken was, so I punished him by having choose an anime at random. The anime he got was Bleach. To my surprise, he's been hooked on it ever since."

"Scouting out the enemy, small fry." A bored Katsuki said as he walked to the doorway. "We're the ones who made it out of the villain's attack."

Mineta pointed to Katsuki worrying at how he was talking and acting.

"That's just how he normally is." Izuku said in a neutral tone.

"They probably want to check us out before the sports festival." Katsuki said while stopping at the door, "There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!"

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Tenya stated.

"Get a nice personality Bakugo." Haru said from his desk, "You're going to make us all look bad."

"Who's asking you, Short Stuff?!" Katsuki retorted.

"Everybody."

"I came to see what the famous Class A was like," a voice said from the crowd. The class looked to see a student make to his through the crowd to the entrance. He was a young man with messy, indigo colored hair that flared out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes were dark purple with white pupils, and were thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. They looked half-closed, and he had very dark eye bags underneath them. He was also 5'7", the same height as Katsuki. "but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the hero course like this?"

"Thank goodness, no." Haru stated just to irk Katsuki more. The purple themed boy then looked towards him with recognition in his face.

"Haru, is that you?" he asked.

"Shinso?" Haru asked back looking at the student and then smiled, "Still looking tired as always?"

"At least I'm taller than you." The boy, Shinso, replied with a smile of his own.

"Touché."

"Friend of yours, Haru?" Adrian asked.

"Yes." Haru replied, "This is Hitoshi Shinso. An old friend of mine before I met both you and Izuku."

"Really?" Izuku asked while walking up to Shinso and holding out his hand, "A friend of Haru's is a friend of mine. Izuku Midoriya."

"Pleasure to meet you." Shinso replied taking his hand and shaking it, "So, you're the famous Izuku Midoriya Haru wouldn't shut up about. Having both a Stand and a quirk."

"Yep. That's me. Though I don't think I'm that important."

"On the contrary, the whole school is talking about you. Rumor has it you stood up to two Stand Users that worked with the villains. Got to admit, that takes a lot of courage. You have my respect."

"HE AIN'T SPECIAL!" Bakugo shouted at hearing Izuku get praise.

"Says you." Adrian retorted.

"Sadly, I'm not here to make friends or see old ones." Shinso spoke up letting go of Izuku's hand, "There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?"

"I've heard stories but not officially, no." Izuku replied.

"The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. And it seems they may also transfer people out."

_That's a scary thought._ Adrian thought to himself, everyone else looking surprised as well.

"Scouting out the enemy?" Shinso said that part while looking at Katsuki, "I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."

_This person's bold!_ Almost everyone in the class thought seeing how Shinso talked to Katsuki. After five seconds of silence, Adrian decided to cut in.

"I'll gladly accept your declaration of war." He said with confidence, "Where's the fun in winning something if there isn't anyone to challenge you in the first place? You've got guts. I can't wait to see what you're made of in the tournament."

Shinso looked at Adrian, surprised at how he willingly accepted his challenge. He then smiled.

"I like you." He stated and was about to say something else when another voice interrupted.

"Hey, hey!" looking to the source, they saw what looked like a grey version of Kirishima, "I'm from Class B next door! I heard you fought villains, so I came to hear 'bout it! Don't get so full of yourself!"

_Another bold person! _The class thought.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" another voice shouted, getting everyone's attention. "MAKE ROOM! I'M HEADING FOR CLASS 1-A! DON'T BLOCK ME!"

"Sis, stop pulling on my shirt!" another voice said, "Grand mom is going to be very upset if this suit is damaged!"

"She can blame me then. Also, stop complaining. We're almost there."

A young woman who looked to be nineteen barged through the cluster of students and marched into the classroom with the boy in tow. She was (5'8.7") above-average height and slim to athletic build. She was also bold-eyed, and was wearing her hair in two "layers": A dark base including two large buns atop her head and a short length going down her neck; above which, lightly dyed or bleached, she kept a plait or braid that winds around both buns, joining in a short length at back, and bangs that frame her face.

She was wearing a short skirt or pants, shin-high boots and a halter top that exposes her midriff, with 2 lengths of cloth on each side attaching it to her pants in a manner similar to suspenders. She wears a small piece on her chest repeating the design of her tattoo (butterfly wings superimposed with a downward-pointing dagger). The said boy she was towing surprised Izuku even more.

"Jolyne?! Jouji?!" Izuku cried at in surprise.

"I'm sorry Izuku." Jouji replied while fixing his suit that his sister, Jolyne was tugging on. "When Jolyne heard about mom and I meeting up with here at U.A., she came marching here with me in tow. Let me tell you, it was not a pleasant walk."

Izuku watched as Jolyne walked up to him with what looked like intent to kill. The whole class watched as she stood right in front with Izuku with a neutral look on her face. Jolyne then surprised everyone when she gently placed a hand on his head and ruffled up his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you got accepted in U.A.?" she said to him in a calm but threating voice, "I would have walked all the way to your house to congratulate you."

"I'm really sorry Jolyne." Izuku replied with a nervous smile, "I completely forgot to tell you after I got my acceptance letter. I was just super excited; it slipped my mind."

"Is that the case?" Izuku then felt Jolyne grip his hair, threating to pull on it. "In that case, when you start training for the festival, I'll be your sparring partner."

Izuku paled at hearing what he heard. Training with Jotaro was difficult for him. When he sparred with Jolyne though, it was a nightmare. She was relentless when it came to training with Izuku in martial arts. She never let up on him, not once. Jolyne made sure he understood that his opponent wasn't going to let up on him.

"I-I-I-Is that r-r-r-really n-n-n-necessary?" he stuttered out.

"Trust me, it is." She replied with a smirk, "You need to toughen up since you'll be facing off against a lot of opponents with powerful quirks."

Jolyne then turned away from Izuku and towards the class.

"Consider this a warning!" she blurted out, "If I hear from Izuku that anyone of you treated him like garbage, I'll make you wish you never heard the name of Jolyne Kujo."

_I like how she handles people to mistreat Izuku. _Haru thought to himself.

"Wait a second!" Katsuki spoke up, "Deku, who are these clowns?!"

"Oh right!" Izuku said, realizing he never introduced them. "Everyone, meet Jolyne and Jouji Kujo!"

"Are you two related to Jotaro Kujo?" Ochaco asked.

"He was our dad." Jouji replied with a smile.

"YOUR DAD?!" the whole class screamed in shock.

_And the like is gone._ Haru thought to himself.

"We'd love to stay and chat," Jouji continued, "but I'm sure you all have places to be."

"That's true but we can't quite get out." Momo replied pointing to the door. To hers and everyone's surprise Jolyne walked up to the students with a scowl on her face. Then after seven seconds of silence…

"MOVE OR BE MOVED!" she screamed, making all of the students' scurry, clearing a path for class 1-A.

"Don't yell." The voice of Jonasan said as he got up and walked towards the door, "It's hurtful to the ears and rude."

Everyone looked to see him stop in front of Jolyne with a scowl on his face. The Kujo girl didn't back down, returning a scowl of her own.

"Mama's boy." She greeted rudely.

"Delinquent." Jonasan replied and walked out of the classroom.

"Come on, Izuku. Let's go." Jolyne said after five seconds of silence and dragged Izuku out of the classroom, the said boy protesting on being dragged by his shirt. Jouji followed with an apologetic look on his face. The class just watched as their fellow classmate was dragged away.

"Learning about Midoriya is getting weirder by the minute." Kaminari stated as he and the rest of the class walked out.

"I think the proper word would be…bizarre." Iida corrected.

_First All Might, then the Higashikatas, now the Kujos._ Shoto thought to himself, _I must agree with Iida. The life of Izuku Midoriya is bizarre._

* * *

Dagoba Beach

Izuku fell to the sand on his back as he was once again thrown by Jolyne. They had begun on his two weeks of training for the sports festival for by his martial arts and Stand tactics. Hanabi, Inko and the Higashikatas watched from the sidelines, while having refreshments.

"Thanks for letting me choose the spot to train." Izuku while getting up and blocking another one of Jolyne's punches.

"Better than training at my house, that's for sure." Jolyne was with a smile while still throwing punches and kicks at Izuku, "Got to admit. The view is nice. You actually cleaned up this whole beach?"

"Yeah. It was part of my training All Might had me do so that I could inherit one for all."

"Not bad. Jouji! Your turn!"

Izuku immediately turned around in time to see Jouji activate his Stand and send it towards Izuku. It looked well dress for the fighter, but its muscles showed through the suit. It had a clean face and neatly combed hair that reached to the nape of its neck. On the left side of its suit was a capitalized U. This was Jouji's Stand, Rock-U. Its power was on par with Agile Emerald, as proven when both Stands clashed with each other.

_I've got to train hard, _Izuku thought to himself, _even if I get bruises on my bruises. I promised Jotaro Sensei…that I would give it my all and become the greatest hero! I made that same promise to All Might! Besides, I don't think JoJo would be too happy if I backed out from his challenge that I accepted._

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Izuku, be careful not to get hurt." Inko said to her son as he got ready to leave.

"Okay." Izuku replied as he packed.

"I'll record it, okay? In high resolution."

"Okay."

"Do your best!"

"I'm off!" Izuku stated as he left the apartment, "Love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

U.A. Academy

"The bag check is taking forever." The reporter said as she and her crew waited at the entrance. The place was packed with stalls and crowds of people, ready to watch the tournament.

"They _were_ just attacked by villains." The camera man replied, "Of course they'll be more strict. There are people criticizing their decision to hold it this year."

"Controversy equals ratings!" the reporter said in an excited tone, "Class 1-A will be the ones to watch this year, huh? With the passion of their last chance and the tactics of their experience, the third years have always been the main event in past years…But this year, the first-year stage is the one to watch!"

"Hey, did you know Endeavor's son is a first year this year?"

"No way, seriously? Wow!"

In the crowd of people, Josuke and Hope were walking alongside the Kujos towards the stadium to find their seats.

"Josuke, Hope," Hanabi said, "where are Tatsuki and Ichika?"

"Oh, we left them with Izuku." Hope replied, "They wanted to see him before the tournament started."

"I wonder how the other students feel at having two kids in the preparation room." Josuke added, "You should have seen how girls reacted to seeing those two cling to him."

"I can imagine them gushing over the attention." Jolyne said, "By the way, mom, where's Jouji?"

"He's also with Izuku," Hanabi replied, "making sure that he is absolutely ready for the tournament."

* * *

Waiting Room

"Man…" Mina said in disappointment while wearing her P.E. uniform as well as everyone else, "I wanted to wear my costume."

"To keep everything fair, we can't." Mashirao replied.

"I wonder what the first round's going to be…" Rikido asked Tokoyami.

"No matter what comes," Tokoyami replied, "we have no choice but to deal with it."

"Right." Shoji added. The door then opened to reveal Tenya.

"Everyone, are you ready?" he said, "We will be entering soon!"

"Person, person, person, person, person, person, person…" Mineta said to himself as he tried to calm down from the nervousness and excitement. He then looked to see Izuku getting his hair brushed by Ichika while Tatsuki gently patted his shoulders. Jouji was also standing next to him, making sure he was calm. Most of the girls were gushing over how adorable it was at seeing Izuku being tended to by the two Higashikata kids, like a patient big brother who was playing tea or toys with his younger siblings.

"Remember, try to use both your Stand and quirk when needed." He said, "Don't just try to use one or the other. Try using both if you can."

"You told me this during the whole two weeks of training, Jouji." Izuku said with a smile, "Don't worry I won't forget."

"Good to know."

"Midoriya." The voice of Shoto said, getting his attention. He stood a few feet away from where Izuku was sitting. Izuku motioned for Tatsuki and Ichika to stop so that he could talk to Shoto. He stood up and walked towards him.

"Todoroki, what is it?" he asked, getting everyone's attention. Haru and Adrian were also curious as to why Shoto wanted to talk to their friend.

"Looking at thing objectively," he stated, "I think I'm stronger than you."

"Yeah, that's true." Izuku replied, "You have more experience with your quirk."

"But…All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?"

Izuku got a surprised look on his face, as well as Haru and Adrian.

"I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you."

"Oh?" Kaminari said, "Is the best in class making a declaration of war?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kirishima said while walking up to Shoto, "Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden? Especially with the class rep?! Not now, we're about to start!"

"You…beat Izuku?" the voice of Jonasan said, making everyone look towards where he was. He strolled past Iida and into the waiting room, stopping right at Shoto facing him down. The gym outfit must have been too small for him because everyone could see he was clearly built. He had muscles that could rival even Rikido's, making most of the girls blush at seeing his built frame. Shoto looked at him with the same intense look he was giving Izuku. "Don't make me laugh."

"Excuse me?" Shoto asked.

"The only person who's allowed to beat Izuku is me and that is what is going to happen. I will be the person to face him in the finals. Not you, nor anyone else."

The intense gave that he was giving actually made Shoto visibly flinch. This potential transfer student was letting him know that he would be the only one to face Izuku. Hearing that only made one question pop into his head. How powerful was his Stand? He took the careful choice and started to walk away. He stopped though when Izuku called out to him.

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me, when it comes to your experience with your quirk. I think you're more capable than most people…excluding JoJo."

"Bad time to talking negatively Izuku." Adrian said but Izuku kept going.

"But, everyone-The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I can't afford to fall behind."

_Never give up…no matter what situation you're in._

"I promised JoJo we would face each other in the finals. So, I'll be going for it with everything I have, too. I'm going to beat you and keep my promise."

Almost everyone was shocked to see the determined look on Izuku's face. It wasn't like the stone-cold scowl that he gave Katsuki. This one was a look that said, 'I'm not going down without a fight.' Katsuki was a little irked, believing that Shoto challenged the wrong person and mostly Izuku believing he would make it to the finals. He somehow felt that he would need to beat Jonasan if he ever wanted to have a shot at beating Izuku. A knock at the door interrupted that silence.

"Excuse me." The voice said belonging to a young man, "Is this class 1-A?"

"Yes, this is class 1- "Haru didn't get to finish as he saw who was at the door. Even Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta and Adrian were shocked. Stand at the door, in a business suit, and holding a clipboard with a pen was none other than…

"KATSUMI KAKIYOIN?!" the five shouted in shock.

"Oh, hello Midoriya." Katsumi said with a smile, "Glad to see you are ready for the tournament."

He was going to say something else when he two swords at his throat. He looked to see Golden Knight and Violet Captor holding their weapons at the ready. Haru looked ready while Adrian looked outright angry.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"How did you escape?!" Adrian added.

Katsumi answered them by slowly pulling back his left sleeve. On his wrist was some kind of watch that for some reason didn't tell time. It didn't take long for them to piece together that it was a house arrest watch.

"I was given house arrest for cooperation and good behavior." He said while letting go of his sleeve, "I'm now working at the Speedwagon Foundation as an intern. I'm not going to get the watch removed until the end of my sentence. I'm not here to fight you, either. The odds are stacked against me and I have no intention to do harm."

Slowly, Haru and Adrian removed their Stands from Katsumi and had them vanish.

"W-W-What are you here for anyway?" Mineta asked fearfully.

"I'm here to make sure that your glasses, for those who don't have Stands, are all working." He answered, "Some of the prototypes from the earlier stages went haywire and the boys who made them want to make sure that doesn't happen when you're wearing them."

All of the students agreed with what he said, not wanting to have their visors explode in their faces, literally. They brought their visors to a single table and allowed Katsumi to walk up to it. Placing the clipboard on the table, he pulled back his left sleeve, once again revealing the watch. Pressing something on the watch, a USB jack appeared on the watch and then opened a compartment on the visor to reveal a USB port.

"I thought your watch didn't have any gadgets!" Kirishima said with surprise, getting everyone's attention.

"The only other option this watch is capable of is scanning for bugs." Katsumi replied, "I may be under house arrest, but I'm still watched by others. I even have a time limit on usage of the bathroom."

"Talk about trust issues." Denki commented.

"I tried to kill one of your friends. I want trust, I've got to earn it first."

Everyone nodded in agreement at what he just said. Trust is something that is earned, not immediately gained. Earning it is sometimes difficult especially when one tries to commit murder. After almost five minutes of waiting Katsumi finished checking the visors, his watch glowing green every time. Grabbing his clipboard, checked off every visor that he examined.

"I'm finished." He told the class, "You better head on to the stadium."

Looking at the clock, they realized that they had three minutes to get to the stadium. Kakyoin decided to stay in the waiting and watch the matches from the TV. Sitting down, he grabbed a remote and turned on the television.

_Izuku Midoriya…_ he thought to himself, _I hope you win._

* * *

U.A. Stadium

"Hey!" Present Mic exclaimed to the cheering crowd with a smile with a bandaged Aizawa sitting next to him, "Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!"

Everyone watched as the students came into the arena. In the VIP section, Toshinori watched as Izuku lead them all with a confident look. Thinking back to their conversation, he couldn't help but notice that Izuku would not only represent him, but also Jotaro because he was once his student. The Kujos and Higashikatas were also sitting in the VIP section, watching as the students made their way to the arena.

_I want you to tell the world 'I am here!'_ Izuku thought back to what All Might had said to him. He then thought about someone else who gave him a task. _In the future, you're going to let the world know that you're ready to become a hero. Don't back down! Don't ever give up! Hold on to that dream in your own way and become a hero!_

"Roger that, All Might, Jotaro Sensei." Izuku said to himself as he and the rest of Class 1-A took their places in the stadium.

"The U.A. Sports Festival!" Present Mic continued, "The huge battle where fledgling heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway, these are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero Couse, Class 1-A, right?!"

"There are so many people…" Haru stated while calming his nerves.

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?" Iida said, "This is also part of the training required to become a hero."

"Man, he's going overboard with that praise!" Kirishima referring to what Present Mic said, "I'm getting nervous! Aren't you, Bakugo?!"

"No," Bakugo replied with a grin, "I'm just getting more into it."

_Of course you would, you arrogant prick._ Adrian thought at hearing what Katsuki had said. He was pulled from his thoughts when a multitude of girls screamed with glee.

"IT'S JOJO!" they shouted at seeing Jonasan with Class 1-A. The boy just looked away and pulled the tip of his hat down a bit.

"Yare yare daze." He said to himself.

"They haven't been getting as much airtime," Present Mic continued, "but this class is also full of talent! Hero Couse, Class 1-B! Next up, General Studies, C, D, and E! Support Course, Classes F, G and H are here too! And Business Course, Classes I, J and K! The rest of the first-year students are here now!"

"We're just here to make these guys look better, huh?" someone from Class C said.

"I'm really not feeling it." Another said. Once all the students had gathered, one of the pro heroes appeared. A tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes, which tilted downwards in the center; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She had abundant spiky dark purple hair, which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs were split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also had a small mole under her left eye, as well as red painted nails.

Her hero costume is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black leather breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasized her breasts, body and legs, the leotard possessing red gemstone-like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the midriff. She also wore translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She had a small, red mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, a matching pentagonal buckle in its center. She also carried a flogger-style whip. This was the pro hero, Midnight.

"Time for the player pledge!" she shouted to the students.

"Oh, this year's chief umpire for the first years is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight?" one of the male pro heroes in the stands said, who were all blushing.

"What about the principal?"

"The principal is at the third-year stage every year."

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?" Kirishima asked, not comfortable to what he was seeing.

"That's an R-Rated hero for you." Denki replied.

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school even though she's R-Rated?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yes!" Mineta exclaimed, his face steaming.

"Quiet, everyone!" Midnight exclaimed while cracking her whip, "Representing the students is Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A!"

The said boy was shocked to hear that he was the one to do the student pledge. It made sense though, since he did place first in the entrance exam and was class representative. Taking a calming breath, Izuku walked up to the podium where Midnight was. Standing in front of the mic, he wondered what he was going to say.

_Just say whatever comes to mind._ He remembered what Jotaro told him during their training.

"I pledge to give my all during the festival…" he started then looked towards the students, "and so should you, all of you."

That caught their attention.

"We live in a world where more superpowered beings are coming into the light. Some are good, while others aren't in the same boat. I learned early on that even though some are gifted with great power, they don't use it the right way or to their full potential. This puts innocent people at harm, whether they are the target or get caught in the crossfire. Something my Sensei wouldn't tolerate in the slightest. He believed that if you have power and with to use it for the good of all, you should push it to its limits and reach new heights.

"He taught me many things, to control my power, to push it and exceed the limits I had. That is something all of us at U.A. are learning to do as we train to become heroes. To go beyond our limits and push ourselves to become stronger. Whether it be training or doing actual hero work, give it your all and don't ever hold. Do as U.A.'s motto states! Go beyond…PLUS ULTRA!"

He said the last part while raising his right fist in the air, his Stand appearing and doing the same thing. None of the students had their visors on, so only the Stand Users could see what Agile Emerald did. There were five seconds of silence before most of the students started to clap. Then the crowd joined in, moved by what Izuku had said. He then walked off the podium and rejoined the rest of his class.

"Awesome speech Izuku!" Adrian stated with a smile, "Now you've got me all fired up!"

"That was so manly!" Kirishima added, "Straight to the point but also encouraging!"

Katsuki couldn't help but agree with what Izuku had stated. He still planned on beating him but was a bit moved by what he heard. He then remembered something Izuku had said to him.

_A small part of me still admires you, even though you're such a jerk._

_Deku wasn't lying about that._ He thought to himself.

"Quiet!" Midnight exclaimed while once again cracking her whip making everyone go silent, "I was moved by the speech as well but now it is time to get started!"

"U.A. does everything right away, huh?" Ochaco said to herself.

"The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game!"

A roulette appeared on the screen, spinning around before stopping on the slot, Obstacle Race.

"An obstacle course race." Izuku said to himself.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race." Midnight explained, "The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, about four kilometers. Our school's selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! The same goes for the Stand Users in the classes! Everyone, put on your visors and take your positions! Mass media! Staff workers! Put up the red stained glass!"

After Midnight finished speaking, the students took their places and put their visors on. The mass media and staff did as they were told. Red stained glass came up in front of the spectators, while the cameras were lined with the same glass. This would allow viewers in the stadium and around the world to see the Stands. Izuku was a little worried because he couldn't regulate One for All without hurting himself. Luckily, he had his Stand to help him when he couldn't use his quirk.

_All Might, Jotaro Sensei,_ he thought to himself, _I'm going to show the world that I am here and ready to become a hero!_

Everyone waited as the three green lights slowly turned off one by one. When the final light went off, all the students charged into the tunnel. The space was so tight though, that they were all smushed together. It got even more difficult when Shoto froze the ground with their feet included.

"Sorry, but…" he said as he ran past everyone else. The first few to escape that ice trap were Momo, Katsuki, Yuga, Kirishima and Jonasan.

"Naive, Todoroki!" Momo commented.

"I won't let you get away so easily!" Katsuki shouted while rocketing forward, "You half-and-half dastard!"

Most of Class 1-A were using their quirks to make sure that they wouldn't get caught off guard by Shoto's ice a second time. Izuku was skating across the ice as carefully as possible to that he didn't fall while trying to catch up.

_Those ice and roller skating lessons I got from Adrian are really paying off. _He thought to himself with a smile. In the back, Hitoshi was being carried by three other students while Haru was calmly walking beside him. He was waiting patiently for Shoto to stop using his ice so that he could run on solid ground.

"They're used to using their quirks, huh?" Shinso asked Haru.

"Yeah, most of them." Haru replied, "It's kind of sad. So, how have things been with me being gone?"

"You really want to strike up a conversation in the middle of the festival?"

"I'm in no hurry. I can tell you aren't either."

"Huh. I guess not."

"More people outside of Class A were able to dodge that than I expected…" Shoto said to himself as he looked behind. He was even more surprised to see the three people that were catching up to him. Izuku was skating at a careful speed with Jonasan a few feet in front of him. The one in the lead though was Mineta, who was using his grape balls to stick to the ice and bounce off of them.

"I've outwitted you, Todoroki!" he stated with a smile, "How pathetic! Take this! My special attack! Gra- "

Before he could do anything though, a giant metal hand popped out of nowhere and sent him flying.

"Mineta!" Izuku shouted with concern. Looking towards the source, he was shocked to see a few very familiar types of robots.

"Targets found…" it said, "Lots!"

"The faux villains from the entrance exam?" Izuku said in shock.

"Obstacles have shown up suddenly!" Present Mic shouted, "Starting with…the first barrier! Robo Inferno!"

"Aren't those the zero-point villains from the entrance exam?!" Denki said in shock. As if to confirm his statement, a bunch of zero-pointers appeared to block the contestants path.

"Seriously? The hero course had to fight those?"

"This is what they meant by obstacles?!"

"There are too many! I can't get through!"

"So this is what they used in the general entrance exam?" Shoto said to himself,

"I wonder how they got the money for this?" Momo asked.

"Oh no." Adrian grumbled, "Not again."

"Finally." Jonasan said with a smile, "I get to break something completely."

One of the zero-pointers went on the attack.

"If they went through all this trouble," Shoto said while preparing to use his ice, "I wish they would've prepared something better. Since my father is watching."

To everyone's shock, he froze a small portion of the ground. He then threw his right hand forward, freezing all of the zero-pointers in one shot. Taking a small breath to calm himself, he ran forward between the robot's legs.

"He stopped them!"

"Between their legs! We can get through!"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Shoto replied at hearing the students, "I froze them when they were unbalanced. They'll fall over."

His point was proven when one of the robots fell over after he ran under it, creating a huge cloud of dust.

"Todoroki of Class 1-A!" Present Mic exclaimed, "He attacked and defended in one hit! How elegant! Amazing! He's the first one through! It's, you know, practically unfair!"

"His actions are logical and strategic." Aizawa contradicted.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations! He'd never fought them before, but those Robo Infernos couldn't get past his elite moves!"

The rest of the robots started to advance towards the students.

"Got any ideas on how to handle them Haru?" Hitoshi asked his friend turning to look at him. He was surprised to see Haru looking scared, instead of his usual calm face. "Haru? Haru, what's wrong?"

The said boy was looking at the red eyes of the robot in an uncharacteristic fear. He didn't even notice when Hitoshi poked to try and pry him out of his state.

* * *

Midoriya Apartment

"Please be careful…" Inko said in tears at seeing the robots, "Be careful, Izuku!"

* * *

Waiting Room

"Not bad." Katsumi said at seeing what Shoto pulled off. So far, he was unimpressed by what he saw of the students. The only thing that caught his attention was the speech Izuku gave before the festival started. "I highly doubt you'll defeat Midoriya, though. He is a true hero, to his very bones. The only one who will give him a challenge is that boy Yaoyorozu."

* * *

U.A. Stadium

_Looks like I'll be making some scrap metal. _Izuku thought to himself with a smile and getting into a running position, _Bring it on! I'm not going down without a fight!_

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. The holidays were a small mess and work hasn't been kind either. I was finally able to finish this chapter though and post for you all. Thank you for your continued patience and support and a late Happy New Year! Sentinel Prime, out!**


	16. In Their Own Stand and Quriky Ways

Chapter 16

"Hey! Someone's trapped underneath!"

"Wouldn't that kill them?!"

"Will people die at this sports festival?!"

They were interrupted by a banging sound, coming from the fallen, frozen robot. A hole was then created with Kirishima popping out with an angry face.

"Like I'd die!" he shouted.

"Kirishima from Class 1-A was underneath!" Present Mic exclaimed, "That's crazy!"

"That jerk, Todoroki! He timed it on purpose so that it'd be right when it fell. If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!"

"That Class A…" Kirishima heard and seeing one of the students from Class B, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, covered in steel, pop out from under the robot. "really does have jerks in it! If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!"

"Tetsutestsu from Class B was also underneath!" Present Mic exclaimed, "That's crazy!"

"Our quirks are pretty much the same?!" Kirishima cried while running up the robot, "I have a hard time standing out as it is!"

"Wait, you little- "Tetsutetsu said as he chased after him.

"Are those two related or something?" Adrian asked Denki.

"Not sure, but they are lucky…" Denki replied, "They can get through without being afraid of getting crushed."

"Anyway, lets work together for now to clear a path!" one of the participants said. They were interrupted when an explosion occurred. Looking for the source, they saw Katsuki flying towards one of the zero pointers.

"Bakugo?!" Denki exclaimed.

_Like I'd let you get ahead of me!_ Katsuki thought to himself. Using his explosions, he propelled himself towards the robot and landed on top of it.

"Class 1-A's Bakugo!" Present Mic stated, "Since the bottom is blocked, he goes overhead! Clever!"

"You seem like you'd be the type to plow straight through," Sero said as he caught up with Tokoyami close behind him, "but you can go around when you need to, huh?"

"I'm going to hitch a ride!" Tokoyami stated, "Land!"

"Aye, aye!" Dark Shadow replied and did as he was told. Everyone cheered as those three made it over.

* * *

"As expected," Snipe said, "most of the group that has gone ahead is Class A."

"Class B and the other courses aren't bad, either!" Toshinori added, "It's just…"

* * *

**[Play My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack-You Say Run!]**

"…Class A doesn't spend a lot of time messing around." Aizawa stated as he watched his students mow through the robots, "Those who experienced firsthand that world above them through the incident at USJ…Those who had fear planted in their hearts…Those who dealt with it and pulled through…They all used that experience to drown out their hesitation."

* * *

_I can't use One for All until a certain point in the tournament._ Izuku thought to himself as he ran towards a robot. _Luckily, I have my Stand!_

"AGILE EMERALD!" Izuku shouted as his Stand popped up and with one swift kick, destroyed the robot. Izuku grabbed a piece of it, just in case he would need it for later on in the race.

"HEY, TIN WOODSMEN!" Adrian shouted to three robots as they charged at him, "I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO OZ, IN PIECES!"

His Stand, Golden Knight, made short work of the robots, literally, cutting them down to size. Adrian then continued to run as quickly as possible. Haru, who had gotten over his shock thanks to Shinso, was right behind him. They stopped though when some of the zero pointers started to fall with a bang. Looking to the source, they saw Momo with a cannon next to her.

"Leave some for me, sis!" Jonasan called and leapt into action, "CRIMSON OMEGA!"

"ORA!" his Stand cried as it punched the closest zero pointer. It then fell onto the next one causing a domino effect.

"The path is clear!" said one of the students and everyone started to run past the downed robots.

"They defeated those zero pointers so easily." Haru said in shock.

"Well, Momo did get in through recommendation," Adrian commented, "and Jonasan has a powerful Stand and he was trained by the best."

* * *

"During the entrance exam," Snipe said, "they were there to be avoided. If you see them as things to be defeated, they're dumb hunks of metal. You'll start to see openings."

"The only ones I see taking this seriously are Izuku and his friends." Jolyne stated, "Even Mama's Boy isn't pulling his punches, proving by what he did to those zero pointers."

"I want Big Brother to win." Ichika said.

"Me too." Tatsuki added.

"Now kids." Josuke said, "I want him to win as well, but all we can do is cheer him on."

"Besides," Hope added, "I think the only one to give him a challenge will be the Yaoyorozu boy. He'll just mow through everyone else, especially Bakugo."

"Don't count on it." Jouji said getting everyone's attention. "Izuku made a vow to not use his Stand against people who had quirks if he acquired one himself later in life. Now that he has one, he will only use his Stand as a last resort in combat against them. That puts him at a huge disadvantage."

"Jouji has a point." Hanabi confirmed, "Izuku believes in a fair fight, even if the odds are against him. That doesn't mean he won't go down easily though."

Toshinori looked back towards the screen after Hanabi finished speaking. He remembered Izuku talking about that promise when he was during the battle trial against Bakugo.

_Before I got one, I made a promise to my sensei._

_ If I got a quirk…that was a big 'if'…I would only use my Stand as a last resort._

He knew he was being careful about using One for All, but he didn't take into consideration that the promise he made would also come into play. It was no wonder he never backed down from a challenge. He was used to the odds being against him, proving that he wanted to reach new heights and become stronger. That just made Toshinori feel even happier about what he said to Izuku.

_I want you to tell the world 'I am here!'_

_You took my words to heart, even though you didn't need to. _Toshinori thought to himself with a smile on his face as he looked at the screen, which was focused on Izuku at the moment. _You will go far, my successor…further than probably even I could achieve._

[**End Track**]

* * *

"Hey, hey! The first barrier's a piece of cake?" Present Mic exclaimed, "They what about the second?"

The students stopped at what looked like the edge of a cliff. Across was the path to go further with in the middle were columns of dirt connected with one rope each. The gaps looked to be about a hundred-foot drop.

"If you fall, you're out!" Present Mic screamed, "If you don't wanna fall, then crawl! It's 'The Fall!'"

"When did they build this stage?" Ochaco asked. She then saw Tsuyu walked past her and get into a leaping position. She then leapt a good distance before landing on all four on top of the rope.

"This is like a glorified tight rope." She said to herself and she was crawling on it.

"She's fast!" Mina commented at seeing Tsuyu effortlessly crawl across the rope. She and Ochaco then heard laughing and looked behind them to see a reasonably short girl (5'2") with quite a mature build. She had salmon shoulder-length pink hair, which was styled into thick dreadlocks and sideswept to her right. She was wearing the regular U.A. gym, but she also added some of her own gadgets onto it, including red and gold steampunk goggles, a utility belt to hold the various tools she carries around, oversized speed-assisting boots, and what could possibly be a jet pack strung over her shoulders.

_Who's the Mega Man fan?_ Adrian thought.

"Glitter." She said with a smile, "Here it is! My chance to show off! It's time for my support items to be in the limelight! Look, all you support companies across the country! Wire arrows…and hover soles! Glitter!"

"You're from the support course?" Ochaco asked.

"What? Is it okay to bring items in?" Mina added.

_If it wasn't, she wouldn't be wearing them._ Haru thought, annoyed at what they asked.

"The hero course undergoes combat training regularly, right?" the pink haired girl asked, "In order to keep things fair, we are allowed to equip items and costumes, as long as we developed them ourselves! Or perhaps I should say…" she then shot one of her wires which imbedded itself into one of the cliffs and activated her hover soles. "for those of us in the support course, this is the place where we can show off our ideas and skills to companies!"

"That's cool!" Adrian commented, "Did you get some of your inspiration from Mega Man?"

"Are you kidding?!" the girls answered excitedly, "Those games are partially the core of my inspirations! I even played all of them, including the Star Force series!"

She then took off towards the cliff.

"Come, take a look, all you companies!" she shouted, "Especially the big ones! Look at my super cute babies!"

She then pulled herself up, the momentum causing her to leap high into the air and make it almost halfway across the course.

_Wow, but a bit annoying._ Ochaco thought to herself before also going towards the ropes. "I can't lose!"

"That's some misplaced equality!" Mina shouted as she ran towards the ropes as well. Adrian just stood there in shock.

"She played all of them." He said, "All of them. I haven't even made it past the Mega Man X Saga."

He then shook himself out of his stupor with a determined look with a smile on his face.

"That just shows I've got some catching up to do! And from her statement, the other games must be great! That makes even playing them the more important!"

Jumping, his Stand's shield arm appeared and landed on it. From a certain viewpoint, it looked like he was surfing on the ropes. Shinso and Haru watched the whole thing with interest.

"So…Thompson is a big video game fan?" Shinso asked Haru.

"Video games, movies, comics, television, you name it." Haru replied, "He's a walking encyclopedia when it comes to those things. You ask him about anything in those categories he'll give you an answer. It's quite helpful when him, Izuku and I go to the arcade and they have a pop quiz in one of those categories."

Haru then ran towards the ropes and started to walk on them with perfect balance.

"Nice…" Shinso said with a smile.

* * *

"A lot of different people are working hard for their chance, huh, Eraser Head?" Present Mic said to the annoyed bandaged pro hero, who wasn't too happy at almost all of the students stopping.

"What are you idiots stopping for?" he said in an angry tone.

* * *

Shoto was standing on one foot while coving the rope with ice, making it possible for him to skate across. Reaching the edge, he jumped off the rope and ran towards the stairs.

"And now, the leader of the pack is easily through first!" Present Mic stated. Hearing explosions, Shoto looked behind to see Katsuki catching up. He was using his explosions to fly across the obstacle course.

_Looks like he's getting fired up._ Shoto though to himself, _A slow starter?_

"DRAT IT!" Katsuki shouted at seeing Shoto still in front of him. He gave pursuit as quickly as possible. On the other side of the course, Tenya had just made it to the ropes.

"My older brother is probably also watching." He said to himself, "I can't let him see me act uncool!"

His method of getting across the ropes was the opposite of what he intended. He looked like a ballerina who was trying to not lose their balance.

"That's so uncool!" Present Mic commented.

* * *

"That guy in first place is way ahead!" someone in the crowd said.

"His quirk is really strong, but his natural and athletic ability and judgement are also a cut above everyone else's."

"Of course it is. That's the Flame Hero, Endeavor's son."

"No wonder! The blood of the guy second only to All Might, huh?"

"They'll be fighting over who gets him as a sidekick!"

* * *

"Have you ever met Endeavor, Mrs. Kujo?" Snipe asked.

"Yes, the whole family has." Hanabi replied in a sad tone, "Their family though is what you might call…divided."

"Divided how?" Thirteen asked.

"Let's leave it at that." Jolyne replied in a commanding tone, "You want to know, ask Endeavor yourselves."

* * *

(**Waiting Room**)

_Endeavor's boy, huh?_ Katsumi thought to himself, _No wonder he's so good. He's the son of the No. 2 pro hero. Sadly, he doesn't hold a candle to Midoriya. He'll still lose._

* * *

"The lead pack is a step ahead," Present Mic shouted, "but, below them, everyone is clumped together! They haven't announced how many people will make it through, so you can't relax! Push forward!"

That's exactly what Izuku had in mind. Coming to the edge he saw that he needed to do some serious catching up. Hearing footsteps, he saw Jonasan come up next to him. Looking at each other, they both smiled and nodded their heads. Both of them got into a leaping position and activated the legs of their Stands, merging with their own. Both then jumped, leaving a small crater in the ground, across the whole obstacle course and landed a bit further away than they would have liked behind Shoto and Katsuki, but it was enough, and gave chase.

* * *

"WOW!" Present Mic screamed, "Both Midoriya and JoJo have made it across the Fall in just one leap! Unreal!"

"What did you expect from the students of Jotaro Kujo?" Aizawa asked in a matter of fact tone. That got him a surprised look from Present Mic. Even the whole stadium went quiet at hearing that declaration. Five seconds later…

"JOTARO KUJO?!" the whole stadium screamed.

"The Stand User of Star Platinum?!"

"No way!"

"I didn't know he had students!"

"How is that possible?!"

"How did you know?!" Present Mic asked Aizawa, who was smiling under the bandages.

"I learned the truth at USJ and let me tell you." Aizawa replied, "I was just as surprised."

* * *

"Looks like the secret is out." Hope said.

"It wasn't really a secret to begin with, Hope." Josuke replied, "It's just that no one paid attention."

"To think that one of our own students was trained by your husband, Mrs. Kujo." Snipe said, "It must have been a surprise."

"Well, I was surprised to hear that Jotaro had taken a student." Hanabi replied, "Jonasan didn't come until five years later, though."

"I must admit, I'm shocked." Thirteen said and turned to Toshinori, "Did you know about this All Might?"

"Yes, I knew." Toshinori answered, "I was surprised myself and a bit scared. Young Midoriya even modeled his costume after what Jotaro wore. I even almost mistook him for his teacher at that time."

* * *

_Midoriya and Yaoyorozu are catching up fast! _Shoto thought to himself, _I have to reach the finish before they catch up!_

He had to stop running though as he came to an open field. It was all dirt, but what caught his attention were the dark circles indicating that something was buried there. He then saw signs with bold letters and a skull face in front that read, **DANGER MINES!**

"And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier!" Present Mic stated, "The reality here is…that's it's a minefield! It's a set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So you have to exploit your eyes and legs! By the way, these landmines are for games, so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"

"That depends on the person." Aizawa commented.

_I see._ Shoto thought to himself as he carefully walked through the field, _This is an obstacle that puts those in the lead at a disadvantage. Trying to make it entertaining, huh?_

Hearing the explosions and screams in the background, he could tell that some of the contestants were rushing and not being as careful. Being mindful of where he stepped, he sped up a bit, wanting to get to the finish as fast as possible before someone caught up. Sadly, someone caught up real fast. Hearing explosions but no screams, he turned to see Katsuki flying over the mines, rocketing towards him with a smile on his face.

"This doesn't affect me!" he shouted as he landed a bit in front of Shoto, "Dastard, don't declare war to the wrong person! Besides, from what I can tell, Deku already has his hands full with JoJo!"

"And now, we've got someone new in the lead!" Present Mic shouted with the crowd cheering, "Rejoice, mass media! It's the kind of development you guys love!"

Seeing that Katsuki had caught up with Shoto, everyone else decided to pick up the pace while also trying their best to avoid the mines. Meanwhile, Shoto and Katsuki were fighting each other while also avoiding the mines.

"Hey, hey, hey, the rest of the pack is also speeding up! However, even as they push and pull at each other, can the two at the top remain in the lead?"

[**Play HeroA-My Hero Academia Original Soundtrack**]

Izuku and Jonasan had made it to the minefield after some running. While Izuku stopped to see where he could move safely, Jonasan just pivoted his way through the minefield, passing everyone and slowly catching up to Katsuki and Shoto. Izuku, seeing no way around the field for himself, decided to do something reckless. Taking the robot piece off his back, he started to dig.

_Everyone was most careful at the entrance, so that's were most of the mines will be._ Izuku thought to himself, _I can use them for a trick that will probably make a lot of people I know really mad at me for being so careless._

Meanwhile, Jonasan was slowly catching up to the brawling/running Katsuki and Shoto. It proved easy for him as he passed contestants and mines with ease. Reaching them, he hit them both in the face, to make room so that he could take the lead.

"Don't fight so much and the lead won't be taken from you!" he said to them as he kept running.

"JoJo has suddenly taken the lead!" Present Mic stated.

"OH, HECK NO!" Katsuki shouted and charged at Jonasan, who pivoted his blast hand. Shoto also gave chase and all three boys were having a three-way battle while trying to avoid the mines.

Back with Izuku, he had finished making a small pile of mines for his plan. Taking some of the wire that was still connected to the robot part, he wrapped it around his hand, placed it in front of him and jumped towards the pile.

"I'm probably gonna regret this!" he said to himself as he and his shield landed on the mines. It created an explosion that made Katsuki's look like a joke.

"There's a huge explosion at the back?! What's with that force?!" Present Mic shouted at seeing what just happened. All of the contestants turned to see what had happened, even Shoto, Katsuki and Jonasan. Everyone watched in shock as Izuku rocketed out of the smoke, riding the robot piece like a sleigh.

"Class A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit with that blast!" Present Mic stated, "Actually, he's taken the lead!"

* * *

"What?!" All Might said with shock at seeing Izuku fly past everyone like a rocket. He wasn't the only one who was shocked. Even the heores next to him, the Higashikatas and the Kujo's were shocked at what Izuku had pulled off.

"FLY, BIG BROTHER! FLY!" Ichika and Tatsuki shouted with smiles at seeing Izuku pull into the lead.

"That's dangerous." Jouji stated, "Clever, but dangerous."

"You can say that again." Jolyne commented.

"Talk about pulling a last-minute ditch to the finish." Josuke said.

"I actually like how he pulled it off." Hope replied, "Of course, he's probably going to get a face full of dirt."

"Please don't say that Hope." Hanabi requested while still looking surprised.

* * *

(**Waiting Room**)

_Did…not see that coming._ Katsumi thought to himself in shock as he saw Izuku fly past everyone else and towards first place. _I honestly don't think it's his Stand I should be worried about, but that big brain of his._

* * *

_Oh shoot! _Izuku thought to himself as he rocketed towards the ground, _I completely forgot about a landing strategy!_

"Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he rocketed towards Izuku, "DON'T GET AHEAD OF ME!"

_This'll give those in the back a path…_ Shoto thought to himself as he ran on a path of ice he created, _but I don't have time to worry about what's behind me!_

_Izuku, you little sneak._ Jonasan thought with a smile and gave chase with his Stand's legs merged with his.

"The three formally in the lead have stopped trying to slow each other down and are chasing Midoriya!" Present Mic shouted, "Now that they have a common enemy, they've stopped fighting! The fight's not over yet, though!"

"What are you saying?" Aizawa asked in an annoyed tone.

_Oh no._ Izuku thought as he fell down to earth, _I'm losing speed…! That's not surprising. They'll overtake me in an instant! Even if I do land, I'll lose valuable time and it will be a four-way battle!_

As he thought of that, Shoto, Katsuki and Jonasan started to pass him. Seeing the predicament he was in he, felt that no matter what he did he was still going to lose. All of his training, the preparation, would all has been for nothing.

_J. Heroes never quit._

_I. Jotaro Sensei._

_J. When the going gets tougher, they get tougher._

_I. That's right._

_J. I had to do the same in multiple situation, and so will you someday._

_I. That's right!_

_J. So always remember, Izuku. Never give up…no matter what situation you're in._

_I. THAT'S RIGHT!_

Izuku, with renewed strength, grabbed the robot part and prepared to slam it down.

_I DIDN'T COME HERE TO LOSE! _He screamed in his mind, _I CAME HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD 'I AM HERE' AND TO KEEP A PROMISE! ALL MIGHT, JOTARO SENSEI, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!_

Seeing what he was looking for he slammed the part on the ground.

_Time to make another obstacle!_

A mine exploded, slowing, Katsuki, Shoto and Jonasan down, while propelling Izuku forward. After a few rolls, he activated his Stand's legs, merging with his own and ran towards the finish. Jonasan was close behind him while Shoto and Katsuki regained their bearings, giving chase.

"Midoriya swiftly blocks those behind him!" Present Mic shouted, "Would you believe it? He cleared the minefield in an instant! Eraser Head, your class is amazing! What're you teaching them?!"

"I didn't do anything." Aizawa replied, "They got each other fired up on their own."

[**End Track**]

"U.A. Sports Festival, First Year Stage!"

"Not listening?!"

"Who could've predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion? Right now, the first person back in the stadium is that man…Izuku Midoriya's made a huge splash with JoJo right behind him! The Students of Jotaro Kujo are the first to finish the race!"

The crowd was going wild as both students of Jotaro Kujo came to a stop in the middle of the arena.

* * *

(**Midoriya Apartment**)

"Izu, Izu…" Inko cried tears of joy at seeing her son get first place in the first event.

* * *

(**Waiting Room**)

_I knew he'd win._ Katsumi thought as he clapped, even though he was the only one in the room.

* * *

(**Unknown Location**)

"That brat is…" Tomaru said to himself as he watched Izuku win the event.

"Really something." The voice of a fully healed Savage Bengal said as he watched as well. "I can't wait till we mee again, Izuku. Defeating you will be even more delicious, Student of Jotaro Kujo."

* * *

Izuku took a few moments to catch his breath before looking around. He saw Jonasan give him a thumbs up with a smile and heard the crowd cheering. Looking towards the VIP booth, he saw Toshinori smiling while clapping at the same time. He also saw the Higashikatas as well as the Kujos cheering at his win. The revelation brought tears to his eyes.

_I won. _He thought to himself, until a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking to the source, he saw a smiling Jonasan.

"You were awesome Izuku." He said, "Now's not the time for tears. Wipe those away. You'll need clear eyes for the next event."

"You're right." Izuku said, wiping away the tears with a smile on his face. "Thanks JoJo."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

_This sports festival is a competition where they have to aim for the top, _All Might thought to himself while looking at Izuku, _even if it means defeating their friends and classmates. Modern heroes depend a lot on their popularity, so they need to have that desire to be above all the others. At your core, you are a hero who wants to help others. That is why I chose you, but I thought that was also your weakness. I was worrying over absolutely nothing! Sorry! You should stop trying to be such a crybaby, though._

"What do you think?" students from the business course conversed.

"First of all, Midoriya's stock will climb fast."

"However, he still has not shown his quirk yet, only bits of his Stand, so it's hard to predict what will happen."

"If you took on management of an agency, how would you market him? Opinions? What do you think?"

"His appearance is out."

"If he were particular about his abilities or aesthetics, we could highlight those parts. But not without the raw materials to work with…"

"SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY FROM OVER HERE!" Jonasan shouted at the business course students, making them go quiet with fear.

"They're just doing what they do best, JoJo." Izuku said, trying to calm him down.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jonasan replied in a calmer tone, "They're more annoying than the fan girls."

Izuku laughed at hearing that statement. Bakugo was at the other end of the course also finishing the race, catching his breath. He was shaking with both exhaustion and anger. He not only lost to Izuku, again, but got fourth place of all things. Second and third being taken by Jonasan and Shoto.

"Again…" he said to himself, "On top of that, I lost to JoJo as well as Half and Half. Drat…Drat it!"

While Shoto was catching his breath, he looked to where Izuku and Jonasan were. Seeing that they were calmly conversing, he decided to leave them alone for the time being. There were things he wanted to know about them. How they met Jotaro. How they got their Stands so powerful, but it would have to wait. The thing that he wanted to know the most though was…

_What is Midoriya's connection to All Might?_

"And now, they're finishing one after another!" Present Mic declared as the rest of the students came into the arena, "We'll make a list of the results later, but for now, good work!"

"Deku! You were amazing!" came the voice of Ochaco. Izuku and Jonasan turned to see her coming towards them, and she looked tired.

"Ochaco?" Izuku said.

"First place is amazing!" she commented, "That's so frustrating, dang it!"

"I-It was just.." whatever he was going to say next was interrupted by Jonasan's laughter.

"A girl…is complimenting you..and all…you can do…is shy away?" he said in between laughs, "THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"It's not funny JoJo!" Izuku replied with a red face. Their little spout was stopped when Jonasan noticed a tired looking Momo come into the arena.

"This isn't how it was supposed to…" she said and stopped walking when she saw Jonasan standing right in front of her.

"Momo, what's wrong?" Jonasan asked with worry, hoping that his sister wasn't injured in anyway. He got his answer when he heard a voice come from Momo's back.

"I killed two birds with one stone!" Mineta said with glee while sticking to Momo's back, "I'm a genius!"

"You're the worst!" Momo said, turning to Mineta. She was about to say something else but stopped when she saw her brother walk past her and to where Mineta was perched. Mineta's happy moment was replaced with a feeling of dread as he realized who was standing right next to him. Jonasan, hearing about Mineta's…tendencies, stuck to the back of his sister, made his blood boil.

"What do you think you are doing, Mineta?" Jonasan asked in a dangerous tone. Everyone, close to the are the three students were at immediately backed off. They knew about Jonasan's habit at defending a lady's honor, as his goal to be the ultimate gentleman. They also knew that he had a temper with a moderately short fuse. It took a lot to get him angry, unless you press the right buttons. Which, in this case, would be the wrong ones. This grape boy was on the back of a lady, Jonasan's sister no less. Everybody knew that poor Mineta was playing with fire at that moment, and everybody knows that when you play with fire, you're liable to get burned. The next thing that the little grape boy said would be the ones he would regret saying in the future.

"Uhhhh…hitching a ride on your sister?" he answered with fear laced in his voice. At hearing the answer, all Jonasan saw was red. He pulled his left fist back and delivered a punch to Mineta's face so hard, that he flew halfway across the stadium. Izuku, who was with Adrian and Haru, looked to where Mineta had landed, face first in the ground.

"He was warned." Haru commented.

"Yeah, by Jonasan himself and he still had the guts to do it." Adrian added.

"Don't be to hard on him." Izuku stated, "He probably forgot in all of the excitement."

Unknown to anyone, a mysterious figure was watching from one of entries in the stadium. Seeing that the first event had finished he walked away with a cat following close behind.

"The first game of the first-year stage if finally over." Midnight declared, getting everyone's attention. "Now, take a look at the results!"

1st. Izuku Midoriya

2nd. Jonasan Jouichirou Yaoyorozu

3rd. Shoto Todoroki

4th. Katsuki Bakugo

5th. Ibara Shiozaki

6th. Juzo Honenuki

7th. Tenya Iida

8th. Fumikage Tokoyami

9th. Eijiro Kirishima

10th. Hanta Sero

11th. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

12th. Mashirao Ojiro

13th. Yosetsu Awase

14th. Tsuyu Asui

15th. Rikido Sato

16th. Mezo Shoji

17th. Ochaco Uraraka

18th. Momo Yaoyorozu

19th. Minoru Mineta

20th. Mina Ashido

21st. Koji Koda

22nd. Kyoka Jiro

23rd. Sen Kaibara

24th. Kosei Tsuburaba

25th. Denki Kaminari

26th. Kojiro Bondo

27th. Reiko Yanagi

28th. Hitoshi Shinso

29th. Adrian Thompson

30th. Haru Watanabe

The list went on for the rest of the 42 contestants that made it through.

"The top 42 have made it to the next round." Midnight stated, "It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it! We've prepared other chances for you to shine. The real competition begins next! The press calvary will be all over it! Give it your all!"

Cracking her whip, the roulette on top of the screen started to spin again.

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be? I just said it, and now here it is…"

The roulette stopped on words that read **Calvary Battle**.

"A calvary battle?" Denki said in shock, "I'm bad at those…"

"It's not an individual event," Tsuyu added, "so I wonder how it will work…"

"Let me explain." Midnight said, turning towards the screen. The roulette disappeared, replaced with a picture of Thirteen and Present Mic carrying All Might. "The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular calvary battle, but the one thing that's different is…based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

"A point-based system like the entrance exam, huh?" Rikido said, "That's easy to understand."

"In other words," Ochaco theorized, "each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team!"

"I see!" Mina agreed before their attention was grabbed by the crack of a whip and a very angry Midnight.

"You guys don't hold back even though I'm talking, huh?!" she shouted before calming down, "Yes, that's right! And the points assigned go up by five starting at the bottom! So 42nd place gets five points and 41st gets ten points!"

_If my math is correct, _Adrian thought to himself, _because Izuku got first place…_

…_he'd get 210 points._ Haru thought, adding up the numbers.

"And the point value assigned to first place is…ten million!"

Everyone was quiet at hearing that declaration.

"T-Ten million?!" he said in shock.

_Ten million, huh?_ Shinso said with a smile.

_In other words, _the pinked haired gadget girl thought, _if you take down the first-place players team…_

…_you can stand at the top, no matter what place you're in!_ Everyone thought at the same time, while looking at a shocked Izuku.

"That's right." Midnight confirmed their thoughts, "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

Izuku could only think of one thing so say in his mind.

_I was right to say I was gonna regret the plan I made during the race._

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. Work has been a pain and with the Corona-virus problem, it's been even harder to focus on my stories. Thankfully, I don't have it and hope to not to in the future. I wish the same for all of you. Also, nene9131 has posted a new story, The Wild Call of A Golden Wind. I have read the four chapters she has posted and I already love it! Read it when any of you get the chance! Hope to update again soon! Sentinel Prime, out!**


	17. Strategy, Strategy, Strategy

Chapter 17

"Now then, I will explain the rules of the Calvary Battle." Midnight said as the screen showed pictures of the upcoming event, "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Team's will try to grab each other's headbands before time runs out and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So, the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team fall, you're not out!"

"Which means…" Momo said to herself.

"…since there are forty-two people," Rikido summarized, "there will be ten or twelve teams on the field the whole time?"

"Talk about a crowded highway." Adrian commented.

"One strategy could be to let someone take your points first, so you'll be more free." Mina suggested.

"It's hard to say without seeing how all the points will get split up, Mina." Tsuyu replied.

"During the game," Midnight continued, "it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your quirks. But it is still a calvary battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately!"

"Drat." Katsuki said at hearing the rule.

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!"

_Points don't really matter in my case._ Izuku thought to himself as everyone looked for teammates. _The people I want on my team are…_

* * *

**Break Room (Staff Only)**

"The U.A. Sports Festival is more about simulating the competition they'll face as heroes than seeing how prepared they are at being heroes." Death Arms said to his two companions, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady as he smoked a cigarette.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Mt. Lady asked.

"In a world crowded with hero agencies, in order to put food on the table, there are times when you have to kick down others in order to show your stuff. That was what the Obstacle Course Race in the qualifier was, right?"

"Doesn't that just pain your heart?"

"You little-" Kamui Woods said annoyed, "You did that quite gleefully, remember?"

"On the other hand," Death arms intervened, "even if you're business rivals, there are many cases where you have to work together."

"Oh, that's just like the Calvary Battle!" Mt. Lady said, "If you win, your teammates also win. You have to think about compatibility and other people's quirks…If a give-and-take situation…"

"Coordinating with your sidekick," Kamui Woods added, "and joint quirk training with other agencies…"

"The kids are doing stuff now that will be their way of life after they become pros." Death Arms summarized.

"They've got it rough." Mt. Lady commented, "Especially the Stand Users."

* * *

Bakugo was surrounded by a few of his classmates, asking him to team up with them.

"Team up with me!" Rikido said.

"What? Bakugo, team up with me!" Mina stated.

"Please team up with me!" Sero stated. Katsuki understood that he needed a team to beat Izuku but didn't know who to team up with. Also, it seemed he wasn't the only one, besides Jonasan, who wanted to beat Izuku.

"I don't know what quirks you all have!" he said to them, "What?!"

"I can understand not knowing Class B's but- "Mina said, not able to finish the sentence.

"He doesn't pay attention to what's around him at all, huh?" Rikido added.

* * *

"Even though his personality is like that," Toshinori said, "He still came in fourth and has one hundred and ninety-five points. Considering the all-purpose use of his quirk, it makes sense that he's popular."

"Big jerk!" the Higashikata twins said at the same time while blowing raspberries at the far away Katsuki. This got the attention of the heroes.

"I take it your children are not very fond of Bakugo." Thirteen said to Hope.

"No, they're not." She answered, "Heck, who would be if they knew what he put Izuku through."

"That bad, huh?" Snipe said then looked to Hanabi, "If your husband was close to Midoriya, why didn't he protect him from Bakugo?"

"I thought the same thing." Hanabi replied, "His exact words were 'Izuku needs to fight his own battles and grow a backbone in the process.'"

"I've never met Bakugo before," Jouji said, "but after hearing about what he did to Izuku, just because he was quirkless, I really want to punch him."

"Don't stop there, little bro." Jolyne said with a smirk, "Do much worse. Make him cry uncle, break every bone in his body, making him wish he was- "

"That's enough Jolyne." Josuke said with a nervous smile, "Seeing Izuku now, I'm sure he finally got some courage to stand up to Bakugo. There's no need for you to cause any bodily harm."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Jolyne said with a pout.

_I would feel really bad for Bakugo if he picked a fight with the Kujos. _Toshinori thought to himself, _I heard he was already put in his place by Mr. Higashikata. How would he be able to handle someone directly related to Jotaro Kujo?_

* * *

"Hey, Todoroki chose his team already!" exclaimed Kirishima as he walked to where Katsuki was, "Bakugo, team up with me!"

"Weird Hair." Katsuki simply replied, not remembering Eijiro's name.

"I'm Kirishima! At least try to remember! My hair's not that different from yours! You're gonna be the rider, right? Then who'll be a front horse that can take your blasts?"

Katsuki could see the logic in what Eijiro was saying. With his hardening quirk, he could take hits from the other competitors as well as not get hurt while Katsuki is sending out his explosions.

"Someone with guts." He said.

"Not really, but yeah!" Eijiro replied, "Me, with my Hardening! I'll be a horse that'll never waver! You are gonna get it, right? The ten million?"

That brought a grin to Katsuki's face.

* * *

"Shoji…Shoji!" Mineta called to the multi-appendaged boy as he kept walking away, "I wanted to team up with a girl but it's no good! A huge majority of them are crowding about Jonasan, please team up with me! I'm tiny, so I can't be a horse! But no one will be my horse if I'm the rider! With your huge body and tentacles, you could cover my whole body, can't you?! Right? Right?!"

That got Shoji's attention and he turned to the shorter boy.

"That's a great idea, Mineta." He stated.

* * *

_As expected, people are teaming up with their classmates, huh?_ Izuku thought to himself, _Since no one has a good grasp of what quirks those in the other classes have. I need to do something quick too…about the current state where everyone's totally avoiding me!_

Izuku tried multiple times to approach someone to form a team, but they all either declined or scooted away.

_As I thought, _Izuku thought while keeping a calm demeanor, _no one wants to try to keep the points for the whole game. It'd be a better strategy to try to steal the points at the end. And unlike Todoroki or Bakugo, I didn't use my quirk, and they know my Stand, even it's balanced out in everything has limits, so they don't have any confidence in me._

Izuku started to think about how to survive the next event if he ended up alone when a voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Deku!" turning to the source he saw it was Ochaco. "Let's be on a team!"

"Uraraka!" Izuku exclaimed with surprise, "I-Is it really okay? Everyone will probably be after me because of my ten million points. Though you already know that JoJo is coming after me."

"If we run away the whole time, you'll win, right?" Ochaco suggested.

"My Stand may be powerful, but it has its limits. I think you're overestimating me."

"Like I would! Anyway, it's better to team up with people you get along with!"

_You're a life saver!_ Izuku thought in his mind while unintentionally making a funny face.

"What's wrong?" Ochaco asked, "You look ugly, you know."

"Oh nothing…" Izuku replied while looking away, blushing at the same time. "It's just that you're so bright that I can't look straight at you…Actually, I wanted to team up with you too. Thanks! For teams, it's best to be with people you can communicate with smoothly, right?"

"Yup, yup!"

"Actually, with your quirk and one other person…I thought of a plan!"

Izuku then walked over to where Iida was, with Ochaco following him. Once the three of them came together, Izuku explained his plan.

"The three of us would be horses with Iida in the front." Izuku said, "And then, if we use Uraraka's quirk to make Iida and me lighter, we'd be able to maneuver easily."

"I see!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"It's better to have someone physically strong as the rider, but I haven't decided who…Anyway, this is all I could think of to keep running away until the end…"

"I expected no less, Midoriya…" Tenya said, "but I am afraid I have to refuse."

That surprised Izuku and Ochaco.

"Ever since the entrance exam, I just keep losing to you. You are a wonderful friend, but that's why, if I keep following you, I will never grow. Todoroki, Bakugo and Yaoyorozu aren't the only ones who see you as a rival."

Izuku just gave him a knowing smile, agreeing with Iida said. The said boy then started to walk away to where Todoroki was while saying, "I will challenge you."

"Iida…" Ochaco quietly said then looked to Izuku, "Aren't you upset?"

"A little," he replied, "but I sort of expected it to happen. Either way, I can still count on Haru and Adrian to join."

"Yeah, about that…" Izuku heard the voice of Adrian and turned to see him and Haru, "we won't be joining you either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as we want to join you, we also want to win by defeating you. So, we joined an opposing team."

Ochaco was shocked to hear this. The friends that stuck with Izuku since coming to UA were joining a different team. She watched as both of them walked away after saying what they wanted to say.

"Don't take this personally Izuku." Adrian called out.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Haru called out in a cheerful tone.

Izuku made a T with his pointer fingers and shouted "Traitors!"

Ochaco, though, saw the smile on his face when he shouted. He understood where they were going with this. To them it wasn't to put the other down or to advance to the finals. To them, it was a friendly competition. Izuku understood that, though that did not free him from the predicament he was in. He and Ochaco were two members short and time was almost up.

"As I thought, this is great. You stand out. No pun intended." Said a voice behind them. Turning to the source, they saw that it was the who made it past through the race with her gadgets, and she was very close to Izuku's face. "Team up with me, person in first place!"

"Aaah! So close!" Izuku exclaimed, "Who are you?!"

"I am Mei Hatsume, from the Support Course!" the girl, Mei, replied while taking off her goggles, shower her eyes which were wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, her irises yellow with a cross in the center, making them look somewhat like scope lenses.

"Oh, that weird person from back then." Ochaco said, "The Mega Man Queen, as Adrian called you."

"Wasn't that the blonde with the knight Stand?" Mei asked. Ochaco answered with a nod of her head. "I like it. Anyway, I don't know you, but let me use your position!"

_She's honest! _Izuku thought to himself as Mei got in his face, again.

"If I team up with you, then I'll inevitably become a part of the team everyone's watching most, right? If that happens, then my super cute babies will inevitably be seen by the big companies. That means, in other words, that those big companies will see my babies! It also helps to know that you are a student of the one and only Jotaro Kujo!"

"W-Wait a minute." Ochaco said, "Babies and big companies? What are you- "

"And I think you guys will also benefit."

_Oh, she's not interested in me…_ Ochaco thought to herself. Mei then brought out a suitcase, opening it to show the many gadgets that she had created.

"The Support Course develops equipment that helps heroes deal with their quirks." She explained, "I have a ton of babies, so I'm sure you'll be able to find one that you like!" She then noticed that Izuku was looking at a certain one and held it up. "Oh, has this one caught your eye? I made this based on a certain hero's backpack, adding my own original twist."

"Could you be talking about the Buster Hero, Air Jet?" Izuku asked, "I like him too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his agency is close, so I went to tour it before."

_I see. _Ochaco thought to herself, _They're already getting along._

"I detect a hint of jealousy." Adrian said to Haru with a smile while pointing in Izuku's direction.

"Please stop trying to play Matchmaker and focus." Haru replied while turning Adrian towards their team.

"By the way," Izuku said to Mei, "if your teaming up because of popularity, wouldn't be a better idea to team up with JoJo? He's way more popular than me."

"JoJo?" Mei replied before realization kicked in, "Oh! You mean Jonasan Jouichirou Yaoyorozu! Best Boy Magazine's favorite poster boy! True, he is popular, but he only got second place while you got first. Also…"

She didn't finish and just looked a certain direction. Izuku and Ochaco followed, the boy almost laughing at the sight. Jonasan, with a smile on his face (to hide his annoyance) was being swarmed by multiple girls from the C-K courses, begging to be on his team.

"JOJO! PICK ME!"

"NO ME! I'VE GOT A DEFENSIVE QUIRK!"

"I'VE GOT ONE BETTER THAN HERS!"

"NO, MINE IS BETTER!"

"NO, MINE!"

_Yare yare daze._ Was the only thing going on in Jonasan's mind.

_Okay, I just need one more member. _Izuku thought to himself and started to look around. _It looks like everyone's pretty set on their teams already, huh? No, that's fine. The power our team's missing…the one who can fill that spot is…_

Once he spotted who he was looking for, Izuku walked up to that said person and simply said, "You!"

* * *

"Almost everyone here has their eyes on Class 1-A." a blond boy from Class 1-B was saying to his teammates, "Why is that? And like Tetsutetsu said, Class A is full of themselves about it…well, all but Izuku Midoriya. He's the exception. It's strange, isn't it? The only difference between us and them is that they fought villains and only one of them is humble about it and he was trained by the most brutal Stand User to ever exist. Why were those of us in Class B happy with being in the middle of the pack? Let's let that arrogant Class A know, guys."

* * *

"Now then, it's about time to get started!" Midnight proclaimed as the timer reached zero.

"Come on, wake up, Eraser!" Present Mic said, waking up the bandaged hero from his nap. "After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, thirteen calvary teams are lined up on the field!"

"There are some interesting teams out there." Aizawa said.

"Now, raise those battle cries! It's time for U.A.'s bloody battle! Light the signal fire!"

"Yes!" Tokoyami's Dark Shadow exclaimed excitedly. He was the front horseman while Ochaco and Hatsume were the rears and Izuku was the rider, wearing the headband with total number of points for his team on his head. He then remembered something Jotaro said to him.

_Teammates are important. _Jotaro had told him, _Learn to work with their strengths and help them to overcome their weaknesses. Through that, will you achieve victory._

"Uraraka." Izuku said to Ochaco.

"Yes!"

"Hatsume." The said girl just giggled.

"Tokoyami."

"Yeah."

"I'm counting on you!"

On the other side of the stadium Shoto was prepared with his team and his points ready. He thought back on what his plan was in order to win.

* * *

(Flashback)

_"I chose you three because I thought it would be the most stable formation." He said to his teammates, "Kaminari, you'll be the left wing, keeping the enemy away with your electricity. Yaoyorozu, you'll be the right wing. You are in charge of insulation and assisting with defense and movement. Iida, you'll be in front as the main source of mobility and physical defense."_

_ "So, you will attack and create diversions with ice and fire, then, Todoroki?" Iida asked._

_ "No." Shoto replied while looking down at his clenched left fist, "In battle…I will never use my left."_

(Flashback End)

* * *

_I will beat you, Midoriya. _Shoto thought to himself as he turned towards the stadium. He took his place as the rider and wrapped the headband around his head. He then looked down at Momo. "Yaoyorozu, I apologize since you'll be facing off against your brother."

"Don't be." Momo answered, "He would welcome any challenge."

The name of the teams and their points came up.

**Team Midoriya**-10,000,310

**Team Tetsutetsu**-695

**Team Bakugo**-645

**Team Todoroki**-595

**Team Mineta**-405

**Team Hagakure**-370

**Team Yaoyorozu**-320

**Team Monoma**-285

**Team Shinso**-275

**Team Kendo**-205

**Team Watanabe**-165

**Team Yui**-150

"All right! You've made your teams, right?!" Present Mic exclaimed, "I'm not gonna ask if you're ready or not!"

"Tetsutetsu." Monoma said to his classmate, "No hard feelings, right?"

"Yeah!" Tetsutetsu replied.

"Now, let's go!" Present Mic exclaimed, "Counting down to the brutal battle royal! Three!"

"We're aiming for…" Katsuki said while cracking his knuckles.

"Two!"

"…one thing." Todoroki stated.

"One!"

"Start!" Midnight shouted. Everyone then charged in Team Midoriya's direction.

"It's basically a battle for the ten million points!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"Midoriya, I'll take that!" Toru shouted.

"An attack without delay, huh…" Tokoyami said while Dark Shadow emerged, "The fate of the pursued…Make your choice, Midoriya!"

"Of course." Izuku said, "Our move is to run away!"

"I won't let you!" Tetsutetsu shouted. His teammate, Juzo Honenuki, used his quirk to make the ground like quicksand.

"What is this?" Ochaco exclaimed.

"We're sinking!" Izuku said, looking towards Team Tetsutetsu, "It's that person's quirk, huh?"

"All right!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"It's no good…" Ochaco shouted, "I can't get out!"

"Uraraka! Hatsume! Turn your faces away!" Izuku said and then pressed a button. Both girls complied with his order and the jetpack on his back roared to life. It then let out a stream of air, lifted them out of the quicksand and they started to fly over the arena.

"He flew?" Tetsutetsu said with shock, "Thanks to the support course, huh? Follow them!"

"Jiro!" Toru said.

"I know!" the girl replied and had her jacks darting towards the airborne team. Izuku saw this coming and his Stand appeared to deflect them, but the opportunity was stolen by Dark Shadow, who swatted the jacks away.

"Tokoyami!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Good!" Tokoyami said, "Dark Shadow, keep watch over our blind spots!"

"Got it!" the sentient quirk replied and pointed behind Izuku, "You remember that! I'm the defense not you! Wait till we cross paths with another Stand User!"

_Is Dark Shadow…trying to argue with Agile Emerald?_ Izuku thought with some humor. He shook off the thoughts and turned to Tokoyami. "Wow, that's so cool! The defense that we were lacking…You're more than making up for it with your omnidirectional mid-range defense! That's amazing, Tokoyami!"

"You're the one who chose me." Tokoyami simply said.

"We're landing." Ochaco stated and they smoothly touched while being weightless plus the hover boots, she was wearing.

_Making everyone other than Uraraka weightless, _Izuku thought to himself, _so our weight is just Uraraka plus the equipment and clothes._

"What do you think of my babies?" Mei asked Izuku, "Aren't they cute? Cuteness can be made, you know."

"Excellent mobility!" Izuku replied, "The babies are amazing, Hatsume!"

"Right?!"

"It's because I'm making them float…" Ochaco whispered to herself with a hint of jealousy.

"We're going after them too!" Toru exclaimed, "Come on, Jiro, time to get revenge!"

"Hey, wait Hagakure!" Saito shouted, "Your headband's gone!"

The invisible girl noticed what he meant, immediately.

"When did that happen?!" she exclaimed. At another part of the arena, Neito was spinning the points, he had acquired from team Hagakure, around his index finger.

"Profiting while others fight." He said.

"Now then," Present Mic exclaimed, "even though barely two minutes have passed since we started, it's already turned into a free-for-all! Fights over the headbands breaking out all over! Ignoring the ten million points and going for second to fourth places isn't bad either!"

Some laughing was heard and Izuku looked behind him to see Shoji charging towards them, with his appendages looking like they were covering something. The laughing wasn't coming from him though, it wasn't even his voice.

"Fighting?" it said, "No, this is…a one-sided pillage!"

"Shoji?!" Izuku exclaimed, "What? By himself? But it's a _team _battle!"

"Let's put some space between us for now." Tokoyami suggested, "We can't be caught standing still against multiple opponents!"

"What?!" Ochaco tried to move but then felt that her left hover boot was stuck.

"What's wrong, Uraraka?" Izuku asked.

"I'm stuck!" Ochaco replied. Looking down, Izuku saw what looked like a purple ball, or grape to be precise.

"That's Mineta's…" he said while looking around, "Where'd it come from?"

"From here…Midoriya…" Mineta said. Izuku looked to see him peeking out from behind Shoji's appendages.

"What? Is that allowed?" Izuku asked with shock.

"It is!" Midnight replied.

Izuku then noticed something dart towards him. He reacted quickly and dodged it. It then retracted, revealing itself to be a tongue. The owner then showed her face from inside the makeshift shelter.

"I didn't expect any less from you, Midoriya." Tsuyu said.

"Asui, too?" Izuku said with shock and amazement, "That's amazing, Shoji!"

"Call me Tsu!"

Both then started to repeatedly throw their projectiles at Izuku. He dodged with difficulty, then Agile Emerald appeared and acted as his shield.

"Team Mineta makes use of the overwhelming difference in their sizes!" Present Mic exclaimed, "They're like a tank! However, their attacks cannot penetrate through Agile Emerald!"

"Midoriya, get us out of here!" Tokoyami exclaimed. Izuku did just that, pressing the jetpack button and flying off. In doing so, though, Ochaco's left hover boot was pulled apart.

"My baby was torn apart!" Mei exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Izuku apologized, "But we got away!"

Hearing explosions, looked to see Katsuki flying after them, Iron Man style. He was using his explosions to propel himself to the team.

"Don't get carried away!" Katsuki shouted as he reached for the headband, "You're mine!"

"Agile- "Izuku started before he was interrupted.

"I'm the defense here!" Dark Shadow shouted and blocked the explosion that Katsuki let out.

"What's with this guy?" Katsuki said as he started to fall.

"He's gotten separated from his horsemen!" Present Mic shouted, "Is that okay?!"

The explosive boy was then caught by a strand of tape, compliments of Sero, and brought back to his team.

"It's a technicality, so it's okay!" Midnight exclaimed, "It wouldn't have been if he'd touched the ground, though."

Team Midoriya landed with less grace than last time.

"Thanks, Uraraka!" Izuku said.

"It's hard to control with just one foot." Ochaco replied.

"Yeah, I know."

_Landing like this is insufficient…_ Izuku thought to himself, _We can't run to the air anymore. We'll have to survive with this, our increased mobility Uraraka's Zero Gravity and with Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. I have not doubt that Haru and JoJo are waiting for the right moment to pounce. I also must be ready._

* * *

**Break Room (Staff Only)**

"As expected, everyone's after the first-place team," the heroes heard Present Mic say from the TV, "and Class A is in hot pursuit! Everyone's got skills!"

"Those Class A guys are good." Death Arms stated, "Especially the students of Jotaro Kujo."

* * *

(**Waiting Room**)

_So far, so good. _Katsumi thought as he watched the event play out, _He knows not to let his guard down, especially with so many people after him. Seriously though, ten million points? Who puts that big of a target on a first year's back?! He should have only had 210 points! Get your math straight!_

* * *

(**U.A. Stadium**)

"With all those flashy moves, even just watching is fun!" One of the camera men said as pictures were being taken. "There's this much difference just from their experience fighting villains!"

"Now let's take a look at each team's points…" Present Mic announced, "It's been seven minutes! Here are the current rankings up on the screen!"

The results they saw…were not what they were expecting.

1st. **Team Midoriya**-10,000,310

2nd. **Team Monoma**-1,300

3rd. **Team Yaoyorozu**-1,000

4th.** Team Tetsutetsu**-695

5th.** Team Todoroki**-595

6th.** Team Watanabe**-520

7th.** Team Bakugo**-0

8th. **Team Mineta**-0

9th. **Team Hagakure**-0

10th. **Team Shinso**-0

11th. **Team Kendo**-0

12th. **Team Yui**-0

"Huh?"

"It's kinda…"

"What?" Present Mic spoke, "Wait a minute! Other than Midoriya, Class A isn't doing so well…"

"Class A is too simple minded." Monoma said as he tied Team Bakugo's points around his neck with the other points.

"He got us!" Mina exclaimed.

"What'd you say, Lemonhead?" Katsuki shouted, "Give that back! I'll kill you!"

"Since Midnight said it was the first game," Monoma replied, "it wouldn't make sense for them to cut a ton of people in the qualifier, right? Assuming they'd keep about forty people for the next stage, we just made sure we stayed within the number as we ran, observing from the back the quirks and personalities of those who would be our rivals. There's no point in being obsessive over winning the in prelims, right?"

"You did this as a class?"

"Well, it wasn't a consensus, but it was a good idea, right?"

"Hey, they're coming!" one of Monoma's horsemen said at seeing another team coming towards them.

"A few of my classmates have teamed up with different people." Monoma continued, "One of them being the younger Yaoyorozu. It seems he's playing it safe, only getting enough points so that he can pass instead of charging for the top score. Being a student of Jotaro Kujo and having a Stand that looks like Star Platinum, he's a wildcard with unknown abilities. Thankfully, we're not his targets, so we're in the safe zone. It's better than going after a temporary 'top' like a horse with a carrot waving in front of his face. I'm also hoping to face Midoriya in the last event, though. He's a really humble person, possibly the only humble one in your class. Instead of putting others down, he's telling them to give it their all, encouraging them to a great degree to go beyond their limits. Now that is someone who has the potential to be a hero."

Hearing about Izuku being a better hero candidate than him and being called a horse made Katsuki's eye twitch. He was getting angrier at the Class B student by the minute. Monoma, however, wasn't finished taunting the Class A hothead.

"Oh, while I'm at it, you're famous, aren't you? As the victim of the sludge villain incident! Tell me about it sometime, about how it feels to be attacked by villains once a year."

That was the last straw for Katsuki.

"Kirishima…" he growled, "Change of plan…"

He teammates looked him in shock and fear. The angry face he was making rivaled that of the one he usually wore. They could immediately tell that he was super angry.

"Before we get Deku," he stated, "let's kill all these guys!"

Monoma just smiled in response. Not too far away, Izuku had heard everything, with the help of his Stand, of course.

_Class B had a long-term strategy that involved throwing the qualifier, huh?_ Izuku thought to himself, _It's true they could leave a stronger impression by overturning the mood that favored Class A before the Sports Festival started. But based on their way of thinking, it means they won't necessarily come after me. So that means I only have to mostly worry about JoJo._

"Everyone," Izuku addressed his team, "it'll be easier to run aw- "

He was interrupted when his team comes to a sudden stop. He looks to see that Team Todoroki has gotten in their path. Both teams weren't moving, just staring at each other, daring one or the other to make the first move.

"It won't be that easy, huh?" Izuku said to himself, "Should've known."

"The Calvary Battle is about to enter the second half!" Present Mic stated, "In this unexpected rise of Class B, who will wear the ten million in the end?!"

"I'll be taking that now." Shoto said.

"You're welcome to try." Izuku retorted.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooong update. I have had a very busy schedule, mostly at work, and it's about to get busier with school. That won't stop me from doing my stories though. I intend to try and keep up with posting more chapters. Also, I am doing a Christmas special for this story. Expect it either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Thank you for your continued patience and support. Until next time, Sentinel Prime, out!**


End file.
